A Father Twice Over
by RaigeRoller
Summary: John Cena has two daughters, one who's 10 and one who's 3.  The problem?  He has no clue about either of them.  Now, with the girls at his door, he'll find that being a parent is harder than being a wrestler.  Please review, story better than summary.
1. When It All Started

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars or anything associated with the WWE.

A Father Twice Over

Kendall Lenore Cena jumped from foot to foot back stage in her locker room. Although she'd been making appearances in the WWE for the last year, tonight's match was different. Tonight she was going alone. No dad, no uncles and no aunts. Just her. Her dad knocked on her door and as he walked in, she was taken back eight years in time, when her entire world changed.

**Eight Years Earlier...**

John Cena had been getting dressed when he received the call. Twenty minutes later, he walked out of his dressing room and into Dave Batista's, almost in a trance. Dave took one look at John and knew something was up. John didn't say anything and instead held the phone out to him.

Dave took the phone and after twenty minutes of conversation, he hung up and sat down in a daze too.

"I know the test came back..i just don't understand. How?"

John shook his head. "She was my high school girlfriend. We broke up during my second year of college. I was 19. And then..three years ago, we bump into eachother. She was visiting her parents, and later that night..we ...things got carried away. She never told me she was pregnant, Dave. Either time...and now..she's gone."

Dave sighed heavily. "So...when do they arrive?"

"Two days."

Dave nodded and gave his best friend a big grin. As the other wrestlers started filtering into the room, he clasped his hand on John's shoulder.

"Welcome to fatherhood."

Two days later, Kendall and Braedyn Smith were standing in the living room of John Cena's house. The social worker had just left and now the new family was alone. John Cena...her fathers name. Her social worker had said that Mr. Cena was in the WWE. Kendall didn't know what the WWE was,her mother hadn't owned a television, but Ms. Torres seemed to be a big fan. She offered to show Kendall a tape of RAW, but Kendall had refused to watch it. She, at that very moment didn't care who John Cena was. Kendall didn't want to be here. All she wanted was her mom back.

Neither party knew what to say and neither wanted to make the first move. Finally John motioned for them to sit.

"Maybe you could tell me about yourselves...and then if you have questions I could answer them for you." he suggested.

Braedyn glanced at her sister before sticking her thumb in her mouth. Kendall wasn't going to be rude and ignore him...afterall, her mother had taught her better manners than that.

"I'm Kendall. I'm ten. This is Braedyn, she's 3."

"I'm very happy to meet you, Kendall. What do you like to do for fun?"

John watched as Kendall shifted uncomfortably.

"I like gymnastics...and...stuff." she said.

John nodded and tapped Braedyn on the nose with a smile.

"And you? What does Braedyn like?" he asked.

Braedyn couldn't help but smile back at him. She'd always been an easy going loving child.

"Pink!" she said.

John laughed taking in her pink shirt, pink skirt, pink socks and pink shoes.

"Pink huh? Guess what? I like pink too." He turned to his eldest daughter and looked at her before softly saying , "Kendall...I'm sorry about your mother. She was a good woman...the best I ever knew."

Silent tears traced down Kendall's cheek at his comment. She wiped them away as quickly as possible.

"Um...what...what do we call you?" she asked.

John's heart constricted at the question, but he expected it. He knew the girls didn't think of him as "dad" yet, but he hoped that one day they would.

"How about John for now...and later..when you're ready, we can go from there...okay?" he said. Kendal nodded, grateful he hadn't expected to be called dad.

A short time later, John led the girls into Braedyn's bedroom. He had coaxed Torrie and Trish into helping him decorate. He hadn't liked the room at first, but after meeting his youngest, he knew the room was perfect. Pink walls, a princess canopy bed with protective rails, a white dresser with lavender and pink flowers and a couple baby dolls on the bed. Braedyn loved the room...especially her trunk filled with dress up clothes.

John smiled. Braedyn was the easy one...now onto Kendall. He opened her door and she walked in. Questioning eyes turned to him.

John gave a hopeful smile. "I thought you would like to decorate your own room. I figured we could go do the shopping today and also buy some clothes and stuff for you and Braedyn."

She didn't answer him and instead turned to survey the room. There was a few peices of furniture, a bed with a side table, a small desk with a computer and a dresser. Kendall's eye traveled the length of the room and stopped on the bedside table. She slowly walked to it and picked up the picture on it. It was of her mom, taken before Kendall was born.

"It's the only picture I have of her...it's always been by my bed...I thought maybe you'd like it by yours." John said coming to stand behind her. Kendall gingerly touched the picture before hugging it to her chest and putting it back.

Braedyn came bouncing through the doorway dressed up like a princess and jumped up on Kendall's bed.

"Lookie!"

Kendall gave a small smile and tweaked Braedyn's hair.

"Guess what Braed's? John is going to take us shopping and you get to pick out new clothes and if you're really really good, he might even buy you a toy."

Braedyn clapped her tiny hands and ran towards the door. Kendall gave John a small smile murmering four words.

"Thank you for Mom."

John smiled. It was a small start, but it was one he would gladly take and build on.


	2. The First One

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, its superstars or anything associated with WWE.

Kendall and Braedyn had been with thier dad for almost a week now. Things had progressed pretty smoothly too. Braedyn was already calling John "daddy" and he was more than happy to fill those shoes. Kendall was loosening up, but still held herself at a distance.

The girls had been bombarded by one part of John's family, with new members coming over every day. It was a lot of people to remember all at once, but the girls were coping fairly well. Now it was time to meet the other part of his family. John had to go back to work. The girls were actually looking forward to it. John had gotten the go-head from his boss, Vince McMahon. The girls were going on the road.

Tonight, John was planning on taking them to the arena with him. Kendall still wasn't exactly sure what it was that he did. He said he wrestled on television, which in her mind, seemed boring, but yet..he seemed to enjoy it.

Kendall was in the middle of selecting clothes for Braedyn when there was a knock on the door.

"Uncle Dave! Uncle Randy!" Braedyn smiled and launched her small frame at the two oversized teddy bears.

Dave Batista and Randy Orton smiled each giving the small child a peck on the cheek and a hug then did the same with Kendall. Kendall had felt an instant connection with the two and to her they were like the overprotective uncles she had never had but always wanted.

"John's in the shower..." Kendal said. Dave reached out to bang on the bathroom door yelling at John to hurry before sitting on the bed.

"So how's it hanging, Kandi?" Randy asked.

"I hate that name. Why can't you just call me Kendall, like everyone else?" she snapped making a face.

Randy laughed. "Because that would be way too easy. I could always call you Ken."

"Don't you dare...she is not a dude." John said coming out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go.

Kendall finished pulling her hair back in a pony tail while John did the same to Braedyn. Kendall came out of the bathroom, rolled her eyes and re-did Braedyn's hair, as was her ritual every morning. The five headed down to the garage to thier car.

Dave was put in charge of protecting the girls while John and Randy had thier match. John had eplained that Randy and him would be wrestling against eachother. Kendall understood that they were pretending to be mad at each other for the camera, and that they'd probably get some bruises because of punching each other a few times, but for the most part it would be a normal wrestling match.

Braedyn and Kendall sat watching the small tv and were fine with the things they saw for the first two minutes. But then John and Randy started punching eachother and it started taking them longer to get up from the mat and Kendal started to worry. Trish and Torrie had come over to the locker room to hang out during the match.

"Trish...I thought...I thought they were wrestling...but they...that isn't wrestling..." Kendal stammered unable to take her eyes off the screen.

Trish looked at her confused. "Honey didn't your dad tell you what was going to happen?."

Kendal shook her head her eyes going wider and immediately she covered her sisters eyes with her hands. No one prepared her for this.

After the match, John stopped at the trainers to get his ribs and cut taken care of. Once he was done he headed to his dressing room and stood in the doorway shocked at what he saw. Torrie was holding a screaming Braedyn and Trish was trying to hold back Kendall who was trying to punch Randy. Dave Batista was beside Randy trying to calm Kendall down. He could hear Kendall screaming about hurting her "Daddy".

"What's going on?" he asked. He stepped forward only to be rushed by Kendall. He grabbed her up and looked questioningly at the others as she gripped him in a bear hug.

Torrie glared at him. "She thought you were being hurt...so did Braedyn."

Dave and Trish glared at him too.

"Yeah...you said she knew what to expect. You said you told her." Trish snapped.

He walked over to Torrie and gave a quick kiss to Braedyn's cheek. "Daddy's fine Braed's. See he just has a booboo."

Kendall didn't move but Braedyn reached out sniffling and touched the bandaged cut.

"Booboo?" she said. John nodded with a smile. "Yeah...Daddy just has a booboo." Braedyn looked at him for a moment then leaned over and planted a big loud smooch on his owie and grinned at him.

"All better!" With that she wiggled down from Torrie and threw herself at her Uncles. John placed Kendall on the floor and crouched down in front of her.

"Kendall..I thought you understood...we talked about it earlier." he said.

"He hit you with a chair... and the big guy threw you down..it sounded bad." she said as her fingertips touched his cut.

John smiled. "It didn't hurt much honey. It happens all the time."

"All the time? You didn't tell me..."

John looked at her confused. "Yeah..hunny I did...remember? In the car...you asked if I wrestled and I said yes...I even told you that Uncle Randy and I might seem mad at eachother but we really weren't."

"You said wrestled...People at my old school didn't wrestle like that. What if you get hurt like mom?" she murmered.

It took a moment for comprehension to dawn, but finally John understood.

"Ah...Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't realise. Look, I've trained for years on how to do this...so has Uncle Randy and the big guy (Umaga). We know how to make it look like it hurts without it really hurting that bad okay?" John lifted her eyes to his. "I'm very good at my job...I'm the best. I promise..you don't have to worry about me leaving like Mommy did. "

Kendal looked at him closely. "You sure you're okay? It doesn't hurt?" John smiled and shook his head. "Nah...I'm tough...it'll take more than a chair to get me down."

Kendall nodded and John swore that in an instant the look in her eyes changed from concern to furious. She doubled up a fist and socked her dad in the shoulder. John drew back in surprise. Randy and Dave stood there smirking. Boy was she a Cena..same look and everything.

"Kendall!" John said frowning. Kendall glared at her dad. "You knew I'd never seen your show, Daddy! I was worried!"

Upon being called Daddy, John's heart constricted and he gazed at his daughter with love.

"Baby I'm fine...I promise. Let's make a deal okay?" John rubbed his shoulder for a second before tweaking Kendall's nose. "How 'bout before every match you and I sit down and I tell you what's going to be done..that way you won't be surprised?" he said.

"What if you forget?"

"I won't forget...but you could always ask Uncle Randy or Uncle Dave or anyone else and they can tell you. So I'll tell you about the match before I go on...and you...you keep calling me dad?" John asked, holding his breath.

Kendall thought about it for a moment then agreed.

"Okay."

John smiled and gave her a hug. "Good..now that that's settled, go apologise for hitting Randy and yelling at him."

Randy held out his arms and she ran into them with a hug.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Kandi." he said. Kendall stepped back from him and gave him a overly sweet smile.

"Uncle Randy, I'm sorry for being mad at you and yelling at you and punching you." Kendall gave Randy her best imitation of the Cena stare, "but if you call me Kandi again, I'm gonna tell the whole locker room that you sleep with a stuffed toy."

"But that isn't true..." Randy started.

Kendall shrugged. "They don't know that."

Randy's eyes widened. Kendall turned walking out the door, leaving Randy to glare at a room full of laughing co-workers.

"She is so your daughter, John." Trish said, giggling.

John laughed, smiling proudly. "Yeah...isn't it great? I've got a mini me..."

"Lord help us all..." Randy muttered stomping out the door like a sullen child, a new round of laughter echoing in the halls.


	3. On the Road

(NOTE: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! More chapters to come soon!)

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, its superstars or anything associated with WWE.

Kendall and Braedyn had been on the road with thier dad for over six months now and Kendall was really starting to like it. Every week they were in a different city and they got to hang out with all the WWE superstars and families. Of course there was still schoolwork to do. Kendall hated school. The good thing about school was that she was really good at it, so she got her work done in no time at all.

Kendall and Braedyn had been introduced to a lot of the WWE superstars, even ones who weren't on RAW. Kendal had ones she liked and disliked, just like the fans. Braedyn, of course, loved everyone. However, everyone knew that Dave Batista was Braedyn's favorite, aside from her dad. Trish was Kendall's favorite. Her and Jeff Hardy. Jeff was like the older brother and Trish, well, Kendall often thought of her as a mother figure.

Uncle Dave was great, but he was busy with Smackdown a lot and Braedyn took up most of his spare time. Kendall really liked Uncle Randy too, but he was one of those people, who pushed your buttons on purpose. Even after her threat to reveal that he slept with a stuffed animal, he still called her Kandi. She was the daughter of John Cena, the daughter of the WWE Champion. "Kandi" made her sound girly and being The Champ's daughter, she was anything but. It made her feel like she was being put in the same category as the three divas she absolutely couldn't stand: Candice Michelle, Jillian and Melina.

Melina always gave Trish a bad time and she wasn't really that nice of a person to anyone else either. Kendal just thought that more time and thought should have been given to someone else with more talent, brains and feelings. As for Candice Michelle and Jillian, they were forever trying to get with Kendall's dad. Unfortunately, getting rid of the two was harder than expected.

They'd already gotten her in trouble more than once. Around them, Kendall just seems to forget her manners. But, Kendall had a plan. She had been secretly dropping off notes for Mr. Kennedy and Mr. Regal, from a secret admirer. She had been doing the same to Candice Michelle and Jillian. Now, Mr. Kennedy and Mr. Regal have no idea who the notes are from, but the girls think thier notes are from John Cena.

In a few weeks, with the help of Trish, a date will be arranged for the "secret admirer" couples. By the time Candice and Jillian realise thier date is with Kennedy and Regal they won't be able to get away, especially since Regal's the GM of RAW. This will give John, Trish and the girls a chance to get away for the much anticipated and long awaited week long vacation. They were going to go to Trish's ranch. At least Kendall hoped so.

Trish was supposed to ask him soon. Trish had never said so outloud, but Kendall was pretty sure Trish had a crush on her dad. Kendall wouldn't mind if her dad and Trish got together though. She would kinda like having Trish as a mom. And since her dad was to pea-brained to notice, it was up to Kendall to make it happen.


	4. The Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associate with the WWE or WWE Superstars.

Kendall paced in her dad's dressing room. Uncle Randy had been hurt in a match last week. Braedyn hadn't been feeling good so Uncle Dave opted to have her stay at the hotel with him, instead of going to RAW. Torrie and Jeff were preparing for a match and Trish was on her way out to the ring.

The problem? Kendall was bored. With everyone busy, sick or hurt she had no one to talk to. So, while her dad was in the shower, Kendall snuck out the door and made her way to the only place she'd been forbidden to go...the stage. Trish was back there getting ready to go out when she saw Kendall.

"What are you doing here? You're not allowed up here baby." Trish said giving the girl a hug.

"Wanted to wish you luck." Kendall smiled.

Trish laughed. "Well, thank you darlin. Now...go back to your dad before we both get on his bad side huh?"

"Yeah...okay."

Trish smiled, winking at Kendall as her music started. The crowd went nuts, and Kendall couldn't help but stay and watch Trish walk out on stage and make her way to the ring. Melina, accompanied by Nitro and Edge, walked up to the entrance of the stage, bumping into Kendall.

"Watch where you're going you little brat." Melina snapped rudely.

Kendall glared at the woman standing her ground. "I was here first. You watch where you're going, you overgrown cookie crisp!"

Edge grabbed the front of Kendal's shirt in his fist, and bent to her eye level.

"Give your daddy a message for me, kid. You tell your daddy that when I find him, I'm gonna put him in the hospital."

Kendall looked up at Edge growling, "The Champ's still here. He's down the hallway, to the left and three doors down. Would you like me to draw you a map?"

"You've got a mouth on you, don't ya? Maybe the little Cena sprite would like a front row seat, boys." Melina said.

As soon as Melina came out on stage with Edge and Nitro holding Kendall, Trish was out of the ring. Melina started speaking, stopping Trish in her tracks.

"Woah Woah Woah! Trish...think for a minute. There's three of us and only one of you. Don't be stupid...we have your little friend, stil." Melina smirked as she watched Trish's features twist with rage. The crowd went wild, screaming vulgar phrases at Melina.

Trish made eye contact with Kendall, assuring herself that the little girl was fine. She took a couple steps forward and Melina motioned for Edge to let Kendall go. Kendall made it forward only three steps before she was yanked back by Melina. Kendall cried out in pain and grabbed Melina's hands trying to get them out of her hair.

Trish growled and rushed Melina, but was intercepted by Nitro and Edge. Nitro picked her up and flung her down the ramp until she lay sprawled out in front of the ring. Melina held Kendall back, forcing her to watch the brutal attack. Kendall was screaming at them to stop, but of course no one listened. Kendall managed to break free of Melina, but was scooped up by Nitro before she could reach Trish.

Nitro shoved Kendall back into a corner. Catching sight of Jeff Hardy and John Cena about to enter the ring, he and Edge grab Melina and head for the ramp. Jeff went to Trish and helped her to her feet. John crouched in front of Kendall, ignoring everyone else for a moment.

"You okay Keeks? Did they hurt you?" he asked.

Kendall shook her head. "I'm okay. They didn't hurt me."

John planted a kiss to his daughters cheek, checked on Trish, then grabbed a mic.

"Hey...Edge!" John paced back and forth in the ring before continuing. "Edge...you've been trying to get my attention for the past several weeks... well guess what...you got it. You mess with my kid...you're gonna mess with me. You..me..in the ring..tonight!"

The crowd went wild cheering Cena's name. John and Jeff paced the span of the ring while Trish stood protectively near Kendall.

Melina, Edge and Nitro stayed on the ramp, talking smack. Kendall moved to stand next to her dad and pointed to Regal's face on the big arena screen.

"Cena...I am going to grant you your match. But it won't be just you against Edge. This match is going to be a six person mixed tag team match. In one corner will be Melina...Nitro..and Edge..."

Regal paused as the crowd cheered.

"And in the other...it will be Trish Stratus...Jeff Hardy..and John Cena!"

Edge, Nitro and Melina yelled and cussed at Regal and he smirked at them.

"Oh..wait...wait...I'm not done. Melina, Nitro, Edge...you did the crime...your titles do the time. The women's championship belt and the tag team championship belts will be up for grabs. Trish if your team wins, you become the new Women's Champion!"

The crowd went wild as Trish and Melina glared at eachother. Regal continued.

"Cena, Jeff...if your team wins you two become the new Tag Team Champions!"

John and Jeff paced back and forth in the ring as Edge and Nitro shook thier head in disbelief.

Regal paused, letting this sink in. "Oh...one more thing... Kendall...start thinking of a superstar...because tonight you will be choosing the special guest referee!"


	5. A Battle of Wills

Note: I do not own the WWE, its superstars and am not associated with the WWE in anyway.

The Champ was mad. Mad at Kendall for being where she wasn't supposed to. Mad at Melina, Nitro and Edge for putting his daughter in harms way and mad at himself for not realising she was gone until it was too late. Trish just happened to be the one he took it all out on.

"How could you let her go down there?!" he shouted. Trish didn't even have a chance to speak before he went on.

"You just stood there, letting them hold my daughter hostage!"

Trish stood there taking it all in as John got in her face.

"She was being hurt and you did nothing, Trish!" Finally unable to take anymore, Trish shoved John back a few steps.

"Back off Cena. I didn't know they had her until I was already out in the ring. I did all I could, but it's a little hard when there's three of them and only one of me. She wasn't hurt and if you ask her, I bet she'd tell you she wasn't scared either, just annoyed. So go give your daughter a damn hug, tell her you love her and leave me the hell alone."

With that, Trish turned and walked into the shower area of John's locker room to fix herself up. Jeff tried to make himself invisible as father and daughter stared each other down.

"It's not her fault! I only went down there to wish her luck!" Kendall screamed at him.

"You could have been hurt Kendall!" he shouted back

"Well how was I supposed to know they were going to take me? I'm not a mind reader!" Kendall said sarcastically

"This isn't about you being taken, Kendal! It's about you being where you were forbidden to go!"

"Daddy! I went down there to wish..."

"I don't care why you went down there, Kendall Lenore! You knew you weren't supposed to and you did it anyway! Your computer is mine for the next week!" John glared at his child. He was still angry and her arguing was just making it worse.

Jeff found it almost amusing to watch. Kendall was so much like her dad, it was as if John Cena was fighting himself.

Kendall stomped her foot, hands on hip. "No! That's not fair!"

"Two weeks." he said, tight-lipped, crossing his arms over his chest and giving his daughter the "Don't mess with me" stare.

"You gonna calm your ass down or you gonna go for three?"

John and Kendall stared each other down for a few minutes, and in the end Kendall finally walked away in a huff. John sighed, closing his eyes for a brief second, before starting to get ready.

Jeff cleared his throat trying to get Kendall's attention.

"So... have you figured out who the special guest referee is gonna be, Cornflakes?" he asked.

Kendall smiled. "Yeah..but I can't tell ya Fruit Loops."

A knock sounded at the door and William Regal and Hunter came into the room.

"Cena..I need your daughter to show me who' gonna be the special guest referee." Regal said.

"Kendall, stay with Uncle Paul." John looked at Hunter. "Don't let her out of your sight."

Hunter nodded and placing Kendall on his shoulders, followed Regal out of the room.

At Cena's nod, Jeff hopped up and put Kendall on his shoulders

John watched the empty doorway for a few moments before slamming a balled up fist into the wall.

"John! Get a grip!" Jeff went over shoving John away from the wall.

"She could have been hurt Jeff!" John shouted.

Jeff nodded at him. "Yeah, but she wasn't. That's what's important."

"I know. I know. You're right. I'm just soooooooooooooooooooooo pissed!" John sat on the bench taking a few breaths to calm himself.

"You had every right to be angry, John. You're argument with her...you're right..it wasn't about Melina and Nitro taking her. That was about her going down to the stage when she knew she wasn't supposed to. She knew the rules and she chose to break them."

John nodded. "I know, I know..I was just...I was just..."

"Scared, John. You were scared. When you saw her in the ring, you were scared. And even though you knew no one over here was to blame...you took it upon yourself to lash out at Trish...and that's also why you're still upset. Do get your head outta your ass and get out of the whole you've dug for yourself."

John looked over at the bathroom area of his locker room where Trish was hiding. He knew Jeff was right. He needed to go apologise.

John entered the shower area with caution. Trish's back was to him as he stepped inside. She had listened to John's outbursts the whole time and felt awful.

"I'm sorry John...I should have been able to protect her and I couldn't even do that." she said in a small voice.

John silently moved behind her and laid his hands upon her shoulders, turning her so they were face to face. His face softened seeing tears running a course down her cheek. The fact that she was crying bothered him, the fact that he was the cause of it bothered him even more.

He reached up wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Listen...I was angry...and I took my anger out at you. What I said...I shouldn't have. None of this is your fault, Trish. It's Melina's and Nitro's and Edge. Not Kendall's, not mine...and not yours. Okay?" John said pulling her into a hug. Trish nodded and curled against his chest, her arms tightening around him. John placed a soft kiss on top of her head.

"I'm incredibly sorry Trish. Forgive me?" he asked. Trish nodded and for a second, looking into John's eyes, Trish could have sworn he wanted to kiss her. His head lowered closer to hers and Trish got lost in his eyes. Just as their lips were about to meet, Jeff came in, banging on the door. Trish and John broke apart in a hurry.

"Yo...we're being called to the gorilla man!" Jeff said.

"Yeah...we'll...we'll be there shortly." John said motioning for Jeff to leave.

"That man has always had the worst timing..." murmered Trish, glancing up at John.

"Always... we...we should go. OUr match is up." John said softly. Trish nodded and headed to towards the dressing area. At the door, she stopped and looked at John.

"What the hell..." she murmered. Crossing the space between them, she grabbed John's face between her hands and kissed him. Then, quickly made her way out of the locker room towards the stage area, blushing the entire way. Jeff quickly followed Trish out the door, leaving John and Kendall alone for a few minutes.

John looked over at his daughter. She had changed into a pair of workout pants and one of his t'shirts, only in her size. He reached out, tugging her shirt.

"Looks good." he asked. Not getting a response he looked closely at his daughter. She's shifting nervously and isn't really paying attention to anything. John tilted her head up to look at him.

"Keeks? What's wrong?"

"What...what if I get scared in front of all those people and I forget what I'm spose to say? And what if they try to do something to me...I mean...I've done 5 years of karate but I don't think I could hurt Melina or Edge or Kurt...and what happens if you lose or get hurt...or Trish gets hurt...or I get hurt..."

John placed a finger over Kendall's lips, quieting her.

"Hey...what's all this? I'm gonna be right there..so is Trish and so is Jeff. We won't let anything happen to you."

Kendall nodded but John could tell she was still nervous. He sighed, thinking quickly, and knelt in front of her.

"Hey...what's my name?" he asked.

"John Cena." Kendall said.

"And what is your name?"

"Kendall Cena"

"And what's our move?" he asked.

Kendall waved her hand in front of his face. "You can't see me."

"That's right. They can't see you, they can't hurt you. Got it?"

Kendall nodded and hugged him. "Yeah...got it. Thanks, Daddy."

Kendall hesitated a moment then tugged on her dad's shirt. John looked down at his daughter.

"Daddy...I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you were worried...Uncle Paul even said he was worried and he never worries."

John smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay. Now..how bout you and me go show these punks that no one messes with the Champ's kid. You in?"

"Oh yeah!" Kendal said jumping up and down excitedly.

John crouched down low allowing Kendall to hop on his back.

"Then lets go kick some overgrown cookie crisp butt!"


	6. Special Guest Makes the Match

**(NOTE: Thanks all for the great reviews! I really appreciate them. Now let me apologise for the horrible spelling mistakes in the last chapter...it was very very late. Last...it's gonna be a few days..prolly a week...before I can get a new chapter up. Gotta go get some gallstones removed. Fun eh? I'll write more as soon as I'm able to be at my computer.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars.

Melina, Nitro and Edge were already in the ring awaiting Trish, Jeff Hardy and John Cena. John's music started and all four walked out on stage together as one unstoppable force. The four walked down the ramp and as they jumped in the ring, thier opponents slid out. John grabbed a mic and held up a hand.

"Yo! Cut the music! My daughter wants to talk." He passed the mic on to Kendall with a wink.

Kendall smiled back. She was a Cena...she was born to do this.

"Melina...Nitro...Edge... Time and time again you guys have pushed our buttons trying to get us to leave. Well guess what? The crew is still here and tonight...we're taking your titles!" Kendal shouted into the mic.

Kendall paused as the crowd erupted in cheers. John couldn't help but smile at that.

"Now there's tons of WWE superstars who are good...but only one is great. So I made some calls. Tonight's special guest referee is The Rock!" Kendall smiled as the crowd went crazy in Rocky chants. The Rock's music kicked on and he came out on stage, walked down the ramp and got in the ring, pausing to do his pose for a few seconds.

The Rock walked down the ramp, posed on the ropes then moving inside the ring, grabbed the mic from Kendall. He paced back and forth the ring a few times, before addressing the crowd.

"Finally...the Rock..has come back...to Tampa!" He started pacing the ring, then looks at John.

"The Rock knows that John Cena wants to whoop some candy ass! So...kid...get your ass to JR, get your little headset on and lets start the dam match." The Rock tossed the mic away and Kendall moved over to sit by J.R. and Jerry Lawler. The match began.

Trish and Melina started the match and after drop kicking Melina to the mat, Trish went to cover, but Melina kicked out. Trish growled, landing a few punches to Melina's stomach. As the match continued, Kendall talked with J.R. and Jerry "The King" Lawler.

"Kendall, for someone who was taken hostage by two of her father's competitors...you don't seem to be that upset. Were you scared at all?" Jerry asked. Kendal shook her head.

"I'm the daughter of the Champ. We don't get scared...we get angry...then we get even." Kendall said, beleiving every word.

Melina was able to stun Trish and tag Edge in and Trish seeing Edge, scrambled to her corner and tagged in John. While John and Edge fought, Nitro was distracting Rocky trying to get in the ring, allowing Edge to use brass knuckles while the ref's back was turned. Jeff came flying across the ring, knocking Edge away from John, then dove at Nitro, knocking them both out of the ring.

While the Rock was busy with the boys, Melina started working her way around the ring towards Kendall, making sure Trish was still out of commission. J.R. and The King, leapt to thier feet as Kendall stood on top the announcers table so her and Melina were eye to eye. Melina glared at Kendall, Kendall glared back.

"You watched me beat her ass once today...now it's gonna happen again. Only this time...I'm gonna make her scream." With that, Melina turned her back to the Champ's daughter and walked leisurely towards a hurting Trish.

When she would have stopped to pick up a chair, Kendall didn't think twice about it and jumped off the announcers table, throwing herself at Melina. Kendall knock Melina to the floor, rolling along the hard surface herself. Kendall was stunned for a moment and she felt King helping her up. Trish, seeing Kendall on the floor had attacked Melina and was throwing punches to the diva's face.

John, distracted by his daughter's flying stunt, had immediately rushed to check on her, only to be attacked by Edge from behind. John was lead over to Edge's corner and Nitro was tagged in. Jeff got the crowd clapping for a tag as John's body was slammed to the mat. As Edge was tagged in again, John Cena landed a blow to Edge's head and threw himself towards the corner, tagging Jeff in.

"I can't beleive you attacked Melina. You're only ten years old for heavens sake!" J.R. said in disbelief. Kendall shrugged nonchalantly. "You're height don't make you a good fighter, J.R., you should know that better than anyone."

Kendall cheered her family on as her dad was tagged back in. Edge had tagged Nitro, then rolled out of the ring and was trying to run up the ramp, but Jeff climbed up the ropes and flew. Both Jeff and Edge were down. Nitro delivered a fierce kick to the head of the Champ, leaving John laying in the middle of the ring. Trish had thrown Melina out of the ring, only to get thrown out herself by Nitro.

While the Rock's back was turned, Nitro got a chair and hit Cena over the head twice. Nitro covered him, but no count came. Nitro got up, finding Kendall and Rocky arguing on the side of the ring. Nitro picked up the chair and hit the Rock in the back with the metal chair, causing the people's champ to fall to the floor. Nitro looked around the ring, until his eyes settled on Kendall.

He came to stand in front of her and before she knew it, she was thrown in the ring. She quickly crawled towards her father, but was grabbed by her hair and tossed away from her dad. Kendall lay gasping...she was hurting from that throw. John was picked up by Nitro and thrown to the ground outside of the ring. J.R. and the King both had gotten in the ring to protect Kendall and now, both announcers were knocked out in the ring.

Melina was slowly limping her way back to the ring, Edge following behind her. Jeff stumbled to his feet trying to get down the ramp as Kendall was surrounded, but even he was having a difficult time. Melina stepped to the side with Nitro behind Kendall. Edge set up to spear the tiny child and right at the last moment Kendall stomped on Nitro's foot, releasing his hold on her and as she moved, Edge speared Nitro.

Jeff made it back to the ring and after climbing the ropes, threw himself at Edge, both of them collapsing to the mat. Kendall looked behind Melina. Her dad was stirring, but not fast enough. Trish was stirring, but slowly as well. Rocky..well..she just couldn't see Rocky. As Melina made a grab for her, Kendall slid between Melina's legs and kicked the woman in the butt, sending her stumbling into the ropes.

As the crowd chants her name, Kendall gets focused. She had taken karate for five years...she could kick this marshmallow's butt. She glared at the WWE Diva, sticks out her hand, and tells the woman in The Rock's fashion to just bring it. Melina snarls and attacks. Kendall ducks under Melina's outstretched arms, landing a punch to Melina's stomach. In pain, Melina bent, grabbing her stomach and as she does, Kendall delivers a kick to the diva's face. Kendall smirks as Trish, finally up, jumps off the ropes tackling Melina down to the mat. Both girls are down.

Kendall races to the edge of the mat, trying to get to her dad, but Nitro is back up and has different plans. He yanks her back into the center of the ring and as he tries to grab her, she dives through his legs. Messing with Melina was one thing, but Nitro was a little different. Any blow Kendall could have done, wouldn't have affected Nitro the way it did Melina. As he dives for her again, she darts through his legs hoping once more to avoid being captured. She wasn't. Nitro grabs her before she gets all the way through and she feels herself being lifted. For a moment she's scared but then Nitro sees her smile.

She points behind Nitro's head. Astoundingly, Nitro looks back, and a look of shock crosses his face as its met by Cena's fist. Kendall backs away, huddling by Trish and Jeff on the mat. The Rock is back in the ring and before Cena has a chance to do anything else, Nitro gets the Rock Bottom. The fans are cheering as John Cena covers Nitro, one...two...three..match won!

John immediately goes to his daughter, placing her on his shoulders. The four raise thier hands in victory as The Rock grabs a mic.

"Cut the music. Cut the damn music!" he says as the music stops. He looks over seeing Melina help Nitro and Edge out of the ring.

"No no no no no! The Rock did not say you could leave...The Rock has unfinished business with you three." Rocky and Jeff grabbed them by thier hair and tossed them to the center of the ring.

"The Rock has someone he wants you to meet. Kendall..meet the people. The people.., Meet the Champ's kid."

Rocky paced back and forth in the ring before continuing. set his hard cold stare on Edge, Nitro and Melina.

"Kendall...met the Jabronies. Jabronies...meet Kendall...The Rock's neice."

A cheer went up in the crowd and Rocky's eyebrow rose.

"You messed with the kid, now you're gonna mess with The Rock."

Within seconds, all three superstars were flattened out on the ring from the Rock Bottom and the people's elbow. John, Rocky and Kendall stood over the three, and delivered John's "You Can't See Me."

Kendal was placed on her dads shoulders, John holding up the WWE Championship belt and Kendall holding up the Tag Team Championship belt. Trish and Jeff stood on either side holding up thier respective belts.

Rock grabbed the mic again, took his legendary pose and spoke...

"IF YOU SMELLLLLLLLL WHAT THE ROCK...IS...COOKING!"


	7. Car Rides and Magazines

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the WWE or WWE Superstars

After that match, things changed. On some matches, Vince McMahon allowed her to do guest commentary with J.R. and King. Of course, her dad or uncles was always with her. Melina had gotten transfered to smackdown and Edge had been drafted to ECW a few months after. Triple H, Ric Flair and HBK had reformed DX. They even inducted two new members: Brock Lesner and Lita. DX was going to be pitted against a group of superstars, who the fans called "The Crew".

Like DX, "The Crew" consisted of 5 people. The three main members were John Cena, Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus. And when DX got thier new members, The Crew found two more too: Randy Orton and Dave Batista. The two groups battled against eachother and the storyline flew off the charts.

**(For everyone: The name "The Crew" comes from Chapter 6 when Kendall is talking smack to Edge, Nitro and Melina.)**

Trish had suffered a sprained wrist during her last match which ended with Lita becoming the Women's Champion. John was still the WWE Champion and Jeff had been able to grab the Intercontinental Championship belt from Ric Flair. However, the Tag Team Championship now belonged to Shawn Michaels and Brock Lesner.

Because of the current storyline, all members of the Crew shared a locker room. John and Trish had never spoken about the kiss but had definitely grown closer. She had invited him and the girls to stay at her ranch for a week, which he graciously accepted. Dave and his girlfriend Torrie, Randy and his girlfriend Maria, and Jeff Hardy would be coming and hanging out for the week too.

The plan was for Randy and Maria to meet at John's house, since they lived the closest. They would ride with John, Trish and the girls. Dave and Torrie would be driving up in Dave's car, and Jeff would be driving up in his own car. All three cars were going to meet at Jeff's house, an hour away from John's.

"Hey Kandi...you ready to go?" Randy asked with a smirk. Maria reached over and smacked Randy on the arm.

"Randy, she hates it when you call her that...give her a break already." she said.

Kendall smiled thankfully at Maria and then scowled at Randy. "You know Uncle Randy...if you're not careful..I'm gonna make Braed's sleep with you...She still wets the bed sometimes."

Randy smiled, not the least bit deterred by her threat. "I like sleeping next to Braed's, Kandi. She's like a kitty cat."

Kendall rolled her eyes muttering under her breath. "Asshole."

John, hearing his daughter, leans over with a warning. "Watch your mouth and don't be rude."

She mouths sorry to Randy, but everyone could tell she doesn't mean it. John lets it slide though with a shake of his head. Those two, Randy and Kendall, were like two screaming children. Sometimes, it was hard for John to remember that only one of them actually was. They could argue the same point for hours and hours. It was funny, but annoying.

"Keep your hill-billie hands off my stereo Uncle Randy!" Kendall shouted trying to pull Randy away from her dad's car.

John looked up and threw up his hands in exasperation. "Kendall! Randy! We haven't even left and you two are already going at it. It's my car, my stereo, my music. Got it?"

Kendall frowned "Well your music isn't any better than his, Daddy."

John cocked a brow. "Kendall, quit being so onery and get in the damn car."

Randy snickered as Kendall made a face and climbed into the Tahoe. Maria slapped him on the shoulder, shaking her head.

"You aren't helping you know. She's 11, you're not. Act like it...please...so I can survive this trip." she said.

Randy smiled and kissed her nose. "Alright...I'll give it a rest...for awhile at least."

The ride started off smoothly enough. Randy and Maria were talking in the very back seat. Trish and John were talking in the front seat and Braedyn and Kendall were watching a movie in the middle seat. Thirty minutes later, the bickering started. Trish, Maria and Braedyn had all fallen asleep, leaving John driving and Randy and Kendall nothing to do in the back.

Kendall felt her hair being tugged and she looked back at Randy but he was reading a magazine, so she went back to her movie. Again, she felt a tug, and again, Randy was reading his magazine. After the 500th tug or so, Kendall's seatbelt came zipping off and Randy was getting beat with his own rolled up magazine.

Randy was trying not to laugh and he held up his hands. "Kandi...come on..it was just a joke!"

John looked back at his daughter and frowned. "Kendall get your seatbelt back on right now!"

Kendall sat down, glaring out the front window and put her seatbelt back on. Randy hid a laugh and held his hand out in front of her face. She glanced at his hand, then up at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Can I have my magazine back?" he asked just as nicely. She pretends to think about it, then smiles and shakes her head. Moving her eyes to the road in front of them, she ignores her uncle. Randy frowns a bit, and tries again.

"Kandi..may I please have my magazine back?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope."

John checked the two out in the rearview mirror. He'd only been driving for about 50 minutes and already the two were getting on his nerves.

"Pretty Please?" Randy tried again.

Kendall shook her head. "No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Um...let me think..." Kendall tapped her finger on her lip then smiled. "Nope."

By the time they pulled up to Jeff's house ten minutes later, Kendall and Randy were in a tug of war over the magazine. Once John parked the car, he reached back and smacked Kendall's leg.

"Give him back the magazine and quit being a brat Kendall," he said getting out of the car. Kendall glared at her dad.

He looked at her, his brows rose. "Now, Kendall."

"Yeah..now Kandi." Randy echoed. John groaned knowing Randy had just made it worse.

Suddenly an idea popped in her head and she smiled getting out of the car.

"Okay." Kendall quickly ripped out the first two pages and tossed them at Randy's face. She took off running, ripping out one page at a time with Randy trying to catch her. Trish, Maria and Braedyn had woken up and were getting out of the car to watch the man and child circus show.

Dave and Torrie came over and as soon as Braedyn saw Uncle Dave she wiggled trying to get out of John's hold and flung herself towards Dave. Dave smiled picking her up and gave her a nuzzle on her cheek. Jeff came over after shutting his trunk and nodded towards Randy and Kendall.

"She's fast..." he said.

"He's slow." Maria said.

John nodded. "Yep...They're both driving me nuts. They won't stop fighting. I swear its like having two three year olds...and one of them isn't even a kid!"

"So...what were they fighting about?" Dave asked.

"Don't ask us...we were asleep." Trish said motioning to her and Maria.

"I don't know...It's quiet and then all of a sudden, Kendall takes Randy's magazine, rolls it up and starts hitting him with it. Once i got her back in her seat, she wouldn't give him the magazine back. So they started bickering and by the time we pulled up they were wrestling over it."

John sighed. "So I told her to give it back and Randy...BIG mouth Randy called her Kandi again and then this started." He motioned to the two.

"Want me to take Kendall in my car?" Jeff asked.

John thought about it and nodded. "That would be okay. It would give me peice of mind and you can deal with Princess Brat for the next three hours."

Jeff laughed. "I aint scared, Cena."

Trish smiled. "So ...why did Kendall start hitting him?"

Maria blushed and smiled sheepishly. "He pulled her hair...more than once. He didn't hurt her or anything..just..kept annoying her. If you ask me...he's getting what he asked for."

Trish laughed. "At least she's listening John. She's giving the man his magazine back."

John gave a tired smile. "Yep...one damn page at a time."


	8. Pink Stripes and Special Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or WWE Superstars.

Jeff and Kendall were the only ones around. Braedyn was safely tucked in for the night and since Jeff hadn't felt like going out, he offered to baby-sit so the other six adults could have a night off. Tonight, she had helped Jeff dye his hair black with bright green stripes. After Jeff's hair was done, Kendall convinced him to do hers and now she sprouted a pink streaked hair do. Jeff knew John would have a serious cow in the morning when he saw his daughters hair, but it would wash out after a week, so Jeff wasn't that worried.

Kendall had spent most of her time with Jeff, trying to give her dad and Trish more than enough time to get together, but as of yet...it hadn't happened. They were in the middle of watching a movie when the conversation started.

"Hey Jeff...can I ask ya something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Anything?"

"Absolutely. What do you want to talk about, Cornflakes?" Jeff looked at his young friend and took a drink.

"How do I get Trish and Daddy to sleep together?"

Kendall shrieked as the soda in Jeff's mouth sprayed on her. "EW! Jeff!"

"Um... Kendall, you should talk to your dad about that." he said, nervously shifting in his seat. Kendall made a face.

"I asked Uncle Randy how to get someone to be a mom, and Uncle Randy says that girls become mom's when they have babies and to have a baby the mom and dad have to sleep in the same bed. So maybe if Trish and Daddy slept in the same bed, she'd have a baby, then she'd HAVE to be my mom." she said matter-of-factly.

Jeff cursed under his breath. Leave it to her hair-brained uncle to say something like that.

Kendall frowned. "But Trish and daddy have thier own bed, so how do I get them to sleep in the same one?"

"Oh Lord...how do I explain this..." Jeff rang his fingers through his beard, thinking, "Listen Cornflakes.. Your Uncle Randy...well he's had one too many kicks to the head, so don't pay any attention to what he says. Your dad and Trish..they don't need to make a baby for her to become your mom. All you gotta do, is make Trish want to marry your dad and make your dad want to marry her."

Jeff smiled pleased with himself. John would be proud of that explanation.

Kendall frowned. "Well, how do I do that?"

"Um...you set things up for them to do together. Horse back riding, picnics, late night walk, dinner...you know like dates." Jeff said.

Kendall looked on in confusion and irritation. "Well, that's just great Jeff! I don't know what dates are spose to be like. Daddy says I can't go out on dates until I'm 30, and when I'm that old, I won't need a mom anymore!"

Jeff hid a smile and he looked at her in mild amusement. "Thirty huh? Somehow...I have a feeling you'll break that rule too, kidlet. Tell ya what...I'll help you."

"Really? You'll help?" Kendall threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. We'll start tomorrow! We'll go horseback riding and pack a picnic lunch. And then when they aren't looking we'll take thier horses back to the ranch so they have to walk home! By the time they get back they should be in love!"

Jeff held up his hands. "Woah...hunny...You can't do it all at once, Cornflakes. Falling in love is a delicate thing. Each walk, each moment needs to be remembered as nice. I doubt they'd be in a good mood after walking 3 or 4 miles in the hot sun. We'll set up ways for them to end up by themselves during the week. A horseback ride or a picnic lunch, or maybe a night out dancing. And then on our last night here, we'll do something special."

Kendall nodded excitedly, and after setting all the arrangements, the two restarted thier movie. John, Trish, Randy, Maria, Dave and Torrie came home about three hours later. The t.v. was, the movie over and Jeff was asleep on the couch with a passed out Kendall curled up by his side.

"Oh...how cute." Trish whispered. Trish got her camera and took a picture. Neither Jeff nor Kendall stirred.

"What's that in her hair?" Randy asked, leaning forward to take a closer look. Everyone else did the same.

"Oh, Lord, he dyed her hair." said Trish.

"I'm gonna kill him." John said quietly.

"John, its late. Kill him tomorrow."


	9. Romantically Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars

Torrie Wilson walked into the arena and quickly found her best friend, Trish.

After hugging, Torrie sat down on the bench and sipped on some coffee.

"So...? she asked.

Trish glanced up and laughed. "So...what?"

Torrie pulled Trish down beside her. "So...spill, sista. How was the dinner?"

Trish smiled, blushing lightly. "It was perfect. Absolutely perfect."

_**Start Flashback**_

John came downstairs and found his daughters in the dining room. They weren't dressed for dinner and the table wasn't set. He looked at Kendall in confusion, but before he could say anything, Trish came down stairs.

"Wow...Trish you look pretty." Kendall said.

John looked over at Trish as she She was wearing a black silk evening gown, cut across her chest just low enough to leave something to the imagination. Her hair was curled and pulled partially up, the rest cascading down her back in waves. She wore simple jewelry, a set of pearl earings and a pearl necklace. She looked like a goddess. She took his breath away.

As Trish looked over at John, she felt fluttering in her stomach. He had on a black suit that fit him to perfection, showing off his buldging muscles in all the right places. His crimson shirt matched the burgandy hankerchief in his jacket pocket. The hat upon his head was tipped to the perfect angle. He looked like he belonged in one of those old gangster/mafia movies.

"You look gorgeous, Trish."

"Thank you John. You're looking good yourself."

The atmosphere sizzled as the two became lost in eachother's eyes. Jeff cleared his throat getting thier attention. Both of thier mouths opened in shock as the took in Jeff's appearance. Jeff had slicked his hair back into a braid and was wearing black slacks, a crisp white shirt and a black tie. He even had on black dress shoes and a maroon cloth napkin draped over his forearm. He winked at them then grew serious.

"Good Evening Sir, Madam. The children have already eaten, so if you'll come with me, I'll show you to your table." he said. He lead John and Trish out to the back patio, which was completely dark.

Jeff clapped his hands and immediately the patio lit up in white lights and greenery. Flower petals were sprinkled across the deck and in the center of the area was a small table. Two candles and a small vase of fresh wild flowers were placed in the center of the table. Two table setting made from the finest China had been placed at either end of the table with ribbed wine glasses at the head of the plates. Jeff had even built a small fire in the fireplace outside so that it wouldn't be cold.

Trish and John stood in shock, taking it all in. Tears gathered in Trish's eyes.

"It's so beautiful..." she whispered.

John looked down as he felt a tug on his hand. Braedyn, dressed in her pink bunny sleeper stood at his side holding up a single thorn-free lavender rose. John took the flower.

"Give to Trishy Daddy. Say pretty just like her." Braedyn smiled and turned running towards the kitchen. John and Trish chuckled as they heard her squealing in excitement. She had remembered every word she'd been told to say.

John looked down at the rose, then at Trish and gently placed the flower between her fingers.

"It's the strangest thing...I was accosted by this bunny like elf, she was just giving away flowers. For you, Trish." he said.

Trish smiled and took a moment to let the rose's fragrance over load her senses.

"Thank you John...it's very beautiful." she murmered.

John smiled. His hand lifted to gently caress her face. "Not nearly as beautiful as you."

Trish felt a blush creeping across her cheeks, and John, seeing this, kissed her softly on the lips before leading her to the table.

John held out the chair for her, taking off his jacket and hat and then sitting down.

"Tonight's wine is an imported Italian 1967 Classic Chanti." Jeff said pouring some into their wine glasses, then placed the bottle in a wine bucket to chill.

Kendall came out carrying two plates. Jeff helped her set the plates in front of her dad and Trish, then spoke.

"Our first course is a crostini bread slice topped with a tomato, basil and cheese mixture, a parmesan and asiago baked cheese basket filled with a goat cheese mousse and a won ton mushroom purse atop a cream sauce set in a chinese spoon."

"Enjoy." Kendal said. John smiled. "Thank you baby."

Jeff and Kendall turned and went back inside to spy on them from the kitchen window.

Trish and John looked down on at the appetizers with caution.

"John...do you think...is it safe to eat? I mean..Jeff cooked it. Have you ever seen him cook anything?" she asked a little nervous.

John frowned shaking his head. "I don't know. It looks okay."

John and Trish looked up as music came on outside, Trish blushed seeing Kendall trying to sneak back inside.

"You look good when you get all red like that.." John said teasingly. Trish blushed harder at his comment, making John chuckle.

"John...do you think..I mean... are they trying to..." Trish became quiet as her embarassment grew.

John took a bite of the food before answering. His eyes widened. It was good. Who would've thought that Jeff Hardy was skilled in the art of cooking.

"Damn..that's not bad. You should try that, Trish. " he paused thinking, "I think that Kendall and Jeff know how we feel about each other and they're just trying to help us along."

Trish regarded John thoughtfully. "And how do we feel about eachother?"

John smiled, reaching over to take her small hand in his, carressing the top of it with his thumb.

"I am sitting at a beautiful table with the majestic stars as my restaurant. There's good music, great food and sitting across from me is an angel...whose eyes are bluer than the ocean and whose heart is bigger than the sky. How do you think I feel?"

Tears misted Trish's eyes as she listened to those words. She'd dreampt of them for so long and tonight her dreams were coming true.

"I like you too, John." she whispered.

John lifted her hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss upon her skin before giving her a sheepish grin. "I'm just embarrassed that my daughter had to plan a date for us because I was too chicken shit to do it."

Trish laughed. "I'm not. I like her dates. You, buddy, have big shoes to fill."

John smiled. "A challenge I am most willing to accept."

_**End Flashback**_

"Wow...it sounds so romantic. I can't beleive that little girl and Jeff Hardy, of all people, planned that." Torrie said in a hushed whisper. "I mean, he doesn't seem the chef type."

Trish laughed. "I know, but it was good. Jeff said his mom was a caterer, and before he got into wrestling he always helped her at her business."

"So...what happened next?" Torrie asked.

Trish smiled dreamily. "We talked for hours...about anything and everything. We had our little interruptions during the night. Braedyn felt we weren't eating fast enough, so she came outside and shoved food into our mouths. And then later on, she didn't want to go to bed. But, you know, even that...even that felt right."

Trish lowered her head, then leveled glowing eyes at Torrie. " We danced under the stars, just holding eachother close. When it got colder, we curled up on a lounge chair outside, under a blanket and cuddled by the fire. We fed each other strawberries, drank a couple bottles of wine and finally fell asleep, under the stars, in eachother's arms."

Torrie smiled. "Sounds perfect, Trish. Absolutely perfect."

Trish smiled. "It was."


	10. Meet the Newest Member

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or WWE Superstars.**

Randy Orton was getting agitated. When he walked into the arena via the catering area, he had seen his co-workers whispering. He had felt thier stares and heard thier laughter. He couldn't figure out why and it was beginning to annoy him. But then he saw it...or them really. They were everywhere. All over the walls and the doors for everyone to see. He coudln't beleive it. He stood there looking at the paper in his hand. It was a picture of him, sleeping with digitally added stuffed animal.

His fellow superstars looked up in shock as he started to laugh. Everyone had expected The Legend Killer to be angry when he saw the photo. They never expected him to laugh.

Randy shook his head. "Oh...that girl."

This was going to start a war. He brought his fingers to his chin in thought and as an idea formed, he smiled mischeviously. He needed to find Vince McMahon.

A little while later, Randy entered the dressing room with two stacks of paper. Smirking he set one stack in front of Kendall, then placed a kiss on Braedyn's nose. Braedyn leaned over and smiled looking at the picture.

"Oooo I want pink bunny, Uncle Randy!" she said, pointing.

"Sorry, kid. Uncle Randy doesn't have it, but next time we go shopping, I"ll buy you one okay?" Randy smiled then turned to Kendall. "It was a nice try, Kandi. I especially loved that the bunny was pink. So did everyone else." he smiled, ruffling her hair. Kendall stood there with her mouth open. So did everyone else.

Kendall frowned. "Well, it obviously didn't work. You're still calling me Kandi."

Randy laughed and passed everyone a new script. "Vince made some changes for tonight...everyone needs to check it out. He wants Kendall to do commentary for the matches, if it's okay with you John." Randy paused, arching a brow at John in disbeleif. "I swear...I think Vince is losing it. Did you know that he already started writing a storyline for when she goes out on her first date?"

Dave glanced up at that. "What? I thought we decided she had to wait to date until she's 30?"

John laughed. "That is so not happening. She ain't dating til I'm dead."

Kendall made a face and rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath. "I'm sooooooooooooo gonna break that rule when I'm older."

"Where's Ranibow Brite?" Randy asked looking around the locker room for Jeff. Everyone shrugged. They hadn't seen him for awhile.

"He was here earlier, but he said he had an errand to run. Haven't seen him for a couple of hours." John said.

"So...Kendall's doing commentary for each of us...that's a little weird. He's never let her do commentary for every single one of our matches before." said Trish.

Dave shook his head as he read the scripts for RAW. "No, Trish. He wants her to do commentary all night with J.R. and King."

"Wait...all night? He wants me to be out there all night?" Kendall asked. Kendall got up excitedly and ran to her dad. "Please Daddy? I'll be really carefull!"

"Vince says the fans want to see the kid who talks smack and kicks ass. She can't legally wrestle yet, so he wants to set up having her do commentary once a month on Raw, and if all goes well and the idea is accepted, she'll be a special guest announcer on the days John makes an appearance on Smackdown and then after that, she might have a few lines to say during a couple Pay-Per-Views. No ECW, though. He even has someone to accompany her down to the ring." Randy said.

Hearing who was going to be accompanying her, Kendall jumped up and down with excitement. "Please Daddy? Pretty please with a whole jar of cherries on top?"

"I don't see a problem with tonight. As for the rest, we'll take it one night at a time, okay?" John said.

Kendall squealed and jumped up and down around the room. Braedyn, not really understanding what was happening, decided Kendall was having too much fun without her, and followed Kendall around the room, jumping as fast as her tiny feet could manage. The others laughed seeing this.

John caught Braedyn mid-jump and planted a rasberry to her stomach. Braedyn giggled then placed her forehead to his.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, then John turned to Kendall. "Okay, here's the deal. If tonight goes well, and you are safe, then it's okay with me if you do this once a month. However, there's rules. If your homework stops getting done or your grades slip, you stop doing commentary. And the first time I even see a hair misplaced on your head from someone in the ring, it stops, period. End of story. Got it?"

"Yeah Daddy...I promise...I'll do really good." Kendal grinned. Trish glanced at Kendall's outfit and smiled mischeviously at John.

"If she's going to be representing "The Crew", she's got to dress like it. No more appearances in flowered skirts and frilly girly clothes." she said.

John looked at Trish, narrowing his eyes. "Forget it Trish."

Trish would not be deterred and met eyes with Kendal. Together, they advanced on John, tackling him to the ground in a tickle match.

"Give Daddy!" Kendall said as she tickled his ribs. John laughed shaking his head.

"Come John...I could do this all day." said Trish, jabbing a finger into his armpit. John howled in laughter as Randy and Dave looked on amusement. Braedyn was giggling uncontrollably at the sight of her dad being tickled. The girls pursued thier tickling until John couldn't tand it anymore.

"Fine..go get her garbed in our gear! Just stop!"

Immediately the tickling stopped and the two girls got up, grabbed some money out of John's wallet and headed out the door, taking Braedyn with them. John layed on the floor for a few minutes, catching his breath. Dave and Randy stood laughing at him.

"Who would've thought, The Champ, is ticklish." Dave said. John looked up at him and Randy and frowned.

"Yeah, well, don't make it common knowledge." John got up from the floor as Jeff knocked on the door and came in.

"What's up? Heard there were some changes in the script."

"Kendall's announcing with J.R. and King all night." Randy gave him a run down of everything happening and in a few minutes he was caught up.

"Where you been? Your match is about ready to start." John said looking the younger man over. He was getting worried about the flyer. He was always sneaking off to do Lord knows what and he showed up minutes before his matches. He still hung out some, but not like he used to.

"Um...I had some business to take care of." Jeff said looking around the room, but not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Jeff..your starting to worry us. What's going on?" Dave asked.

"Your not doing drugs are you?" John asked suspiciously. Jeff glared at John.

"Of course not. I ain't stupid Cena!" he snapped. John held up his hands offering peace.

"Well, then tell us what's going on. I mean, you only show up for a few minutes at a time, your always late or you show up then disappear. You don't look like you've slept in ages. You say your not doing drugs, so tell us what's going on." Randy sais.

Jeff sighed rubbing his eyes. "I can't tell you." Jeff sat down, looking at his best friends. "Look, I want to, but I promised someone else, that I wouldn't say anything. This has nothing to do with me...I'm just helping out a friend who's in trouble. I can't say anything else. I'm sorry."

His team regarded him thoughtfully.

"Fine...just know that if you do need our help, we're still here." John said. Jeff nodded.

"I promise...you'll know if I need your help. I ain't shy about asking for it. Thanks for understanding guys." The high flyer stood and gave them a cocky grin. "Now if you excuse me, a certain American Gladiater wanna-be is about to get his ass kicked and I have to be there to do it."

The guys laughed, then looked up hearing the door open. Kendall and Trish were back. Torrie had found Trish and had taken Braedyn so the others could start the show. Kendall waited by the door, nervously awaiting approval. The guys walked around Kendall, surveying every strand of hair and peice of clothing. Trish had out done herself with Kendall's new look.

Gone was the flowered skirt and pink shirt. Gone was the pig tails and bows. Gone was the sweet innocent little girl. In its place, stood a young woman. On top was a black tank top with a picture of The Crew on it, including Kendall. She wore black hip huggers that flared a tiny bit at the ankles covering up her black boots. Her hair was piled on top of her head, with pink strands woven all around and sticking straight up to mingle with her natural cinnamon brown hair. Curled peices curved around a face that had been brushed with just the slightest amount of make up, for camera purposes only.

"Well...what do you guys think?" Kendall asked nervously. Everyone looked at John.

"I think...I'm looking at the newest member of The Crew."

Kendal grinned and threw herself at her dad. John picked her up and swung her around, then placed her back on her feet.

"Welcome aboard Keeks." said Trish with a smile.

"It's about damn time..." said Dave

"Hell yeah..." piped up Randy.

Jeff smiled and gave his girl a hug. "Fly high, Cornflakes."

Kendal smiled and John looked at his team.

"Time to talk some smack and kick some ass."


	11. Old Fueds Blow Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or WWE Superstars.**

Things in the WWE were going great as well. For the last six months, she'd done commentary on one RAW show a month and had made several guest appearances on Smackdown. The first night she'd done commentary with J.R. and King, had turned out, interesting to say the least. To get her back for the pictures, Randy had Lillian, J.R., King and the McMahons convinced that she wanted to be called Kandi. He had even thought to have her name changed to Kandi on her entrance video. Kendall put up with it during the show, but at the end of the night she vowed to get even.

The following week, Kendall convinced Shawn Michaels and Hunter to help her play a practical joke on Randy. So when Randy came out on stage, fans didn't get to see his normal entrance video, they got to see photos of Randy in a dress and Randy dressed up like a baby, wearing a diaper and sucking on a passifier. He switched her shampoo for green hair dye. She stuffed lots of confetti into the vents in his car. When he turned the air conditioning on, he was covered in tiny bits of paper. Two weeks later, he still had a few confetti peices straggling through the vents. He called a truce. She hasn't been called Kandi since.

Tommy Dreamer, a 3rd degree black belt and ECW superstar, had agreed to start Kendall's karate training again. Kendall was really excited about it. She had loved taking karate before her mom had died and was really looking forward to getting back to it. John also started training her in the ring. Kendall was making more and more appearances for the WWE, and he wanted to make sure Kendall knew what to do in case she was ever in trouble.

Over the last two years, Kendall had become very close to Jeff Hardy. Within the last few months, though, she felt that thier friendship has completely plummetted. in He always made his matches and meetings, but he didn't stick around too long. He didn't come over and when he did, he only stayed a few minutes then left. He never did anything with her anymore. He always had somewhere more important to be. He just wasn't around anymore and Kendall felt like she'd been left behind.

John and Trish had been dating for a long time now, and John had asked his daughter what she thought about him proposing to the woman. Up until that point, Kendall had been all for them getting married. She had wanted Trish to become her mom more than anything, but now that it might be happening, Kendall was having mixed feelings. She wanted Trish to marry her dad and be her mom, but at the same time, she felt like she was betraying her real mom by feeling that way.

Kendall's mother was a sore subject for her right now. In just a few short days, it would be two years since Kendall and Braedyn moved in with John. John was planning on having a major party, with all of the WWE and family invited out to the new house. There was going to be like 200 people there in all. Although she wanted to celebrate living with her dad for two years, she felt guilty for being happy. In just a few short days, it would be two years since her mother had passed away, and no one but her seemed to remember.

She wasn't sleeping. She was having a hard time eating. Everyone was getting on her nerves and she just wanted to be left alone. Unfortunately, no one in her family or the WWE understood the concept of wanting to be left alone. She was trying very hard to keep calm, but it was getting harder and harder by the day. She knew it was only a matter of time before she exploded.

She was having a hard time, and when Kendal saw _**her **_there, she knew it was about to get way worse. Her dad and Trish had a whole bunch of people over, more people that she wanted around her. She went inside to get away from the masses. Kendal found _**her **_in the living room. Braedyn was cuddled in _**her **_lap, watching a movie. The woman's fingers carressed the little girls forehead and she spoke in soothing tones.

"Don't worry my little Braedyn...I will save Daddy from big bad Trish. I won't let that whore get away with stealing your daddy."

Kendall could feel her face flush with anger. She moved to stand in front of the television, turned it off and told Braedyn to go outside. Once her sister was out of sight, Kendall turned hate filled eyes towards the woman. "Stay away from my family."

The blonde woman laughed, smirking at the child before her. "Or what, you pathetic little brat?"

Kendall growled low in her throat, her hands clenched at her side. Kendal tensed, seeing the woman's weasily eyes shift towards the backyard, then back at Kendall. The woman grew closer to Kendal with each word.

"You don't scare me, little girl. First, I'm gonna get rid of Trish. Then, I'm gonna take your daddy and after I become your new mom, you're headed to a far away place called boarding school."

The woman grinned evily as she gaze at the ticking time bomb.

"But you know what I'm gonna love doing the most? I'm going to love making your sister forget that she had another mother the first three years of her life. " The woman leaned in real close whispering in Kendall's ear. "I'm gonna erase all thoughts and memories of your dearly departed mother."

Kendall closed her eyes, choking back a sob as fury threatened to consume her. The woman stepped back, smirking and turned on her heel, walking out back to the party.

"You bitch." The words floated on a whisperas as Kendall slowly followed.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" Kendall ran full force and leapt onto the woman's back.

The woman fell to the ground. The two rolled a couple times with Kendall ending up on top. Kendall's tiny fist kept swinging at the woman beneath her. The people around them were so stunned, all they could do was hold thier mouth open in shock.

The woman screamed and tossed Kendall off her. Kendall took a moment to catch her breath and when she saw the woman stumbling further into the large yard, she stumbled after her. Tackling the woman, the two collapsed onto the ground and rolled down the grassy hill, separating at the bottom.

Kendall and the woman laid in the grass, stunned and out of breath. Kendall's sides were hurting, she had hit a rock at the bottom of the hill, but she wasn't close to being done just yet. Slowly, Kendall rolled to her feet and crouched down low, a lioness stalking her prey. The woman staggered to her feet, her back to the kid. The large crowd followed, watching, trying to see who was fighting, but making no move tp intervene. The members of The Crew tried to push through the crowd to stop the fight, trying to see what was going on.

Jeff and Dave pushed through to the front just in time to see Kendall spear the blond woman. As soon as they recognized the woman, they started down the hill. The woman knocked Kendall upside the head and shoved her off. It took Kendall a few minutes longer than normal to get up, but she did get up. She jumped back on the older female, screaming at her, tiny fists wildy thrown into the woman's face over and over. The woman covered her face with her arms, trying to block the childs punches.

Dave and Jeff finally made it down there and pulled Kendall off the blonde. Jeff was having a hard time holding the young girl back. She escaped his hold once but was caught by her dad before she could reach the woman.

"Kendall calm down!" John commanded.

Kendall instantly stilled her body. John felt the tension in her muscles relax and after a few seconds he released her. As soon as she felt his hands let go she took off as fast as show could towards the woman. Kendal shoved the woman forward, making her stumble. The woman turned around, ducking Kendall's punch and as she came up backhanded the child. Kendall fell to the side, her cheek throbbing. Dave and Jeff got between the two females. They weren't prepared for Trish to attack the woman next.

"Don't you EVER touch my daughter again! Never! Do you hear me?!" she screamed. Trish's comment grinded on Kendall's last nerve and she attacked Trish shoving her out of the way. Trish rolled to the side, being helped up by Jeff.

"I'm not your daughter! You are not my mother!" Kendall screamed. John saw the hurt in Trish's eyes and then studied his daughter. She had collapsed to her knees on the ground, holding onto her sides. Her breathing was labored and she was fighting to reign in her anger. He cross the distance and knelt beside his daughter.

"Kendall, I need you to calm down. Take a big deep breath for me, baby." he said softly, rubbing circles on her back.

"Can't breathe.." Kendall struggled to say the words, not being able to draw on enough air. "Daddy!" Kendall turned panicked eyes to her dad, trying to gain enough breath. After two minutes, Kendall hadn't calmed down. If anything, she was more agitated. She was scared and she was crying, which was causing everything to be twice as bad.

"Shh...it's okay..calm down. Take a deep breath sweety...I got you." John picked her up in his arms and hurriedly shuffled to the car. Randy sped off, with John holding his daughter in the back, still trying to calm her.

Dave, Torrie and Braedyn piled into Dave's car and took off after them. Jeff got in his car and honked the horn for Trish. Hunter gently pushed Trish towards the car. Before she got in, she looked back, leveling a threatening glare at the woman she and Kendall had attacked.

"Jillian...get off my property and stay the hell away from my family."


	12. Honoring the Past

**Diclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars.**

She'd been rushed into an ER room and put on oxygen. It had taken several minutes to hook up the IV, because Kendall wouldn't quit moving around. She was scared and didn't want them touching her. Her fright made it harder for her to breathe and the more trouble she had breathing, the more panicked she became. The more panicked she became, the harder it was for her to breathe. Eventually, John and Randy had to hold her down so the IV could be hooked up and the sedative given. Eight hours later, she was allowed to go home.

Kendall slowly opened her eyes, her body screaming in protest as she stretched. She slowly made it to the bathroom and looked at her reflection. Dark circkles underlined her eyes and part of her cheek was bruised from the night before. She had a bandage around her ribs. She was sore.

She didn't even bother changing out of her pajamas before heading downstairs. She could hear everyone talking in the dining room. Reaching the bottom of the stars, she paused a moment to catch her breath, then turned and started back up the stiarcase. She didn't feel like being around everyone.

Maria noticed though, and quietly followed her. She found the girl in her bedroom, sitting on the side of the bed, staring intently at a photograph. Maria sat down on the bed, gave Kendall a pain pill, then took a look at the picture. Seeing the resemblance, Maria figured this was a picture of Kendall's mother.

"She's beautiful. You look just like her." she whispered softly.

Kendal turned watery eyes towards her friend and look at her hopefully.

"Really?" she asked as a single tear escaped. Maria smiled softly, wiping the tear away.

"Really."

Kendall smiled and turned back to the photo. "Last week was two years. I thought maybe everyone had forgotten, but in the morning, Dad and I laid flowers at her grave. My mom always smelled like flowers."

Kendall looked up, looking out the window, but focusing on nothing. "On Fridays, we'd order out and play games all night long. I was a horrible loser...and a horrible winner. Mama used to say I was just like my dad. I asked her once why she kept saying I was like him when she knew it made me mad. You know what she said? She said that my dad was the greatest person in the world, and the traits I have from him are the ones that made her fall in love with him. She said one day I would understand..and she was right." Kendall glanced at Maria with a smile. "She always was."

"I told myself that I'd never forget her, but I have. There are some days I wake up and I can't remember her face, Maria. I have to look at her picture, to remember what color her eyes were, and how she styled her hair. Jillian was right. My mom is barely a memory. She's disappearing, and I don't know how to stop it."

Tears cascaded from lowered lashes as Kendall slid down the wall to the floor. Maria sat on the floor beside her.

"Kendall...what exactly did Jillian say to you?" she asked.

"Last weekend... she told me that once she got rid of Trish, she'd work on the memories of my mom. She said once she married Daddy, my mom was history."

Maria closed her eyes, hiding her anger at Jillian's words. Taking a breath to calm herself, she listened to Kendall continue.

"I just got so mad, Maria. I didn't know what else to do."

Maria grinned mischeviously. "Hey, I'm not complaining about you kicking her butt."

Kendall looked up with a sigh. "You know, I do want Trish to be my mom. I always have. I just feel...guilty. My mom was really great, Maria. I shouldn't want another one to replace her ."

Maria took Kendalls hand, squeezing it. "I'm going to tell you what my father told me the day he told me he I was getting a new mom. Listen carefully okay?" Kendall nodded.

"When you become a mom, you dream about seeing your child growing up and having kids of thier own. But sometimes that doesn't happen. And when it doesn't, your first worry is 'who will finish what I started'," Maria smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair behing Kendall's ear.

"Your mom understands that Trish is not trying to take her place, Kendall. She understands that Trish is just willing and wanting to finish what your mom started. Your mom will always be the greatest mom in the world to you and she will always have a special place in your heart. And I bet if she was able to, she'd tell you that she has no problem moving over to make room for Trish. Do you understand?"

Kendall thought for a moment then nodded. "I would love to have my mom here, but since I can't, I'd really like Trish to step in. I just wish I didn't miss mom so much."

Maria gathered Kendall onto her lap and hugged her. "You will never get over the loss of your mother, Kendall. But you will find a way to live with it. It does get easier every day."

Kendall clung to Maria as she cried. Maria looked up seeing Trish and John standing just outside the doorway. From the look on thier faces, she knew they had overheard most of the conversation. Trish smiled, wiping the tears away and John mouthed the word thank you. Maria smiled, as the two went back down stairs.

After Kendall calmed down, they moved to the bed and sat down to talk.

"I feel better, Maria. Thank you." Kendall said, looking at her hands.

Maria smiled "I'm glad you feel better. But, I can tell something else is still bothering you. What is it?"

"Just wish I knew what was up with Jeff. We used to be so close, then a few months ago he started disappearing on me. I just feel like he's moved on to something better and I am being left behind." Kendall muttered.

Maria's smile faltered, and after a breif hesitation, she turned to Kendall.

"Kendall...if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone? Not even your dad?"

Kendall looked up. "Sure, I can keep a secret, Maria."

Maria took a deep breath.

"I know what's going on with Jeff."


	13. Negotiations

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the WWE or WWE Superstars.**

Kendall was doing a lot better. Maria had told Jeff that Kendall knew about what was going on with him. He was surprised at first that Maria had said anything, especially since it was such a big secret, but after a few days, he had been okay with it. The secret had opened up a bridge for Jeff and Kendall to regain the friendship they had misplaced. They spent as much time together as they could and sometimes Maria even joined them.

Kendall had also talked to Trish and after explaining everything she was feeling, Trish had said she understood. She understood it was going to take Kendall a little bit longer to be totally okay with everything, and she assured the young girl that Kendall could take as much time as she needed. Trish had no plans of going anywhere.

Kendall had talked to her father too. He and Trish had overheard Kendall's talk with Maria, so he knew a lot of what she told him ahead of time, but even as he listened to it the second time, he understood how deep the grief was for his daughter. She loved being with her dad, and being a part of the biggest family known to man, the WWE, but she also missed the quiet times she had with the one person who had been there the first ten years of her life.

When he realized that this went much deeper than he originally thought, he had left the room. He had come back a few minutes later with a locket. Inside the locket was a picture of Kendall's mom. John had given it to Kendall's mom the day she had graduated high school. Kendall's mom had left instructions to wait to give it to Kendall until her 16th birthday, but given the situation, he figured she would have understood. Now, Kendall had her mom, no matter where she went.

John had been worried, at first, that there might be trouble with Jillian once they got back to RAW. The tale of the kid beating up a professional wrestler filtered through the hallways and had made it back to Vince. Two weeks went by before John received a call. Vince wanted a meeting.

When John and Kendall had arrived to the conference room, they found Dave, Randy, Jeff and Trish outside.

"What's going on? What are you doing here?" John asked, giving Trish a kiss hello.

"Vince said he needed a meeting. I have a hair appointment in an hour...I hope this doesn't take long." Trish said.

Jeff checked his watch. He had something to do soon and he couldn't be late. Vince came out saying he needed to talk to everyone but Kendall first. Jeff passed Kendall his phone with a smile.

"Kendall, I'm expecting a very important call from Matt. If the phone rings, answer it and tell him I'll be leaving here shortly." a silent message passed between the two and Kendall nodded.

"Guys, have a seat." vince said, motioing to the chairs. Hunter, Shane, Stephanie and Linda were also at the table. John looked around the table. They were one chair short. Randy, Dave and Jeff quickly sat down in thier own chairs. John sat down and before Trish could say anything, he pulled her down onto his lap.

"Problem solved." John said.

"we can have an extra chair brought in, that way you two don't have to share." Linda said.

Trish and John looked at eachother and smiled.

"No thank you, Linda. I kinda like it." John said winking at Trish and planting a soft kiss to her lips.

Stephanie sighed dreamily then slapped Hunter on the arm. "Why don't you ever do anything like that with me? You could learn a lot from John, you know."

Hunter glared at John. John smirked, amused.

"So what's up Vince? Why we all here?" Jeff said. Everyone looked to Vince.

"Well...we wanted to see how you guys are feeling on your story line." Vince said.

Outside the ofice, Jeff's phone rang. Kendall picked it up.

"Hello? Hi...it's Kendall. No..he's in a meeting. What's up?"

Kendall's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. "Okay...good..you already called them. Look, give me a few minutes. I'll call you right back."

Kendall walked down the hallway to the restroom and after making sure it was unoccupied, she locked the door. She took a deep breath and dialed the WWE Corporate Office.

Kendall was back in the waiting room by the time the receptionist made it to the conference room. Vince looked up as a knock sounded. His secretary stuck her head in and passed him a note. Vince read it and looked at Jeff.

"Jeff, you need to go home. Someone tried to break in while your cousin was there alone. She's okay but the police are there and they want to speak to you. Call me if you need anything. " Vince said.

"Thanks, Vince. I'll see yall later." Jeff closed the conference room door behind him and knelt in front of Kendall's chair. He took his phone from her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Babe...for getting me out of here. I'll let you know later on. " With that he took off running down the hallway and out of sight. Kendall watched the empty hallway as someone else came into view. Kendall's mouth dropped. It was Jillian!

Kendall kept telling herself over and over again to remain calm. Jillian frowned seeing the girl there, but then seeing no one with her, she smirked. 'Too easy' she thought.

Jillian sat down in the chair next to Kendall. Kendall immediately moved to another spot. The receptionist watched in confusion. Kendall smiled at the receptionist, Mary, and spoke softly.

"I needed some air...the perfume was too strong over there." Mary nodded in understanding. Jillian didn't just spray perfume, she swam in it.

"It's not my fault your backward country little nose can't stand the smell of fine fragrance." Jillian snapped at Kendall. Mary and Kendall both looked at the woman. Kendall shook her head.

"It's not my fault that your "fine fragrance" as you put it, smells like a damn fish farm." Kendall replied. Mary hid a laugh behind her hand.

Jillian growled and shot a glare in the direction of the receptionist. "What are you laughing at your fat cow? Don't you have something to do."

Mary turned two shades of red and quickly got busy at her desk, trying to ignore the woman.

Kendall frowned. "Don't you pay any attention to that hippo, Mary. She's just jealous because your prettier than she is."

Mary couldn't help but smile at the child. She had to admit, one of the reasons she loved watching wrestling was because of that little girl right there. Kendall was just like her father and for once it was nice to see a female, young though she was, ready to kick ass just like a man.

"Jealous? Yeah right. You wouldn't catch me dead wearing that!" Jillian said, turning her nose up at the woman. Mary rolled her eyes and moved to the wall with a hammer and nail. She put the newest winners plaque on the wall then returned to her desk.

Kendall snorted. "You wouldn't even fit into it anyway, Jillian. Your half her age and twice her size!"

Mary hid a smile behind a folder. She liked this little girl. Jillian was bursting with anger. That was twice now she'd been made a fool of by this kid. Her eyes dangerously narrowed on Kendall.

"So...I hear your turning thirteen in a few days. It's too bad your mother won't be there to see it." she said snidely.

Kendall closed her eyes taking a couple deep breaths. Mary looked at Kendall, and noticed the locket around Kendall's neck.

"Happy early birthday, Kendall." Mary said. "What a pretty necklace."

Kendall smiled. "Why thank you, Mary. " Kendall rose, taking off the necklace and opened it for Mary to see. "That's my mom. She died three years ago."

Mary smiled sadly. "She's very beautiful. You look just like her...same smile."

Kendall smiled. Jillian stomped over to the desk and took a peak at the picture in the locket. Mary was right. Kendall's mom was very beautiful. It was going to be harder than Jillian thought to get Cena's mind off his beautiful dead ex, especially with constant reminders everywhere. Smiling visciously she grabbed the necklace from Mary, took the hammer off of the desk and smashed the locket, breaking it in half.

It was all done so quickly, Kendall and Mary didn't have time to react. Hot tears poured from Kendall's eyes. Mary quickly put her arms around Kendall and then turned an accusing glare towards Jillian.

"Why did you do that?!" she demanded.

"I told you, little girl, that I was going to erase your mother from John's life. I'm just starting with you." Jillian smirked and went back to her seat.

Mary could feel the child trembling in her arms. She looked down at Kendall studying her. What she saw, surprised her. Kendall was mad. No, furious. The little girl's hands were clenched at her sides, her knuckles white. The girls eyes were like an animal, stalking her prey and ready to strike.

"Mary, " Kendall said softly, "get on the phone and tell my father that I'm about to kick Jillian's ass...again."

Jillian stood up hearing that. "You wouldn't dare. Not here in Mr. McMahon's office."

"Mary, make that call." Kendall slowly started advancing on the woman, blinded by anger. "Run, Jillian."

Jillian started backing up towards the hallway, and seeing Kendall not letting up, she turned and started running. Kendall was fast and she tackled Jillian halfway down the hallway. Mary waited until Kendall got in a few good punches before calling Mr. McMahon.

Vince glanced up as the phone in the conference room buzzed.

"Yes, Mary? What is it?" Vince asked.

"Miss Cena wanted to inform her dad that she's going to kick Miss Hall's ass again, Sir."


	14. Play time's over

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars.**

"Miss Cena wanted to inform her dad that she's going to kick Miss Hall's ass again, Sir."

As soon as the words were spoken, every chair in the conference room emptied. Dave, Randy and Trish stood to the side by Hunter, Stephanie and Linda. Shane grabbed Jillian while John grabbed his daughter, seperating them. Vince stood in the middle with an incredulous look on his face.

"What the hell is going on?!" he demanded.

"I want her in the ring, Vince!!!" Kendall screamed. It was a phrase she'd heard her dad use on the show and it always worked. She wanted to beat Jillian as hard as she could.

Jillian shrugged out of Shane's hold and smoothed her dress down. Shane and Vince stepped to the side and looked over at Jillian. Her hair was messy, her neckline torn and she had a small handprint on her cheek.

"She attacked me!" Jillian shreaked.

"You're damn right I did and if you don't shut up, I'll do it again!!!" Kendall shouted right back, struggling to get out of John's hold. Kendall's clothing was stretched out and her hair was half-way out of its pony tail but for the most part she looked like she hadn't been touched at all.

John looked down at his daughter. "Kendall, calm your ass down right now. Why did you attack her?"

Kendall pointed to the broken peices of her mother's locket. "She broke it on purpose!"

Jillian shook her head. "It was an accident!"

Kendall screamed and once again fought to get to her. "Your lying!!!"

John held his daughter back. Mary, the receptionist, came forward, hand on hip. "Jillian, it was not an accident." she said, explaining the whole story.

Linda, Stephanie and Trish gasped. John hearing what happened, simply let his daughter go, knowing what she would do. As soon as Kendall was released, she flew at Jillian. For once, John didn't stop her.

Vince sighed frustratedly into his hands. Shane looked over at the members of the Crew. "Are none of you going to stop the fight?"

Everyone else looked at him confused.

"What fight?" Randy said. He turned to Dave. "Dave, do you see a fight?"

Dave shook his head. "Nope, no fight at all. Hunter? How bout you?"

Hunter smiled, shaking his head. "No, can't say as I do. Must be Shane's imagination."

John's eyes narrowed as he watched the fight before him. He would step in if things got overboard, but honestly, he felt Jillian was only getting what she deserved. It wasn't right that she's done this twice in the past two weeks.

Shane turned and went to help his dad seperate the two girls. Jeff came back down the hallway, seeing Vince and Shane trying to keep Jillian and Kendall seperated. All the others were standing back just watching, making no move to interject.

Kendall struggled as she was lifted from behind. John got in the middle of at that point and stationed himself beside his daughter.

"Kendall calm down. Jeff's the one that has you." John said. Kendall stopped struggling, looking at her dad.

"Jeff?" she asked making sure she heard right. Her dad nodded, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. Kendall turned in Jeff's arms and looked up into her friend's eyes.

"Hey Cornflakes. How you doing?" he asked. Kendall's face crumbled and she buried her head onto Jeff's shoulder, breaking everyone's heart by bursting into tears.

Jeff, concerned, lifted questioning eyes to John. John looked up at Vince.

"Vince, we're gonna need a few minutes."

Kendall was crying. Vince had never seen Kendall cry until now. Suffice to say, he would be a happy man if he never had to see that sweet child cry ever again. He nodded at John.

"Take your time. We'll be in the conference room when you're ready."

Kendall clung to Jeff as he and John took Kendall into another office down the hallway.

"Okay, tell me what happened." Jeff said rubbing Kendall's. Her sobbing had turned into sniffles, but she didn't say anything.

"Jillian broke Kendall's locket. The one I gave Kendall's mom back in high school. Jeff, she did it on purpose." John answered.

Jeff looked at him in surprise. "What? Why?"

Kendall looked up at that point. "She wants to marry Dad."

John snorted. "Like that would really ever happen." he said rolling his eyes. Jeff sat Kendall on the table and looked her over.

"You okay, chicklet?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just mad. Daddy just gave me that necklace and its already ruined." Kendall said sadly. Jeff nodded thoughtfully.

"Tell ya what...my old man is a jeweler. How bout we take it over there and see if he can fix it. Would you like to try that?" he asked.

"Do you think he could?" Kendal asked, hope soaring. Jeff pretended to think for a moment.

"Well, I'm not sure, but it's worth a try, don't you think?"

Kendal smiled, nodding and threw her arms around him in a hug. He laughed hugging her back. John mouthed the words thank you to his younger friend and smiled.

Kendall leaned back a little. "How's your house, Fruit Loops?"

Jeff smiled, winking at her. "It's good. False alarm. That's why I came back."

Kendall smiled. "Kay."

"Now...are you cool? Anymore tears and you and I will be all soggy, Cornflakes." he said with a wink. Kendall laughed.

"Yeah...I'm cool. Lets go dry off in the conference room." she said hopping down from the table.

John shook his head in confusion. "I just don't get you two. You talk and yet I understand nothing. It's like you two have a secret language or something." he said following them out the door, all three of them laughing.

It was deadly quiet in the conference room. Two extra chairs had been added, still leaving them one short. Jeff and John claimed the two chairs and John pulled his daughter onto his lap.

Vince looked at Kendall and smiled. "You okay now darlin?"

Kendall smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry for fighting in your office, Mr. McMahon. And I'm sorry for breaking the vase when I pushed her into the table. I'll buy a new one, I promise."

Vince nodded. "I appreciate the apology Kendall, very much. So thank you for that. As for the vase...if you feel like you need to replace the vase, I have only one favor to ask of you and that is...don't. I've always hated it and now that it's gone, I'd like to keep it that way. Now onto this business with you and Jillian. "

Shane looked over at John and Kendall. "While you were getting yourself together, the McMahon Family had a little meeting. Given the circumstances of the provoking comments that started these fights, we feel its only fair to grant the offer requested. No camera time because of contract issues, both parties have to agree and it would just be the employees there to watch. So, what do you say?"

Jillian's head shot up. "What?! What if I say no?"

"Well, I originally called you in to fire you. So if you don't want to do this, you can pack up your stuff and go home..for good. If ou decide to stay, and you win, I'll let you keep your job. Choice is yours." Vince said.

"Fine!" Jillian huffed. "It's not like it'll be hard. She's just a kid."

Trish rolled her eyes. Confused, Kendall looked at her dad. "What?"

John chuckled. "Basically he wants to invite all our friends to come over and watch you kick Jillian's ass for the third time."

Kendall nodded and gave her dad a look. "Oh..well why didn't he just say that then?" John shrugged and watched as the idea sunk into Kendall's brain.

"Wait...he..he wants me to fight Jillian in the ring? And you guys are gonna watch?" she asked getting excited.

John nodded. "Yeah...do you want to? I mean, you could get hurt."

"Hell yeah I want to!" She looked at her dad, pleading. "Daddy...I've earned this. She destroyed one of the only things you and I had left of Mommy. I'm not done with her yet and if she had done this to you, you'd be saying the same thing."

John thought about this. He really wanted to say, hell yeah fight on, but he was worried. What if Kendall got hurt. He looked around the table at his friends.

"Well...what do you think?" he asked. He went around the room, every person, including the McMahons, nodded thier approval for her to go in the ring.

"Let her fight. She's earned it." Randy said, glaring at Jillian. Dave nodded in agreement.

"What's the one thing your always saying? If you want some, come get some." Trish looked at Jillian then back at her man.

"Jillian wanted it and came for it. Now it's time for Kendall to give her some." she said.

John knew without a shadow of a doubt that his daughter would win against Jillian. It was the road to victory that he was concerned about. Seeing his uncertainty, Kendall leaned over and grabbed his face in her hands, making sure his eyes were on her.

"Hey...what's your move?"

John smiled, knowing where she was going with this. "You can't see me." he said moving his hand in front of his face.

Kendall nodded. "Yep..just like you said. They can't see you, they can't hurt you."

She bent forward leaning in real close. "Please, Daddy. I want this." Kendall lowered her forhead to Johns, looking into his eyes.

"For mom."

John looked at his daughter and sighed. He looked up at Vince.

"We're gonna need a referee."


	15. Before the match

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars.**

The following weekend they invaded the Arco Arena in Sacramento. Vince had gotten permission to do Kendall's match in the big arena. He knew this was a big night for Kendall and he wanted it to be memorable for her. Backstage personnel and tech support had gotten wind of what was to occur and had volunteered their time to put the ring, ramp and screens up. Some of the boys who were not performing on Raw had even volunteered to do some matches to make the day feel more like a show.

Even though this match was not going to be on the air, Vince wanted it to be as real as possible for Kendall. So, through out the day, he had cameramen capturing the other superstars wishing her good luck and coming in for a visit. The seats were filled with ECW, Raw and Smackdown talent, backstage hands and the Arco Arena personnell. Michael Cole, Johnathon Coachman, J.R. and Jerry "The King" Lawler were going to sit ringside, at the announcers table to add commentary for Kendall's footage.

Trish had called in a favor to wardrobe. Kendall was wearing her first wrestling gear in "Crew" fashion. Randy and Dave had called in a few favors too. Tonight, Kendall would have her very own entrance video. A camerman had ran into John and volunteered to tape the match for them. If Kendall won, it would be a great souvenier. If she lost, she could use it as a learning tool to get better.

She was alone in the dressing room, stretching, when Jeff knocked on the door, unaccompanied by the camera crew.

"Come in."

"Hey Cornflakes. Just wanted to wish you good luck. And..to give you this." Jeff said holding out a box.

Kendall smiled, taking the box. "You didn't have to..."

Jeff smiled. "I figured it would help you for tonight...make you remember what you're fighting for."

Kendall opened the box. It was her mothers locket. Jeff's dad hadn't been able to save all the design on it, and when he had finished you could still see where it had been broken. He had put tiny diamons over the line, to cover it. Kendal turned it over, the enscription on the back, her mothers name, was still there.

She looked up at Jeff. "How? I thought...?"

Jeff smiled. "He closed shop for a couple days to get it done for tonight. Said you needed her now, tonight, more than ever."

Kendall smiled and threw herself at Jeff, capturing him in a big bear hug. "Thank you, Fruit Loops."

Jeff smiled, kissing her cheek. "Anytime, Cornflakes."

After Jeff left, Randy and Dave came by to offer thier good lucks and so forth. After an hour, Kendall just wanted everyone to leave her alone. She knew all the superstars had good intentions but the more she was asked about being nervous, the more nervous she became. John came back in, without the camera and looked at his daughter.

"Your necklace looks great. I'm glad Jeff's dad was able to fix it." John studied his daughter closely. "You okay?"

"I was..and then all these people keep telling me she's twice my size and she's more trained than I am. Now, I'm kinda nervous. It's not like before..I'm not nearly as mad now. What if I don't do so good?" she asked.

John knelt down. "You'll be fine. Being bigger doesn't make you better. Your faster and stronger than her. When you get in that ring, you remember all those things she said to you...about me and about Trish..but most of all...you remember what she said about your mom. This night is for her. Remember what you're fighting for and you'll do great."

Kendall nodded.

"Remember...she can't see you, she can't hurt you."

Kendall smiled. "Got it."

"Good, it's almost time to go on." John said standing.

"Dad...I want to walk down, alone. Without everyone there. I don't want anyone to think I'm bring you guys there to help me. This has to be just me and her. Okay?"

John regarded her, then nodded his approval. "Alright...I'll tell the others. J.R. and King are at the announcers table with Michael Coal and Coach. We'll be sitting right behind them."

Kendall smiled and gave her dad a hug. "Thanks dad."

Ten minutes after John, another knock came. Stone Cold Steve Austin, Mick Foley and The Rock came into the locker room, cameras following.

"Hey Uncle Rock, Steve, Mick. What's are you doing here?" she asked with a grin.

"Well, we heard you been getting into a lot of fights lately..." Mick said.

"Yep." Kendall said, grinning, not even remotely ashamed.

The Rock's brow rose as he looked at her. "First at your house, during a party. And, then another at Vince's office..."

"Yep." she said proudly.

"You been winning?" Austin asked gruffly.

"Yep." she said, grinning from ear to ear.

The Rock smiled and ruffled her hair. "That's my girl. So..."

They were cut off by Lillian Garcia entering the room.

"Hey Kendall, can I ask...Oh sorry Kendall...I didn't know you had company. Hey Steve. Hey Mick. Hey Rock." Lillian smiled shyly at The Rock.

The Rock just glowered at her. "Lillian Garcia...why are you forever interupting the Rock? It doesn't matter where The Rock is, whether its on Smackdown..or Raw...or some farm out in Ommish country...you can't help but interupt the Rock."

Kendall hid a giggle behind a cough, then turned a brow at Lillian. "Lillian?"

Lillian's eye's didn't stray from the Rock's.

"Lillian? LILLIAN!"

Startled, Lillian jumped back and looked to Kendall. The Rock could be seen with a knowing smile on his face.

"Yeah Kendall?" Lillian asked.

"Your question..."

"Oh yeah...well...first congratulations on turning 13." Lillian said with a smile.

Kendall nodded. "Thank you, Lillian. I appreciate that."

"Now...we've all heard you talk...we know you can bring that end of it...but you've never had a match before. Jillian trained for 6 years before coming into the WWE a few months ago. Are you concerned at all about that?" Lillian asked then put the mic to Kendall's mouth.

"Let's put it this way... Now matter how good you are, there's always someone who's better. Jillian's six years of training lick of spit if she can't execute what she was taught. And...if you've seen Jillian wrestle...you'd know that she can't." Kendall said.

"What are your plans for tonight? How are you going to defeat Jillian Hall?"

"What I did to Jillian Hall at the party and at the WWE Corporate Office is nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to her tonight! Jillian, you wanted it, and now your gonna get it. Tonight..in front of the millions and millions of Kendall Cena fans...the WWE Champion's daughter...the youngest announcer in sports entertainment...the newest member of The Crew is checking you into the Smackdown Hotel. She's gonna shine her boot up real nice, turns that sum'v bitch sideways and stick it straight up your candy ass! Tonight, Jillian Hall, you get a lesson is talking smack and kicking ass! And that's the bottom line because Kendall Cena said so."

Kendall paused, turning she looked into the camera. Kendall gave the three fingered salute. "Have a nice day."

She left the room, leaving The Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Mick Foley and Lillian Garcia in the room.

"She just used our lines!" The Rock said in disbelief.

"So...is she ready?" Mick asked the other two.

"I hope so..." Austin says. "I need a beer."

"No need to worry. The people's neice is ready." The Rock said. Lillian smiled, stepping into the circle.

"Hell yeah she's ready. She's got the People's talk, the rattlesnake's bark, the hardcore's walk and the champion's heart. There's no way she's gonna lose tonight."

Vince McMahon stepped into the ring and looked at the audience, his employees.

"Three weeks ago, a feud started between Jillian Hall and Kendall Cena. Now most of you may understand why this match was set. But for those of you who don't, I'd like you to watch some footage from some hidden cameras. Roll the footage."

The footage came up, showing an image of Jillian in Kendall's face at the party, then later on Kendall attacking Jillian. The next peice was the security camera from Vince's office. This footage had audio. After watching the footage, no one was a fan of Jillian's.

"As you can see from the footage, this match was necessary. I felt that Kendall had deserved this match and so I granted her request. John, if you feel the need to stop the match at any point, please let the ref know. Now... lets get this match started!"

Vince was replaced by Lillian as Jillian Hall's music came on.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, from Los Angeles California, Jillian Hall!"

Kendall waited in at the entrance backstage. She jumped up and down, hearing the boos and hisses for her opponent. The sound guy looked at her and she nodded. She was ready. Kendall's music came on and she walked out on stage, hands in the air.

"And her challenger, she is the youngest announcer in WWE history and the newest member of The Crew, Kendall Cena!"

Kendall jumped up and down on stage before running down the ramp and sliding into the ring. The superstars started chanting her name as she jumped up onto the corner ropes, and stuck a fist in the air.

"This ones for you Mama!" she said pointing towards Heaven. The audience roared thier approval.


	16. Finally, Kendall has come back!

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars.

The bell rang and the match started. Jillian attacked first, punching an arm out towards Kendall. Kendall ducked and grabbing Jillian's legs, she pulled as hard as she could, causing Jillian to fall to the mat. A cheer went up as Kendall immediately jumped on top of Jillian and started sending her elbo into the diva's face. Jillian layed there stunned as Kendall rose to her feet and delivered a couple of well executive kicks to Jillian's ribs.

Kendal reached down, grabbing Jillians hair to get the girl on her feet. She shoved her into the corner, grabbed the ropes on the side and jammed her shoulder into Jillian's stomach. When Kendall tried to do it again, Jillian grabbed her hair and thre Kendall shoulder first into the steel post.

Kendall hung slowly slid from the ropes, holding her soulder, her mouth open in pain. It took all of thier self control for the members of The Crew to stay in thier seats. Jillian grabbed Kendall's hair and threw her to the center of the ring. Kendall yelped in pain as her body hit the mat. Jillian held Kendall's arm to the side and holding it there with her hands, Jillian lifted herseld up into a hand stand and then slammed her knee into Kendall's arm.

Kendall screamed as Jillian came down on her arm once more. Jillian dragged Kendall over to the corner by the arm and started to climb the ropes. When Jillian jumped off, she landed on Kendall's knees. Kendall rose to her feet slowly and turned around. Jillian rushed her, Kendall dropped her with a clothesline.

In one corner, Kendall crouched low, and when Jillian turned, Kendall speared her. Jillian lay on the mat, curled on her side. Kendall held her hurt shoulder as she walked to Jillian, grabbed Jillian's arm, drug her to the corner and started climbing the ropes.

Jillian rose, following Kendall. Kendall sat on the ropes, their arms locked around one another in a struggling hold. Kendall gave a few punches to Jillian's side. After the last punch Jillian regained her hold and Kendall felt herself being lifted overhead and body slammed into the mat.

Kendal was so limp and lifeless after the body slam, that John rushed over to the ring to take a closer look. Smacking his hands on the mat, he got the crowd clapping.

"Come on Kendall! Get up!" he shouted to be heard over the crowd.

Jillian covered Kendall and the Ref went to the floor.

One!

"Come on Kendall...get up." John whispered.

Two!

Kendall kicked out before three and Jillian stared at the Ref in disbeleif. Angrily, Jillian landed a viscious kick to Kendall's ribs. Then, lifting Kendall over head head, she brought the tiny girl to her knee in a back breaker.

Kendall's mouth opened, a scream of pain echoed off the walls as she collapsed to the mat. Jillian picked her up again, bringing her down in a body slam. Kendall laid in the middle of the ring, every part of her body hurt and her breathing labored.

John started to rise again but was stopped by Jeff.

"John...I gotta go. Something come up. Tell Kendall I'll call leter and get the details. Oh yeah...give her more credit, Cena. She's just like you, only smaller. It'll take more than a few body slams to keep her down." Before giving John a chance to respond, Jeff took off, leaving John staring at his retreating form in confusion.

John turned back to the match as Jillian went for the cover.

One!

Two!!

Thr...Kendall's arm shot up, kicking out for the second time tonight. Jillian sat there stunned for a few seconds, a look of outrage on her features. Once again, Jillian argued with the ref, allowing time for Kendall to roll to the ropes and use them to help her up. Her face twisted in pain as she straightened and lifted her head, seeing Jillian rushing towards her.

Bending at the waist, she grabbed Jillian and tossed her over the top rope to the arena floor. As Jillian stumbled on her feet, Kendall climbed to the top ropeand threw her body at Jillian, knocking both girls to the floor. Kendall curled onto her side, her eyes closed as she tried to regain some of her strength.

Slowly she rose to her feet and stumbled to the ring, sliding in behind Jillian. The two laid there for a moment before rising to thier feet. Melinda pushed Kendall back into the corner and slapped an open palm to Kendall's chest. Kendall gasped as she bent over, holding her chest. As Melina pushed her back for a second one, Kendall landed an elbo to Jillian's face.

Jillian stumbled back a few steps and Kendall followed her, taking a swing at her. Jillian ducked and lifted the girl onto her shoulders, then fell back into a suplex. Jillian immediately went for the cover.

One!

Two!

Jillian smirked and whispered to Kendall. "Say goodbye to mama."

Kendall's arm shot up, shoulder off the mat right before the count of three.

"Yes! That's it Baby...get up and kick her ass!" John yelled as he stood, clapping his hands.

Jillian sat up in disbeleif, then advanced on the Ref and stood there yelling at him. Jillian didn't know it but she had just pissed Kendall off to the point of not feeling pain. Kendall stood with the help of the ropes and crouched, waiting for Jillian to turn around. Once she did, Kendall flew at her, spearing her into the ground.

Kendall climbed on top of Jillian, her fury at the woman fueling her energy supply. Punch after pounch landed on Jillian's face. Kendall didn't stop until Jillian's nose had started to bleed. Kendall jumped off and the crowd cheered. Kendall crouched near the corner, one arm arched high above her hand, the other stretched out in front of her. With a smirking grin, Kendall wiggled her fingers as if saying 'bring it'.

Melina growled and charged. Kendall caught her and gave her the rock bottom. Pumped up, Kendall threw a fist into the air before bending over Jillian, and waving five fingers over her face. Kendall covered and the ref slid to the floor.

One!

Two!

Three!

The WWE superstars and employees rose to thier feet cheering. The ref helped Kendall to her feet and rose her hand in victory John, Randy, Dave and Trish jumped over the railing and slid into the ring. Triple H, The Rock, Austin and Mick Foley followed suit. John grabbed his daughter up in a hug and whirled around, laughing.

"I did it! I won, Daddy!" She cried hugging him tightly. He kissed her cheek and then placed her on her feet so the others could say congratulations. Once everyone calmed down, she got a mic and let her eyes focus on Jillian who was leaning against the roped unable to beleive she'd lost.

"Jillian, you bet your contract that you would winm but you didn't. Your contract is up." Kendall took the copy of Jillian's contract from her dad's grasp and ripped it in half, before continuing. "Now...get the hell outta my ring!"

Jillian growled and took a few menacing steps towards Kendal. The Rock stepped in front of Kendall, Austin and Foley beside him. He turned a glare to Jillian and held up a hand. Taking the mic from Kendall, he started to talk.

"Woah woah woah woah woah woah! You already had your chance to beat the people's neice, and you lost. But if your still wanting to fight, then you..will go one on one with the Great One!" Rocky said, brow raised.

Jillian scowled, but finally slid out of the ring.

"That's what The Rock thought...move your candy ass outta this arena!"

Austin tossed a couple cans of pepsi to each person in the ring. Popping two open for him and two open for Kendal, he handed her the soda. The toasted in Stone Cold fashion, tipped back thier head and let the pepsi cascade into thier throat and down thier shirts. Austin grabbed four more and gave two to Kendall. This time, the whole ring participated and soon the whole entire arena was a part of Austins Pepsi Bash.

Later that night

John looked at his clock hearing the banging on the door and the doorbell ringing. Grumbling he quickly went downstairs and unclocked the door.

"Daddy who..." Kendall came in rubbing her eyes. When her eyes focused and she realized who it was, she paled. "Oh no..."

John looked up as Jeff came inside. Running his hands through his hair, Jeff turned to John.

"John...I need your help."


	17. A Bloody mess

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars

"John...I need your help."

When John heard those words, his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of Jeff. Jeff was worried, very worried. You could see it in his eyes. His shirt had peices missing and there seemed to be blood smeared on the parts that were left. He was drenched from the pouring rain and sporting a black eye.

"Jeff...where is she?" Kendall asked, frightened.

"She's in the car...John..come on, you gotta help me get her out." Jeff said pushing his way back out the door. John, still not understanding what was going on, told Kendall to stay inside and then rushed into the thunderstorm, after Jeff.

"I hurt my arm...I can't get her out of the car, man!" Jeff shouted amidst the rain. John opened the door and peered inside. He stopped dead in his tracks recognizing who it was.

"Oh Lord...Maria." Maria's eye was bruised, bleeding and swollen shut. Her lip was busted open and she had several cuts along her arms. By the look of some of the bruises, John knew this hadn't been a one time thing.

John looked back at Jeff. "Go inside, have Kendall wake up Trish and then have her call the cops!"

Jeff shook her head. "No cops! I promised her there'd be no cops!"

John shook his head and lifted an unconscious Maria into his arms. "Fine! Let's just get her in the house."

John followed Jeff back inside the house and laid Maria on the couch. Kendall ran into the living and gasped when she saw Maria. John looked at Kendall and Jeff.

"Kendall, go wake up Trish and tell her to get the first aid kit out of her bag. Then call your uncles and tell them to get thier asses here now. Jeff run some washclothes under hot water and bring them here. " he commanded. The two took off running.

Kendall ran into her dad's room and shook Trish awake.

"Trish...you gotta hurry. Maria's hurt. She's downstairs." she said frantically. Trish immediately got dressed and shuffled down stairs while Kendall got on the phone.

Randy, Dave and Torrie arrived within a few minutes of receiving the call. Dwayne "The Rock" and Lillian Garcia arrived a few minutes later. Trish was trying to clean Maria up as best she could. John looked at Dwayne.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"I trained her, Cena. Maria's like the little sister I never had. Now...who the hell do I get to hurt?" Rocky snapped. Lillian laid a gentle hand on Dwayne's arm.

"Guys, lets deal with Maria first. After that's done, then we can figure out who to kill." she said. Lillian rushed over to Maria and took a quick assessment of her injuries and then glanced at the supplies in the first aid kit. The cut on Maria's arm needed to be stitched and her lip needed a couple stitches

"John...find a needle and put it in boiling water for five minutes. Find some thread too." Lillian said.

John gave her a look. "Lillian..I'm a man. I don't have a needle and thread...I don't sew."

Lillian rolled her eyes. "Fine, your a man, you should have superglue. Go get me some super glue, John. Trish, she's gonna need something to wear. Kendall, hairdryer and scissors. Dave, bring me a bowl of steaming hot water. Torrie, a bottled water and que-tips. Randy, washclothes and towells. Dwayne, check on Braedyn, make sure she doesn't come out until we're done."

John came back and handed her the superglue. "Braedyn's at my parents house for the week."

Lillian nodded. "Good. Dwayne, John...go get Jeff something clean to wear."

Everyone did as she asked and when the items were before her she looked up at the men.

"Okay, guys, get out." Lillian rose and pushed the protesting men out of the living room. Kendall and Trish stayed with Lillian to help her clean up with Maria.

Thirty minutes later, Maria had been placed in one of the guest rooms and the whole group sat around the kitchen table quietly.

"So, Lillian...how did you know what to do? You seemed like you've done this before." Dave asked curiously.

Lillian blushed. "Well, yeah I have. I was a third year med student when I left to become WWE's announcer."

"You did a good job, Lillian. Thank you." Jeff said. Lillian smiled.

"So...is this the reason you've been disappearing lately?" Randy asked Jeff.

Jeff nodded. "After you two broke it off, she started dating Steven Richards. It was fine in the beginning, but one night after a show, I ran into her. She was crying, no one else was around. She said they'd had a fight and she was stranded without a ride. I knew she wasn't telling the whole truth. She had a handprint on her cheek. When I brought it up, she said it was the first time it had ever happened and that he wouldn't do it again, so I took her home."

"So...what happened?" Rocky asked.

"I kept looking for bruises, Rock, I swear. She's just so damn good at hiding everything. I knew something was wrong, but I just didn't have proof. She started calling at first, then she started coming by. The more she lied about where the bruises came from, the harder it was for her to keep track of the lies. She came over one day, hysterical. She told me everything then. She wanted to leave but she was so scared."

"Go on." trish said when he paused.

"It took me a few months, but I finally convinced her that she had to leave. So, she called him and told him she wasn't coming back. The day at Vince's office, my house wasn't being burglarized. Maria had freaked out because she thought he had come onto my property, so when Kendall answered her call, Kendall made up an excuse for me to leave. When she went back to get her stuff, he coaxed her into talking about staying. The jerk proposed to her, promising a life time of love and happy endings if she would stay. He even said he'd go to anger management classes!" Jeff exclaimed.

"She said things wen't good for a few days, but it started again last night. When she woke up this afternoon, she called me. That's why I had to leave Kendall's match early. She was staying at a hotel that should have only taken 10-15 minutes to get to, but with traffic, I didn't get there in time. When I got to her hotel room, she was laid out on the bathroom floor, with Richards standing over her. I knocked him out, and brought her here."

Jeff hung his head in his hands. "I should have said something. I should have done something."

"I knew too, Jeff. Maria told me that she was dealing with it..she didn't fully explain..but..I don't know." Kendall said from her spot.

John looked at his daughter and leaned over patting her hand. "Keeks, this is not your fault. It's not Jeff's fault and once he stops being so stubborn, he'll realize it. It doesn't matter what was done before. It matters what we do now, from this point on."

"So...what do we do?" Kendall asked.

"You girls are gonna take care of Maria. With all that she's been through, I don't think she'll be wanting to be around lots of men right now." said John.

"While we do that, what are you guys gonna do?" Kendall asked, looking at them suspiciously.

The guys looked at eachother and grinned. Dwayne looked at his neice.

"Kick Steven Richards candy ass!"


	18. Not a Chapter Just Clearing Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE superstars

First, thank you so much everyone for all the wonderful reviews. It makes writing it so much easier!

Second, its' been brought to my attention that there is confusion on who Maria was dating. She was dating Randy earlier in the story. Randy and Maria broke up, which I think I forgot to mention. Sorry about that. And now, Maria is dating Steven Richards, the man who abused her.

So I rewrote part of Chapter 17, just adding a few lines explaining that Randy and Maria broke up and she's been dating Steven Richards since for those who wanted it in the story. I hope this clears everything up.

Thanks again for the great reviews!


	19. Changing the story line

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE and/or the WWE Superstars.

Maria had been disoriented when she woke up the next day. She didn't recognize the room she was in, but she did recognize Trish and Kendal curled up asleep in the chair next to the bed. She'd been embarrassed and ashamed upon learning that everyone in the house and her boss, knew what happened to her. It was an ongoing struggle within herself, and it was one that her friends reassured with her. They all thought her brave and strong, not weak and stupid.

Kendall had been spending the most amount of time with her. They talked about everything and shared each others secrets. Having Maria there was like having a female Jeff around all the time, a big sister. Kendall loved it. Dwayne had made sure that someone was always home with her and had convinced her to see the WWE psychiatrist.

She had met with Vince and after seeing her, he tried to convince her to press charges, but she wouldn't. She was too scared. Right now they were working on a storyline to get her out of one storyline and into another. They were having problems though. She was sure that Steven, as brutal as he was, would not touch her during the show, and so, she wanted to continue working as his valet.

Richards had been paid a visit by her new-found "brothers". Even someone like Steven Richard would have been crazy not to be afraid of the "Rat Pack" as Torrie had deemed them. Richards was found on ECW during a live show. He had been in the ring, spouting off about this and that, when The Crew's music kicked on and out came John Cena, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, Jeff Hardy and special inductee The Rock. They didn't gang up on him, but went one on one. By the end of the night, they had matched bruise for bruise. Every mark Maria had on her body, Richards now had on his.

A few days later, John and Trish dragged Maria down to Vince's office with them. Shane and Vince needed to talk to them about the story line. Kendall would be coming with Jeff and Dave and Randy would hitch a ride together, while Torrie baby-sat Braedyn. Everyone was waiting outside the conference room when Kendall and Jeff arrived. Shane ushered everyone in.

"Take a seat ladies, guys." he said as he returned to his seat. All of the McMahons were there, as usual. Maria didn't quite understand why she was there. Her story line hadn't changed at all. She was still working with Stevie Richards in ECW.

"Okay, before I forget. We're having a company contest to see who can come up with the next pay-per-view. Anyone wanting to participate will need to submit a presentation to us explaining the concept of your show. We will narrow it down to five that we like and those five will do thier presentation on each of the shows. On the website , fans will vote and choose the winner." Vince said.

"What's the winner get?" Jeff asked.

"You get to retain 25 ownership of the show rights, meaning, if it's a successful show, you get to keep 25 of the profits."

"And..anyone can enter?" Kendall asked.

Linda nodded. "Its open to any employee whether they are in the ring or not, including you Kendall. If you were to win though, all the earnings from the show would be put into a trust fund until you're no longer a minor." she said.

Kendall smiled. She had big plans already forming in her head.

"Okay onto business. First let me say, that the ratings for your matches have been overwhelmingly successful. Now, the problem we're facing, is what to do next. We want your segments and popularity to grow even more and not go downhill. We want you to help us create your next storyline." Stephanie said.

"Second, we understand why you guys attacked Richards at ECW. However, since it was done on the air, he wants a match against all of you, including The Rock. Maria, we are very upset at what he did to you. It shouldn't have happened. But because no charges are being processed and he didn't do it at work, I can't legally end his contract." Shane said.

"Also, Maria...we understand that you think you're okay to work with Stevie Richards on ECW still, but personally, we just don't feel right about it. So, when you're ready to come back, we'd like to find a way to move you to another show. We'd also like you to reconsider your decision not to file charges. " Linda said.

"I appreciate that you guys are concerned, but..I just want it to all go away. I'd like to take you up on switching shows though. I think it would be better when we aren't on the same show. And I should be ready to come back by next week." Maria said.

"Well, we tried. In that case, we'll have you switch shows. We'll have to think of another way to get Richards out." Linda replied.

"So, back to the storyline...anyone have any ideas on any of them?" Vince asked.

"How many shows are you looking to do all that in, Vince?" Randy asked.

"As few as possible. I want it to be a sudden change, but makes it appear as if this has been planned for awhile. With Richards, I really don't care as long as it gets done." Vince replied.

"Well, did you ask DX?" Dave asked, looking at Hunter.

Hunter nodded. "My guys couldn't think of anything. Our two groups have done every kind of match there is. The titles have gone back and forth. We're at a lost."

Trish looked at Shane and Linda. "About Steven Richards...if he quits...then his contract will be over right? If he quits, he can't come back."

"Yeah, but he isn't going to want to quit, Trish." Shane said. Trish frowned. She hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Then we make him want to quit." John said. Vince looked at him. "How?"

John shrugged. He didn't have any ideas. Neither did any of the other guys.

Everyone looked to Kendall, as she cleared her throat. A smile slowly uncurled as she looked at the others around her.

"I think I may have a way to fix everything in under three shows." she said.

Vince rose a brow. "Really? Do tell."

"Well, we're going to distract both The Crew and DX with other people. Steven Richards wants a match, he'll get one. Maria, for this to work...we need you to be with him on one more show. We'll pretend that you're in a meeting with Steph and Linda or something until its time for th ematch, that way there's no chance of you getting hurt. Do you think you can do that?" Kendall asked.

Maria nodded, curious. "Sure, but, what do you have planned?"

"So, Richards is the distraction for The Crew. Who's the distraction for DX?" Stephanie asked, slightly confused.

Kendall looked at her and smiled. "You are."

Everyone looked at her slightly confused. So, Kendall explained it in full detail.

Vince smiled. "She's a genius. Pure genius."

He rose, taking ahold of the stack of papers in front of him. Seeing no one else moved, he pulled Shane to his feet and addressed the two groups.

"Well, don't just sit there. We've got a lot of stuff to do."


	20. Challenge Issued

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the WWE or WWE Superstars

"Music's on. Let's get out there and make it happen." Richards said leading Maria out onto stage. Maria played her part well. She'd been at his side a million times and knew exactly what he wanted her to do.

"Two weeks ago, I, Steven Richards the ECW Champion was brutally attacked by The Rock and his friends, The Crew. On the next ECW show, I made a vow of retribution! So, Rock, I know your listening back stage, just know this, when I'm done with you, I'm moving onto your friends, and when I'm done with them, I'm moving onto your neice!"

The crowd erupted as The Rock's music came on. Rocky came out on stage, mic in hand.

"Finally...The Rock has come back to Boston!"

The Rock paced around the stage, then directed his glare at Steven and Maria.

"Who in the blue hell are you two?" The Rock asked.

"Maria and Stev..."

Rock interupted Steven Richards. "It doesn't matter who you are!"

Steven looked spitting mad at being interrupted. The crowd cheered as Rocky glared at Richards and Maria.

"Rock, you came onto my show and interupted my match. You humiliated me and I will seek revenge. You...me...in this ring tonight!" Richards yelled. "I'm gonna show you what the true meaning..."

"The Rock says know your role and shut your mouth!"

Steven cursed him out, taking threatening steps towards the ropes. The Rock held out a hand, to stop him.

"You come out onto the people's stage, stomped down the people's ramp. Got into the people's ring and started mumbling and crying and whining..boohoo, wah wah. How you wanna get revenge on the Rock! How you wanna get revenge on The Crew! How you wanna get revenge on the people's neice?! Well the Rock says, how 'bout he sends the People's neice down to that very ring, have her shine up her boots all nice, turn them sum'va bitches sideways and sticks it straight up your candy ass!"

Maria grabbed the mic as the crowd went nuts and glared at The Rock. "You can't speak to him like that! He's the ECW Cham..."

The Rock held up a hand mid sentance. "Woman! The Rock was not done."

Steven glared at Maria, grabbing the miscrophone back.

"You want a match with The Rock, with the People's Champ? You want to go one on one with the great one? Well, The Rock says...No. The Rock, well...he has a plan of his own."

"Now, Skinny Pickle," Rocky said, purposefully misprouncing the Steven Richard's name, " The Rock sees that you brought your little ECW hellcat with you."

The Rock pasted a little charming smile at Maria, "How you doing mama?", then turned back to Steven. "Well, the Rock just happened to bring a little hellcat of his own! The Rock just happened to bring some...stratusfaction!"

Trish came out as her music came on. Her arms went up and she jumped up and down getting the crowd a little rowdy.

"So...your probably thinking a little intergender tag team action right? WRONG! The Rock knows you have some friends in the crowd. So why don't all of Sucking Popsicle's friends just get thier asses in the ring." Rocky said.

Trish made a mental note of everyone in the ring. CM Punk, Elijah Burke, Matt Striker and The Miz, all stood behind Maria and Steven.

Rocky nodded, seeing a few guys from the crowd move into the Ring. "See...the Rock knew you brought your little friends. What were you gonna do, Sits on Sticks?? Attack The Rock, 6 on 1?" the Rock asked.

"Why not? You brought 5 other guys to attack me all at once two weeks ago and I don't even know why!" Steven shouted.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah woah! The Rock and his friends did not gang up on Skinny Dick over there! It was one on one when Jeff Hardy jumped from the top rope and gave you the Swanton Bomb! One on one, when the Animal followed his spine buster by the Batista Bomb. It was one on one when Randy Orton, The Legend Killer, gave you the RKO and it was one on one when John Cena, the WWE Champion, said F-U! And it was definitely one on one when The Rock, the most electrifying man in sports entertainment, gave you, the People's elbow!"

Rocky paused waiting for the crowd to die down. When Steven made to speak, the Rock held out his hand.

"The Rock's not done!" He paced across to the other side of the ring, and gave the fans a charming smile.

"You brought your boys to surprise The Rock. Well, The Rock has a surprise for you. The Rock knew you weren't coming alone, so The Rock decided to bring some friends of his own!"

Maria had to fight to keep from smiling when The Crew's music blasted into the stadium. The crowd went wild as Jeff, John, Randy and Dave came out to stand beside The Rock. The ECW superstars leaned against the rope, beckoning the RAW superstars down to the ring.

"Now, you may have noticed, that a certain smaller member of The Crew is not here." Rocky paused and smiled as the crowd cheered Kendall's name. "Steven Richards, last week on ECW you promised to go after the people's neice. And because Smoking Flutes and his horn blowers over there, threatened her again tonight, Vince McMahon though in best if people's neice went home!"

Rock smiled as the crowd bood that decision. "Well The Rock says, it doesn't matter what Vince McMahon thinks! Kendall Cena will be here tonight, sitting right beside J.R. and Jerry 'The King' Lawler, doing exactly what she does best! Talking Smack and kickin ass! And if you mess with her, she's gonna shine her boot up real nice, turn that sum'va bitch sideways and stick it straight up your candy asses!"

The crowd screamed like crazy hearing this, half shouting Cena, half shouting Rocky.

Steven Richards smiled. Getting to the girl would be easier than expected.

" So Steven Richards, The Rock says this...you bring your friends. The Rock will bring his. And tonight, in that very ring we'll have ourselves a good old fashioned brawl! If you smell what The Rock is cookin!"


	21. Backstage before match

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars.

Backstage, Kendall came into the locker room and sat beside her dad.

"Where's Braedyn?" she asked looking around.

"She's playing with Stacy's daughter, Carrie, at the hotel. Since Braedyn and Carrie met, they've been inseperable. Stacy was gonna take them swimming, so she picked her up after she was done with the match." John said.

"Oh. So, um, have you seen Maria? Is she doing okay?" she asked nervously. John smiled, nodding.

"She's with Stephanie and Linda. They actually are discussing business. I guess, some of the superstars with kids have been complaining they don't see thier kids often enough. Because there's no tutoring or school program on any of the tours, most of the kids don't get to go. Maria suggested having a couple teachers come on tour, kind of like a home-school program for the masses. When Steph heard about it, she thought it would be a great idea, so her and Linda are trying to hash out all the details with Maria." he said.

Kendall smiled. "That'd be cool. I don't get to see any of the kids much because I'm one of the few that gets to go on the show. I hope they decide to do it." Kendall said.

"Yeah me too. Your almost done with school, but Braedyn just started. It'd be nice to have someone qualified around to help out with lessons and such. So...you ready? You look nervous."

Kendall gave a small smile. "I just want everything to go smoothly. I don't want Maria to get hurt."

John looked at her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything's been planned and set up. She won't get hurt. I promise, okay?" he said.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah."

"Good...then go get ready. The show's about to start."

John left the locker room to join the others backstage, leaving Kendall alone. In a few minutes, the cameras would be here for a segment with Hunter and Stephanie McMahon. It was a tiny segment they needed to build the DX/McMahon saga. Right on time, the camera crew knocked announcing it was show time. Kendall took a deep breath, and headed out her door.

Kendall could hear the crowd going nuts when her face came on the arena screen. She bit back a smile and kept her game face on. Kendall turned the corner and saw HBK Shawn Michael's approaching Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. Triple H and Stephanie were making out in the hallway. Kendall quickly hid behind a stack of chairs as Shawn cleared his throat and interupted them.

"Oh, hey Shawn." Hunter said with a smile. Stephanie blushed slightly and nodded hello to the DX member.

"Hey, Steph...Hunter." Shawn looked at them in confusion. When Shawn had gotten injured a couple months back, Hunter and Steph had just split apart. He hadn't realized they were back together.

"So..um..Hunter, we need to talk about our match..." Shawn began. Hunter nodded and turned to Steph, giving her a kiss on the cheek,

"Steph, could you excuse us? We have some DX things we need to talk about...its boring stuff." Hunter asked with a smile.

Steph smiled back and nodded. "Sure, Hunter. I gotta go anyway. See you later."

After Stephanie left, Shawn looked at his long time friend. "What are you doing, Hunter? I thought you hated her."

Hunter smiled. "I do. She just has something I want."

Kendall stayed where she was and upon hearing Hunter's words, she flipped out her cell phone and started secretly recording Hunter and Shawn's conversation.

"What does she have that you don't?" Shawn asked.

"Part ownership of the WWE." Hunter replied, smirking. "Steph's so gullible. Always has been. She thinks I still love her, but I'm just pretending so I can get my hands on her share of the company. Once I've got Steph's, I"ll get Shanes. Then linda's and finally, I'll go after Vince. Once I have control of the shares, DX will have control over the shows."

Shawn nodded grinning. "Master plan, Hunter. Make the girl fall in love with you so much, she's willing to do anything for you, then suck her dry. I love it. Absolutely love it."

Hunter chuckled. "Yeah...I am brilliant, aren't I?"

"Genius. Come on, our match is next. Did you see the beginning of the show? Rock, The Crew taking on ECW..."

Kendall waited until the voices faded before crawling out from behind her hiding spot. She quickly sent a copy of what she had taped to her email and then clicked her phone shut, with a smile on her lips. Hunter wanted the WWE huh? There was no way in hell, Kendall was gonna let that happen.


	22. The Match Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or its superstars

"This match is a 12 person intergender falls count anywhere old fashioned fist fight. Superstars will only be eliminated by pinfall or submission only. The last team standing will win. Introducing first, they are from ECW: CM Punk, Elijah Burke, Matt STriker, The Miz, Maria and ECW Champion Steven Richards!"

Kendall glanced around at her team. They were a very serious bunch backstage. The Rock's music came on first.

"And thier challengers...He is the most electrifying man in sports entertainment...The Rock!"

Rock made his way onto stage and waited for his partners.

"And his partners, they are the members of The Crew: Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, Intercontinental Champion Jeff Hardy and the WWE Champion, John Cena. Accompanying them to the ring, she is the youngest announcer in the history of the WWE, Kendall Cena!""

One by one the team went out on stage and stood by Rock. Kendall jumped up and down, getting herself pumped up, then stood in front of her guys. People didn't want her here for this show, so she was gonna stand right up front where she could be seen the most. Kendall led her team to the ring.

The ECW superstars vacated the mat as Raw's most talented took in the recognition and praise from the fans. As the match was set to begin, Kendall slid herself out of the ring and headed over to the announcers table. The ECW superstars lined up and wouldn't let her pass. Kendal tried to manuever past, but was pushed back towards the ring by Steven Richards. Not one to back down, Kendall stomped her foot down onto Steven Richards toes. When he bent over from pain, she swung her fist and connected to his jaw, bringing him to his knees before her.

"Next time, when someone asks you to move...do it!" Kendall growled under her breath and moved to her chair beside J.R and King.

"Welcome, Kendall. It's nice to have you here." J.R. said.

Kendall smiled. "It's nice to be here."

"Vince didn't want you here, but you obviously have shown just now, that you aren't afraid of the ECW superstars. Personally, I wish you'd hit him a few more times." J.R. asked.

Kendall chuckled. "Next time, J.R. I promise."

"So Kendall, your team is facing some very hardcore wrestlers here tonight. Any concern that they might be in over thier head?" King said. Kendall shook her head.

"Steven Richards is the only one who has ever received any type of title proving thier hardcore status. Steven should have brought along people like Tommy Dreamer and Tazz and instead he brought the babies of the WWE. This is an old fashioned fist fight, a bar room brawl. No one is better at kicking ass than the people's champ and the members of the Crew, J.R. Steven has no idea what he's walking into." Kendall stated as the match began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, she's absolutely right. This match is a fist fight only match. Meaning, no chairs, no sticks, no weapon of any sort. If you wouldn't see it in a bar room brawl, you won't see it in that ring tonight! The ECW superstars may call themselves hardcore, but I doubt they are prepared for just how hardcore The Rock and The Crew can get." said J.R..

"Well, right now the two teams are just standing in the center of the ring, staring eachother down!" King said.

The Rock was in the center, his team on either side and they were nose to nose with the ECW superstars. Thier faces were set in the hard headed bad ass mode, neither side spoke, they just stared.

"Wait...King... Kendall is in the ring! What is she doing in the ring?" J.R. exclaimed.

Kendall had slid quietly into the ring behind the ECW superstars. She waited quietly for a moment, glancing at the fans with a finger to her lips. She put her hands on Stevie Richards back and pushed him into The Rock, then quickly rolled out of the ring as the other ECW members turned towards her. She stood outside the ring, in front of the announcers table, a smirk on her lips her hands on her hips.

The Rock gave the audience a charming smile when Richards ran into him, then turning serious he threw a punch into Richard's face. The fight had begun! Kendall made it back to her seat beside King and J.R. and watched the fight. The Rock and Steven Richards were going at it in the center of the ring, exchanging punch after punch. Batista had taken on Matt Striker; Randy was fighting The Miz, Jeff had CM Punk and John was brawling with Elijah Burke. Maria and Trish had made it outside the ring and were attacking eachother on the ramp.

"Kendall what were you thinking?" exclaimed J.R.

Kendall smiled and gave the head announcer a shrug. "Hey...I was getting bored, so I decided to start the match myself."

"Wow did you see that hit?!" piped up King, his eyes on John and Elijah Burke. Burke and punched John in the jaw, sending him reeling over the top rope into Trish Stratus. Both went down and Trish hit her head on the floor. She was out cold. Maria seized her oppertunity and covered Trish.

ONE! TWO! THREE!

"Maria just eliminated Trish Stratus! I can't beleive it!"

Burke turned, leaving John Cena unattended, and made his way to stand in front of Kendall Cena. Kendall, being the shorter stood up on the announcers table so she and the big man were eye to eye. Both stared at eachother, hurling insults back and forth. Kendall wasted no more time and let her hand fly, slapping Burke across the face and then pushing him away from her. Burke made a move to grab her but was interrupted by Batista being thrown over the rope and bumping into him. He turned his attention to Batista, leaving Kendall alone.

"Kendall you just slapped the grin right off of Elijah Burke's face!" King said.

"The man's a jack ass, King." Kendall muttered, returning her attention to the match.


	23. The Match Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars.

Jeff and CM Punk were fighting outside the ring now. CM Punk dove his head into Jeff's and the high flying hardy stumbled back against the baracade. CM Punk made to grab Jeff, but Jeff moved to the side, grabbed his opponents hair and took him face first into the wall. CM Punk slid to the ground and Jeff covered.

ONE! TWO!

The count was interrupted by Maria who landed a kick to the back of Jeff's head. Jeff rose slowly to his feet and glared at Maria. Maria glared back, shouting all kinds of things at him. Jeff looked at the audience as if to say 'are you kidding me' and closed his eyes for a breif second, shaking his head. Maria's hand came out and slapped Jeff across the face as his eyes closed. His eyes snapped open and when Maria tried to slap him again, he caught her hand, pulled her towards him and dropped her in a clothesline.

CM Punk was back on his feet and kicked Jeff off Maria before he could complete the cover. The punk grabbed JEff's hair and lead him around the ring. Picking Hardy up, CM Punk slammed the high flyer into the hard cold arena floor. Jeff lay there gasping as CM Punk went to cover him.

"ONE! TWO! Kendall broke up the count!" King exclaimed.

Kendall had ran around the table and kicked CM Punk off Jeff before the ref counted to three. Kendall was on her way back to her chair, when she was grabbed by the hair from behind. CM Punk turned her in his grasp and slowly lifted her off the ground by her hair. Her hands grabbed his as she struggled in his painful grip. She waited until she was high enough, then delivered a low blow kick to the ECW wrestler, and was dropped to the ground. CM Punk didn't even have time to wallow in the pain. He was tackled right then and there by an angry father looking to do some harm.

"It's John Cena! He saw what CM Punk did to his daughter and he is pissed! Get him John!" J.R. said.

Back in the ring, Burke and Striker had Batista in between them. Burke would land a punch, sending Batista stumbling towards Striker. Striker would land a punch, sending The Animal back towards Burke. This continued for a little while, but on the last time when Striker tried to punch him, Batista ducked and sent a flying fist into Striker's stomach. Batista circled on his heel and deliverred a roundhouse kick to Strikers head, sending the smaller man to the mat in a world of hurt.

Elijah Burke jumped onto the Animals back, his arms wrapped around Batista's neck. Batista pried the guys arms from around his neck and flipped Burke over his head onto the mat. Burke stumbled to his feet amd when he turned, The Animal laid him out with a hard fast fist to the head. Burke went down right beside Striker and Batista covered them both.

"ONE! TWO! THREE! Did you see that?! Batista just eliminated Matt Striker and Elijah Burke at the same time!" Kendall exclaimed excitedly.

"Would you look at the strength of the Rock! He just threw Steven Richards over the top rope and up the ramp!" J.R. shouted.

Rocky climbed out of the ring, making his way up to Richards. Steven stumbled to his feet only to be slammed back down by The Rock. The Rock continued to throw Steven Richards up the ramp until they disappeared into the backstage area, a ref right behind them.

"Someone get a camera back there!" King exclaimed.

Kendall stood up as Randy was thrown over the top rope near her. The Miz grabbed Randy by the head and pushed him into the steel steps. John Cena was landing kick after kick on CM Punk's ribs in the middle of the ring. Jeff climbed to the top rope and gave the punk the swanton bomb and went in for the count.

ONE! TWO! THREE!

"CM Punk has been eliminated! The only ones left are The Miz and Steven Richards. Steven is somewhere backstage fighting with The Rock!" J.R. said.

The Rock and Steven Richards came on screen just then. They were in the catering area, and the other superstars backed away as the two fought around them. The Rock grabbed Richard's and put him head first onto a table once, twice..three times! Then, the people's champ landind a solid size 13 boot into Richard's stomach. Steven stumbled back onto a stack of trays. Grabbing a tray, he swung it at The Rock. Rocky ducked and then landed a fist to Steven's jaw. Steven flew back, landing on the table of trays and he went down through the table and onto the floor. Rock covered him for the count.

One! Two! Thr..

Right before the count of three, The Rock rose and stopped the count. He wasn't done with Richards yet. Grabbing Richards by the hair, The People's Champ lead him away from the tables and tossed Richards the the next set of doors. The audience hissed as once again, The Rock and Steven Richards went out of sight.

The Miz stood outside the ring, so distracted by the segment of The Rock and Steven Richards, that he didn't see Batista lining up behind him. When Miz turned, Batista speared him and Randy went for the cover.

ONE! TWO! THREE! The Miz had been eliminated.

The crowd went nuts as Rock threw Richards out into the audience, towards the ring. The ECW Champion staggered to his feat and stumbled his way through the crowd. The Rock grabbed Richards by the neck and tossed him over the railing, then climbed over himself. The people's champ threw the ECW superstar under the bottom rope and into the ring.

When ECW Champ, Steven Richards made it to his feet, he found himself surrounded by Rock, John, Jeff, Randy and Batista.

"I have never seen anything like this. All of Steven Richards team mates have been eliminated while most of Rock's are standing in the ring with him now!" J.R. said.

The Rock and Crew were playing tag with Steven Richards. Kendall found it amusing until she saw the eliminated ECW superstars rushing down the ramp towards the ring. The Rock dealt Richards a blow to the head, causing Richard to go down as Cena, Jeff, Randy and Dave rushed out of the ring and met the ECW stars halfway up the ramp. The Rock got distracted by the return of the eliminated opponents and turned his back on Stevie Richards.

Steven Richards used this time to slide on his brass knuckles and hit the Rock in the back of the head. The Rock stumbled and fell to the floor. Steven went in for the cover, and when no count came, he stood up and looked for the ref. Kendall was on the ropes distracting him. So Steven knocked the ref down and flipped Kendall into the ring by her hair. Kendall arches her back, gasping as she lands. Once again she is lifted to her feet and as Steven lifts her over his head, she wiggles so much, his grip loosens. She's able to slide down the back of him. When Steven Richards turned, he was met by something he never expectd.

"Maria just hit Steven Richards in the face with a metal chair!" J.R. could be heard.

Steven Richards stumbled back, turning as he went. He turned right into a Rock Bottom. The Rock was back on his feet, hopping mad. As Richards lay in that ring, The Rock slid off his padding, and delivered The People's Elbow, then covered Steven Richards for the count.

"One! Two! Three! The Rock and his partners have done it! They have beaten the ECW hardcore superstars!" J.R. said.

Trish had limped her way back to the ring, John, Jeff, Randy and Dave behing her. John checked on Trish and Kendall then stood beside The Rock as they looked at the couple in the middle of the ring. Maria was standing over Steven Richards landing kicks to his arms and side as she hurled obscenities at him. Then she pulled off her ECW Steven Richards shirt and laid it on his face.

"She just took off her ECW shirt, J.R.! What's she got underneath it?" King asked trying to see.

Maria hadn't been paying attention to any of the other superstars in the ring and when she glanced up she found herself surrounded by them. The Rock came face to face with the Diva, blocking everyone's view of the former ECW hellcat. Maria and Rocky stared eachother down until finally The Rock smiled and picked Maria up in a hug twirling her around.

Maria laughed as she was set back on her feet. The Rock stood to the side, grabbed her arm and raised it in Victory. The members of the crew followed suit, raising thier hands. The crowd went wild as finally, the secret was revealed.

"Oh my God, King! Maria's the newest member of the Crew!"


	24. Maria's Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the WWE or WWE superstars

The following week...

The Rock, Maria and Kendall were making thier way back stage. The Rock stopped in his tracks and stared open mouth at the sight before him. Triple H and Stephanie were lip locking in the hallway.

"Wow..that's gross." Maria whispered. Kendall nodded in agreement.

"Good Lord, Triple H! If you have no respect for yourself, at least have respect for everyone else. The People do not want to see you playing tonsil hockey with the company slut!" the Rock said.

Maria and Kendall giggled and followed Rock to the back stage area, leaving Triple H and Stephanie McMahon fuming with anger.

"Last week, I lost the match against the Rock because of interference from Maria. Maria I want to know why! After all these years, you're gonna turn your back on me? Well, Maria I have a message for you!" Steven Richards, on Raw once again, was cut off by the Rock's music.

The Rock, Maria and Kendall walked out onto the stage. When the music died down, Rock had a mic in his hands.

"Finally...the Rock has come back to Little Rock!"

The Rock and Kendall smiled hearing the Rocky chant.

"Steven Richards...what in the blue hell do you want now?" Rock asked.

"I want another Match!" Steven said.

"You want another match? Four weeks ago, The Rock and his friends strolled on into the Cincinatti Arena, marched down the ramp, entered the ECW ring and one by one...Jeff Hardy, Batista, Randy Orton, John Cena and The Rock...proceeded to lay the smackdown all over your candy ass!"

Rocky paused as the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Then following week, you stood in the ring during an ECW show and promised retribution. You wanted revenge against The Crew...against the Great One. But you didn't stop there. You vowed to hit The Crew and The Rock where it would hurt most. You vowed to destroy the one thing that The Crew and The Rock loved the most...Kendall Cena."

Rocky waited as the crowd bood Steven Richards.

"So last week on Monday night Raw, the ECW Champion comes onto The Rock's show, walks down the people's ramp and climbs into the people's ring. You wanted revence. So you challenge The Rock to a match. But you don't stop there, no, no. You wanted to hit The Rock where it would hurt most, so you threatened the one thing that The Rock loves the most. You threatened Kendall Cena, The Rock's neice. Vince McMahon told Kendall Cena to go home and stay away from the arena. Kendall Cena told Vince McMahon; 'Go to Hell! "

The Rock paused as the crowd errupted into cheers, calling out Kendall's name.

"During the entire match, you jabronis came at Trish Stratus...Jeff Hardy...Batista...Randy Orton...John Cena and The Rock! And when that failed, you went after...Kendall Cena. And every single time, the ECW harcore superstars got thier asses kicked by the People's Neice!"

Rocky smiled and moved to the other side of the stage as the cheers continued.

"And then at the end of the match, your ECW Hellcat, Maria, levels you with a steel chair and The Rock gets the cover...one...two..three!" The Rock grinned as the crowd chants Rocky, Rocky, Rocky.

"And now, you are back in the people's ring, asking The Rock, for the third time, to shine his boot up real nice, turn it sideways and stick it straight up your candy ass?!"

"I want Maria! In a match!" Steven said.

"oh...you want Maria... See..The Rock didn't understand. Maria, what about you...you want a match against the ECW champion?"

Maria took the mic, nodding. "A hordcore pink slip match!"

The Rock looks over at Maria and grins. "Mama likes it a bit rough huh?" Well...Steven Richards, The Rock says you get your match tonight. As acting general manager, The Rock says it will be Steven Richards vs. Maria, hardcore pink slip match. Maria, if you lose, you pack your bags and hightail it outta here. Steven Richards, if you lose, you pack up your shit and get the hell out of the People's company!"

The crowd went wild, cheering that idea on. Steven began to shake his head. He did not want to lose a job over this.

Maria saw the hesitation, and gave the ECW Champion, a smirk. "It's okay, Steven...I know you're scared."

Steven glared at the trio on stage. "Fine, you got yourself a match!"

Mari glared at her former lover.

"Well then pack your bags, Steven. I'm kicking your ass out!"

Later on that night...

Steven Richards picked up the steel chair and swung it towards Maria's head. Maria seeing it coming, ducked to the side. The chair bounced off the ropes and came popping back to clip Steven Richards on his own head. The chair dropped to the mat, and Maria grabbed Steven Richards bringing him down with a DDT, face first onto the steel chair.

Flipping him over, she grabbed his leg for the cover.

ONE!

TWO!

THREE!

"Maria's done it! She won the match! Steven Richards no longer works for the WWE!"


	25. WWE on Oprah  Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the WWE and its superstars.

Maria's victory over Steven Richards had impacted her success in the WWE. She'd been trained by the best and that match showed exactly why she was the female version of the Great One, himself. She'd also been easily accepted by the fans as the newest member of The Crew. She'd been making appearances at autograph signings and gave interviews on talk shows. Tonight was big, though. Tonight, the entire Crew roster and a couple special guests were making appearances on Oprah, where a few secrets were going to be revealed.

"I am so excited! Today is a special WWE edition. We have The Rock here. And not only do we have The Rock, but every single member of The Crew is here as well." Oprah said. She waited for the applause to die down, then continued.

"So please help me in welcoming The Rock, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Maria Kanellis, Trish Stratus and Kendall Cena!"

The crowd erupted into applause and screams as the WWE Superstars made thier way onto the stage. After saying hello to the fans and to Oprah, the wrestlers took thier seats, the men behind on stools and the three women in front sitting on a couch. When the crowd got quiet, Oprah smiled.

"Thank you all so much for being here today. First let me say, I am a huge fan, although I didn't start watching wrestling until about a year ago." Oprah said.

"Thank you for having us. We are really excited about being here, but I have to admit, your show gets us guys in more trouble than we thought possible." Rock said.

"What? What do you mean?" Oprah asked.

Trish laughed, rolling her eyes. "Okay, it's like this. All women know that you don't bother men when they are watching the superbowl. Well, our men learned the hardway, that you don't bother us women, when we're watching Oprah."

"Oh how nice. I love that." Oprah said.

"And from watching your show, we know how much you love getting presents, so...we've brought some stuff for you and for your dogs." Maria said. Oprah looked up as Braedyn came from the audience and handed her a box.

Oprah opened it and held the items out for everyone to see.

"There's some Crew hats, t-shirts and work out gear and a few of Rock's t-shirts and some WWE dog collars for the dogs. Also, so the audience didn't feel left out, we brought t-shirts for everyone." Trish said.

The audience cheered as the t-shirts were passed out and Oprah thanked the WWE superstars for the gifts.

"Okay, so now, how did you all get into wrestling?" she asked.

"Well, Dwayne and I kinda grew up in the business. We're third generation wrestlers, so for me, it was just something I fell in love with at an early age." Randy said.

Dwayne nodded. "I actually started out in football instead of wrestling. And then I didn't last in football, so I switched..and I've been blessed with loyal and loving fans."

"John and I were both training to be body builders. We were messing around one day, wrestling at the park...just for fun. And the owner for one of the wrestling school happened to be around. He trained us, and eventually we got signed with WWE." Dave said.

"Jeff, what about you? Your story is kinda different." Oprah asked.

"Yeah, well, I only got interest in the WWE because of all the stunts the superstars get to do. I didn't care about wrestling. I just wanted to jump off 25 foot ladders and do crazy stunts all day long. I just happened to be okay at wrestling, so I was signed, along with my brother and a few of our friends." Jeff said.

"So, you joined just to jump off stuff and almost break your neck? Doesn't that seem a bit strange to you?" Oprah asked chuckling.

Jeff grinned. "Naw..my brother and I owned a business where we were doing that anyway, so not much has changed in that sense. The WWE just pays better."

"Well, what about you girls?" Oprah asked, looking at the women.

"Well, I was a contestant in the Diva Search. I didn't win, but I got a call to come back and be an interviewer. I've just sort of progressed from there." Maria said.

"I was actually called by the WWE. I was a fitness model, and someone had seen me on television. I decided to give wrestling a try and once I tried it, I decided to stay with it." Trish said.

Oprah turned to John and Kendall.

"John, you have two daughters, Kendall being one of them, correct?" she asked.

"Yep, Kendall, who I'm sure everyone knows, and her sister Braedyn, who's over there." John said, motioning towards Braedyn and Lillian who were in the front row.

"Oh, she's a cutie." Oprah exclaimed smiling at the child, before turning her attention to John.

"Now, your guy's story is a little interesting. John, you didn't even know you had children. When you found out, what was your feeling?"

John hesitated. "I was upset at first, not that I had children, but that I hadn't been told before then. I missed out on ten years of Kendall's life, three years of Braedyn's. She was human, and she made mistakes, but she was an amazing person, someone I loved and she did a hell of a job taking care of my kids until the day she died. I can't be mad about that."

"Kendall, what was it like meeting your dad for the first time?" Oprah asked.

"I had decided before I met him that I wan't going to like him. And then, when I saw him with Braedyn, I realized that for Braedyn's sake, I was going to have to try and like him." Kendall said.

"It was rough though...it took awhile for us to get on the same page, but, in the end it worked out." John said.

"Now, how did you guys actually become known as The Crew and why do you change your name to The Rat Pack when Rock is with you?" Oprah asked.

Rocky laughed. "Actually, "Rat Pack" was a nickname given to us by one of the other Divas. It's never been used on camera. When we go out together, it's The Rock and The Crew."

"The name "The Crew" was actually something we hadn't planned on. It was something that Kendall called, Jeff, Trish and I during one of our matches, and the name just kinda stuck." John said.

"Rock, I heard that when you and Kendall met, there was a little bit of tension between the two of you." Oprah said.

Rock laughed. "The first time I meet Kendall, she's asking me to be a special guest referee for a match later that night. After I agree, I asked her what she wanted to be when she grew up. She told me she wanted to be a wrestler and of course me being The Rock, I told her that I'd be watching and if she impressed The Rock, then she'd impress the people."

Rock looked at Kendall. "She said, and I quote 'The people are not going to be impressed with Kendall Cena because she impresses The Rock. The Rock is going to be impressed with Kendall Cena because she impresses the people'. The Rock just didn't get talked to like that, especially by some ten year old snot nosed brat!"

Oprah laughed. "But, she did impress you, didn't she?"

Rock nodded. "She did. It was later that night, during the match she was having me referee. You have to understand, here's a girl who's ten years old, never stepped inside the ring before that night and had no training what so ever. And through out the entire match she's jumping into teh ring to argue with me, throwing herself off tables, tackling people to the ground and punching people in the face. Hell yeah she impressed The Rock. "

"Is that why you introduced her as The Rock's neice?" Oprah asked.

Kendall laughed. "No. I told him I didn't need him to get to the people. He only introduced me as the people's neice so he could take credit for the people liking me."

Oprah looked at Dwayne. "Is that true?"

"Absolutely." Dwayne laughed and shook his head. "Of course it's not true. Kendall held her own that night and impressed The Rock. My way of telling her that was to dub her the people's neice."

The crowd clapped at that, and when the audience grew quiet, Oprah addressed Jeff. "First congratulations on retaining the Intercontinental Championship. Who are you fighting next?"

Jeff waited for the applause to die down and spoke. "Thank you, Thank you. Well, Umaga and Ric Flair lost once again, so the next step would be to wait. Once one of the other superstars decides they want a shot at my belt, then we'll go from there."

"And you, Randy and Jeff, you two are tag team partners...what's that and who are you fighting?"

"Tag team partners are two wrestlers who fight on the same side against two other wrestlers. There's a tag team championship, which we are currently trying to take from DX." Randy said.

"And once we have those, we'll be going after the tag team champions on the other shows in order to become the undisputed tag team champions." Dave said with a laugh. The crowd cheered that idea on and Oprah smiled.

"Now, DX ..they are your rivals right? And Trish, you're fueding with thier female member?" she asked.

"Correct. DX is a group, like ourselves, who want to become the most powerful click in the WWE. The only thing standing in thier way is us. I am currently in the process of getting the championship belt back from Lita." Trish said.

"Maria as you all know is the newest member of The Crew. What you don't know is how she became a member of the crew. Why doesn't someone explain how it all started." Oprah said.

Everyone hesitated for a moment.

"We're all a really tight knit family off camera." John said motioning to the people on stage. "Us men are very over protective of our women. You hurt our women, we hurt you. Plain and simple. Maria was dating one of the ECW superstars. He decided to get physical with her, so we decided to get physical with him." John said.

"We attacked him during a show on purpose. In our line of business, its not uncommon to be suddenly jumped during a show. We knew that if we attacked during a show, they'd have to create a storyline which would allow us the oppertunity to kick his ass all over again." Dave said.

"Which is an interesting thing, because you didn't attack him all at once. You let him go on on one with each of you." Oprah asked.

"We wouldn't attack him all at once. We're better man than that." Jeff said.

"So what happened next?"

"He comes onto Raw, starts mouthing off about how he's going to get The Rock back and once he's done with Rock, he's coming after The Crew. So he brought some of his friends, we had a match and for the second time, he got his ass kicked. Then, he comes back the following week and wants a match with Maria." Rock said.

"And Maria, you fought him?" Oprah asked.

Maria nodded. "We had a pink slip match. If I lost, I'd leave the WWE and if he lost, he leaves the WWE. Suffice to say I sent him packing." Maria said with a smile as the crowd applauded.

"I have to ask. That was your first match. How were you able to defeat him?" Oprah asked.

"Rock's been training me in the ring since I was 16. I had a lot to prove, and I proved it." Maria said, smiling.

"Kendall, I heard you were a fighter. You liked to get into fights. True?" Oprah asked.

"No, of course not. It's not that I like fighting, it's just that I don't take crap from anyone, which usually ends up in me fighting. So it just makes me look like I like to fight, but I really don't. There's only been one person I've enjoyed fighting with and she's no longer employed by the company." Kendall said.

Oprah turned to the audience. "For those of you who don't know, Kendall has never actually wrestled in a match on tv, but she has wrestled in a match against a former WWE Diva. Let's take a look."

The clip starts. It's footage from Kendall's match against Jillian.

"So how come this wasn't shown on Raw?" Oprah asked.

Kendall smiled. "Well, from a legal standpoint, I can't fight during a WWE function. So this wasn't aired on t.v. and no tickets were sold. None of the workers or superstars were paid. It was just ike everyone came for a BBQ and a match."

"Well, how did this match come about?" Oprah asked.

"Kendall had actually fought with Jillian twice before. Jillian was disrespecting Kendall's mom on the anniversary of her death. Kendall took exception and kicked the diva's ass." John said proudly.

"Two weeks later, we're all in a meeting. Kendall is outside in the waiting room and Jillian walks in. This time, not only does she talk disrespectful of Kendall's mom, she also broke Kendall's locket in half. The locket was her mother's. Kendall once again took exception and kicked the woman's ass a second time." Trish said, clapping her hands on Kendall's behalf.

"You guys are exceptionally proud of that aren't you?" Oprah asked. The entire panel nodded.

"Kendall's been taught by her mother, father and all of us that you don't disrespect people like that. You especially don't disrespect the memory of someone who has passed and you certaintly don't disrespect the parents in front of the kid. Jillian got everything she deserved." Rock said.

"Well, I have to say that's an interesting way of doing things. So what happened with the match?" Oprah questioned.

Kendall smiled. "I won." The crowd cheered.

"Kendall is it true that you like to prank people? There was a long prank fued between you and Randy, how'd that get started and who else have you pranked?" Oprah asked.

"I prank everybody. No one's safe. But all of them are pranksters too. Uncle Dwayne covered my powedered donut in baking soda, so I sprayed soda all over him. We've gotten into food fights. With Uncle Randy, it all started because he kept calling me Kandi. He wouldn't stop so I posted a picture of him sleeping with a pink bunny all over the arena. He switched my entrance video to read my name as Kandi and it continued until he called a truce a few weeks later." Kendall said laughing.

"So are there a lot of nicknames?" Oprah asked.

John shook his head. "Just the kids. Braedyn we call Braed's and Kendall we call Keeks. Although, the girls and JEff have thier own nicknames for eachother."

"Yeah, that was one I never really understood. Kendall has a problem being called Kandi, but she's okay with Jeff naming her and Braedyn after a cereal. I just don't get it." Randy said.

Oprah turned to Jeff. "You nicknamed them after a cereal?"

Jeff nodded. "The first time I saw her, she was eating cornflakes, so I nicknamed her Cornflakes."

"And because Jeff's hair is always different colors, I nicknamed him Fruit Loops. Braedyn shortened it to just Fruity and so Jeff began to call her Pebbles."

"Jeff and Kendall...they have a strange way of communicating. It's like a whole other language. If anyone ever listens to them...and you understand what they say to eachother, please...let the rest of us know." John said

"It makes sense to us." Kendall said.

"It's not even our own language. Most of the terms we use we got from our nicknames. We're named after cereal, so we refer to things that have to do with cereal. For example, instead of saying you're crying, we say you're soggy. You get wet when you cry, and when cereal gets wet, it becomes soggy. It's just stuff like that." Jeff said.

Now, I know there's two couples in this group. Okay, where's Lillian? Lillian come up on stage." Oprah looks out into the crowd. Lillian stands, holding Braedyn, and walks onto the stage. After handing John his daughter she sits next to the other girls.

"Most of you know Lillian as the ring announcer on Monday night Raw. What you don't know is she's also, Dwayne's fiance. Let's see that ring girl." Oprah said examining the diamond on Lillian's hand. "How and when did this happen? When did you two meet? Give me details."

"Lillian and I met through the Vince McMahon actually. She was being introduced to a lot of the superstars backstage. Me, being the cocky SOB that I was, said hello and proceeded to proposition her for...a little sumthn sumthn..if you know what I mean." Rock said laughing.

Lillian smiled, giggling. When the crowd quieted down, she spoke. "I grabbed the first wrestler I saw, which happened to be Triple H, who The Rock was fueding with, and told Dwayne that he wasn't important enough for me to date. And walked off with Triple H."

"It didn't stop me from seeking her out though. I asked her out every week for an entire year and finally one day she said yes. I had our first date all planned out and romantic. She was walking to my house and on the way there, it starts raining. Then a car comes by and sprays mud all over her dress. So, we decided to stay in, ordered pizza, had a few beers and kicked back. We've been together ever since." Rock said.

"So how did he propose?" Oprah asked.

"He replanned what our first date was supposed to be. We went to dinner, did a couple turns around the dance floor and then he took me onto this boat for a moonlit cruise, where he proposed. It was beautiful." Lillian answered with a smile.

"Now, you two aren't the only ones who got engaged right?" Oprah asked.

Trish smiled. "John and I are engaged." she said holding out her hand.

"Tell me the details of how all it happened." Oprah said examining Trish's ring.

"Well, actually, Kendall and Jeff surprised us with our first date. They lit the deck with Christmas lights, there were fresh flowers everywhere and Jeff cooked us this amazing dinner. It was fantastic, very romantic. We've been together ever since." Trish said.

"How did you propose, John?" Oprah asked.

"Well, I'm not as romantic as The Rock, so I proposed after a match. I was hot and sweaty, tired, just had a match. I grabbed the mic, told Trish to come out to the ring and proposed to her in the middle of Raw." he said.

"Both stories, so very nice. You all let me know when the dates are set, okay?" Oprah waited for the four to nod then turned to the others. "What about all of you? Jeff ...single or taken?"

"Single." Jeff replied.

"Randy? what about you?"

"Single." Randy replied.

"Maria?"

"Single." she said.

"And Dave?" Oprah asked.

"Married, actually, last week, to Torrie Wilson. We were on our honeymoon when your show called and when I told her who it was, she started packing my clothes so I could come. She's like 'You just don't tell Oprah no.'" Dave said chuckling.

"Ohh is she here now?" Oprah asked.

Dave shook his head. "She's not, she's actually at an autograph signing right now."

"Well, tell her I said I'mflattered and congratulations on your marriage."

Dave smiled. "I will, thanks."

"What about you Kendall? Any boyfriends just yet?" Oprah asked.

Kendall didn't even have a chance to reply. The men did it for her. Echoes of "hell no" and "She better not" echoed through out the studio.

"What you don't want her to date?" Oprah asked.

"Dad says I can't date until he's dead." Kendall replied, causing the audience to burst into laughter.

"And once he's dead, she has to go through each and everyone of us." Rock said.

"Hey, don't count me in that." Jeff said holding up his hands. "I know Kendall, and she will be breaking that rule first chance she gets." he said.

"Jeff's gonna be the one that Kendall tells when she breaks that rule." John explained.

"I have to say, you come from all different types of backgrounds and places, and you guys function more as a family than most blood related relatives. It's very refreshing to see." Oprah said.

Rock smiled. "Blood doesn't make a family, love does. And we have massive amounts of love for eachother. That isn't ever going to change."

"Congratulations again, for everyone on thier engagements and titles. Raw can be seen on Monday nights at 9 pm. Thank you guys so much for coming. For everyone at home, thank you so much for watching. See you next time."


	26. WWE on Oprah Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the WWe or WWE Superstars

"Kendall is it true that you like to prank people? There was a long prank fued between you and Randy, how'd that get started and who else have you pranked?" Oprah asked.

"I prank everybody. No one's safe. But all of them are pranksters too. Uncle Dwayne covered my powedered donut in baking soda, so I sprayed soda all over him. We've gotten into food fights. With Uncle Randy, it all started because he kept calling me Kandi. He wouldn't stop so I posted a picture of him sleeping with a pink bunny all over the arena. He switched my entrance video to read my name as Kandi and it continued until he called a truce a few weeks later." Kendall said laughing.

"So are there a lot of nicknames?" Oprah asked.

John shook his head. "Just the kids. Braedyn we call Braed's and Kendall we call Keeks. Although, the girls and JEff have thier own nicknames for eachother."

"Yeah, that was one I never really understood. Kendall has a problem being called Kandi, but she's okay with Jeff naming her and Braedyn after a cereal. I just don't get it." Randy said.

Oprah turned to Jeff. "You nicknamed them after a cereal?"

Jeff nodded. "The first time I saw her, she was eating cornflakes, so I nicknamed her Cornflakes."

"And because Jeff's hair is always different colors, I nicknamed him Fruit Loops. Braedyn shortened it to just Fruity and so Jeff began to call her Pebbles."

"Jeff and Kendall...they have a strange way of communicating. It's like a whole other language. If anyone ever listens to them...and you understand what they say to eachother, please...let the rest of us know." John said

"It makes sense to us." Kendall said.

"It's not even our own language. Most of the terms we use we got from our nicknames. We're named after cereal, so we refer to things that have to do with cereal. For example, instead of saying you're crying, we say you're soggy. You get wet when you cry, and when cereal gets wet, it becomes soggy. It's just stuff like that." Jeff said.

Now, I know there's two couples in this group. Okay, where's Lillian? Lillian come up on stage." Oprah looks out into the crowd. Lillian stands, holding Braedyn, and walks onto the stage. After handing John his daughter she sits next to the other girls.

"Most of you know Lillian as the ring announcer on Monday night Raw. What you don't know is she's also, Dwayne's fiance. Let's see that ring girl." Oprah said examining the diamond on Lillian's hand. "How and when did this happen? When did you two meet? Give me details."

"Lillian and I met through the Vince McMahon actually. She was being introduced to a lot of the superstars backstage. Me, being the cocky SOB that I was, said hello and proceeded to proposition her for...a little sumthn sumthn..if you know what I mean." Rock said laughing.

Lillian smiled, giggling. When the crowd quieted down, she spoke. "I grabbed the first wrestler I saw, which happened to be Triple H, who The Rock was fueding with, and told Dwayne that he wasn't important enough for me to date. And walked off with Triple H."

"It didn't stop me from seeking her out though. I asked her out every week for an entire year and finally one day she said yes. I had our first date all planned out and romantic. She was walking to my house and on the way there, it starts raining. Then a car comes by and sprays mud all over her dress. So, we decided to stay in, ordered pizza, had a few beers and kicked back. We've been together ever since." Rock said.

"So how did he propose?" Oprah asked.

"He replanned what our first date was supposed to be. We went to dinner, did a couple turns around the dance floor and then he took me onto this boat for a moonlit cruise, where he proposed. It was beautiful." Lillian answered with a smile.

"Now, you two aren't the only ones who got engaged right?" Oprah asked.

Trish smiled. "John and I are engaged." she said holding out her hand.

"Tell me the details of how all it happened." Oprah said examining Trish's ring.

"Well, actually, Kendall and Jeff surprised us with our first date. They lit the deck with Christmas lights, there were fresh flowers everywhere and Jeff cooked us this amazing dinner. It was fantastic, very romantic. We've been together ever since." Trish said.

"How did you propose, John?" Oprah asked.

"Well, I'm not as romantic as The Rock, so I proposed after a match. I was hot and sweaty, tired, just had a match. I grabbed the mic, told Trish to come out to the ring and proposed to her in the middle of Raw." he said.

"Both stories, so very nice. You all let me know when the dates are set, okay?" Oprah waited for the four to nod then turned to the others. "What about all of you? Jeff ...single or taken?"

"Single." Jeff replied.

"Randy? what about you?"

"Single." Randy replied.

"Maria?"

"Single." she said.

"And Dave?" Oprah asked.

"Married, actually, last week, to Torrie Wilson. We were on our honeymoon when your show called and when I told her who it was, she started packing my clothes so I could come. She's like 'You just don't tell Oprah no.'" Dave said chuckling.

"Ohh is she here now?" Oprah asked.

Dave shook his head. "She's not, she's actually at an autograph signing right now."

"Well, tell her I said I'mflattered and congratulations on your marriage."

Dave smiled. "I will, thanks."

"What about you Kendall? Any boyfriends just yet?" Oprah asked.

Kendall didn't even have a chance to reply. The men did it for her. Echoes of "hell no" and "She better not" echoed through out the studio.

"What you don't want her to date?" Oprah asked.

"Dad says I can't date until he's dead." Kendall replied, causing the audience to burst into laughter.

"And once he's dead, she has to go through each and everyone of us." Rock said.

"Hey, don't count me in that." Jeff said holding up his hands. "I know Kendall, and she will be breaking that rule first chance she gets." he said.

"Jeff's gonna be the one that Kendall tells when she breaks that rule." John explained.

"I have to say, you come from all different types of backgrounds and places, and you guys function more as a family than most blood related relatives. It's very refreshing to see." Oprah said.

Rock smiled. "Blood doesn't make a family, love does. And we have massive amounts of love for eachother. That isn't ever going to change."

"Congratulations again, for everyone on thier engagements and titles. Raw can be seen on Monday nights at 9 pm. Thank you guys so much for coming. For everyone at home, thank you so much for watching. See you next time."


	27. Kendall Presents

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the WWE and its superstars.

Kendall was nervous when she walked into the arena for Monday Night Raw. A few months ago, Vince had started a contest for the WWE Employees. The employee who came up with the next pay-per-view would be given 25 of the show's ownership and profits. She along with four other superstars would be presenting thier ideas to the fans tonight. Once the ideas were presented, the fans would go onto the WWE website and vote for thier favorite. The winning idea would become the WWE's next pay-per-view.

She'd been working on this idea for the last six months and she hadn't let anyone in on her idea, not even her dad. She had wanted to do this on her own. Every spare second she had was used towards perfecting her presentation and it all came down to tonight. Tonight, in that very ring, she would be selling her show to the entire WWE fan base.

"All the superstars are around the ring. It's almost show time. You nervous?" asked Rock, backstage. He would be introducing the presentors tonight.

Kendall smiled, nodding a little. "Look at them. They dressed for this...I didn't."

Rocky looked around at Kendall's competition: Big Show, Jaime Noble, Kelly Kelly and Ivory. All were dressed up in nice work atire,suits and dresses. Kendall on the other hand, had worn her normal ring attire.

"That..." he said gesturing to the other's attire, "is not you, never has been and never will be. This..." gesturing to her attire, "this is you. Listen, the fans were impressed with you, Kendall, not your clothes. You go out there like you do every night, talk it up and kick thier ass. You've got this."

Kendall nodded, taking a deep breath. "I've got this."

The Rock's music came on and she watched as he went down the ramp and into the ring. After his normal posing he grabbed up a mic.

"Finally the Rock has come back to Nashville!"

The crowd chanted Rock's name and Kendall watched from backstage as he basked in the excitement and love from the fans. She had to admit; The Rock could bring it without even throwing a fist. The cheering from the fans were the testimony to that. She silently vowed, that tonight, she would do the same.

"Tonight is a special night! The Rock is excited! We have the entire WWE roster right here at ring side!" Rock grinned as the crowd cheered. "And in just a few moments The Rock is going to introduce the five finalists of the WWE Employee Pay-Per-View Contest!"

The crowd cheered as The Rock started the introductions. One by one, Kendall watched her competitors walk out onto the stage as thier music was cued. They walked very proper, like they'd grown up in an English boarding school. But they looked good, too...very distinguished. Kendall closed her eyes as Rock's words came back to her. 'This is you...you've got this.'

As her music started, Kendall popped her neck and then ran out on stage, hands in the air. She got the crowd going as she ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, climbed up on the ropes and pushed a fist in the air. When Kendall climbed down, her name was being chanted.

"Damn...The Rock's neice can make an entrance!" Rock said. "Okay...quiet down so The Rock can talk! Each of the finalists created a video promoting thier pay-per-view idea. So what The Rock's gonna do is show the video's to the people, and then ask the finalist some questions, and when we're done...the people are going to log onto the website and vote for thier favorite."

The crowd cheered as the video started. Kelly Kelly's was first. Her idea consisted of four things: men and women superstars, skimpy swimsuits, chocolate sryup and wrestling. Jamie Noble's idea was to take rodeo events and turn them into wrestling events. For example, instead of roping a calf, you rope a superstar. Ivory, a part of RTC (Right to Censor) wanted all the superstars to compete in her show. Superstars would be eliminated from the match if they were caught doing or saying anything vulgar. If you made it to the end of the day, you get in the ring and the last one standing is declared Queen or King of Clean. Big Show had the best idea out of the four. His idea was called Payback, where each wrestler could choose to re-wrestle against someone they've lost to.

Kendall held her breath as her video came on. Her show was called Absolution. It was the only show where titles were NOT exchanged. Instead, superstars fought for the title of "best" in each category and most importantly the "best" in the entire WWE. In each category, the first stage is always the same. Beat out the other contestants in your own branch. Second stage was fighting the other branches to become the best among the shows. Then, in the final round, all the winners from each category, men and women, would compete against eachother in a match. This final match would undoubtedly prove who the best in the WWE really was.

With the video done, The Rock quieted the crowd. "You've met the finalists, you've seen the videos, now it's time for The Rock to ask some questions!"

The crowd cheered again as The Rock handed the first contestant a microphone.

The Rock moved to Kelly Kelly, and gave her a charming smile. "Hey mama...what would the Rock be doing in your show?"

"Judging the matches?" Kelly Kelly said timidly. The Rock chuckled. "Okay, Okay."

"Jaime Noble, the people want to know why you chose the rodeo of all things." Rock said.

"Hell Rock...it's riding bulls and roping steers. Who doesn't have fun doing that?" Jaime Noble replied.

"Okay, Okay. The Rock ain't sure about you yet, so he's just gonna move this way. Big Show, The Rock knows you've lost some matches. Who woudl you pick to wrestle again?" Rock asked as the mic was passed to the 7 ft 500 lb man.

"Easy. Hurricane." Big Show said.

The Rock looked at the Big Show then over at Hurricane, who was standing outside the ring with a cocky grin.

"Wait...Hamburglar beat you?" the Rock said laughing. "You been eatin your wheaties, haven't ya?" he asked Hurricane.

Once the crowd calmed down he stood in front of Ivory.

"Oh...The Rock has a question for you. The people want to know, Ivory...do you like strudel...or pie?"

Ivory's mouth opened in outrage and she grabbed the mic from his hands. "How dare you speak to me like that? I am a woman! Something to be.."

Ivory's words cut off by Rock grabbing the mic back. "The Rock says know your role and shut your mouth!"

Rock glared at her for a few moments just to see if she would day anything. He was hoping she would. He was tired of her little group and wanted them gone. When she made no move to reply he went down to Kendall, crowd still chanting his name.

"Okay...quiet down. The people's neice is gonna tell how she'd talk the people's champ into doing her show."

Kendall took the mic offered to her and looked at her uncle. She hoped he would forgive her for the words she was about to say.

"Rock...you a good wrestler. A great one at that. You've got the skill and the charm and most important, you've got the people in your corner." Kendall paused as a cheer went up and the Rock nodded smugly.

"You are all those things Rock, but you aren't the best. There wrestlers standing around this ring who are better than you, superstars who make The Great One look like The Worst One." Kendall paused knowing Rock would interupt at this point. He didn't disappoint her.

"Woah, woah, woah! The Rock can beat any jabroni here. Inside this ring, outside this ring, it doesn't matter. The Great One, the People's Champ...the most electrifying man in sports entertainment will take thier boots, shine them up real nice, turn them sideways and stick it straight up thier candy asses!"

The Rock paced across the ring, then got in Kendall's face. "The Rock can beat all thier candy asses, including you!"

Kendall got right back in Rock's face. "Prove it!"

For two minutes to the two glared at eachother. John shifted nervously. Rock and Kendall actually looked like they were about ready to go at it. Then, The Rock smiled. He reached out ruffling Kendall's hair.

"Don't worry. The people's champ and the people's neice are good. Kendall, if you win, The Rock will be at Absolution." he said.

He went back to the front of the group. More questions were answered and about twenty minutes later he asked all the contestants to sell thier idea one last time to the fans. Kendall waited patiently for her time to speak. When it came, she took the mic and walked to the center of the stage.

"Lets recap, shall we?" she said, addressing the fans. She pointed to Kelly Kelly.

"You have a girl who wants the WWE superstars turned into ice cream sundaes wearing 'skimpy suits'. I don't know about you, but there are just some people..." she nodded towards Big Show and some of the other wrestlers around the ring, "who shouldn't be in 'skimpy suits', if you know what I mean."

Kelly Kelly and Big Show frowned as everyone else laughed. Kendall waited a moment then turned her attention to Ivory who was just started to get to her feet.

"You have a group who wants to control what you say and hear. A group who wants to control what you do. Ivory, let me just exercise my right to censor you! right now" Kendall landed a kick to Ivory's head. As the diva fell to the floor, the crowd erupted into cheers. The members of RTC tried to climb into the ring but were stopped by members of The Crew.

Kendall gestured towards Jaime. "Rodeo clown over there...wants to rope and ride every single one of you." she said pointing to the superstars. "And instead of roping and riding behind closed doors, he wants to do it in front of all of you." she said pointing to the audience.

She looked back at Big Show. "Big Show...you're standing mighty close to him right now. I'd be careful if I were you. You might be first."

The crowd laughed as Big Show moved a step away, a look of horror on his face. Kelly Kelly looked disgusted. Rock was looking on in amusement until Jamie Noble starting cussing at Kendall, pointing fingers and spewing threats. Kendall ignored him and moved onto Big Show.

"Big Show has a good idea, I'll admit. I do have a question, though. What would happen if more than one person picked the same superstar to re-wrestle?" Kendall looked at the Big Show as Rock handed him a mic.

"You fight every time your picked." he answered then gave the mic back to Rock. Kendall nodded.

"Okay...so you fight every time your picked. Of all the superstars here, how many have lost to Big Show and would like a re-match?" she asked. About 10 hands went up.

"Okay, Big Show, there's about ten men who want to kick your ass. Are you telling me that you're gonna fight them all at once?" she asked.

Big Show took the mic back. "One on one matches." he said.

Kendall rolled her eyes. "You...in ten matches? Please! You won't even make it past the second one and at the end of it all, they'll be changing your name to the Dead Show."

The crowd laughed at this and Kendall continued. "As I look around this ring, I see lots of superstars who think they're the best. But talk is cheap."

Kendall turned to Matt Hardy. "Matt, you think you're a better wrestler than your brother. Prove it."

"Candice Michelle...you think your the hottest WWE Diva in the business. Prove it.", she said turning to the diva.

"Tommy Dreamer...you say your the best hardcore wrestler in the history of wrestling. Prove it." Kendall let her eyes rest on Dreamer for a moment before turning her attention to DX.

"Dx..you say your the best group in the WWE. That your group is better than NWO. Better than the Nation. Better than The Crew. Prove it. Get in the ring and prove, group on group and we'll see who the last one standing is." Kendall could see the jaws of DX Members clenching and she turned, addressing the entire roster.

"You all think you're the best. Absolution is your chance to prove to the people that you are what you say you are."


	28. Boy Meets Girl, Girl's Father Meets Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars.

That night had changed people's opinion of Kendall. She was no longer thought of as just a stupid little kid. She was thought of a a smart young woman. The superstars had loved her idea and the fans had loved it even more. She'd been working steadily along with Vince and J.R. developing the new pay-per-view. It was scheduled to premier on her 17th birthday a year and a half from now.

Things didn't change just for Kendall though. A month after Kendall presented her pay-per-view to the people, Rock and Lillian got married 4 months ahead of schedule. Why? Lillian was pregnant! The two were very excited and after finding out about the baby, had bought a house right next door to John's and Trish's.

John and Trish's wedding was scheduled to take place five months after Dwayne and Lillian's. Braedyn was going to be the flower girl. Randy, Jeff, Dave and Rock would be John's groomsmen. Lillian was going to be the maid of honor. Lillian would be 8 months pregnant at the time, but she was adamant that she'd be able to handle being the maid of honor for Trish's wedding. Kendall, Torrie and Maria would be the bridesmaids.

Maria had won her first match against Beth Phoenix. She and Randy had also gotten back together, but were taking things incredibly slow. Dave and Torrie were still in thier newlywed stage and Jeff was, well he was just Jeff. The WWE finally got a home school program up and running. There were three teachers employed, one for K-5, one for 6-8 and one for high school. Braedyn and Kendall had been enrolled and had finally met some kids that they called friend.

There was one kid in particular, that Kendall got along with really well. Her name was Hannah Michaels, Shawn's daughter. Kendall and Hannah were complete opposites. Hannah was a girly girl. Her hair and make up were always done and her clothes always matched her purse and shoes. Still, when the connection was made and the girls started talking, they just couldn't stop. They talked on the phone all day and night. It drove John up the walls. Trish had to explain to John that girls Kendall's age had lots of important things to talk about. She just didn't mention that the important thing was boys.

The most important thing to date was Kendall having been asked out by a boy! Hannah and Kendall had met him during one of Hannah's routine shopping sprees. John had said no right away. It took two days, before Trish was able to persuade John to let Kendall go on the date with three stipulations. John had to meet the boy first, she had to be home by 11 and someone from The Crew had to be in the background watching over her. Kendall started to protest the idea of a baby-sitter, but then thought better of it. Her dad said someone needed to go with her. He never specified who and how long they had to stay.

She couldn't pick her dad, Rock or any of the girls. They'd watch her too closely. And she couldn't pick Dave because he could scare a grizzly bear. She wanted her date to feel comfortable, not caged. That left Randy and Jeff. She wasn't sure she wanted Randy to go. Randy would more than likely find ways to embarass her just because it's what they did to eachother. That pretty much left Jeff.

Kendall knew he would agree and actually she was happy he was going to go. Out of all the men in thier click, he was the one she could get away from the easiest and she planned on doing exactly that. Once inside the movie theater, some girls would be waiting outside. When Jeff is recognized, he'd going to be swarmed by the girls, allowing Kendall and her date to sneak off somewher else. The girls had specific instructions not to let him into the movie theater, until the lights went down, so he wouldn't be able to tell if Kendall was there or not. Kendall and her date would be back by the time the movie came back on.

Kendal was a bit embarrassed, though. Her date would be arriving in an hour and John had invited everyone over. Randy, Dave, Jeff, Rock and John were all downstairs while Hannah, Torrie, Maria, Trish and Lillian were upstairs helping Kendall get ready.

"You nervous, Kendall?" Torrie asked as she curled Kendall's hair.

"A little...mostly cus Dad is acting like a jackass about this." Kendall said, closing her eyes as Maria did her make up.

"Hey...watch it. He's your father, he's just a little over protective, that's all." Trish said defending her fiance.

"See, I love my dad, but this is exactly why he never found out I started dating. Mom and I kept it a secret for a long time before we told him." Hannah said.

"I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Kendall. I think Jeff is the only man down there who understands that Kendall isn't ten years old anymore." Lillian said.

"Just wait, Lillian. If you have a girl, Dwayne is gonna be exactly like John when she's old enough to date." Maria said.

Lillian rolled her eyes. "Heaven help my child."

Braedyn walked into the room with the phone. She handed it to Kendall. Kendall smiled excitedly as she talked to the person on the other line.

"Hey! Yeah, almost done. Yep. Oh...um..you know what...I think I might have the perfect person! Yeah, okay see you then. Bye!"

Kendall hung up the phone and looked around. "Beau made a few calls since Dad flipped out about me going out on a date. He's bringing a friend and wants me to do the same. Hannah, you have thirty minutes to get ready."

The adults smiled. That would score BIG points with the men downstairs. Hannah stood there opened mouth then started shaking her head.

"I can't! Kendall, my hair's not done, my make up is horrendous and I have NOTHING to wear!" she said. Braedyn started laughing and before she could stop herself, Kendall joined in.

"Hannah...you look great. You always do." Kendall said. Braedyn nodded. "Yep...you like like Barbie and she's the most beautiful doll in the entire world, Hannah."

"And you and Kendall are the same size, just wear something of hers. Come on, Hannah lets go pick something out while Trish calls your dad." Lillian said. Trish took the phone and quickly got permission from Shawn for Hannah to go. Thirty minutes later, the girls were ready. The two's taste in dress was the complete opposite, Kendall looked more punk while Hannah was more priss.

Kendall had chosen a black skin tight, 3 quarter shredded sleeved shirt that came to hip level over a denim jean mini skirt. An oversized chain belt hung loosely about her waist and on her feet were a pair of black wedge heeled sandals that laced around her ankle. Her hair was set atop her head with a few odds and ends sticking out. Her make up almost natural. They had used brown tones and smudged the eyeliner to give her that smokey look along with a light brush of rouge and some light colored lip gloss.

Hannah had chosen a flowered skirt that hit mid-thigh from Kendall's closet. Along with that she wore a white tank top under a skin tight, off the shoulder light pink shirt. White heeled sandals matched the white purse that Trish had let her borrow. Her hair had been curled and left to cascade down her back. Maria had redone Hannah's make up and since her outfit was mostly pink, Hannah's make up was done very subtly with pink hues on her eyes, cheeks and lips.

"Wow..you two look pretty. Can I go on the date too Kendall?" Braedyn asked. Kendall smiled and ruffled Braedyn's hair.

"Thank you. Sorry pebbles, you can't come out tonight, but maybe next time okay?" she said. Kendall looked at Hannah.

"Okay, let's go get approval from the jackasses downstairs." she said.

The men looked up as the Trish, Torrie, Lillian, Maria and Braedyn came downstairs.

"Kendall's date called earlier. He heard that Kendall's father and uncles were having a hard time with her going out on a date so he's bringing a friend along so that Hannah can go with Kendall. Isn't that nice honey?" Trish asked.

John only gave a small smile. "It's good, but it would be better if neither of them went, Trish."

Trish's response was cut short as Kendall and Hannah made thier way into the living room. Both turned around so the guys could assess what they were wearing.

"So..do we pass inspection, your over protectiveness?" Kendall asked her dad.

"Yeah...I guess." John was going to say more but the doorbell rang. Torrie opened the door, and motioned the two boys in. Kendall could tell her dad and uncles were judging the boys from thier appearance. In truth, Mike and Beau were about as similar as Kendall and Hannah. Beau was very clean cut and preppyish, while Mike was a little more laid back and grungy.

"Dad, this is my date, Beau Manning and his friend Mike Shepherds. Beau, Mike...this is my family." Kendall pointed to each person as she introduced them. "My dad, John and my soon to be mother, Trish with my little sister Braedyn. Nex to them is Unle David and Aunt Torrie, Uncle Randy and Maria, Uncle Dwayne and Aunt Lillian and that's Jeff and this is Hannah Michaels, my friend I was telling you about. Jeff will be my and Hannah's practically invisible bodyguard in the background tonight." Kendall said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you all. Hannah, Kendall you two look absolutely fabulous." Mike said.

Beau nodded in agreement. "Yeah, absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you." Kendall and Hannah replied with a blushing smile.

Dwayne cleared his throat. "So what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Well, Kendall had expressed the need for a night of teenage normalcy, so Mike and I thought we'd take the girls to the Drive In Theater. They have a club house with pool and different types of video games on the premises. Some of our friends are going there tonight. We thought we'd meet up with them and watch the movie, then if its not too late, go for coffee." Beau said.

"My mom owns it, so she will be there as well if we need her. And she doesn't serve alcohol, so none is kept on the premises." Mike said

"Jeff is more than welcome to ride with us if he wants. Mike and I rode in my SUV and there's room for one more, or he could follow us. And yes I have insurance and have not been in any accidents." Beau said.

"We also all carry cell phones. Here's the numbers for Beau's and my cell phone, plus the number to the Drive In we'll be at, along with my mom's name." Mike said handing John a peice of paper.

"We promise to bring them back by curfew, safe and sound. Beau and I have both delivered this talk to our sisters dates, so we know for a fact that if at any time Kendall and Hannah are harmed or upset, Beau and I are going to have the entire WWE roster tracking us down to hurt us. Is there anything else we forgot to mention that you'd like to know?" Mike said.

The girls put a hand over thier mouths, stiffling thier giggles as the men stood thier open mouthed. Finally Jeff stepped forward.

"I think that about sums it up. I'll follow you in my own car. Let's go." He said.

When they left and the door was closed, John finally nodded. "Yep...those boys were scared. I think we got our point across."

Rock, Dave and Randy all nodded in agreement. Trish, Torrie, Lillian and Maria shook thier heads, bursting out into laughter and disappeared into the kitchen.


	29. First date

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE superstars. (no matter how much I wish!)

"That was hilarious. Kendall, did you see your dad's face?" Hannah said once they were in the car.

"Beau, Mike...I am so sorry you had to do that. I have a very protective family." Kendall said, shaking her head.

Beau smiled. "Don't sweat it. My brother and I did the same thing to my sister, when she started dating. Although, I have to admit, your dad and uncles have mastered the art of intimidation without words." he said laughing.

Mike nodded. "Yeah. I did the same thing to my sister when she went out on her first date."

Kendall laughed. "Good Lord, your sisters must hate you on date nights."

Mike laughed. "Yeah...but, you know Beau's dad is in the military, so he's not home all the time and my dad split when we were younger. Beau and I, being the oldest, were left in charge of it. In fact, we actually made our sisters go out on double dates with eachother, while we were watching from a distance."

Hannah wrinkled her nose. "That's horrible!"

Beau shrugged. "Hey, we did it because we cared about them. The same goes for you two. I mean, look at it like this. Kendall, your on t.v. and Hannah, your dad is on t.v.. Being famous or having a famous family can sometimes be a security risk. Having someone like Jeff tail you all evening is more for your protection than your embarrassment."

Kendall smiled. "Yeah, I guess. So tell us about your guy's family. Any siblings?"

"Actually, I have 2. I'm the oldest at 16. Helena comes next, she just turned 14. And the baby, my sister Rosalynn. We call her Rosa for short. She's 7." Beau said.

"What about you Mike?" Hannah asked.

"I have a younger brother and sister. Linsey is 14. She's best friends with Helena, Beau's sister. And then my brother, Jacob is 8. What about you two?"

"I have three brothers. Taylor and Tanner are 21. They're out in California finishing up college. And then Cody is 7." Hannah said.

"Well, I only have Braedyn, who just turned 8. She wanted to go out with us tonight." Kendall said chuckling. Beau laughed.

"Yeah, Rosa did too." Beau said laughing. Hannah and Mike started laughing.

"How funny. Jacob wanted to go tonight to hang out with the guys." Mike said.

"Well, Kendall and I had planned on taking Braedyn and Cody to the fair this weekend. Maybe you guys could bring your sisters and brothers and we could all go together." Hannah said.

Kendall nodded excitedly. "Yeah, Linsey and Helena would have fun going off on thier own and we could take the littler ones around. What do you say?"

Beau and Mike nodded in agreement. "Sounds fun." Beau said.

Three hours later, Beau and Mike were pulling away from Kendall's house, having just dropped them off.

"So..what did you think?" Beau asked.

"Hannah's nice, but all we're going to be is friends." Mike said.

Beau nodded. "Yeah, same for me and Kendall."

The two grew quiet...then at the same time spoke eachothers thought.

"I think I kinda liked your date!"

Back at Kendall's house, the two girls had bypassed the adults and went straight up to Kendall's room to dish.

"So what did you think?" Kendall asked.

"I had a great time. Mike's nice and all...he's just...not for me. But we're gonna be friends." Hannah said, changing into her pajamas. "What about you?"

"Yeah, Beau's nice and we're gonna be great friends, but nothing more." Kendall said.

As the girls settled under the covers after having talked for awhile, they both sighed.

"I have a confession to make." Hannah said.

"Me too." Kendall said, nodding.

The two looked at eachother, both speaking at the same time.

"I have a crush on your date!"

Kendall jumped up and down in her living room, waiting for Hannah to answer the phone. The phone was busy. A couple seconds later, her door was thrown open. Hannah stood in her doorway.

"He likes you!" they both cried at the same time. All at once the girls started talking at the same time.

(K) "I talked to Beau..."

(H) "I talked to Mike..."

(K) "he just wanted to be friends..."

(H) "Mike didnt want to date me..."

(K) "So I asked him about you..."

(H) "I wanted to know what he thought about you..."

"AND HE SAID HE LIKED YOU!"

The girls's conversation ended up with them screaming jumping around excitedly. It took a moment for one to process what the other had said.

"What? He likes me?!"

"HE LIKES ME!!"


	30. Raw Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE superstars. Thank you guys for the great reviews! I hope you continue to like my story!**

The next few months went by in a blur. She had gotten her license and had bought a used car to drive around with the money she saved from doing announcing. She was on the road when she had turned 16, so the WWE roster had thrown her a sweet sixteen party. All the superstars's kids came and it was so much fun. Mike and Beau had even shown up to visit her and Hannah. They hadn't been able to stay more than a couple days but they had been able to come to a show and hang out for awhile. Mike and Beau were here tonight for Trish and John's wedding. John, having had the bright idea to propose on the show, figured they might as well have the wedding on-air as well. Trish didn't really care, as long as they just got married.

They waited until after the show to have the wedding. The ropes were taken down and a dark merlot colored cover was placed on the mat and stairs were set in front, decorated in the same tool and flowers. There was two white pillars with fresh flowers on either side of the pastor. The stage and ramp had been set up in similar decorations as well.

Every superstar was dressed in thier finest clothes and were making thier way down around the ring for the ceremony. John leaned against the wall backstage. He looked up as he saw the groomsmen and bridesmaid walking towards him. The men were decked out in crisp looking tuxes. He, himself, was wearing a zuit suit tux. The girls looked absolutely fabulous.

They were wearing a merlot colored sleeveless knee length flowing dress. The neckline dipped into a low V in the front and two side drapes were clipped at a princess cut leve by a crystal pin. Everyone's hair was up on top thier head with curls hanging down and thier make up looked wonderful.

"You guys look amazing." John said, giving all the girls a kiss on the cheek. His eyes came to rest on Torrie as she spoke.

"Are you nervous?" she asked. John chuckled.

"Surprisingly...no. I've been wanting to do this for awhile. I just want it to be perfect. Where's Braedyn and Kendall by the way?" he asked looking around for his daughters.

"Kendall said they needed a moment with Trish. They'll be here in a few minutes." Lillian said, rubbing her large baby belly.

In Trish's dressing room, Kendall and Braedyn were helping her prepare last minute fixes.

"Your hairs done and your make up's done. Braedyn's got her rose petals. Your boquet's over there." Kendall thought for a minute looking around the room. Snapping her fingers she turned to Trish.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." she said.

Trish paled. "I...I forgot...I don't have anything. Oh my word...I'm gonna get this jinxed." Trish said, looking like she's about ready to cry. Kendall's eyes widened and she laid a calming hand on Trish's arm.

"We'll figure it out. Something blue...Braedyn do you still have that blue flowered anklet that you put in my purse this morning? Check and see if it's there. Trish you can wear it cus it will be hidden under that gown." Kendall said, digging around in her purse. She pulled out two items. Braedyn fastened the anklet around Trish's ankle while Kendall held out a box to her. Trish took the box and gasped. Inside was a pair of fresh water pearl earings.

"They belonged to my grandma...then she passed them down to mom...and I took them after that. I got the locket, so I was ging to give those to Braedyn when she got older. I brought them..in case I wanted to wear them...but I think you should." Kendall said.

Trish shook her head. "Kendall, I couldn't. These were your moms. You wear them."

Kendall shook her head. "There old and they are borrowed. Braedyn won't mind and I'll get them back after the wedding so they stay safe until Braedyn is older."

Trish smiled and fastened the earings on. "Thank you. So, all we need now is something new. Well, my purse is new, but..it doesn't really go with my outfit."

Kendall laughed. "I think that Braedyn and I might be able to help."

Kendall got another box out of her purse and gave it to Braedyn. Braedyn gave it to Trish. Inside was a cameo necklace with a pearl chain. On the back the encription read 'To Mom with love, K & B'. Trish's eyes started to tear as she gingerly took the gorgeous necklace out. Kendall fastened it around her neck and then gave her a hug. Braedyn ran over to join in.

"Thank you so much girls. I love it and I love you." Trish said, dabbing at her eyes.

"We love you too Mom." Kendall said.

Braedyn grinned. "Love you too mom" she said.

Trish went to stand in front of the mirror and sighed in anticipation. "Well...how do I look?"

Trish was wearing a strapless gown with beading falling from the neckline and along the edge of a pleated overline draped diagonally across her legs. The back had minor bead work with a plain flowing train. Her hair was piled on top her head, curled into an impressive do with baby's breath and flowers mixed in. A veil was clipped to the back of her hair and allowed to cascade down her back.

Kendall smiled. "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

Braedyn nodded. "Very pretty. Dadd's gonna go 'wow!'."

Trish and Kendall laughed, then turned as a knock sounded at the door. Vince McMahon walked in once gaining permission. Since Trish's parents weren't around anymore, she had asked Vince to walk her down the aisle. He had joyously agreed. He looked over the girl's appearance then settled his eyes on Trish.

"It's time..."

Kendall got to the gorilla just as her dad was walking out to take his place at the altar. She grinned and latched arms with Jeff.

"Nervous?" he whispered. The music began and Lillian and Dwayne started thier walk down the ramp.

Kendall shook her head. "Nope. I'm getting my mom today, Jeff." she said smiling at him as Torrie and Dave started down the ramp. He grinned and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad to see your hard work is finally paying off, Cornflakes." he said.

She put a hand on his arm and looked at him sincerely. "Our hardwork, Jeff. This would not be happening if you hadn't helped me."

Jeff smiled as Randy and Maria started down the ramp. "It's time. Let's go out there and get your folks married."

Kendall hugged Jeff once more and the two went out on stage and down the ramp, Braedyn following a little ways behind them. Once the bridesmaids and groomsmen were standing in thier places, the wedding march started. John's breath caught as Trish and Vince came out on stage. She looked like a goddess.

Vince had to remind Trish to breathe as they walked down the ramp towards her future. She had to fight to stay calm. What she really wanted to do was run down the ramp and jump into John's arms. Vince helped her up the stairs and into the ring. Tirsh came face to face with the love of her life. And she saw the same love mirrored in his eyes.

"You look beautiful." John whispered.

Trish smiled, whispering back. "Thank you. You look very handsome."

"Are you ready?" John asked just as softly.

"Yeah. You?" she said grinning.

John grinned. "Hell yeah."

The two turned towards the pastor and as he began to speak, his words carried the couple to the start of thier new life together.

"Dearly Beloved..."


	31. Wedding Highlights

**Diclaimer: I do not own the WWE or WWE Superstars, nor am I associated with them. However, I do own the poem used in this story, and I worked really hard on it, so please don't take it without asking! Also, thanks for the great reviews. I love hearing your feedback!**

It was almost 2 a.m. when Kendall finally settled down to sleep. As she climbed under the covers, her mind strayed to the events of the last few hours. Her parent's wedding.

When the words "Dearly Beloved" were spoken, it was like a magical fairy had sprinkled some love potion over every single person in the arena. As the ceremony continued, you could see members of the WWE and thier spouses, fans holding onto thier significant others, locked in eye contact and promising thier love all over again.

Kendall had been to several wedding, but for some reason this one lasted over an hour without feeling like it was lasting forever. There were so many moments that came to Kendall's mind, she couldn't help but smile. She had been asked by one of the camera crew, what her favorite part of the ceremony was, and at the time she couldn't answer. The entire ceremony was...interesting, to say the least.

_**Start Flashback**_

_**"**__Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and in the face of this company, to witness the joining in marriage of John Cena and Trish Stratus. Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"_

_Vince McMahon stepped forward, Trish holding onto his arm. "Her family and friends gathered here today do."_

_Vince kissed Trish's cheek and stepped back, allowing her to stand in front of John alone. The pastor smiled at the couple and began to speak._

_"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between a man and a woman. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserved daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness, backed with the will to make it last."_

_Kendall looked down at her sister as Braedyn started fidgeting. Kendall tried to ignore it, but the fidgeting was getting worse. Braedyn had to go to the bathroom, but she didn't want to miss the wedding. It was exciting for her. Finally unable to hold it any longer, she whispered for her dad._

_"Pst. Daddy. Pst."_

_John looked over at his daughter. When she crooked her finger at him, he gave an apologetic smile to Trish and the pastor and went over to Braedyn. He chuckled as she whispered in his ear. He leaned down, whispering back to her and pointed to his mom, who was at the edge of the mat. His mom would show her where the bathroom was. _

_John laughed as BRaedyn took off running up the ramp, tugging her grandma behind her. Looking around at the crowd, he shrugged and gave a laughing smile._

_"Sorry folks...we're gonna need to take a short bathroom break."_

_The crowd laughed and Trish smiled as Lillian jumped up and followed in the direction Braedyn went. _

_"Sorry folks...you know pregnant women..." Trish said giggling._

_A few minutes later, Braedyn, John's mom and Lillian all came back, apologetic smiles on thier faces. Once everyone was back in thier spot, the pastor started where he had left off._

_"With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship, the knowledge of self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives."_

_"This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin thier life together. By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for John and Trish from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together in unconditional love. For this reason, I say to those assembled here today, if there is anyone amongst us who can show just cause why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold their peace."_

_The pastor looked up and let his gaze travel across the crowd._

_"It is now that John and Trish would like to portray thier love for one another through a song, to be sung by Dwayne and Lillian Johnson."_

_As Dwayne and Lillian took the mics and got into place, the crowd went nuts. The fans were so loud and excited chanting Rock and Lillian's name, that Lillian and Dwayne had a hard time hearing the music. Finally, Dwayne held up his hand to get the crowd to quiet down._

_"Hey...The Rock and Lillian thank you for your cheers and chants. But you all need to shut up, so The Rock can sing a song with his fine ass wife!"_

_The crowd erupted again, but this time as the music started, they got quiet. Lillian and Dwayne's blended tones were like a choir of angels as they sang 'My Endless Love', a duet originally by Diana Ross and Lionel Ritchie. The chemistry between the two singers was so exceptional, every single couple out in the audience or on the WWE roster, felt like Dwayne and Lillian were singing that song for them, as well as for eachother._

_John never took his eyes off Trish through the entire ballad. She looked absolutely beautiful. The way she stood just now, with her face slightly turned to watch her two friends sing. The lights from above and softened just enough to leave this glowing hue along her cheeks. She looked absolutely radiant and he was completely lost in her beauty._

_John was startled out of his dream-like state by a poke from Trish. He glanced around, quickly realizing that the song was over and from the way Trish was frowning at him, he guessed the pastor had asked him something and Trish wasn't too happy with John's attention span. Unable to help himself, he threw his hands up in defeat and turned a charming smile towards the crowd._

_"I can't help it! You're so damn beautiful, mama...I got distracted." he said with a chuckle. Everyone couldn't help but smile at that and it was apparant from Trish's look that she had forgiven him. John turned to the pastor. "I apologise...please continue."_

_The pastor smiled, holding back a chuckle. He kinda wished all marriage ceremonies were humorious like this one._

_"Having shown those who are present today of the love between them, it is now time for John and Trish to show eachother with a promisary vow of commitment, that they have written themselves. John..when you're ready."_

_John took a deep breath, took Trish's hand in his and blocked out every person in the room but her._

_"Trish, we started out as enemies, progressed to friends and finally became us. The road has been bumpy and we've faced more hardships than one relationship should stand through. But we survived and the majority of why is because of you. You are my anchor...the one thing that makes everything make sense. You are my light...my ray of hope when the world becomes too bleak for me to bear. You my best friend, my lover...my everything. You are my heart...and without you, there would be no love in me. Without you...there is no me."_

_As he finished, all the girls were wiping the tears from thier cheeks. The pastor, cleared his throat and looked at Trish with a smile. "Trish...when your ready."_

_Trish smiled, choking back her tears. "Wow...how do I compete with that..." she said with a chuckle. The crowd laughed with her, and started a Trish chant to encourage her. Trish laughed and after a few seconds, she calmed them down._

_"Thank you...for that." she said to the fans, before turning to John._

_"I have tried for months to write my vows, and...every single try ended up in the garbage. So...instead of writing the normal vows..I went back to my comfort zone and wrote a poem for you. I worked exceptionally hard on this..." she said taking a small peice of paper from Lillian, then fixed John with a stern stare._

_"And if you laugh..I swear to God John, I will clobber you right then and there, wedding dress and all!"_

_John held up his hands in mock defeat, trying to hold his laughter back at that comment._

_Trish cleared her throat and began the poem..._

_"I am trapped..._

_Haunted by your face_

_Captive by your bliss_

_Bound by your laughter_

_Silenced by your kiss_

_I am trapped..._

_Imprisoned by your smile_

_Enslaved by your cries_

_Captured by your scent_

_Enchanted by your eyes_

_I am trapped..._

_Chained by your words_

_Secure in your hug_

_Safe in your arms_

_Cherished by your love"_

_Trish looked into John's eyes, all the love she felt for him flowing out in her next few words._

_"I am trapped..._

_Don't ever set me free."_

_A single tear escaped the corner of Trish's eye as the last phrase was spoken. As her vows ended, John cleared his throat, and turned wiping a tear away as inconspicuously as possible. Trish's vows were so soft spoken, yet the feeling in her tone and her words had brought tears to most everyone in the house. John looked at the pastor and gave a small laugh._

_"Can I kiss her yet?" he asked loudly. The pastor laughed along with the crowd and shook his head._

_"A few more moments, son, and then she's all yours. We have all been shown John and Trish's love through song and through vows of heartfelt commitment. It is now time to honor the love between John and Trish, with a ring. The ring symbolizez two lives now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always returen home to one another. John, please place the ring on Trish's finger and repeat after me."_

_John took the ring from Dwayne and slid it onto Trish's finger, repeating what the pastor was saying._

_"I give you this ring, as a pledge of my love, and as the symbol of our unity. With this ring, I thee wed." _

_Trish took the ring from Lillian and placed it on John's finger._

_"I give you this ring, as a pledge of my love and as a symbol of our unity. With this ring, I thee wed."_

_The pastor smiled, turning to John. "By the power vested in me, by the State of California and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife. Now, son... you may kiss your bride."_

_John smiled, and drawing Trish close to him, his lips met hers in a passionate caress. The crowd went nuts and shouts could be heard from the WWE superstars. As the kiss ended, the pastor turned the couple towards thier friends and fans._

_"May I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. John Cena!"_

_**End flashback**_


	32. Reception Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars. I wish I was though!**

Kendall smiled to herself in the dark as her mind continued to play tonight's events. After the ceremony, the fans were finally able to leave. Trish, John and the entire wedding party took pictures and then went backs to the hotel to change into more comfortable clothing. After the arena had been cleared, the wrestlers, stagehands, cameramen...pretty much everyone gathered at the hotel's ballroom for a private WWE reception in John and Trish's honor.

_**Start Flashback**_

_When Kendall walked into the reception with Braedyn, she was immediately accosted by Hannah and Mike. Kendall hugged them both as Braedyn ran over to Stacy and her daughter, Carrie._

_"I can't beleive you're here! Thank you so much for coming guys!" Kendall said. _

_Mike leaned in a kissed her. "Wouldn't think of missing it...unfortunately...I can't stay too long. My plane leaves in a couple hours. I gotta be back home tomorrow."_

_"I'll be home in two days, and then I'll have two weeks to spend with you, baby." Kendall said with a smile, leaning in to kiss him back. Hannah rolled her eyes, clearing her throat._

_Kendall broke apart from Mike and looked sheepishly at Hannah. "So uh...where's Beau?"_

_Mike frowned and Hannah looked away. Kendall glanced at them confused. "Did he not come?"_

_Hannah frowned and looked at her best friend, saying sarcastically. "Oh no...he came. He just happened to bring some peice of trash with him. When dad found out, he and Hunter paid Beau a little visit. Suffice to say, his cheatin ass won't be around to break this kid's heart anymore!"_

_Kendall looked at Hannah, and unable to help herself, let a laugh go. "Oh my God, Hannah...I'm sorry that Beau was a jackass...but damn...you just played on your dad's name..."_

_Hannah grinned. "I know...I been working at the line for like an hour. Classic huh?"_

_Kendall nodded laughing. "Yeah...absolutely classic." she turned serious for just a moment. "Seriously though, if you want though, I can go rock bottom his ass into the smack down hotel..."_

_"Jab the people's elbow into the ass clown's stomach..." Hannah interjected_

_"Drop a stone cold stunner on his punk as..." (K)_

_"Shine your boots up real nice, turn them bitches sideways" (H)_

_" and stick it straight up his candy ass..." (K)_

_"Saying F-U cus he can't see me!" Kendall and Hannah ended thier little tirade together, disolving into giggles. Mike chuckled. These two were some crazy ass bitches...that's for sure._

_Mike cleared his throat, putting his arm around Kendall. "Doll, I gotta go. My cab's outside." He leaned in for a kiss, and smiled. _

_"Call me when you get home, Kendall. Hannah, as always, it's been a pleasure." _

_Kendall smiled as Mike retreated out of the arena to his cab. Hannah tugged on her arm._

_"Kendall, I gotta go too. Dad and I are flying out tonight. My brothers have some performance thing tomorrow evening." she said._

_Kendall nodded, a bit sad. "Okay...call me later and have a safe flight."_

_The two girls hugged, then went thier seperate ways. Kendall made her way over to the table at the front of the room, already filling with the wedding party. She sat down next to Jeff, who's eyes were closed. Quietly she picked up a table mint and tossed it. One eye opened as the mint hit his forehead. Seeing kendall he grinned._

_"What's up Cornflakes? Where's Hannah and Mike?" he asked._

_"They both had to fly out tonight so they left. Where's Matt?" she asked, looking for Jeff's brother. Jeff shrugged._

_"Don't know. Don't care. He's being a prick right now." he said. "Where you staying while John and Trish are on thier honeymoon?"_

_Kendall wrinkled her nose. "Uncle Dwayne's. I love that man dearly, but sometimes he's just as overprotective as Daddy."_

_Jeff laughed. "Well, it's because they care, Kendall. It ain't ever gonna change, but if you decide you need a break, my door is always open."_

_Kendall grinned, nodding. Both runed towards the door as Trish and John were announced._

_"Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. John Cena."_

_John and Trish smiled, nodding at the applause and started towards the wedding party table. Rock and Lillian had made up a plate for them, already. The couple shook hands and hugged thier friends and family on the way to the table, and once there, addressed those assembled._

_"John and I wanted to thank each and every one of you for attending the wedding and reception. Tonight was special and it wouldn't have been half as special if you hadn't been there." Trish said._

_John nodded. "Vince, thank you for the reception...it's amazing. Guests, Vince is paying, so eat all you want and drink up!"_

_Vince laughed as a cheer went up around the room. Trish and John sat down and the entire room was instantly filled with chewing sounds and small talk. After dinner was over, Randy rose, gathering everyone's attention._

_"I'm gonna start the toast off and just say that this wedding was something we were all expecting and waiting for. John, it's a good thing your not as slow inside the ring as you are outside the ring." Randy smiled at John's glare. "Seriously, though, I wish you the best of luck and hope for all the happiness in the world for you two."_

_Maria stood as Randy sat. "I've seen Trish without John in her life, and I've seen John without Trish. Neither is a pretty sight. Without eachother, you guys are lost and well, basically hopeless. I hope someday, I have that kind of love. To your future." she smiled lifting her glass in thier direction, then sat down._

_Dave and Torrie stood together. "Torrie and I just want to say we love you both, and Trish, I'm gonna make the same promise that John made Torrie, when we got married. If John gets out of line, or you just feel like having him get his ass beat, you let me know and I'll come over, fists ready."_

_Torrie rolled her eyes, then lifted her glass. "To a lifetime of love and happiness..."_

_Trish smiled and turned her attention to Rock and Lillian as they stood._

_"I've known Trish and John since they debuted in the WWE. When they first met, they fought al the time. Made most of us want to smash thier heads upside a wall. They stopped working thier storyline together...it got better but not by much. And then all of a sudden, I don't know..the two just...stopped spitting fire at eachother..." Rock began._

_Lillian cleared her throat, laying a hand on his arm. "Baby, I love you, but my feet are swollen and they hurt. Could you hurry it up?"_

_Dwayne rose a brow in her direction. 'Okay, mama..." He turned to John and Trish, who were trying to hide thier laughter. John was failing miserably._

_"Go ahead John, laugh it up. When Trish gets pregnant, you're gonna be in the same exact spot and getting it ten times worse. Trish I wish you all the luck in putting up with that candy ass right there." he said pointing to John._

_Lillian rolled her eyes. "What he means...is that we're happy for you and we wish you all the best in your future life together."_

_Dwayne and Lillian sat down and Kendall and Jeff stood up._

_"So...our's is a little different...we wrote something for you that we want to read." Jeff said._

_"We hope that you like it." Kendall said._

_ J It took an intelligent man to realize he must have dreams._

_ K It took an intelligent woman to realize that she must have dreams of her own._

_ J It took a patient man to wait for the woman to realize what her dream was._

_ K It took a patient woman, to wait for the man to realize what his dream was._

_ J It took help from two daughters for the man to realize his dream was her._

_ K It took help from a friend for the woman to realize her dream was him._

_ J It took a fearless man to sacrifice everything to obtain his dream._

_ K It took a fearless woman to sacrifice everything in reaching hers._

_ J It took the man three years to finally capture every part of his dream._

_ K It took the woman three years three years to to be captured by her dream._

_Jeff took a sip of water, then continued. "That being said...there's only one thing left to say."_

_Jeff and Kendall looked at eachother, then back to John and Trish, saying together..._

_"It's about damn time!"_

_**End flashback**_

Kendall's eyes closed as she fell into a deep sleep. What had been her favorite part of the night?

Becoming Trish's daughter.


	33. Pissing off The Rock

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE superstars.

Dwayne paced in his living room. Trish and John were gone for a month long honeymoon and Braedyn and Kendall were staying with him and Lillian during that time. Braedyn was upstairs asleep, along with Lillian. Kendall...well she certainly wasn't home that's for sure. Kendall was late...twenty minutes late. Dwayne had tried calling her cell phone but she didn't answer.

He checked out the window as he saw headlights. He gritted his teeth as Kendall kissed her boyfriend, Mike Shepherds goodbye, then ran to the house. Dwayne placed himself in front of the door, so the first thing she'd see when she got in was him. Kendall opened the door quietly and smiled sheepishly at her uncle as she closed it behind her.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle Dwayne. I forgot my cell phone at the restaraunt and we had to go back. I tried calling but Mike forgot his and my battery was dead." she said.

"OKay, but...don't make this a habit, okay?" he said gruffly.

Kendall grinned and hugged him. "I promise..I won't."

"Alright..." Dwayne said, hugging her back. "I'm going to bed now."

Kendall cleared her throat, and blushed lightly. "Um...before you do...could...could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Dwayne led Kendall to the couch, turning another lamp on to see better. "What's up, Keeks?"

Kendall hesitated, not sure how to start. "Well, it's just that...Mike and I have been arguing a lot lately. I barely have any time to spend with him...and he says that even when I'm with him...my mind is still in the ring. He wants our relationship to be normal...but I'm not sure what that means."

Dwayne nodded as Kendall took a breath and continued. "And...I like another person too. I have for awhile...and he's more into wrestling and stuff, like me, but he's over 18. And even though I know nothing could happen with this guy, the more time I spend with Mike, the more I wish he was this other guy. And then I feel guilty because I start thinking that maybe if I did more normal things with Mike, then I wouldn't like this other guy so much. I don't know what to do."

Dwayne let all that process and then regarded his neice. "Well...my suggestion would be to try some of the things Mike considers "normal" given they are within reason and not illegal...and then..if you still like this other guy more than Mike...you might want to think about just being friends with Mike."

Kendall sighed and made a face. "Guys are so confusing. I swear sometimes, I wish I never would have met any." She got up and hugged him. "Thanks Uncle Dwayne. It's a good idea."

Dwayne hugged her back. "Glad I could help."

Kendall grinned and started walking towards the stairs, intending to go to bed.

"Keeks?" Dwayne's voice stopped her. She looked back at him in question.

"Whatever you may feel for a certain rainbow haired high flyer...don't carry it into the ring and on-air. It will only bring him a lot of trouble...and you a lot of heart ache. Wait till your 18 to do that shit, okay?" He said with a knowing smile.

Kendall's mouth dropped. "How...How did you know?"

Dwayne gave her a look. "Jeff may be blind, honey, but the rest of aren't. It hasn't been that hard to figure out."

Five nights later...

Dwayne was pacing again in the living room, on the phone with Jeff. This week had been hell on him. Kendall had been late almost every single night. At first it was one 15-20 minutes but then it escalated. Soon it became an hour, then two hours until finally five days later, it was 4:45 am and she still wasn't home yet.

Dwayne's head snapped up as he heard the door shut. He hung up on Jeff, muttering that Kendall was home and went to confront his neice.

"Where the hell have you been?!" he snapped.

Kendall caught by surprise, turned so fast, she lost her footing. Rock caught her before she hit the floor and as soon as he did, the smell of beer and cigarettes hit his senses.

"Thanxsh knuckle Dane!" she said, giggling.

Rock set her back from him as the smell of alcohol swarmed his nostrils. He stared at her increduously.

"You've been drinking! And smoking!"

Lillian, having been awoken by the Dwayne's yelling, came downstairs and looked at the two.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? There's other people in this house trying to sleep." she said with a yawn.

Dwayne pointed hastily to Kendall. "Your neice is drunk!"

Lillian looked at Kendall. The young girl was swaying on her feet and looking cross-eyed at a strand of hair she kept trying to blow away. When it came back she'd giggle then do it again.

"Kendall..are you drunk?" Lillian asked stepping closer. Immediately she took a step back, overwhelmed by the combination of alcohol and tobacco.

"Nopes..." Kendall said shaking her head really fast.

"Dwayne! She's gonna fall!" Lillian's eyes widened as Kendall swayed unsteadily on her feet, reached for the wall and missed. Dwayne didn't reach Kendall in time and the girl went face first into the carpet. Kendall was completely passed out. Dwayne picked the girl up in his arms and carried her to the spare bedroom, Lillian right behind him.

"We are so having a talk with her tomorrow." Lillian said.

Dwayne nodded. "Yep..just as soon as her candy ass wakes up."

The next morning, Kendall was woken up by the sound of her door crashing open.

"Ughhh Uncle Dwayne it's early!" Kendall said putting her aching head back under the covers.

"It's 2 in the afternoon." He laid some asprin and water on the bedside table. "You have exactly 30 minutes to get your ass out of bed, into the shower and downstairs. Time starts now." Then, he walked out, leaving Kendall sitting on the bed in confusion.

Thirty minutes later, Kendall came downstairs, looking like death warmed over. Lillian ushered her into the living room where Dwayne was waiting. Kendall could see he was angry. Dwayne wasted no time and pointed to a chair.

"Park your ass right there and tell me what the hell you did until 5 am, young lady."

Kendall sighed, sat down and shrugged. "Uncle Dwayne...please...not so loud. I hung out with Mike, that's all. We went to some party. I told you about it."

Lillian laid a hand on Rock's arm when his mouth opened. "You've been late almost every single night this week...and then you didn't get home until 5 this morning, Kendall." she said.

"I'm sorry Aunt Lillian...I'm just...I made some mistakes. Look guys...I don't feel good...Do you mind...can I go now?" Kendall said.

"I'm not surprised you don't feel good. You came home reeking of cigarettes and beer. Care to explain?" Lillian replied.

Kendall shrugged placing her hands in her head. "I don't know...It started off as one beer...then...it came to two and everyone else was smoking and drinking...I just...I wanted to be like everyone else. I'm sorry. It won't happen again...Can I please leave now?"

"No..your ass can't go now. Your sixteen damn years old Kendall, not twenty-one! It's illegal for you to drink and if you had gotten pulled over you would have spent the night on the cold concrete floor of a jail cell rather then in a nice and comfortable bed! You could have been in an accident and gotten hurt or died, young lady!" he shouted, upset. Kendall's attitude disturbed him.

"I said I was sorry! I said it wouldn't happen again!" Kendall cried in frustration.

"Well excuse me if that line means jack shit coming from you!" he shouted back.

Kendall sat back in a huff, glaring at her fingers. Her head was throbbing, her stomach was queasy and she just wanted to sleep. She so did not feel like putting up with this shit, especially from someone who wasn't her dad. Lillian put a hand on Rock's arm. Dwayne turned away, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. After a few moments, Lillian spoke.

"Look, Kendall... we love you and we're just trying to protect you. With your mom and dad away, you are under our care. That means you come home on time, you don't smoke and you don't drink. You especially don't drink and drive. Period!" she said.

"Fine. I already said I wouldn't drink and I'll be on time from now on." Kendall said impatiently.

Dwayne shook his head. "There isn't a 'from now on', Kendall. You won't be going out or seeing Mike until your parents come home."

Kendall jumped up from the chair. "What?!! NO! I have plans!!"

"Not anymore! You're grounded!" Dwayne shouted.

"Grounded?! You can't ground me! Mike's taking me to his prom on Friday!" Kendall screamed.

Lillian jumped up and placed herself in the middle of the two. "Listen, we'll talk about Prom. But, for right now, your stuck inside Kendall. I"m sorry, but what Dwayne said stays. You're grounded."

"You can't ground me! You are not my mother!" Kendall screamed pointing at Lillian.

"And you are not my father!" she screamed at Dwayne. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Dwayne's eyes narrowed and he took a step closer. "My house, my rules! You're not going! Period! End of story!"

"I hate you! I fing hate you!" Kendall pushed Dwayne out of the way and ran out the door towards her house. When Dwayne went to follow, Lillian stopped him. When he looked at his wife, Lillian's heart broke at the hurt she saw in his eyes.

"Dwayne...she didn't mean it. She'll come back and apologize in a little while." she said, hugging him. "This is the first time we've had to do any type of parenting like this with her. She's just trying to see how far she can go with us. She did the same thing with John and Trish."

Dwayne nodded, then sighed. "Yeah...I know. Damnit, Lillian. If we have a girl...I swear, Lillian... I swear to God, she is not setting foot outside this house for a date. I'm not doing this scene again."

Lillian laughed. "Anything you say, Big Daddy."


	34. Pissing off Jeff Hardy

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE superstars.

Kendall ran across the street to her house. She was so angry. It had been a mistake and a stupid one at that. She had only meant to take a sip of the beer. Before she knew it she'd thrown back almost an entire six pack. Kendall remembered coming home, but not getting to her bed. She realized that they would be upset, but she didn't think they'd be this upset.

What really pissed her off was not being able to go to the prom with Mike. Being in the WWE Homeschool program, she wasn't going to get a prom before she graduated. Going with Mike was her only chance of ever experiencing one. She couldnt' beleive Uncle Dwayne was taking that away from her.

Kendall hesitated on who to call. On one hand, she knew she should call Mike. He was her boyfriend after all. Still, deep down, she couldn't help but want nothing more than to call up Jeff and be with him. Kendall sighed. This had been happening awhile now...her not knowing who she wants more...Jeff or Mike. FInally, making a decision, she picked up the phone and made a call.

Kendall through her arms around Mike the minute he walked in the door. After assuring her that he had parked down the street, they sat on her bed and talked. He held Kendall as she cried on his shoulder and once she felt better, he kissed her. She smiled.

"Let's go swimming." she said.

Mike grinned. "Sounds fun darling, but I didn't bring a suit."

Kendall stood up, leading him towards the back, a teasing mischevious smile on her lips.

"You can borrow one of Dad's."

Jeff parked in the driveway of Kendall's house. Dwayne had called him about half an hour ago. Dwayne and Lillian had gone to pick up Braedyn after Kendall ran out of the house. On the way, Lillian started having contractions and she and Dwayne were at the hospital, checking in. After Lillian was settled, Dwayne had called Dave, who had agreed to keep Braedyn. Then he called Jeff, explained about the fight from this morning, and asked him to keep Kendall at his house.

Kendall wasn't Jeff's favorite person right now. Every single night, Jeff was getting calls from Dwayne about Kendall being late, and then finally not coming home all night. Furthermore, when she did show up, she was wasted. And to make matters worse, she'd apparantly driven herself home that way. He had already had two talks with her and both times, she had promised to start behaving for Dwayne. And yet, here he was, at Kendall's house, having to deal with it again.

Jeff knocked on the door and walked in when he got no answer. He called Kendall's name and checked inside the house. She wasn't there. Frowning, he went to the back door and opened it. His head turned towards the pool area. He couldn't see her, but he could hear her.

Jeff quietly walked out, careful not to make any sounds. His mouth dropped open. Kendall and Mike were lounging on the pool stairs, making out. Jeff frowned, narrowing his eyes and gave a low growl. He went and got two towells and an orange from inside the house and then went back to the pool area. Standing at the edge of the deck, he threw the orange at them just as Mike was untying Kendall's top.

Kendall and Mike broke apart when the orange hit the water and made eye contact with Jeff. Kendall quickly retied her top and gulped. He looked pissed.

"What...what are you doing here?" she asked.

Jeff glared at Mike. "If you're not off this property in ten seconds, you and I are gonna have problems."

He turned to Kendall next. "And you...you have ten seconds to get upstairs and get dressed or you're gonna have problems of your own." he said tossing the towells thier way.

Kendall stared openmouthed. "What? Jeff...what are you talking about?"

"Nine...eight...seven...I'd get moving if I were you!" he called as he walked away from the two.

Seeing the look in Jeff's eye, Mike was out the door before Kendall had a chance to say goodbye. Kendall had made it to her room in record time and as she got dressed, her mind kept spinning. At first, she'd been secretly happy that he had shown up. Then, he had thrown her boyfriend out and the more she focused on that, the angrier she became. She rounded on Jeff the moment he opened the door and slapped him across the face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You had no right...Ah!"

As soon as he felt her hand on his cheek, he snapped. Before Kendall knew what happened, she found herself face down over his knee. Jeff waisted no time and as soon as she felt the first smack on her posterier, Kendall came alive.

"OW! Jeff stop! What are you doing!" she cried, struggling to get away. Jeff just held her tighter and kept going. Kendall cried out at each spank and struggled. After about a dozen or so, Jeff stopped abruptly and stood up, letting her drop to the floor. Kendall's eyes were watery, but no tears had spilled. She was in shock. Her best friend had just spanked her! And damn it...it hurt!

"You... you spanked me!" she stuttered.

Jeff turned, glaring at her. "You're damn right I did and you're lucky that's all you got! And if I ever catch you with Mike like that again, I'll do it one more time! You've been behaving like a selfish spoiled brat all week and it stops now!"

Kendall's mouth dropped open. "You can't tell me what to do Jeff! I don't have to listen to you!" she sputtered.

Jeff put his face real close to hers, his jaw clenched. "Do you really wanna test that theory, Kendall Lenore?"

Immediately Kendall sat back in silence at the mention of her middle name. Jeff nodded . "Didn't think so. You have 5 minutes to be down at the car with your bags. Lillian went into labor so you're staying with me."

It took a few moments for his words to process. Lillian went into labor. She was staying with Jeff. Kendall's jaw dropped. She was staying with Jeff. Jeff...the man that just spanked her like a child. Kendall sighed, standing as she rubbed her stinging rump. This was going to be an uncomfortable week.

Kendall was walking out the door, bag in hand when Jeff honked the horn. Kendall got in the passenger seat and looked at him.

"What...what about my car?" Kendall asked.

"Where's your keys?" Jeff took them as she held them out, pressed the automatic lock on her key chain and then dropped the keys in his pocket.

"You get them back when your dad gets back. Not before." he said, putting the car into gear.

Kendall stared open mouthed. "But.."

"No Kendall..." Jeff snapped, interupting. "No buts...you won't be needing your car because you won't be going anywhere."

"And I wouldn't even think about arguing this with me." Jeff said as Kendall's mouth opened again.

Kendal sat back with a sigh as Jeff pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the road. The entire trip was completely silent, no music, no talking...nothing. Kendall hated it. When they arrived at the house, Kendal was hoping things would become less tense. As Jeff turned off the car, she looked at him.

"Jeff...I'm sorry." she whispered.

Jeff paused, hearing her. Then he got out of the car, never looking at her and walked away, murmering under his breath.

"You know where your room is. I'll be in the shop."


	35. Contemplating Past Behaviors

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars.

It wasn't until the next morning that Dwayne had called with an update and it was a surprising update, to say the least. Lillian had been admitted to the hospital and within a matter of hours, was in full labor. It was a long labor. A long and painful labor but she was fine and getting better. Dwayne had actually been surprised at how much energy she had, despite having given birth to not one, but two babies.

Dominic Julius Johnson was born at 9:57 am, weighing in at 6 lb 2 oz and measuring in at 21 inches tall. His sister, Mikayla Rhianne Johnson was born at 9:59 am, weighing in at 5 lb 6 oz and measuring in at 19 inches tall. Both had lots and lots of hair and had all toes and fingers accounted for. Dwayne and Lillian had been surprised to say the least, when told that there was another baby. Somehow, all the doctors, sonograms and ultrasounds missed the second baby.

Torrie and Maria had gone shopping to prepare for the extra baby. They had bought another crib, car seat, highchair, clothing and especially diapers. Randy and Dave had come over to Dwayne's house to set it all up, while Jeff had taken Braedyn and Kendall to see the new babies.

Kendall had been nervous when she first walked into the room. She thought they would hate her for how she'd been acting. Kendall, Dwayne and Lillian had talked for almost an hour and after everything Kendall apologised. By the end of visiting hours, the three were acting like the fight had never happened and for that Kendall was grateful. That only left one person on the 'Who's Mad at Kendall' list. Jeff Hardy.

It had been three days, and she and Jeff were still not talking. There were of course times where they had to exchange words, but for the most part, he didn't bother her and she didn't bother him. It was beginning to take its toll on Kendall. It was beginning to affect Jeff, as well and the others commented on it at the BBQ the day Dwayne and Lillian brought Dominic and Mikayla home.

"John and Trish called to see if they could stay an extra week. Vince gave them the time off. I told John about the stuff going on with Kendall. They talked on the phone for about an hour and she seems calmer. I hope you don't mind Jeff, but I told them that they could stay. If you don't want to keep Kendall here, she can come with one of us." Dwayne said.

Jeff shook his head. "Naw..it's cool. She can stay here. Where's Braedyn going?"

"Actually, Torrie and I dropped her off at John's parents house. They were gonna go camping and they invited her and Kendall along, but Kendall didn't want to go apparantly." Dave said.

Jeff looked up surprised at that. "Huh...she didn't tell me."

"Jeff...what's going on with you and Kendall?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah, you two act like you don't care about each other anymore. It's been like that for about a week now." Maria said.

Jeff hesitated, then shrugged. "It's complicated..."

"Complicated how?" Randy asked.

Jeff's mouth tightened into a grim line. "We had a difference of opinion."

Dwayne rose a brow in Jeff's direction. "What happened?"

Jeff hesitated a moment then said quietly, "I spanked her."

Everyone's mouth dropped open. "You what?" Torrie asked.

Jeff sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I know, I know. But guys...I mean..I'd been getting calls from Dwayne every single damn night, she was always late getting in, then she started drinking and smoking and worse still, she was driving after she'd gotten drunk. And then..when I went to pick her up...Mike was undressing her in the pool! And when she slapped me and I just...I lost it. It was the first thing that came to mind...so...I did it."

It took a moment for all that to process and when it did, the guys were silent for the first time in thier life. Lillian cleared her throat, asking the question they were all wondering.

"So...um...what upset you more...the fact that she was doing that with Mike...or that she wasn't doing that with you?" she asked.

Everyone had known for awhile how Jeff felt about Kendall. Everyone also knew that secretly, Kendall felt the same way. The difference was Jeff had known how he felt for awhile. Kendall was just beginning to fully realized how she felt about him. Jeff had been concerned at first... about how everyone would react to his feelings for Kendall, but even John and Trish were silently wishing the two would hook up, which everyone knew wouldn't happen until after Kendall was 18 or older.

Jeff sighed. "I don't know...a little of both, I guess."

Everyone was silent for a moment and Jeff looked around. "Look, I know that she deserved it, but I'm probably the last person who should have done it. I'm not a parental figure for her. I can't be." Jeff said.

Dwayne put a hand on his arm. "Hey...it's not about being her parent. You're older than her and were in a position where that came in to play. You were there and you did what you thought was right. No fault in that." Dwayne said. "Believe me...had I been there, she'd have gotten a lot worse."

Everyone else nodded, murmering thier agreement. Jeff cleared his throat. "Listen guys...I told John and Trish about everything, and we agreed that nobody should say anything about it to Kendall. I don't want to embarrass her. It's in the past, I want it left there."

Everyone agreed and then Dave looked around. "Speaking of our little fire cracker, where exactly is she?"

Kendall had snuck off the first chance she got. After changing her clothes, she went out back to Jeff's garage where a small gym had been set up. She put on her headphones, grabbed a pair of boxing gloves and started punching the bag. When tears threatened to overspill, she narrowed her eyes and punched the bag harder, switching every now and then to kicking.

An hour later, she hadn't even slowed down a little bit. Sweat was dripping from her face and down her skin. She had taken her boxing gloves off, liking the feel of her fist against the bag better. Her knuckles would be raw, but she didn't care. Maria stood in the doorway to the gym, watching Kendall. She must have stayed there for fifteen minutes just watching that girl pound her frustration out into the bag. When Maria approached, Kendall didn't even let up for a moment.

"Kendall...the food is ready." she said. Maria didn't get an answer from her so she went behind Kendall and tapped Kendall on the shoulder. Kendall threw an arm back out of surprise. Maria ducked the arm and plopped down on the floor, a hand to her chest. Kendall's headphones came off, her mouth dropped.

"Crap..Maria..I'm so dorry. I had the head phones on and...you startled me." Kendall said. "Are you okay?"

Maria took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah...just..you startled me too. Damn fast reflexes you got kid."

Kendall gave a small smile. "Sorry, Maria."

Maria smiled, getting to her feet. "It's okay. No harm done. I just came to tell you that the food is ready."

Kendall nodded. "I appreciate that. I'm not hungry though. I'll just keep training."

Maria bit her lip. "Um...okay. I'll let everyone know."

Kendall nodded and returned to her punchbag routine as Maria walked out. As soon as Maria left, Kendall climbed onto the balance beam, Jeff had installed for her when she first started training. It had helped her balance on the top ropes and turnbuckles tremendously. She bent slowly lifting herself into a handstand on the small padded peice of wood and bending her arms, she lowered and raised her body in handstand fashion.

Dwayne stood in the doorway just like Maria had, watching. He had to admit. Kendall, as young as she was, was probably the most natural athlete he had met in a long time. It seemed that no matter what sport it was, karate, kickboxing, wrestling or gymnastics...Kendall always caught on right away and exceeded most people's expectations.

Dwayne tensed as she stood up on the beam and did a line of flips across it. Hehated it when she did that. Kendall was gifted, but he was always concerned she'd end up hitting her head doing that. Trying not to startle her, he rapped his knuckles lightly on the door. Kendall popped her head in that direction and seeing her uncle satdown on the balance beam. She gave him a small smile as he came over.

"Looking good. You balance better than anyone I know." Dwayne said.

"Thanks." Kendall said grabbing a drink from her water bottle. "So, what's up?"

"Just wanted to know if you needed to talk. You and Jeff..don't really act like you've got everything all sorted out." he said with a shrug.

Kendall looked away, not responding. Dwayne came closer and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Listen, what happened between you and Jeff...it's in the past. It's time to get over being upset about it and get back on track. " Dwayne said.

Kendall sighed. "I'm not upset...I was at first you know. I mean...it's embarrassing what happened...but I'm not upset anymore. He's right...I shouldn't have done any of those things."

Dwayne looked at her confused. "Well, if your not upset, why are you two still fighting? I mean, I know you two still care about eachother, but you act like you don't."

Kendall raised her eyes to his. Dwayne's heart constricted at the pain he saw in them.

"He doesn't act like he still cares. He barely talks to me, Uncle Dwayne, and he doesn't ever want to be around me. I made a lot of mistakes and I've apologised for making them, but nothing I do gets his forgiveness. I lost my best friend, and in losing him...I feel like I've lost a part of me. I don't know what to do." she said

Dwayne sighed. "He cares, Keeks. He cares a lot and I bet if you talked to him, he'd tell you that himself."

Kendall nodded, quickly wiping the tears away before they fell. "Later...Uncle Dwayne. I don't...I can't...not right now."

Dwayne nodded, hugging her and kissed her cheek. "Okay..you want to come eat?"

Kendall laughed as her stomach growled. "Apparrently, my stomach needs it. Give me a few to shower and change, and I'll walk back with you.

Ten minutes later, Dwayne and Kendall left the garage gym and headed back to thier family and friends.


	36. Lights are on  Finally, someone's home

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the WWE or WWE Superstars.

Kendall was back in the gym the following day; the conversation with her Uncle Dwayne still on her mind. Kendall finished her workout on the bags and climbed onto the balance beam as she pondered over his words. She wanted to beleive that her uncle was right, that Jeff still cared, but she wasn't sure. She'd never seen him this angry at her and she hated that she had been the one to anger him. She was just so confused.

She knew she had messed up, but she didn't think she had messed up bad enough to ruin one of the relationships she held dear. Jeff was her foundation. Her security blanket. Being without her foundation, her security blanket had made her realize just how much she needed and wanted Jeff around her, and not only as a friend. Without him, she felt like she was falling. It was a feeling she didn't know how to cope with.

Kendall got so wrapped up in her thoughts, she failed to see Jeff standing in the doorway. She finally spotted him, mid flip across the balance beam. She was so startled by his presence, she didn't rotate enough and came crashing down head first against the bar and crumbled to the floor. Immediately, she turned on her side, curling into a ball. She grabbed her head, wincing in pain. Jeff was at her side in an instant, his hand feeling along her scalp for injuries.

"Damnit! You startled me." Kendall said through clenched teeth as she sat up, rubbing her head.

"Sorry. You'll probably have a bump on the head, but it should be better in a couple days. You okay?" he asked. Kendall rubbed her head and nodded. Being so unstable when it came to Jeff, having him here, next to her, touching her...only made things ten times worse. She couldn't think about anything but the feel of his fingers and the smell of his cologne. She wanted to embrace the feeling, but she held back. She was still so confused.

"I've noticed you been working out a lot lately. Any particular reason why?" Jeff asked. Jeff inwardly sighed as he watched Kendall retreat within herself.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for Mike's prom?" he asked, trying again.

Kendall shook her head, saying quietly. "Mike and I...uh..we broke up."

Jeff looked at her in shock. "What? When? Why?"

Kendall drew her knees up, resting her arms on top her knees. She gave a small smile, looking at her hands. "The other day. I was gone all the time and even when I was home...I wasn't really here. I was always talking about training or a match...or you."

Jeff sat down beside her upon hearing that. He kinda liked that she talked about him all the time. Kendall sighed as Jeff sat down beside her, listening. "Mike wanted to be with someone normal...someone who did normal things. But I'm not normal and I never will be."

Jeff sighed. "I'm so sorry, Kendall. You must be upset."

Kendall looked at her shoes, a small smile on her face. "You know...I'm not as upset as I thought I would be. I mean...it's kinda ironic isn't it? I worked so hard at trying not to lose him and in doing that, I not only lost Mike but also someone I cared about more than him. I lost you."

Jeff cocked his head to the side, confused. "You didn't lose me, Kendall. I'm still here."

Kendall finally rose her head and looked at him. "Are you, Jeff? Because...I gotta tell you...lately, it doesn't seem like it."

Kendall stood and moved away from him, to lean against the wall. "Jeff, you've barely spoken to me since I got here. And the only time we hang out is if we're eating, and even then the tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife. Do you realize that it's been almost a week since you've even smiled at me?"

She threw her hands up in the air in frustration and gave a nervous laugh. "What you did...spanking me...I deserved it. I get that and I'm not upset about it. I made mistakes, ...huge ones, I'll admit, but that's all they were Jeff. Huge mistakes. I've tried to show everyone that I won't make them again and I've apologised over and over again. Everyone else forgave me, Jeff..why can't you?"

Kendall slowly slid down the wall, as tears poured onto her cheeks. "I miss you Jeff. I miss smelling your cologne when your near me and I miss spending time together. I miss calling you Fruit Loops and I miss hearing my name from your lips. And I miss the way your hair is all wild in the morning when you wake up and your grumbling when there's no cofee in the coffee pot. I miss being held by you on the couch when we stay up all night talking. I want it all back, Jeff. I want you back. Just tell me what I have to do. I'll do anything. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it, Jeff. Anything...I'll do anything...just please...come back to me."

Jeff went to her, gathering her into his arms. He had no idea she was feeling like this, and his feelings were mixed. He felt horrible that she was hurting. At the same time, he couldn't help but feel a small sense of satisfaction in finding out she felt for him, how he felt for her.

Jeff sighed as he rubbed circles on her back. "Shhhh...I never left. I'm right here, baby."

Jeff stayed there with Kendall in his arms, soothing her until her sobbing turned to sniffles. When he tried to set her back from him, Kendall tightened her hold and snuggled closer. It felt so good to have his arms around her, and frankly she wasn't ready to give that up.

"Kendall..we gotta talk." Jeff said, chuckling. Sighing, she sat back and lifted her eyes to his.

"Listen Kendall...All those things you did...I know that they were just mistakes. Your 16, almost 17...I understand you're gonna make mistakes...that's how you learn. Hell...I've made the same mistakes you did...and more than once." he said with a tiny laugh.

"Well, then why did you get so angry?" Kendall asked.

Jeff sighed. "Just because I made those mistakes doesn't mean I don't worry about you when you make them. You were drinking and driving, Kendall. You could have been pulled over and arrested. You could have been in a car accident. Someone else could have been hurt, possibly even killed. You could have gotten hurt."

Kendall watched as Jeff stood and started pacing in front of her.

"I know nothing happened, but it could have. I could be talking to your tombstone right now, instead of being here, talking with you. I love you too much to let anything like that happen to you, Kendall." Jeff said.

Kendall's head snapped up and she stood, moving closer to him. "I love you too Jeff..."

Jeff, not hearing her, continued his tirade. "And then...you ran off and Lillian went into labor. And when I find you...your playing strip tease with Mike, in your parents swimming pool! And all I could think was how much I wanted to be in that pool with you...how much I wanted to be Mike at that moment. I was so mad that it was Mike and not me!"

Kendall took a step closer: "I wanted it to be you too, Jeff."

Jeff ran a hand through his hair, once again what she's saying not processing. "And then you slapped me...and I just snapped. And well..."

Kendall tried to interject again, but Jeff just wasn't listening.

"I know I shouldn't have spanked you Kendall, but I just didn't know what else to do! And it's not like you didn't deserve it, it just probably shouldn't have been coming from me and..."

Jeff's words were cut off as Kendall grabbed his face between her hands and softly pressed her lips to his. After a moment, Kendall felt one of his arms circle around her waist, and the other running through her hair to rest at the back of her head. Her lips parted under his, and thier tongues met in a harmonic symphany as the kiss deepened. When they finally pulled apart...Jeff and Kendall took a quick step back, dazed. There were definitely sparks between them.

"What...um...what were you saying...before?" Jeff asked in a breathless whisper.

Kendall looked at him from half lowered lashes, her voice deep and rich with passion. "I said I wanted it to be you...in the pool...the other day, I wanted it to be you too."

Without a second thought, he pulled her to him and once again, sampled the sweet taste of her lips. When Kendall reacted with such raw passion, he almost forgot who she was. Almost. Kendall stood in shock as she was suddenly pushed back from him. She looked at him in questioningly.

He looked at her. Lord, she was beautiful. The swell of her breasts were floating up and down as she panted, out of breath from the kiss. Her lips were slightly swollen and bruised from his lips and her eyes were hazy, glowing with desire and passion. He wanted nothing more than to bring her back in his arms for more, but he couldn't. At age 24, he was eight years older than her and legal, but she wasn't. She had another year to go.

"Kendall..." he began, "I would love nothing more than to be with you, but...I can't."

Kendall's face fell. "Oh..."

"At least not until your 18, anyway. And by then...you probably won't even want to be with me anymore." he said, turning away, closing his eyes to the thought. Slowly, a smile replaced Kendall's frown. Walked to him, she let her arms travel around his waist. She waited until he looked at her, then whispered the words he'd been hoping to hear.

"I'll wait for you...If you'll wait for me."


	37. Late Night, Conan Calla

_**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or it's superstars. **_

_**P.S. thank you for all the great reviews! I love hearing from you and hope you continue to like what I write!**_

Jeff and Kendall had agreed to keep thier kiss a secret. They didn't want to create any trouble for either of them. The gang was just happy that things were getting back to order. Kendall was excited too, because in three weeks, she would be turning 17 at the premier of her show Absolution. Everyone had been working thier butts off to get that show done on time and it looked to be one of the most anticipated shows in WWE history.

Kendall wasn't focusing on that though. She had two show's to do tonight. Raw was being helf in New York City tonight, and after the show, Jeff and Kendall were expected at the Conan O'Brien show. Before that though, they had to get through Raw. Evan though Kendall could have started wrestling at age sixteen, she had promised her dad she wouldn't start until after she graduated. Well, she'd finally done it, and tonight she was going to make her presence known.

John had wanted to be present for her first match, and since he and Trish were still on thier honeymoon, she wasn't going to wrestle tonight. They were getting back this weekend, so her first match was set for the Monday after. Tonight, she and Maria would be going to that ring to make a few statements. And first and foremost, they planned on giving those statements to the female members of DX.

Later that evening, before Lita's match, the newest female member of DX was announced. Triple H had brought back Chyna.

It had been a huge surprise to the fans and to most of the WWE superstars. Chyna was a fierce competitor, stronger than most and bigger too. She didn't scare Kendall though. During Chyna and Lita's matcha gainst Candice and Mickie, Kendall and Maria ran down to the ring and drop kicked Lita, then Chyna, allowing Mickie to get the pin, 1..2..3.

Mickie James and Candice Michelle, stood outside the ring, looking towards the two female Crew members making thier way up the ramp. Mickie and Candice had just won, they weren't about to complain, but they were curious. Lita and Chyna had made it to thier feet and were inside the ring, glaring daggers at the Kendall and Maria. Kendall was walking backwards up the ramp, a viscious smile pasted to her lips and a mic in her hand.

"Hey Lita! Just so we're clear...no matter how many overgrown powder puffs you bring into the ring, you still can't see us." Maria said, as the girls waved thier hands in front of thier faces. Kendall took the mic, turning towards Lita.

"Get ready, Lita. I'm coming for the belt."

Later that night, at the Conan O'Brien Show...

"My next guests are two of the most up and coming wrestlers in the WWE. He jumps off 25 foot ladders, smashes people through tables and always seems to have different colored hair every single week. She is the youngest announcer in the history of the WWE and soon to be youngest wrestler. Please welcome Jeff Hardy and Kendall Cena." Conan said as the crowd cheered.

Jeff and Kendall came out on stage, waving to the screaming fans. Once the fans settled down, the two superstars said hello to Conan and sat down.

"Welcome, Welcome. Now for anyone who doesn't know...Jeff, you are one of the original members of The Crew, and the biggest high flying wrestler in the WWE. And, Kendall, your an announcer but don't wrestle." Conan said. Jeff and Kendall nodded and the crowd clapped.

Conan waited until the crowd quieted down, before addressing Kendall. "But..I've watched you...you don't just do commentary. You're at ringside, helping in some way and if people get on your bad side, you waste no time in hurling your body at them. In fact, you two are called the high flying twins, when you work together right? Isn't it dangerous?"

Jeff and Kendall laughed. "Well, Jeff helped to train me, so of course I have a little of his flying style." Kendall said.

Jeff nodded. "It can be dangerous, but we train for it and we take every precaution we can to prevent any injuries."

"So...now...I heard that there are 2 couples in your group who have gotten married within the last year. Is that right?" Conan asked.

"Actually there's 3. Dave Batista married one of the WWE Divas, Torrie Wilson, at the beginning of the year. Dwayne Johnson, also known as The Rock, married ring announcer Lillian Garcia about 5 months ago." said Jeff.

"In fact, almost 3 weeks ago, Uncle Dwayne and Aunt Lillian had twins, Dominic and Mikayla. Look aren't they cute?" Kendall chimed in as a picture came up of Dwayne and Lillian holding the twins.

Conan nodded. "They are cute. So Dave married Torrie and Rock married Lillian and had cute babies. The third is your dad right?"

Kendall grinned. "Yep...after 4 years, Dad finally got off his ass and married mom. They're on a honeymoon right now."

Jeff laughed. "For those of you who don't know who Kendall is talking about...John Cena, her dad jsut married Trish Stratus."

"Wow...well tell them all I said congratulations. I've noticed that in all your interviews, you refer to the men and women as aunt and uncles. You're not actually related to all of them, are you?"

Kendall laughed. "Not by blood no. Actually, I was 10 when I met Dave, Randy and Jeff. My sister Braedyn, who was 3, referred to Dave and Randy as Uncle Dave and Uncle Randy. It just kinda stuck. With Jeff...he's just like me, which is how we became best friends. I mean, seriously, how many people call thier best friend, Uncle this or Uncle that? None. It was never an option to call Jeff uncle, for me at least."

"Thank God. I mean look at me...I don't exactly fall into the parental figure category." Jeff said laughing. Kendall chuckled and when the crowd calmed down, she continued.

"But Rock, he's actually the only one I call Uncle in the ring. And he's the one that started that. The first day I met him, after a match, he told the audience that I was related to him and dubbed me The People's Neice. The fans liked it, so the nickname stuck. At first, I didn't like it..l have to be honest. Rock is a bit controlling, but once I got to know him, we became really close. He's like a second father to me." Kendall explained.

"Okay, now...I've been told you guys have special nicknames for eachother." Conan rose a brow at this.

Jeff nodded. "She's Cornflakes and I'm Fruit Loops."

"Of all the names you could be named after, you named eachother after cereals?" Conan asked, raising a brow as the audience laughed. "How, exactly did that come about??"

"The first time I met her, she was eating cornflakes. The name just kinda stayed." Jeff explained.

"And Jeff became Fruit Loops because his hair had a whole bunch of colors in it, when we first met." Kendall explained further.

Conan chuckled. "I was expecting some really funny outrageous story...and yet...your answer is so simple and surprisingly logical."

The audience laughed along with Jeff and Kendall.

"Okay, so you call yourselves cereals...but, I heard that you guys have your own language...that the other's can't understand what you say sometimes. Explain that, because I gotta say...I've understood everything you've said so far." Conan said.

"Okay, so we're at my house doing a BBQ, and Kendall had a little too much sun or something cus she comes over to me and says and I quote...'Hey Toucan Sam, your rainbow's popping out skittles'." Jeff said.

Kendall laughed. "To which he replies...'At least skittles aren't soggy like wheat grains'. This goes back and forth for awhile and then we realize that everyone is staring at us like we're crazy because it made sense to us, but not them."

Conan made a face at the audience. "Yeah...can't imagine why...rainbows, skittles...wheat grains." As the audience laughed, Conan turned back to the two wrestlers. " Your rainbow's popping out skittles? Skittles aren't soggy like wheat grains...you guys understand all that? What does all that mean?"

Kendall laughed. "I told Jeff that his braid was coming out."

Jeff grinned. "And I replied that at least my hair wasn't wet."

The audience laughed and Conan shook his head. "They're right...you two do have a language all your own. I'm not even gonna try to figure how you connect the two..."

Kendall and Jeff chuckled. Conan shook his head again, and then turned the conversation back to wrestling.

"Kendall, you've said before that you wanted to wrestle as soon as you were legally able, but you're almost 17 and you haven't wrestled yet. Why is that?" Conana asked.

"Yeah..well...as you know 16 is the legal age to wrestle. However, my dad wanted me to graduate high school before I wrestle. So, I'm graduating at the end of this week, and hopefully will be wrestling shortly there after." Kendall replied.

"What about college?" Conan asked.

"Yeah, I'll be taking online courses while I'm wrestling to get my business degree. Vince is actually teaching me about the industry from a business standpoint. He doesn't know it yet, but he's training his replacement." Kendall said with a mischevious grin. The crowd laughed at that and Conan smiled.

"Wow...kickin your boss to the curb, huh? Hopefully he doesn't watch the show, so he won't suspect anything." he said.

Kendall gave a wink to the camera. "Just kidding, Vince."

"Jeff...now I gotta say...when I found this out I was a little concerned. Earlier tonight you fought Brock Lesner...who is..relatively a giant. I mean, your a big guy, jeff and Brock is like four times your size and you challenged him to a ladder match for next week's Raw. Why in the hell would you do that?" Conan asked

Jeff shrugged. "He pissed me off. In return, I pissed him off, so we had a match tonight on Raw. His little girlfriend, Lita thought she should be in the match as well, causing me to lose and so...I challenged him to a ladder match for next week. I'm in my element during a ladder match. It's the match I've done the most and I win 99 of the time. Brock's never done a ladder match. He has no idea what he's stepping into."

Conan looked up. "There's a whole bunch of talk about a new pay-per-view. What exactly is it?"

"Well, actually Kendall was the one who came up with the idea of Absolution." Jeff said.

"Wow...explain." Conan said.

"Well...WWE was having an employee contest for a new pay-per-view. I had the idea of making the wrestlers prove thier better than someone else. I entered the contest, won and now Absolution is premiering on July 17th." Kendall said.

"What is different about this show compared to your other pay-per-views," Conan requested.

"It's kind of like student of the month at school...or employee of the month. Basically the superstars are fighting to obtain new titles...Best Female Superstar, Best Male Superstar, Best Tag Team and then ECW, Raw and Smackdown will compete against eachother, the winner walking away with the title Best Show." Kendall said.

Jeff nodded. "There are going to be other non-titled matches taking place. My brother Matt, challenged me to a match to prove who the better brother really is. Kane and Undertaker are also doing a better brother match. The Great Khali is going against Umaga and Big Show in a Triple threat match, just to name a few."

"We're gonna seperate the best wrestlers from the better wrestlers. It's gonna be big." Kendall said.

Conan shook Jeff and Kendall's hands. "Guys thank you so much for coming. WWE Raw is on Monday nights at 9 and the premier of Absolution is coming up on July 17th. Have a good night folks."


	38. Don't Interfere, Kendall's First Match

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars.

Kendall had been unpacking her bags when Trish knocked on the door. Kendall smiled, motioning her in.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Kendall asked.

Trish sat on Kendalls bed and patted the spot beside her. "I know something happened between you and Jeff. I want details!"

"Well...Jeff and I didn't speak for about a week and during that time, Mike and I broke up. I didn't get to go to prom, but I was okay with that. Prom night was the night that Jeff and I told eachother how we felt about each other." Kendall fixed Trish with a mock stern. "You should have told me, Mom!"

Trish laughed. Kendall wrinkled her nose at that. "I wasted so much time. But either way, I got Jeff and that's all that matters. Well, at least I'll have him when I turn 18. We decided it would be best not to pursue anything until then."

Trish nodded. "Good, I'm glad you both are being smart about this. Well, it sounds like you finally realized who you wanted."

Kendall smiled, blushing. "Yeah...and I can't wait to get him."

Two days later...During Raw Live

All the members of DX stood in the middle of the ring, Stephanie McMahon included.

"Last week, during mine and Chyna's match...Maria and Kendall took it upon themselves to come down to the ring and interfere in our match." Lita said.

"Kendall, you say you're coming after the belt, well I saw we're coming after you." Chyna said, taking the mic from Lita.

Hunter took the mic from Chyna and spoke when the crowd quieted.

"Every single week, DX proves that they are the leading force in the WWE. Ric Flair and Shawn Michaels did it by beating Randy Orton and Batista. Lita has done it by beating Trish and Maria. Brock Lesner's shown it by beating Jeff Hardy and I've shown it by beating John Cena." he snapped.

Hunter was cut off by The Crew's music coming on. John, Randy, Dave, Jeff, Trish, Maria and Kendall walked out on stage, with John and Kendall holding mics. The crowd was on thier feet, stomping and cheering to the music. When the cheering died down, Kendall put the mic to her mouth and started to speak.

"Now Triple H, if you're going to start telling stories, you have to tell the whole story. You've left out some details." she said.

"What details would that be?" Hunter asked.

"How about the fact that the only reason Rick Flair and Shawn Michaels won was because Brock came down in the middle of the match and helped?!" Kendall motioned towards Brock. "Or the fact that Brock Lesner didn't win his match all on his own either. He had help from Lita. And speaking of Lita...she had help too, Triple H. From you. Every single match she's won, she's only won because you've been there to help her."

"Hey! That's not true! I can win my own matches!" Lita shouted.

John lifted his mic, glaring daggers at Hunter. "And Triple H, lets get one thing straight. The only reason you won those two matches against me was because you had some help from that little bitch right there!" he said pointing to Steph. John paused as the crowd started chanting slut towards Stephanie. Stephanie narrowed her eyes as Triple H spewed threats towards the fans.

"You haven't proven that DX is better, Triple H. You've proven that the members of DX can't win thier matches, unless someone helps them!" John said. The crowd went nuts as DX paced back and forth in the ring, scowling at the two Cena's.

John smirked. "You think you're so much better than us? Prove it! At Absolution...DX vs. The Crew!!"

"You're on!" Triple H said and the crowd cheered.

"DX is gonna kick your ass, John Cena, especially with me in thier corner!" Stephanie said.

John smiled. "Steph...I'm glad you feel that way because I have a little surprise for you. See..I knew that you would want to be there for your man..for DX, so you're joining the match! On the DX side it will be Triple H, Ric Flair, Shawn Michaels, Brock Lesner, Lita, Chyna and the billion dollar princess herself...Stephanie McMahon!"

Triple H took the mic and smirked. "John...you must be on crack! Hey man...we have more team members than you, but if you still want to get your asses kicked, that's fine by me." Triple H said.

John smiled. "Actually Triple H...we're even. You see, I wasn't done. Dx will have Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Ric Flair, Brock Lesner, Lita, Chyna and Stephanie McMahon...but The Crew will have John Cena, Randy Orton, Batista, Jeff Hardy, Trish Stratus, Maria and..."

John paused for a moment. "... Kendall Cena."

Members from DX spit out thier protests and anger as the crowd cheered for the smirking Crew members.

"Hey, we're not done! Lita you say you can win your own matches, how 'bout we test that theory tonight! You and Chyna against me and Maria!" Kendall said.

"You want us? You got us!" Chyna replied, cracking her knuckles. Stephanie took the mic from Chyna.

"Fine it's a match. In this very ring, Lita and Chyna with me in thier corner, against Kendall and Maria." she said. The crowd went wild and over the noise, Trish took the mic from Kendall.

"Oh, hey Steph...just in case you get any bright ideas about helping tonight...I'm gonna be at ringside right along with you. If you mess with thier match and I'm gonna mess with you!"

The night was going great for the members of The Crew. Randy and Batista had won thier match against Brian Kendrick and Paul London. Trish had won her match against Mickie James and John had won his match against Bobby Lashley. Jeff's ladder match had produces some injuries for the high flyer. Jeff had bandaged ribs and a dislocated shoulder, but he didn't care. He had beaten Brock and that was all that mattered.

The entire group was waiting for Kendall to get back to the locker room. With all that happened during the last few minutes of the match, they knew she was going to be upset. Stephanie had jumped onto the ropes, trying to get into the ring when Maria was going for the cover. Trish had chased Steph around the ring and into the backstage area, leaving both sides without someone in thier corner.

The choas had distracted the ref and Chyna was able to sneak the women's championship belt into the ring and hit Maria over the head with it. Maria was able to land a low to Chyna's head and had tagged in Kendall. Kendall had ran at Chyna and jumped on top of her. When Lita got inside the ring, Kendall side stepped, watching as Lita flew over the top rope from momentum and landed on the floor of the arena, near the announcers table.

Kendall had her back to the audience, set up to spear Chyna. When the larger woman stumbled to her feet, Kendall was about to attack when she saw Brock Lesner standing out on the stage. The ref saw him too and was yelling at him to go back into the locker rooms.

Kendall turned her attention back to Chyna and as Chyna got to her feet, Kendall speared her, knocking the diva right back to the ground. Before she had a chance to cover, with Brock keeping the official busy, Triple H snuck through the crowds and entered the ring, behind her. When she turned, she was pedigreed. Triple H drug Chyna over on top of Kendall and then went back into teh crowds. As Brock left, the ref turned around and slid to the floor. One...Two...Three! Kendall and Maria had lost.

Everyone's head lifted as the door was slammed open and a furious looking Kendall walked in, camera's following.

"That jerk!" Kendall muttered.

"Kendall...it was your first match. You did good, even if you didn't win." Jeff said. Kendall gave him a look.

"I would have had a better chance if Triple H hadn't given me a pedigree." Kendall told her dad.

"I'll take care of it, Kendall." John said.

"Yeah...you just leave those bastards to us, Kendall." Batista said. The others rose, voicing the same opinion.

Kendall shook her head.

"I appreciate that you want to. I really do. But this is one fight I don't need help on." A mischevious smile curled on Kendall's lips. "I know exactly how to handle this."

Later that night, the main even, Triple H vs. Carlito is just about to end. Triple H delivers a pedigree to Carlito, gets the pinfall and wins the match. It's at this time, Kendall appears on the the titantron above the stage entrance, making Triple He's celebration short-lived. She's standing back her hands clapping at Triple H's victory in a mocking manner.

"Congratulations, Triple H, on winning a match without someone helping you. But you see...you haven't quite gotten the concept just yet, because earlier tonight...you made some mistakes. You made the mistake of getting involved in my match. You made the mistake of giving me a pedigree and most importantly, Triple H..." Kendall leaned a little coser to the camera, her expression hardening. "Most importantly, Triple H, you pissed off the people's neice!"

Kendall silently growled at the camera as the audience started chanting at Triple H.

"Because of you, I lost my debut match, Triple H. So, I have to agree with the thousands of San Antonio fans. You are an asshole!"

The crowd cheered, and Triple H cussed them out as Kendall smirked at him from the big screen.

"Here's what you forgot to realize, you jackass. I'm Kendall Cena. I don't _just _get angry. No, no...I get angry...and then...I get even! It could be tonight! It could be tomorrow...one week from now...hell one year from now! I promise you this, Triple H...you will feel my wrath! It's gonna come hard and it's gonna come fast, right when you least expect it. Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, The Undertaker, John Cena...even Vince McMahon...you think payback from them is bad? It's nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to you, Triple H. I'm gonna hit you where it will hurt you the most! And when it happens, Triple H, you will know beyond a shadow of a doubt, that no one...and I mean NO ONE messes with Kendall Cena!"


	39. Two Matches, One Conversation Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE superstars.

Ending of Smackdown later that week

"Mr. McMahon...Last week, Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler were elected to sit in as the lead announcers for the premier of WWE's newest pay-per-view, Absolution. This being said, there are only two seats left, and four commentators. We would like to know which of us you will be choosing to be at the announcing table for the premier of the WWE new pay-per-view, Absolution." Johnathon Coachman said.

Vince looked at the two sets of men before him. Coach and Tazz were commentators for ECW and Michael Cole and JBL were commentators for Smackdown.

"Oh..I see...well which of you do you think I should choose?" Vince asked the four.

"Me!" all four shouted in response. Vince chuckled, smirking at the crowd.

"Mr. McMahon, I've been a ring announcer since 2000 and have not only served as your executive assistant, but also as the assistant to the General Manager of Raw, William Regal." said Coach.

Tazz cleared his throat. "Vince, I've been inside that ring as a wrestler and outside the ring as a commentator. I know this sport inside and out and I have a connection to the audience that none of these other jokers have."

Vince nodded at that true statement, then turned to Michael Cole as he began to speak.

"Mr. McMahon, I've been an announcer since 1997, three years longer than Johnathon Coachman, and am now the current lead announcer on Friday Night Smackdown. " Cole replied.

JBL grabbed the mic. "And I'm a better wrestler than Tazz, Mr. McMahon. I've beat him once before, and I could do it again. Mr. McMahon, you and I are a lot alike. We're both handsome, former champions and we're both rich! I should be the logical choice."

Tazz growled at JBL. "All the money in the world won't save you when I'm kickin your ass!"

Vince, put up a hand and looked around the crowd. He was about to respond when music came on.

"Time for talking smack and kicking ass"

The crowd went wild when Kendall Cena came out onto the Smackdown stage. She walked down the ramp and slid into the ring, climbing on the ropes and stuck her fists into the air. She smiled, showing her appreciation for her fans, then climbed down and grabbed a mic.

"Vince, I'm sorry to interupt, but I was backstage, listening to these three jackasses..." she motioned to JBL, Cole and Coah, "and Tazz." motioning to her favorite ECW superstar, "when a brilliant idea for a match came to mind. I just had to come out here and see what you thought, Vince." Kendall said with a smile.

"Hey! We're out here talking about who's doing the announcing, not about some stupid match that you want!" JBL growled.

Kendall rounded on JBL as soon as the words left his mouth. "Shut your mouth! The People's Neice wasn't talking to you, you impotent jackass!"

JBL's mouth dropped open and he looked towards the audience, shaking his head. Vince hid a laugh behind a smile as Coach, Cole and Tazz all smirked at JBL. Vince looked towards Kendall as she continued to address JBL.

"And you should care about the match because it involves you, JBL! You think because you beat Tazz once, three years ago that you can beat him today? You think it makes you a better wrestler? Well, I say at Absolution, we find out! JBL, the finest financial advisor/announcer on Smackdown vs. Tazz, the deadliest hardcore heat in ECW!" Kendall said.

Vince's brows rose at this. It was a challenge to JBL; either put up or shut up. Tazz was smiling, a sinister laugh came from him. Everyone could tell Tazz wanted this match. With all the cheering, Vince figured the crowd did too. He looked at JBL, who was shaking his head.

"I already beat him once, I don't have anything to prove! Besides, you don't have the authority to make matches!" JBL said.

Kendall's brow rose and the crowd bood. Vince held the mic to his lips speaking over the noise.

"That's true, Kendall does not have the authority to make matches...but I do. Tazz is nodding, so I know he's agreed to it. If you agree, JBL, you'll have a match at Absolution." he said.

When JBL didn't say anything, Kendall spoke.

"Okay...okay. I understand, JBL, that you know...it's been a long time since you stepped into the ring...you might be a little nervous. I get that...but I think I know a way to cheer you up." Kendall said.

Kendall paced inside the ring, looking at JBL. "There are over twenty thousand fans here tonight in Miami, JBL. Let's see if they can convince you to step inside the ring with Tazz at Absolution."

She turned towards the crowd and stole a Stone Cold catch phrase. "If you want to see JBL get his ass kicked at Absolution, give me a hell yeah!"

"Hell yeah!" the crowd shouted.

Kendall put a hand around her ear. "What?"

"Hell Yeah!" the crowd shouted louder.

Kendall turned to JBL. "Well, there you go. I want it, The fans want it and I know Tazz wants it. Now all you gotta do, JBL, is step up and accept."

"You want me and Tazz to go at it? Fine! At Absolution, I'm gonna prove once and for all that I'm the better wrestler, the better announcer and the better man!" JBL shouted. As soon as the words were spoken Tazz flew at JBL, knocking him to the ground. After a few kicks and punches, Tazz grabbed Kendall's mic, and growled at the writhing man on the floor.

"Just like tonight, at Absolution, I'm gonna make you my bitch."


	40. Two Matches, One Conversation Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE superstars.

As soon as Tazz and JBL were gone, Vince looked at the remaining three people, Kendall Cena, Michael Cole and Johnathon Coachman. Coach and Cole gave a smug smile as they realised that they were the only two announcers left.

"Well...since Tazz and JBL are in a match at Absolution...that leaves...you two." Vince said, addressing the two.

Kendall shook her head, clearing her throat to get thier attention. "That's not entirely true, Vince."

The three males looked at her. Vince smiled and chuckled, then spoke to her.

"Kendall...there's no doubt that you are one of the best announcers in the WWE. Unfortunately, you are scheduled to compete at Absolution. So you see, it would be impossible for you to announce the pay-per-view." Vince said.

"Oh..I know. But see...while I was backstage...I had another brilliant thought. See, I can't be next to J.R. and King, where I should rightfully be...so..I thought..well if I can't do it, I'll send someone to do it for me." Kendall smiled.

"Okay...I'll bite. Who'd you have in mind?" Vince asked. Michael Coal and Johnathon Coachman's mouths dropped open.

"Sir...you can't..." Coach's words were stopped by Vince's look.

"Let's just find out who she picked before we decide on anything, Coach." he said.

Kendall smirked at Coach, then smiled at her boss. "Well, I figured you would want to meet them, so I made some calls, and they're here tonight, waiting backstage. Vince McMahon...meet my replacements."

Kendall paused, then smiled. "The Rock and Sock Connection!"

The Rock's music came on and Rocky and Mick Foley came out on stage and headed to the ring. The crowd rose to thier feet shouting and clapping thier approval. Coach's and Cole's mouth dropped open in shock. Vince's followed suit. This was indeed a surprise, but a well recieved one. When The Rock and Mick Foley were in the ring, Michael Cole and Coach wasted no time in protesting the idea.

"Mr. McMahon, you can't seriously be considering this!" Coach said, then turned to Rock and Foley. "You two shouldn't be here! Go back up the ramp and get the hell out of my ring! Get the hell out of my arena!"

"Sir...The Rock and Mick Foley are good athletes, but they don't know the first thing about announcing!" Michael Cole said.

When Vince opened his mouth to speak, The Rock held up a hand to silence everyone. Grabbing Kendall's mic, he brought it to his lips.

"Finally...The Rock has come...home!"

The Rock gave a small smile as the Rocky chant echoed off the arena walls. After a few moments, Rock turned his attention to the jabroni's in front of him. The Rock took a couple of steps back, then focused a frown on Coach.

"First and foremost, let the Rock make something crystal clear to you, Johnathon Coachman. This is not your ring and it is not your arena! No, no, no, no, no. It always has been and always will forever be...The People's. So, Johnathon Coachman...The Rock says this...Know your role and shut your mouth before The Rock throws your candy ass out of the people's ring, out of the people's arena and onto the people's streets!"

Rock paused as the Miami crowd cheered at the comment, then turned to Michael Cole.

"You say The Rock and Mick Foley are 'good' wrestlers. Well, let the Rock remind you of a couple of things, Michael Cole. There is only one...ass kickin, trash talkin, crazy ass son of a bitch; The greatest hardcore legend of all time and his name is Mick Foley!"

The crowd chanted Foley as Mick stuck his hand in the air, nodding his head. The Rock waited for the crowd to calm, then continued.

"And..there is only one...jabroni beating, pie eating, trail blazing, eye brow raising, the most electrifying man in sports and entertainment and that is The Great One...The People's Champion...The Rock!"

The Rock's chest was heaving as his name was chanted throughout the arena. He kept his hardened gaze on Michael Cole for a few seconds then once again put the microphone to his lips.

"And more importantly than that, Michael Cole...more importantly than that, they are each one-half of the most dominant and greatest tag teams to ever grace the WWE. Together they are the most electrifyingtag team champions of all time...The Rock and Sock Connection!"

Once again the crowd went ballistic, and Foley grinned as the 'Rock and Sock' chant began.

Mick Foley grabbed a mic and looked at Cole. "You're forgetting something, Michael Cole. Both myself and Rock have done announcing at many functions for the WWE, as well as mnay functions outside the WWE, something you or Coach have never done, might I add. Point is, Rock and I have same amount of experience as you and Coach. The difference is that we don't make an ass out of ourselves doing it!" Foley said.

The crowd laughed as the two announcers turned a deep shade of red. Rock grinned at thier displeasure, then returned his sight back to Michael Cole.

"Michael Cole, you say that The Rock and Mick Foley don't know the first thing about announcing. Well the Rock says this...your job isn't rocket science, jabroni. You come to the arena, grab your little headset and you run your mouth! You say that The Rock and Sock Connection don't know how...well The Rock says it doesn't matter what you say! The Rock N' Sock Connection will be announcing, along side J.R. and Jerry Lawler, at Absolution!" Rock said.

The crowd went crazy and Coach shook his head, his eyes narrowed in anger. "You will absolutely NOT be announcing the pay-per-view!"

Foley took a mic from Vince, and grinned. "See...we had a feeling that you and Michael Cole wouldn't agree, Coach, so Rock and I came up with a fair way to decide. It will be the first match of the evening at the premier of Absolution: The Rock and Sock Connection vs. Michael Cole and Johnathon Coachman. Winner takes the table."

The crowd cheered thier approval, but Cole and Coach shook thier head in disbelief. Vince nodded approving of that match. Coach and Cole turned to Vince.

"Sir...you can't seriously be considering this..." Coach began. Vince held up a hand stopping his protests.

"The match is set, Coach. You and Cole will be competing in a match at Absolution against The Rock and Mick Foley. If you win, you get the announcer's seats. If they win, they get the seats. Good luck." Vince smiled, nodding his pleasure at the match as he left the ring and disappeared backstage. Michael Cole followed suit shortly thereafter, shaking his head on the way out with the crowd's cheers echoing after him.

Johnathon Coachman still stood in the ring with Rock, Mick and Kendall. His eyes came to rest on Kendall. She had a smirk..a smile on her face. She had enjoyed this. He had everything set up and if it wasn't for her, he'd already have been in the announcers sear. Anger overtook Coach and he screamed at her.

"You think this is funny, bitch?" he shouted.

Immediately, Rock's brow rose and his body stiffened in anger. Mick's fists were clenched at his side.

"What in the blue hell is wrong with you, Johnathon Coachman?! You don't speak to The Rock's neice like that!" Rock said.

Coach ignored Rock and took a couple steps forward, screaming at her some more. "You won't think it's so funny when I kick your ass, bitch!"

Hearing that, Kendall immediately told Coach to 'just bring it' and seeing that Coach advanced on her. He didn't take two steps before he was intercepted by Mick Foley and Mr. Socko. When Mick took the sock out of his mouth, Coach stumbled back right into a Rock Bottom. The Rock stood over Coach, angrily waving his arms from side to side signaling it was time for the people's elbow. Then he stopped, and pointed to Kendall. The crowd went crazy as Kendall moved from one side of the ring to the other, gave Coach a 'you can't see me' wave, then jammed an elbo down onto his ribs.

Smackdown ended with The Rock, Mick Foley and Kendall Cena on the ropes, their hands raised in victory and the crowd chanting thier names.


	41. Call from Hannah

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with

Kendall woke up and looked at the clock as her cell phone rang. It was 2 am. She opened her phone, saw who it was and smiled, despite being woken up.

"Hannah Michaels...I swear I am buying you a watch!" Kendall said.

Hannah frowned over the phone. "What are you talking about?"

"It's late Hannah."

"It's only 8:00 at night. You're usually up later than this."

Kendall rolled her eyes. "Hans...where are you?"

"Hawaii."

"And where am I?" Kendall asked.

"At home in...ohhhhhhh time change. Damn, sorry Dalls, I forgot." Hannah said sheepishly.

"It's okay, I'm glad you called. Are you coming to Absolution?" Kendall asked.

Kendall heard her best friend sigh.

"No...I stayed out an hour after curfew at Mom's house so now she and dad won't let me go. On the bright side, your grandparents convinced my mom and dad that they needed a sitter for Braedyn that night, so...they are gonna order the show for us and Braeds and I will watch it over there." Hannah said.

Kendall laughed. "I'm sad that you can't be here, but I'm glad Braeds will have you around. She opted to go to a couple of camps this year and tonight was the first time I got to see her in like a month. She's really freaked about me doing the pay-per-view."

"What? Why?"

Kendall shrugged, even though Hannah couldn't see it over the phone. "I'm not sure. She's watched Dad and everyone else doing pay-per-views. She's probably worried that I'll get hurt or something."

Kendall could pictured Hannah nodding. "Yeah, I can understand that, Kendall. I mean, you've done a couple of matches, but you're the least experienced and you're going against DX. It is kinda scary when you think about it. But I have to tell you...if my dad hurts you, I'm gonna kick his butt!"

Kendall laughed. "Remember what we're taught. What happens in the ring has nothing to do with what happens at home, especially between your family and mine, Hannah. I might have to fight your dad, and he's twice my size, there's a good chance if I do fight, I'll get bruised and what not, but it comes with the territory."

Hannah grumbled. "Yeah I know. I still don't have to like it though."

Kendall laughed. "No...no you don't."

Hannah changed subjects, and by her tone Kendall could almost see Hannah's wheels turning.

"So...anyone new I should know about?" Hannah asked.

"No...not that I know of...why? Do you?" Kendall asked slowly.

Hannah sighed. "No...my dates have been gross." Then Hannah grinned. "Besides, I'm saving myself for Matt Hardy."

Kendall chuckled. Hannah had always had a thing for Matt. Kendall never understood why. She could barely stand the guy and she only tolerated him because he was Jeff's brother.

"Well...you know he's dating Ashley right? In and out of the ring." Kendall asked.

Hannah sighed again and Kendall had to fight to keep from laughing.

"Yeah...I know..the bitch. So what about you...how come you haven't gone out? And don't give me the whole I don't have time excuse. You still upset about Mike?" Hannah asked.

"No..Mike was a long time ago. But...I actually...I'm saving myself for someone, too." Kendall said slyly.

Hannah appeared puzzled. "What? When? Who? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We're waiting to do anything until I'm eighteen...just another year to go. But we've talked about it and he really likes me and I really like him." Kendall said.

"Who?" Hannah asked. Kendall hesitated.

"You promise not to tell a soul??? I'm waiting for Matt's brother." she whispered into the phone.

Kendall held the phone away from her ear as Hannah was shrieking in the background.

"Oh my gosh! You're in love with Jeff! We'll be sister-in-laws, Dalls!" Hannah cried.

Kendall laughed rolling her eyes. "Hans...I'm serious...you can't tell a soul. When I'm eighteen, we'll see what happens then. I swear if you tell, I'm never going to forgive you."

"What guy? I don't know any guy."

Kendall chuckled. "Good...keep it that way. Listen, Hannah...I gotta ask a favor."

"Sure, anything." Hannah replied.

Kendall sighed. "Listen...when you're watching Absolution...if things start going wrong...and you don't think Braedyn can handle it...turn the t.v. off okay, no matter what. I don't want Braedyn scared if something goes wrong. Promise?"

"Absolutely. Listen...I have to go...I'll call you later okay..and Kendall, be careful on Sunday. Nothing more than a couple broken bones okay?" Hannah said.

"Just a few fractured ribs, Hans...I promise." Kendall replied her normal response and smiled, hanging up the phone.

Kendall was about ready to turn out the light, when Braedyn walked into her room. Kendall smiled and lifted her covers so Braedyn could climb in. Braedyn snuggled down beside her sister and hugged her tightly.

"Couldn't sleep?" Kendall asked. Braedyn shook her head.

"Still worried about the pay-per-view?" Kendall asked.

Braedyn nodded and Kendall asked her sister why.

"Daddy, Mom and the Uncles have been doing this a long time and they can get hurt. This is your first one and I don't want you hurt, Keeks." Braedyn said.

"Braedyn, I can't guarentee that I won't get hurt, but you know...getting hurt has a good side." Kendall said. Braedyn looked up at her like she was crazy.

"No seriously. The good part is recovery. If I get hurt, it means that I'll be around here more often. We'll be able to hang out more and go do some things together. We could even buy you a new wardrobe with Daddy's credit card...lots of clothes with frills and...lace and bows. Big bright pink bows!" Kendall said.

Braedyn looked horrified at the thought of the big bright pink bows. "Ew...lets not and say we did okay Keeks? But..I wouldn't mind having you around. It would be fun...playing games and stuff like we used to."

Kendall smiled, nodding. "Well, its set then. I'll just have to find a way to get hurt so I can spend some time with my lonely little sister!"

Braedyn giggled and the two snuggled down under the covers, falling into an easy sleep.


	42. Absolution:  Rock vs Coach

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars.

Vince McMahon stood out in the ring with Kendall Cena.

"Ladies and Gentleman...before we begin tonights matches there are three people we must address. J.R., King, Lillian...if you could come to the ring please." Vince said.

The three requested people stood in the ring in confusion. Kendall smiled at them, then at the crowd.

"The three of them don't know what's happening." Kendall turned back to the three and winked. "Don't worry, you don't have to be afraid. It's nothing bad, I promise."

Lillian giggled and the two men chuckled. Vince cleared his throat.

"All of you have worked for this company for a very long time. Without the three of you, the WWE would not have a voice in and out of the ring." he said.

"The website held a poll on who the fans thought were the best commentators and ring announcer. We gathered thier votes, added them to the votes from the WWE superstars." Kendall said.

"Tonight's show, Absolution, is about being the best. And you three are the best. On behalf of the WWE and the millions of WWE fans...we present you with your own 'Best Commentator' and 'Best Ring Announcer' belts." Vince said, handing the three thier respective belts.

"Congratulations." said Kendall, handing J.R. her mic.

As the three took thier belts, J.R. spoke into the mic.

"On behalf of Lillian, King and myself...to Mr. McMahon, to Kendall...the rest of the WWE Superstars and employees and most of all the WWE fans...thank you. We love what we do and we'll continue doing it the best we can. Thank you very much."

The three announcers stood in the center of the ring and lifted their belts above thier heads like champions and were blown away by the clapping and cheers from thier beloved fans.

Ten minutes later...

"Tonight is the night! I am Jim Ross, sitting next to Jerry "The King" Lawler and welcome to the premier of WWE's newest pay-per-view Absolution! We have a spectacular show planned for you tonight, ladies and gentleman. Tonight we will find out who the best and most dominant wrestlers are in the WWE!"

The King looked at J.R. "There are four brand new titles up for grabs tonight...Best Female Superstar, Best Male Superstar, Best Tag Team and Best Show. Now, even though there's only four titles up for grabs, we do have more matches planned. We have the Hardy brothers in a match against eachother. Undertaker is also fighting his brother, Kane and...one of the most anticipated matches of all time...DX vs. The Crew. Tonight's gonna be big!"

J.R. nodded. "Indeed it will, King. But before all that, we have a unique first match. Just two days ago on Smackdown, Mr. McMahon made a match between Johnathon Coachman and Michael Cole against The Rock N' Sock Connection. The winner of this match gets to sit up here with us, King! Coach and Cole are already in the ring, we are just waiting for the arrival of Mick Foley and The Great One himself, The Rock!"

"Making his way to the ring, he is one half of the Rock and Sock Connection, Mick Foley!"

Once Mick was in the ring, The Rock's music sounded.

"And his tag team team partner, he is the most electrifying man in sports and entertainment...The Rock"

The Rock hadn't even dressed in his gear for the match, but had on black running pants and a white tank top. Mick hadn't dressed either. This was going to be a peice of cake and they knew it. Michael Cole and Mick Foley started it off. They locked heads, but Mick quickly gained the upper hand and smashed an elbow to Cole's head. Mick landed a few kicks to Michael's ribs as he fell to the ground then turned, putting his hand up in the air. As Cole stumbled to his feet, he got a mouthful of Mr. Socko.

Cole was drug to Mick's corner, where The Rock was tagged in and a viscious chop was laid to Cole's chest. Cole bent over in pain, and The Rock gave him a DDT. It was obvious that Cole had no fight left in him, but the Rock had just gotten started. He still wanted to kick someone's ass. So, he lead Cole over to the corner and tagged Coach in himself.

When Coach refused to get in the ring, Rocky took a step closer, grabbed his head and flipped Coach into the ring. Coach never even stood a chance. A few well placed elbows and kicks, and then The Rock Bottom found Johnathon Coachman lying on his back in the center of the ring, ready for the people's elbow. The Rock slid off his elbow pad, throwing it out into the audience, then moved back and forth across the ring and delivered the people's elbow to the Coach. One, Two, Three...Match won.

After thier victory, Mick took a seat next to Jerry and Jim Ross. Rock stopped off at Lillian's chair and the crowd cheered as he gave the announcer a "smokin hot, had everyone drooling" kiss. Lillian blushed and grinned, whispering that he needed to behave. Rock gave her a charming smile and winked, then took his seat next to Mick, as Lillian got up in the ring to announce the next match.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Chantilly, Virginia and winner of WWE's Tuff Enough, Season One...Maven!"

"Damn...look at The Rock's fine ass wife up there!" Rock said as he put on the headphones with a smile.

"Lillian Garcia Johnson...she's our most talented and beautiful ring announcer, that's for sure. How are the twins doing, Rock?" Jim Ross asked.

Rock grinned even wider. "The Rock's kids are doing just fine, big and strong just like thier daddy."

Mick laughed. "Lucky for them they look just like thier mommy!"

Rock fixed Mick with a stare, then turned his attention to the ring.

"And Maven's challenger, from Los Angeles California, he is the winner of WWE's Tuff Enough Season Three...John Morrison!"

"Maven and John Morrison, both winners of Tuff Enough and I have to say two of the most talented new superstars in the industry." J.R. said as the match began.

"Mick, Rock...who are you guys pulling for in this match?" King asked.

"Listen, The Rock doesn't know these two jabroni's from two jackasses. The Rock doesn't care who wins." Rock said.

"Well, Maven is stronger than John Morrison, but Morrison is faster. I'm gonna have to go with Morrison in this one. Oooh Maven is taken down in a high flying kick!" Mick said.

Maven was on his side, holding his head. Morrison grabbed Maven and helped him up and then lifted Maven across his shoulders and fell backwards, slamming Maven back-first onto the mat in a power slam. Maven's back arched in pain and Morrison went in for the cover.

"One...Two...and a kick out from Maven." King said.

Once again, Morrison lead Maven to his feet and then used his arm to pull him towards the ropes. Maven built his momentum, falling back against the ropes and then sprang forward, tackling Morrison to the mat. The two superstars were both on the mat unmoving. The ref started counting to ten but both superstars made it to thier feet.

Maven landed an elbow to Morrison's face, causing the man to stagger back against the ropes. Maven laid an open palmed chop against his opponents chest and John Morrison bent in pain stumbling to the center of the ring. Maven brought him down with a drop kick and got the cover.

"One...Two...and a kick out from John Morrison. These two men, both winners from WWE's Tuff Enough Challenges...have competed in several matches against eachother and as tag team partners. They know eachother's ability and manuevers like the back of thier hand. The person who wins is gonna have to bring something to the table that has not been done before." J.R. said as the match continued.

Morrison pulled Maven's arm, sending him to a corner. Morrison followed, grabbing the ropes he jammed his shoulder into Maven's mid-section. Once...Twice and a third time. Maven slowly slid down to the floor, Morrison only let him rest for a second before he pulled Maven up by his hair so he was once again standing in the corner. He opened Maven's arms and chopped a hand onto his chest.

As Maven was bent over in pain, Morrison walked back a few steps, his hands up in the air, shouting his impending victory to the crowds. The crowd cheered as, unknown to Morrison, Maven was crouching behind him ready to spring when Morrison turned. Morrison went down in a spear, and Maven climbed to the top rope. He flew off the turnbuckle, landing a leg on Morrison's chest, then covered him. One..Two..Three!

"Here's your winner...he is the best Tuff Enough Champion...Maven!"


	43. Absolution: Best Female Superstar

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars.

"What a trememndous first hour, Ladies and Gentleman. If your just tuning in, The Undertaker has just beaten his brother Kane in the first brother against brother match tonight." J.R. said.

"What a match that was huh? I would definitely not want to be on either Kane's or Undertaker's bad side any time soon." King said.

"Me neither, King. Later on this evening we'll be having another brother against brother match. Jeff Hardy will face his older brother Matt Hardy in a no disqualitfication match." J.R. replied.

"What a match that's gonna be. Matt and Jeff are equally matched and equally as risky. But I have to say, I'm kinda pulling for Matt on this. With Jeff being a part of The Crew, his fame has skyrocketed him past his brother. Matt was left behind and he ain't too happy about it." Mick Foley said.

"What the hell is that, Mick Foley?" The Rock exclaimed. "Matt thinks he's been left behind? Well The Rock says this... The Crew has nothing to do with Jeff Hardy's success. Matt Hardy turned his back on his brother and left Jeff in a situation that he never wanted to be in in the first place. Jeff made the best of it and has worked his ass off to climb up the ladder of success. If Matt Hardy has a problem with that, then he can kiss the people's ass!"

"The Hardy's match is going to be one of the most controversal challenges to date. Matt was the one who challenged Jeff to the match and Jeff has never been one to back down. This match is gonna be brutal and could possibly be career ending for one or both of the brothers." J.R. said.

The four announcers looked to the ring as Lillian announced the next match.

"This match is a triple threat elimination match. Contestants will only be eliminated by pinfall or submission until only one is left. The last superstar standing will take home the championship belt for Best Female Superstar. Making her way to the ring, from ECW ... Victoria!"

As Victoria's music came on, J.R. explained about the match.

"Earlier this week, Victoria beat out all the other diva's from ECW. She'll be facing the top female superstar from Smackdown as well as Raw. The three divas will try to eliminate eachother until only one is left. That woman will be named WWE's Best Female Superstar for this year." J.R. said.

"And one of her opponents, from Smackdown... Ivory!"

"Puppies!" exclaimed King as Ivory jumped into the ring.

"And the third and final contestant...from Toronto, Ontario, Canada...she is Raw Diva...Trish Stratus!"

"My money is on Trish Stratus. She's stronger, faster and let's face it...she wants it badly..just to rub Lita's nose in it. What about you Rock?" Mick said.

"The Rock doesn't care about any of the damn diva's! The Rock's busy looking at his fine ass wife!" The Rock fixed Lillian with a mischevious smile and a wink. "Hey Mama...how you doing?"

Lillian shook her head and rolled her eyes as she took her seat by the bell. Rock laughed and turned his attention to the match.

While Trish is entering the ring she is attacked by Victoria with a forearm across her back. The bell rings and Ivory lands a viscious kick to Trish's ribs. Victoria grabs Ivory's hair from behind and yanks the Smackdown diva to the mat. Victoria drops an elbow into Ivory's midsection the stands for a few well placed kicks to Ivory's ribs. Trish is able to stand and joins Victoria. Ivory is being double teamed by the ECW and Raw divas, both landing hard and fast kicks to her abdomen.

"These three women have never gotten along. And as you can see, they can't work together for very long without their past fueds coming to the surface." J.R. said as Victoria violently shoved Trish backwards.

VWith Trish stumbling back towards the ropes, Victoria goes in and covers Ivory. The ref gets a two count before Trish interupts with a forearm across Victoria's upper back. Victoria gets to her feet and runs at Trish, but is dropped to the mat by a clothesline from the Raw Diva.

Trish grabs Victoria's hair and pulls her to her feet and leads her over to the corner. Victoria goes face first into the top turnbuckle. Victoria spins so her back is against the turnbuckles, and trish grabs ahold of the side ropes and lands kick after punishing kick to Victoria's mid-section. Then her foot lifts and lodges itself against Victoria's throat, choking the air from her for a short count.

Behind them, in the center of the ring, Ivory slowly stumbles to her feet. Seeing the other two she runs at full speed towards them. Trish bounces off Victoria from impact and collapses to the mat, rolling off the ring and onto the arena floor. Victoria dazely slides down onto the matt so she's sitting back leavining against the bottom turnbuckle. Ivory back up the the opposite corner, runs and lands on Victoria in a bronco buster. Once done, she picks Victoria up and slams her body into the mat and goes in for the cover.

"One...Two..Three! Ivory has eliminated Victoria! It's between Ivory and Trish Status now." King exclaimed.

Ivory rolled herself out of the ring, grabbed Trish by the hair and tossed her into the ring. Trish was using the ropes to pull herself up as Ivory started climbing them. Ivory makes it to the top rope when Trish lands a punch in her stomach. She plops down on the top turnbuckle from impact. Trish grabbed Ivory's head and smashed an elbow into her face twice.

Trish bent at the wist, grabbed ahold of the bottom rope and lifted herself into a handstand. Her legs locked around Victoria's neck and lowering them, she flipped Ivory over off the ropes and into the center of the ring. The crowd went nuts as Trish herself climbed to the top rope and flew at Ivory, landing a hard punishing elbow into the Smackdown superstar's mid-section. Trish went for the cover.

"Here is your winner...WWE's Best Female Superstar...Trish Stratus!"

Trish leapt off Ivory and onto the ropes, her hands up in victory, with a huge smile plastered on her face. She failed to notice that two people had entered the ring from the crowd and were standing behind her.

"What's this? It's Stephanie McMahon with Chyna and Lita!" King said. When Trish turned, Chyna landed a kick to Trish's stomach. As Trish doubled over, Lita planted her face first into the mat with a DDT.

"This isn't right. It's three on one!" J.R. said as the three female DX members started kicking Trish simultaneously.

"Trish ain't alone...She's got The People's Sister and The People's neice!" The Rock said as Maria and Kendall ran down the ramp. Kendall slid under the ropes into the ring and threw herself at Chyna and the two rolled under the bottom rope and onto the arena floor. Kendall climbed on top of Chyna and let her fists fly.

Maria tackled Lita and the two were exchanging blows to the face, back and forth. Lita was able to get a good shot in and Maria stumbled back against the ropes. Lita ran at Maria, but Maria bent and lifted Lita over the top rope and onto the floor. Kendall slid back into the ring and she and Maria helped Trish to her feet. Stephanie was leaning over the ropes looking at Chyna and she stilled as she realized who was still in the ring. She turned and the three Crew members advanced on the youngest McMahon, stalking her like prey.

"It's Triple H! It's DX! They've come to rescue Stephanie!" J.R. said.

Triple H, Ric Flair, Shawn Michaels and Brock Lesner slid into the ring and hit the three Crew members from behind, knocking them to the floor. They got in a few kicks to the women's ribs before they were joined by more superstars.

"And The Crew members running down the ramp to help thier women!" King said.

John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton and Batista ran down the ramp and attacked the men. Lita and Chyna were back up and getting into the ring, Stephanie right behind them. Kendall, Maria and Trish saw them coming and tackled them before they had crossed half the ring. It was only a matter of minutes before the entire ring was a full out brawl between the two rivals.

"I can't beleive it...a preview of DX vs. Crew!" King said.


	44. Absolution:  Best Tag Team

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or WWE Superstars

"Ladies and Gentleman, let's take you back when just a few minutes ago, after Trish had just been declared the winner of the Best Female Superstar Match, Stephanie McMahon, Lita and Chyna interupted her celebration." J.R. said as a rewind clip was played.

"As you can see by the end of the clip the entire Crew team and all of DX had to be seperated by the officials and security. The two factions are scheduled to meet later tonight and judging from what happened a few moments ago, I can only imagine how intense and volatile that match is gonna be." J.R. said.

"Well, they are all great competitors. Kendall may be the lest experienced, but I have to tell you..she was trained by some of the best, including The Rock. In fact, Kendall beat out everyone but her mother in the pre-qualification match for the best female superstar match." Mich said.

"Speaking of that. Rock, are you at all worried that because of thier relation to Kendall, John Cena and Trish Stratus will be more focused on protecting thier daughter, than winning the match against DX?" King asked.

"What do you mean is The Rock worried? The Rock says this, jabroni, The People's Neice was trained by every single person on her team as well as The People's Champ. John Cena and Trish Stratus know the Rock's neice can take care of herself. She has been for a long time. She's strong. She's fast. She's gonna go out there talking smack and kicking ass, just like we all expect her to; Just like we all know she will. Hell no, The Rock, isn't worried." The Rock said.

"What are your thoughts about the outcome of that match?" J.R. asked.

"Here's what's gonna happen, and The Rock guarendamntees it. The Crew is gonna come down to the ring and one by damn one, the members of DX are gonna get thier candy asses kicked and counted out..1..2..3." Rock said. "Now shut your mouth jabroni's...The Rock's fine ass wife is about to talk."

"This next match is the first stage in the intergender Best Tag Team match. All tag teams who wish to enter will make thier way to the ring for a tag team over the top rope battle royal. If one half of the tag team goes over the top rope, the whole tag team will be eliminated."Lillian said, looking out into the crowd.

"When there are only two tag teams left standing, the rules will change for stage two. In stage two, both members of the tag team can be in the ring at the same time. However, instead of throwing the other team over the top rope, to win, the tag team must beat his opponent by pinfall only. The winner of that match will become the undisputed WWE Best Tag Team champions." Lillian continued.

Lillian sat down as superstars started piling out from backstage. Hardcore Holly and Crash Holly came out first, with The Dudleys and Edge and Christian right behind them. Deuce N' Domino, Shawn Michaels & Ric Flair, The Highlanders and APA (Varook and JBL reunited) also came down the ramp towards the ring.

The Rock laughed as he spotted JBL limping. "The Rock warned the jabroni not to mess with Tazz. He didn't listen and now look at his candy ass, limping from a Tazzmission beating!"

Lance Cade & Trevor Murdock were followed by Brian Kendrick & Paul London, the newest tag team in the WWE. They were followed by Randy Orton & Batista. The Brothers of Destruction (Undertaker and Kane) and The Hardy Boys (Jeff and Matt) were no longer an active tag team match, but had reunited for this premier match. The two tag teams had competed with and against eachother before and both teams respected the other. They met in the middle of the stage, knocked knuckles together as a sign of luck and respect, then ran down the ramp and into the ring to cause some damage.

As soon as the bell rang, the ring became a frenzied all-out brawl. Almost Immediately, both The Highlanders attacked Undertaker and Kane. The Brothers of Destruction grabbed the Scotsmen by the neck and tossed them over the rope and onto the floor. One down...lots more to go.

"If you excuse The Rock and Mick Foley...The Rock n' Sock Connection have one more match to win." The Rock said as he and Mick Foley took thier head phones off and joined the match.

"I don't believe it...Rock and Mick Foley back in action one last time!" J.R. exclaimed.

One by one, the tag teams were eliminated. Deuce n' Domino, APA and Lance Cade & Trevor Murdock were all eliminated within the first few minutes of the match. The Hardy's and Randy Orton teamed together and eliminated Shawn Michaels and Ric Flair. The Dudley's eliminated Edge & Christian. Brian Kendrick & Paul London eliminated the Dudley's.

"Five teams left, The Hardy Boy's, Rock n' Sock Connection, Undertaker & Kane, Randy Orton & Batista and Brian Kendrick & Paul London. " J.R. said.

King motioned towards the stage which was filled with the female superstars. "Oh my gosh! Puppies! Lots and lots of puppies!"

The men continued to battle as the women surrounded the ring in pairs. Lita & Chyna and Jacqueline & Victoria stood on one side; Maria & Torrie and Kendall & Trish stood on the second side; Ivory & Jazz and Candice Michelle & Mickie James stood on the third side; Beth Phoenix & Molly Holly and Melina & Kelly Kelly stood on the fourth side. The boys stopped fighting as they realized the women were around the ring.

All at once the women slid under the ropes and joined in. The women had a plan. All the women except two pairs attacked Undertaker and Kane. With the help of Brian Kendrick and Paul London, the Brothers of Destruction went over the top rope. But they didn't go alone. Undertaker took Jacqueline & Victoria with him while Kane took Mickie James & Candice Michelle.

The men weren't really paying attention to the others. Thier attention was on the four females in the center of the ring. Trish Stratus & Kendall Cena were staring down Lita & Chyna. Gradually, the other female tag teams noticed the four divas in the center of the ring. Once the teams chose a side, the stood behind thier chosen party. The men stayed to the outside, confused as to what was going on.

"The guys around the outside, the women have obviously chosen sides. The four in the middle part of DX and The Crew. We've already had one altercation after Trish's match and I can guarentee that it won't be the last between the two teams. Right now, Lita, Chyna, Trish and Kendall are in this match simply because it allows them to go at eachother before thier big match later tonight." J.R. said.

Maria & Torrie and Beth Phoenix & Molly Holly came to stand on either side of Trish and Kendall. Ivory & Jazz and Melina & Kelly Kelly stood on either side of Lita & Chyna. The two sides squared off against eachother, talking a lot of trash. Randy Orton and Batista were eliminated during this moment by a surprise attack from Rock and Mick Foley. The Hardy's followed suit, eliminating Brian Kendrick and Paul London.

Jeff and Rock got between the girls; Rock facing Lita's side and Jeff facing Kendall's side. Before anything could be said, Melina delivered a low blow to the people's champ. Maria bypassed Jeff and tackled Melina. In a matter of seconds, Jeff was almost trampled by the rush of Trish's girls attacking Lita's.

The Rock had recovered and picked Maria up off of Melina, set her to the side then picked up Melina. Melina struggled but Rock easily overpowered her and Melina found herself tossed over the top rope. Melina & Kelly Kelly had been eliminated. Beth Pheonix and Chyna were going at it and with the help of Ivory, Beth went over the top rope eliminating herself and her tag team partner, Molly Holly.

Everyone was pretty much leaving Trish and Lita alone. Those two weren't here for the titles, they were here because it gave them an excuse to get in the ring with eachother. Chyna has just eliminated Maria and Torrie. Kendall was being double teamed by Ivory and Jazz. Jeff Hardy got inbetween them and tossed Ivory over the top rope, eliminating her team.

Kendall whispered a small thank you to Jeff and then jumped on Chyna's back. Chyna was able to disentangle Kendall's arms and lifted her high above her head. Kendall was airborne, but she managed to hang on to the top rope and swooped down under the bottom one to re-enter the ring. Her feet had never touched the floor, she was still golden.

Chyna was busy trash talking with Rock, and she didn't notice Kendall behind her. Kendall landed a high kick to the back of Chyna's head and the ninth wonder of the world went stumbling over the top rope and fell to the arena floor. Trish and Kendall then teamed together and clotheslined a dazed Lita over the top rope to join her partner on the arena floor. Lita & Chyna had been eliminated...twice.

The three remaining teams stood in a triangle, looking at eachother. Jeff and Matt Hardy, Rock and Mick Foley and Kendall and Trish. The girls looked at eachother, nodded once, then flew at the boys. Kendall went against Jeff and Matt while Trish went against Rock and Mick Foley. The girls put up a good fight for a few minutes, but the boys simply over powered them and both girls flew over the ropes to the concrete floors. The two final teams stood in the ring, facing eachother.

Lillian's voice rang out as the bell sounded.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, winning by pinfall only and is stage two of the Best Tag Team match. In one corner, Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy...The Hardy Boys! And thier opponent...The Rock and Mick Foley...The Rock n' Sock Connection!"

The Hardy Boys and The Rock n' Sock Connection, stood inches apart, neither team speaking, only staring at the other. Matt and Jeff threw the first punch and soon the two teams were exchanging blows back and forth.

The Rock grabbed Jeff by his hair and slammed his head into the top turnbuckle. Turning the multi-colored wrestler around, Rock laid a series of three opne palmed chops to Jeff's chest.

Matt Hardy had gained control over Mick Foley and was laying several hard kicks to the legend's side. Grabbed by his head, Mick Foley was tossed out of the ring, through the middle and top rope.

"Mick Foley out of the ring, but not out of the competition." J.R. said.

Matt turned and landed a forearm across Rock's back. The Rock stumbled back and Matt Hardy jumped, landing a leg drop to the back of the people's champion. As Rock fell to the mat, Matt landed several kicks to his ribs. Jeff climbed to the top rope, but was shoved off the turnbuckle by Mick Foley, before the swanton bomb could be delivered.

Jeff fell to the mat beside The Rock. Mick Foley and Matt Hardy were once again fighting in the ring. Matt Hardy rushed Mick, Mick took him down with a clothesline. Matt rushed him again, and when Mick went for a clotheline, Matt landed a kick to Foley's stomach. Matt hooked his arms around Mick's neck and sent him to the mat with a Twist of Fate.

Jeff climbed to the top rope and flew, landing the swanton bomb on Mick. The Rock, back on his feet, was rushed by Matt. Matt was met by The Rock Bottom. Jeff struggled to his feet and punched The Rock's head. Rock retaliated by punching him back. Behind Jeff, Mick Foley was getting to his feet and drawing out Mr. Socko.

The Rock gave Jeff an extra hard punch to the head. Jeff reeled around and got a mouthful of sock from Mick Foley. As Jeff stumbled back, Mick let go and Jeff turned right into a Rock bottom. The Rock n' Sock Connection lined up the Hardy Boys and delivered a dual people's elbow to the extreme brothers.

Mick covered Matt, Rock covered Jeff and together they got a three count.

"Your winners and WWE's Undisputed Best Tag Team Champions...The Rock n' Sock Connection!"


	45. Absolution:  Best Male Superstar

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE superstars. And just so you know...this match was inspired by one of the greatest matches between Undertaker, Angle and Rock, so I don't own some of the match, too.**

"This match is an eliminated triple threat match. Superstars can only be eliminated by pinfall or submission. The last superstar standing will be names WWE's Best Male Superstar. Introducing first from ECW... he is the ECW Champion Tommy Dreamer!"

Tommy Dreamer came down to the ring.

"Introducing his first opponent, from Smackdown... he is the The World Heavyweight Champion...The Undertaker!"

The Undertaker came down the ring and did his little rolling his eyeballs in the back of his head deal. The crowd went nuts for that trick as they always do.

"And the third and final contestant from Raw...he is the WWE Champion...John Cena!"

The crowd went equally as loud for John as they had for the Undertaker. As soon as John got in the ring and his music died down, the three superstars, circled the ring, just judging eachother. Undertaker and Cena had never wrestled Tommy Dreamer, although they knew he threw in a lot of karate moves when he wrestled. For both Undertaker and Cena, while this was a triple threat match, Tommy Dreamer wasn't even a part of thier equation.

Undertaker and John Cena were old enemies. Thier match at Unforgiven a couple years back and grown to be one of the top rated matches and they were hoping for a rematch of that same kind of electricity tonight. This match wasn't about proving who was better between The Undertaker, John Cena and Tommy Dreamer. To the Raw and Smackdown superstars, this match was proving who was between the two of them and only between the two of them. Tommy Dreamer was going to have to find another match to prove himself in.

John and Undertaker squared off in the ring, each hurling insults at the other. Tommy Dreamer waved his arms, trying to get thier attention but was ignored. Dreamer shoved Undertaker and John Cena back, exploding in rage at being ignored. Simultaneously, Taker and Cena's heads swivel to Dreamer's direction. John Cena and The Undertaker work together, double teaming the ECW superstar with shots to the head.

Tommy falls to the ground and Taker and Cena switch from using thier fists, to using thier boots. The two alternated landing kicks up and down Dreamer's rib cage. John pulled Tommy up by his head and pulls him towards the ropes. As Dreamer hit the ropes and bounced off, Cena knocked him down with a clothesline. Tommy Dreamer stumbles to the ropes, using them as a support to lift himself to his feet. Undertaker takes a step towards him, slams a forearm across Dreamer's chest and Tommy Dreamer flips over the top rope and onto the arena floor.

As Undertaker turned, Cena lands a right fist to his head. Undertaker stumbles to the corner and Cena jams an elbow into Taker's face, followed by a hollow sounding chop to the dead man's chest. Cena draws Taker out by his hair, propells him towards the ropes, but Taker bounces back with a clothesline. Cena falls slightly, then stumbles to his feet. Taker's huge fist came crashing down on the back of Cena's head and he falls to one knee.

Undertaker pulls Cena up by his neck, sends Cena to the ropes. John uses the ropes, building his speed, ducks under the outstretched arm of the Undetaker, springs off the ropes on the other side of the ring and knocks Undertaker off his feet. Tommy is slowly started to climb his way up the apron as Cena pulls the Undertaker up and using his arm, Cena pulls The Undertaker towards the ropes. Taker switches positions and shoves Cena against the ropes, knocking Tommy Dreamer back off the apron and back onto the floor.

Undertaker runs across the ring and slams a forearm across Cena's chest. John flies back over the ropes and onto the floor. Tommy dreamer attacks John Cena, a hard fist to the champion's head. Then, a kick to the ribs, followed by a drop kick to the back of John Cena, sending the champ sprawling forward, shoulder first into the solid steel stairs.

Tommy Dreamer climbs back onto the apron, looking down at John Cena, talking trash to the WWE Champion. Undertaker grabs Dreamer from behind and flips him over the ropes and into the ring. Tommy's back arched in impact and Taker pulls him up by his hair. Undertaker sends Tommy Dreamer shooting across the ring. Tommy, having used the ropes to build his speed, flies back at the dead man and lands a spinning kick to Taker's chest.

Undertaker stumbles back but does not fall. Tommy Dreams lands two round house kicks back to back on the dead man and Undertaker stumbles back, falling to the bottom rope in the corner. Tommy Dreamer follows, planting a boot on top of Taker's chest and uses the ropes to put all of his weight on top of the Undertaker's chest. After a five count, the ref pulls Dreamer off the ropse and Taker.

Tommy Dreamer lifts Taker to his feet, stands him back against the corner and lays an open palm to Taker's chest. A few moments later, a second chop follows. As Dreamer goes for a third, Undertaker switches thier positions, slamming Tommy Dreamer back against the turnbuckles and deliveres a huge palm to the karate kid. Undertaker pulls on Tommy's arm, pushing him towards the ropes. Dreamer bounces off the ropes, flying at Undertaker but the dead man catches Dreamer by the throat. Tommy slams into the mat with a chokeslam and Undertaker gets the cover.

"One...Two...Three! Undertaker has eliminated the ECW Champion Tommy Dreamer!" J.R. said.

After eliminating one of his opponents, Undertaker turns his attention to the youngest and remaining opponent, John Cena. As Undertaker slides out of the ring, Cena hits him from behing with a forearm to the head. Cena grabs the Undertaker by the hair, leads him around the ring and slams him head first onto the top of the retaining wall. As Taker bounces back, Cena grabs Taker again and plants his face first onto the steel steps around the ring.

The WWE Champion, John Cena, rolls the World Heavyweight Champion, Undertaker into ring and lands kick to back of his head. John reaches down, pulling Taker up by the hair and pushes him into a corner. John runs, using his body as a weapon and slammed his frame against Takers. Undertaker sagged against the ropes, sitting on the middle turnbuckle. John Cena pulls him up and delivers a viscious chop to the chest, then grabs the ropes on either side of the dead man and jammed his shoulder into Taker's mid-section.

Undertaker uses the ropes as a means of support as John Cena lifted his hands in the air, eliciting a cheer from the crowd. When Cena turned back around, he rushed at Taker, but is stopped by the phenom's elbow. John stumbled back and Undertaker comes fighting back with shots to Cena's head. Undertaker grabs Cena's arm and pulls the WWE Champion towards him. The leader of The Crew slams to the mat with a clothesline from hell. Undertaker goes for the cover.

"One...Two...kickout from John Cena!"

Taker lifts Cena up by head, plants an elbow to his face and propells Cena towards the corner. Undertaker follows using his body as a weapon and smashes his three hundred pound frame into Cena's 200 pound one. Cena staggers from the corner, and Taker pulls him towards the ropes. John manages to switch positions in the middle of the ring and send Taker shoulder first into the turnbuckles. The phenom is lifted over the champ's head and body slammed back down to the mat. John goes for the cover.

"One...Two...kickout from The Undertaker."

John rises, planting a hard boot into Taker's side. He circles the dead man and add's another kick to the Undertaker's shoulder. Lifting himself on his hands, Cena brings a punishing knee across the top of the Undertakers forehead. Taker spasms in the ring from the impact, and soon finds himself being pulled to his feet. As he gets up on one knee, Undertaker rams an elbow into the stomach of John Cena. A second and a third quickly follow.

Undertaker gets on his feet, deliveres a blow to the WWE champ's head and then propells Cena forward into the rings. John falls back against the ropes and springs forward. Undertaker catches John by the throat and John goes down in a chokeslam. As John slowly gets to his feet, Taker reaches over, placing John's head between his knees. Undertaker lifts the Raw superstar onto his shoulders and slams him back to the mat in The Last Ride. Undertaker goes for the cover. One...Two..Three.

"And your winner... from Smackdown, he is the World Heavyweight Champion and WWE's Best Male Superstar...The Undertaker!"


	46. Absolution:  Brother vs Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or WWE Superstars

"Well, it's one of the matches we've all been looking forward to. This is our second brother against brother match tonight and by the end of it the entire world will know who the best Hardy really is. Earlier tonight, the two brothers, Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy competed as a tag team and lost to The Rock n' Sock Connection. At the end of the match, Matt Hardy gave his little brother a message. Take a look." J.R. said as a rewine clip came on.

The short video showed Jeff halfway standing behind them, clapping in honor of who he considered the greatest tag team, The Rock n' Sock Connection. After shaking hands with the Hardy, Foley and Rock were about to exit the ring when Matt Hardy snuck into teh ring with a chair and slammed it against the back of his brother's head. The clip ended with Rock and Mick back in the ring, cussing out Matt and Jeff, halfway sitting, grabbing his head looking on as his older brother, Matt, promised more of the same in thier match.

"Matt obviously trying to show that he is better than his brother." J.R. said.

"What the jabroni's stupid candy ass failed to realize is that because of that shot right there, Jeff is raging to get even. Matt Hardy just gave Jeff Hardy more than enough reason to shine his boot up real nice and stick it straight up Matt's candy ass!" Rock said.

Rock looked to the ring with a smile. "Now shut up so The Rock can hear his fine ass wife talk."

The other three announcers rolled thier eyes, but homored him as Lillian spoke.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and is a no disqualification brother against brother match. Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Ashley, from Cameron, North Carolina weighing in at 225 pounds...Matt Hardy!"

Matt Hardy and Ashley made thier way down to thier ramp and did thier usual posing. Matt held open the ropes so that Ashley could get out of the ring as his brother's name was announced.

"And his opponent, from Cameron, North Carolina weighing in at 225 pounds...Jeff Hardy!"

Jeff came out on stage, did his little dance, then ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. After the music died down, Matt and Jeff tapped knuckles in luck and the match began. Thier arms locked together and after a few seconds Matt switched positions, so Jeff's arm was held behind his back. He pushed Jeff forward and as Jeff bounced off the ropes, Matt hooked his brothers arm and flipped Jeff over his hip onto the mat. The older brother went for the cover.

One...Jeff kicked out. Matt pulled Jeff up by the hair, picked him up and dropped him on the ropes. Jeff bounced off and stumbled back. Matt kicked the back of Jeff's head, sending the younger Hardy through the ropes and onto the floor outside the ring. Matt slid out of the ring as Jeff was slowly getting to his feet. When Jeff turned, Matt Knocked Jeff back down with a clothesline from hell. Matt followed his brother, grabbing his hair he lifted Jeff to his feet and brought him down head first onto the top of the barricade. This was immediately followed by a strong forearm across the chest, sending the younger Hardy brother over the railing and into the crowd.

Matt lifted the apron and pulled a ladder out from under the ring, then propped it up against the ropes. Moving back to Jeff, Matt pulled him back over the railing and delivered a hard punch to the head. Matt placed Jeff over his shoulder, and ran towards the ladder, intending on sending Jeff head first into the ladder. Jeff managed to slide down Matt's back and shove his brother into the ladder instead.

Jeff grabbed a steel chair from beneath the ring and planted against his brothers back. The youngest Hardy slid into the ring, propped himself against the far side of the ring then ran, slamming his feet against the ladder. The ladder cracked against the older Hardy and Matt fell to the floor, with the ladder next to him. Jeff climbed to the top of the ropes and jumped off. Matt rolled out of the way at the last minute and Jeff hit chest first onto the cold concrete floor.

"And both Hardy's down..you have to wonder how far these two are willing to go to prove who's better..." King said.

"I know Matt...he's willing to do anything to prove what he's known all along..that he's the older, wiser and better of the two." said Mick.

"Better The Rock's ass! The Rock has trained with Jeff Hardy, has competed against Jeff Hardy and The Rock says this...Jeff Hardy will phyically kill himself to prove that Matt's candy ass is full of crap." Rock said.

"Well, there you go...two different opinions from the WWE's Best Tag Team champions...The Rock n' Sock Connection. You have to remember...both Hardy's competed together earlier tonight against Rock and Mick Foley, so neither Hardy is at thier physical best right now." J.R. said. "Jeff and Matt back in the ring now. Jeff went for the cover, but Matt got his shoulder up with a 2-count."

Jeff landed a fist to Matt's head, then lead his brother by the hair to the corner. Matt smacked headfirst into the top turnbuckle. Matt leans back against the corner as Jeff ran at him. Matt's elbow connected with Jeff's face, and Matt quickly reversed thier positions. The sound of an open palm against Jeff's chest echoed in the arena. Matt grabbed the ropes and laid kick after kick to his younger brother's ribs, then stuck his foot against Jeff's neck, choking him. Jeff stumbled forward as he was able to breath again. Matt grabbed his brothers neck and delivered the twist of fate, then went for the cover.

"One...Two...and Jeff get's a shoulder up!" J.R. said.

Matt sits in shock. No one's ever kicked out from a twist of fate before. Frowning, Matt slides out of the ring and motions for Lillian to move out of her chair. The older Hardy grabs the chair and knocks Jeff back down to the mat. Laying the chair over Jeff's body, Matt climbed to the top rope and flew off, leveling a punishing leg drop to Jeff's chest beneath the chair. Matt grabs Jeff's hair and lands a blow to his brother's head. Jeff stumbles back and falls against the ropes. As Matt runs at him, Jeff bends at the waist, pushes up on Matt's legs and sends Matt flying over the top rope and crashing down to the arena floor near the announcers table.

Jeff slides out of the ring, grabs Matt's head and slams it into the announcers table. Then, grabbing Matt's arm, Jeff sends Matt flying towards the steel stairs. Matt reverses thier positions and sends Jeff shoulder first into the steel steps. Matt lands a viscious kick to the back of Jeff's head and the younger man falls to his knees.

"And Matt dominating his younger brother Jeff, now." J.R. said.

"Hey, Jeff ain't done yet. The Rock knows this kid. Jeff hasn't even begun to show Matt what he's capable of. " Rock said.

The announcers all slid back as Matt sets Jeff on top of the announcers table. As Jeff slowly started sitting up, Matt knocked him back down with a blow to the head with the bell. As Jeff fell back, Matt Hardy climbed to the top rope. Jeff rolled off the the announcers table just before Matt landed elbow first. Surprisingly the table didn't break and Matt rolled off, holding his elbow in pain.

As Matt stands, Jeff hits him with a chair shot and Matt stumbles back against the announcers table. Jeff landed a drop kick to Matt's chest and the older brother fell back on top of the table. Jeff climbed up the top rope and lifted his hands, singaling the time had come for the swanton bomb. Ashley snuck into the ring behind Jeff and just when he was about to jump, pushed him off the top rope with all her might. Jeff dove forward and ended up on top of Matt. The two superstars went down in a heap of broken table. Ashley's hand went to her mouth in surprise. That hadn't gone exactly as she planned.

"Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy taken out by Ashley, who's looking a little unsure of herself." J.R. said.

The fans started cheering really loudly as Kendall sifted through the crowd and silently stood behind Ashley.

"And there, ladies and gentleman is Jeff Hardy's best friend...Kendall Cena. And she don't look to happy." Mick said.

Ashley's eyes narrowed when she saw Kendall behind her. The two stood there silently staring eachother down, and then the trash talking began. It was then, that Ashley made a huge mistake. She slapped Kendall across the face. Kendall's fingers lihtly touched her stinging cheek.

The Rock snorted. "Ashley just made a huge mistake. She just pissed off The People's Neice!"

Kendall's fist connected with Ashley's head and Ashley went down. When Kendall came after her again, Ashley rolled to the outside of the ring, Kendall a few paces behind her. Ashley punched Kendall as she was coming out of the ring, and immediately the two were exchanging blows. Kendall grabbed Ashley's head and slammed it with her own head. Ashley stumbled back as Jeff and Matt rolled themselves into the ring.

The two brothers watched from the ring as Kendall kept shoving Ashley forward, around the ring. Jeff balanced his arms across the ropes as he stared in confusion as Ashley ran up the ramp, Kendall hot on her heels and disappeared backstage. Matt took advantage of the distraction and landed an elbow to the back of Jeff's head. Jeff staggered back and Matt led his brother to the nearest corner, ripped off the padding and planted Jeff face first into the uncovered turnbuckle.

Jeff grabbed his head, stumbling back from the impact. As Matt came at him, Jeff dropped low tripping the older brother. matt went head first into the turnbuckle and Jeff swung low as Matt reeled back and captured Matt in a roll up for the cover. Matt was able to kick out after a two count, and Jeff grabbed his brothers hair, lifting him to his feet, then sent him crashing back down face first, with a leg drop to his back. Jeff slid out of the ring, grabbed a steel chair from underneath it and brought it back in the ring with him. When Matt stood, the chair smacked against his head and he went down like a pack of bricks.

Jeff went in for the cover, but the count was interrupted. Ashley thought she had lost Kendall backstage and had made it back to the ring through the crowd. She slid into the ring and connected a boot to the back of Jeff Hardy's head. Jeff stood and looked at her in disbeleif. Ashley hadn't lost Kendall though. Kendall came through the crowd just as Ashley had, climbed over the wall and slid into the ring behind Ashley.

Jeff took a step to the side and pointed behind Ashley, with a shake of his head. When Ashley turned, Kendall speared her and she and Jeff looked at eachother. Jeff pointed to the two of them, then the top ropes. The crowd went nuts as the Jeff and Kendall did the swanton bomb on both Matt and Ashley. Jeff went for the cover. One! Two! Three!

"Jeff has done it! Jeff Hardy has proven to be the better of the Hardy brothers!"


	47. Absolution:  Vince's Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or WWE Superstars.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are just moments away from the most anticipated match of the night! This match has been the talk of everyone around for the last couple of weeks. All members of The Crew will be face to face with the members of DX in an intergender tag team elimination match. The last man or woman standing will win victory for their designated group and be labeled as the most dominant and powerful force in the WWE." J.R. said.

"DX and The Crew have been rivalries for over a year now and tonight's match is going to explode! We've already been given a preview of what to expect on two seperate occasions this evening." Mick said.

"The first was right after Trish won the Best Female Superstar match. She was attacked from behind by the female members of DX. Within a few minutes, all members of both DX and The Crew were in and around the ring fighting. It took several officials and security to break the two teams up." King said.

"The second was just two matches ago at the end of The Best Show match. Superstars from ECW, Smackdown and Raw fought in an over the top rope battle royal. Raw won, but it wasn't long before the superstars realized who was in the ring. Only DX and The Crew superstars were still in the ring. The team leaders, John Cena and Triple H, were the ones who started the fight this time, but before long every single team member was back in or around the ring, joining in. Once again, it took officials and security to seperate the two teams." J.R. said.

"We've never before had a match of this size and power. It's gonna be a great match!" King said.

"Rock, Mick..you've both fought members on each team..what are your thoughts on the match?" J.R. asked.

"Well...both teams are fairly evenly matched. With DX you have The Game, someone who is no stranger to gold and who will do anything to win. You have Ric Flair and HBK Shawn Michaels...both legends in thier own right and more experienced than any other wrestler on both sides. You have Brock Lesner, who lets face it, is a 400 pound wall of steel. You have Lita, the WWE Women's Champion and a great one at that. You have Chyna...the newest member to re-join DX. Chyna may have been away from wrestling for awhile, but she's still tough, she's still mean and she's still huge. And then you have Stephanie McMahon. While Stephanie may not have as much training as the others she has had matches before and she's great at being a distraction." Mick Foley said.

"On the other hand...The Crew is strong too. You have the WWE Champion John Cena, Former Intercontinental Champion Jeff Hardy, who we all know will take any risk to win, Randy Orton, a third generation superstar who is strong as well as fast. You have Batista, who like Brock is a wall of steel. And then you have the women...Maria, who has beaten other divas like Candice Michelle and Beth Pheonix, who might I add is built like Chyna. You have WWE's Best Female Superstar Trish Stratus, who's had the Women's Championship 6 or 7 times. And then you have Kendall, daughter of the WWE Champion John Cena and step-daughter to Trish Stratus. Kendall may be young and inexperienced but she's good. She's damn good." Mick said.

The Rock rolled his eyes. "The Rock has said it before and he'll say it again. The Crew is gonna shine thier boots up real nice, turn them sum'va bitches sideways and stick it straight up DX's candy ass!"

Mick Foley grinned as Lillian got into the ring. "Yeah...now shut up...The Rock's fine ass wife is about to talk."

The Rock leveled the people's brow at Mick Foley. "Hey...shut your mouth Mick Foley. Only The Rock can talk about his fine ass wife like that."

Mick held up his hands in defeat and shook his head. "Sorry Rock...won't happen again."

The Rock glared at him. "You damn right it won't happen again." he said, then turned his attention to his wife.

"This match is an intergender tag team elimination match. Superstars will be eliminated by pinfall or submission only, until only one superstar is left. The last man or women left standing will win this match for thier respective organizations. Introducing first, the members of DX...Chyna, Lita, Stephanie McMahon, Brock Lesner, Ric Flair, Shawn Michaels and Triple H!"

One by one the members of DX sauntered onto the stage and walked down the ramp. The group got into the ring, did thier little 'Suck It' intro and when thier music died down, Lillian introduced thier opponent.

"And thier challengers...they are the members of The Crew...Randy Orton, Batista, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Kendall Cena, Trish Stratus and John Cena!"

Lillian and DX got out of the ring as The Crew slid in and did thier normal intro. The two teams settled back in thier corners and were about to start, when music came on.

'No Chance'

The members of DX and The Crew looked up as Mr. McMahon's music came on and the billionaire came out on stage, mic in hand.

"Before we get this match started...I have a stipulation I'd like to add to the match. Because of the close relationship between members of The Crew and The Rock n' Sock Connection, I am banning The Rock and Mick Foley from ringside during this match."

Vince pause as the crowd chanted asshole at him. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Furthermore, should Rock or Mick Foley interefere in this match, they will be suspended until I deem it appropriate to bring them back. Also if Rock or Mick Foley interfere anyway, The Crew will be disqualified and DX will win the match. So Rock, Mick...the match will begin when you are gone."

John and his team mates shook thier head at this while DX celebrated. "Thanks Daddy" Stephanie McMahon said.

Vince nodded and started walking off the stage. Rock and Mick Foley were on thier feet and walking to the front of the ring. Rock had a mic in his hand.

"Woah woah woah woah woah! Don't thank Daddy yet, princess! Vince McMahon...The Rock did not give you permission to leave. Get your candy ass back here, jabroni!"

The fans chanted Rock as Vince came back onto the stage and looked his billion dollar nose down at The Rock.

"Let The Rock get this straight, Vince McMahon. You want The Rock n' Sock Connection to vacate the arena because you think Mick Foley and The Rock are going to interfere in the match between DX and The Crew?" Rock asked.

Vince nodded. "Yes...I think you..."

"It doesn't matter what you think!" The Rock interupted.

The crowd erupted into Rocky chants, and the people's champ paced in front of the ring.

"You don't seem to understand who we have in this match, Vince McMahon. So..The Rock is going to remind you." Rock pointed to DX.

"In one corner you have a 95 year old Keebler elf (Ric), a heart breaking hippie(HBK), a 7ft diapered crybaby (Brock), a man who thinks he's a video game (Triple H), a she-male robot(Chyna), a ten cents will get you ten minutes company whore(Lita), and The Rock's personall favorite...your two dollar slut for a daughter (Steph)!"

"Now Rock! That's not funny and it's not nec..." Vince shouted, only to be interupted by The Rock.

"Shut your mouth, jabroni! The Rock's not done!" Rock said leveling a glare at the oldest McMahon. The Rock paced back and forth, his adreneline pumping with the chanting crowd. The Rock pointed to The Crew.

"And in the other corner, you have a marine (John); a guarneteed stratusfaction chick-kicker (Trish), an animal (Batista), a legend killer (Randy), a high flying bomber (Jeff) and not one but two of the most electrifying superstars on the WWE roster... a hardcore diva...the people's sister (Maria) and a small but lethal stick of dynomite...the people's neice (Kendall)!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and Rock waited until they died down before continuing.

"Let The Rock make one thing crystal clear to you, Vince McMahon."

The Rock paused as the crowd cheered, then continued. "The Crew does not need Mick Foley's help, The Rock's help, your help or help from any other jabroni in the back to beat the likes of DX! One by damn one, The Crew will shine thier boots up real nice, turn them sideways and stick it straight up DX's candy asses!"

He paused and rose a brow. "You want to ban Mick Foley and The Rock from ringside? Well the Rock says this, Vince McMahon, if you want The Rock n' Sock Connection to leave the millions..."

The crowd echoed 'and millions'

"and millions of the Rock n' Sock fans, you can bring your candy ass down here, with your oompa loompa security guys and remove them yourself!" Rock said with a glare. A chant of 'Rock n Sock' went up and Vince glared down at the eyebrow raising wrestler.

"Okay, fine! If that's they way you wanna do things, Rock. If you and Mick Foley don't leave the ring area, then The Crew will be forced to forfeit the match to DX. The choice is yours!"

The crowd chanted asshole to Vince McMahon as The Rock paced back and forth. The Rock sighed, looking at his friends, then at Mick, then finally back up at Vince.

"All right, All right. The Rock isn't gonna cause The Crew to forfeit. Mick Foley and The Rock are gonna walk up the people's ramp...just like this." Rock said as he and Mick started up the ramp.

"And if Vince McMahon is still on the people's stage when The Rock and Mick Foley gets there, The Rock n' Sock Connection is gonna take this microphone and stick it straight up his candy ass!"

Hearing that, Vince fled off the stage and into the back. Rock and Mick paused at the top of the ramp, looked back over the crowd. Rock struck his legendary pose, the people's brow lifted and said one final sentence.

"If you smeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell what The Rock is cookin!"


	48. Absolution: DX vs Crew, pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE superstars.

"Folks, we are just a few moments away from one of the most anticipated matches of the night. Just moments ago, Vince McMahon came out, banning The Rock and Mick Foley from ringside because of thier relationship with the members of The Crew. Rock and Mick were told that if they did not vacate the area, The Crew would be forced to forfeit the match. As you can guess, The Rock and Mick Foley left the announcers table, but we have been notified that they are still in the arena, watching this match from one of the locker rooms." J.R. said as both teams gathered around their corner.

"J.R., this is gonna be a great match...The Crew vs. DX. I'm pulling for The Crew, but I have to say, they aren't looking too good. This is Jeff Hardy's fourth match and he's competing in this match against medical advice. You can see he's slightly limping and he's got some bandaging around his ribs, shoulder and knee. He's hurting pretty bad right now." King said.

" Well, both teams have participated in various matches through out the night. Both teams are tired and sore, but I have to agree King...DX is looking a lot better than The Crew." J.R. said. "Triple H and John Cena...the prospective leaders of the two teams, starting us off."

Triple H and John Cena stared at eachother in the ring. Triple H attacked first, punching Cena in the head. Cena retaliated, punching Triple H back. This continued for a little, then Triple H landed a severe uppercat to John's jaw. John stumbles back and Triple H grabs John's hand and shoots him into the corner. Then Triple H follows him, slamming against the WWE Champion. Triple H raises his hands and growls out into the crowd as John Cena sags against the ropes.

Triple H runs at Cena again, but Cena moves at the last minute and Triple H goes shoulder first into the turnbuckles. Cena sits on the bottom rope, regaining his breath. Hunter is dazed, but he manages to make it to his corner and tags in HBK. As soon as Shawn Michaels steps into the ring, he's brought down by a clothesline from John Cena. John lifts his hands up, telling Shawn to get up and when he does, John flattens him again with another clothesline.

John leans against the ropes and flies forward, landing a hard elbow to HBK's side. The ref counts as John covers. 1...2...kickout from Shawn. Shawn is lead over to Cena's corner, where Randy is tagged in. Randy delivers a punch to HBK's ribs, turns him around then cracks an open palm against the heart break kids chest.

"Randy Orton completely dominating Shawn Michaels..." J.R. said as Shawn was body slammed.

Randy brought his knee to the forehead of his opponent and went for the cover. Brock Lesner gets inside the ring and interupts the count with a kick to Randy's head. Batista glares at Brock Lesner as Randy tags in Jeff Hardy. Jeff climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps towards Shawn Michaels. Shawn draws his legs up, ramming his knees into Jeff's hurt ribs as Jeff lands on him. The two roll apart, Jeff grabbing his ribs, bent over in pain.

Shawn grabbed Jeff's hair, lifts him to his feet and jams an elbow to his head. Jeff stumbled back, and used the ropes to slingshot himself forward, tackling HBK to the mat. Both men are down in the center of the ring and as the ref starts to count, the two slowly start to drag themselves to thier respective corners. HBK is able to tag in Brock Lesner before JEff is able to tag anyone else in. Brock pulls Jeff back into teh center of the ring and focuses on Jeff's shoulder.

Brock sends a big size 14 boot into the shoulder, then spreads the arm back out and lifts his body up to come crashing back down on Jeff's injured shoulder. As Brock pulls Jeff to his feet, Jeff tries to fight back, landing a couple of elbows into Brock's mid-section. Brock returned the elbows, with an elbow of his own and then lifted Jeff across his shoulders, delivered an F-5 and went for the pin. One...Two...Three!

"Jeff Hardy has been desimated and eliminated by Brock Lesner. He's being helped up the ramp by officials and now Batista is in the ring face to face with Brock Lesner." J.R. said.

Batista and Brock lock arms with eachother. Batista pushes Brock back intro a corner, and sends a hard forearm to the giant's head. Then, grabbing Brock's head, Batista brings it down hard right onto his knee, and adds a forearm to the back. Brock bends to one knee and gives a low blow to Batista. Batista stumbles back in pain, and Brock picks the tall man over his shoulder, and delivers an F-5. Brock goes for the cover.

"Oh my Gosh! Batista kicked out of an F-5!" J.R. exclaimed.

Brock sits there, completely stunned for a moment. Brock shakes his head and lifts Batista up for another F-5. He goes for the cover.

"Batista kicks out a second time!" King said excitedly. "I can't beleive it and neither can Brock!"

Brock hits the mat with his hands like a whiney little child throwing a tantrum and then drags Batista up by his head. Using Batista's arm, Brock propells the other giant towards the ropes. Batista springs forward, knocking Lesner off his feet with a clothesline. He pulls Brock up and delivers the Batista Bomb.

Batista starts going for the cover, then stops, pulls Brock's head back inbetween his legs, lifts him up and slams him down in another Batista bomb. Then, he tags in Kendall and motions for her to climb. Kendall climbed to the top rope and for Jeff, delivers a swanton bomb, then covers Brock.

"One...Two...Three! Brock Lesner was pinned by Kendall Cena with a swonton bomb!" J.R. exclaimed.

Chyna gets in the ring with the youngest Crew member and smirks. The two glare at eachother, exchanging insults. Chyna's arm came forward towards Kendall, but the smaller woman ducked underneath it and sent a drop kick to Chyna's back. Chyna stumbled forward and Kendall did a short drop kick, planting both feet into the backs of Chyna's knees.

Grabbing Chyna's hair, Kendall lead the girl over to her corner and tagged in Maria. Maria delivered a large loud slap to Chyna's cheek, then sends a roundhouse kick to the side of her head. Chyna stumbled to the side as Maria climbed up on the ropes. Chyna caught the flying blur and slammed Maria's back against her knee in a hard hitting back breaker. Maria rolled to the side, her back arched in pain. Chyna grabbed Maria and tossed her to the other side of the ring by her hair.

Maria grabbed the ropes in pain. Chyna lifted her arms with a smug smile, her back to Maria. When she turned, Maria hit her with a spear. She dragged the amazon to the corner of the ring and with the help of Trish set the woman up on the top rope. Trish was tagged in and Trish lifted herself on the ropes, locking her legs around Chyna's neck. Using her legs, Trish threw Chyna to the ring and then went for the cover. One-Two-Three! Chyna was eliminated.

Trish points to Lita signalling she wants the red head. Lita smirks and shakes her head as Ric Flair gets in. He rushes Trish, but Trish knocks him off his feet in a clothesline. She tags in John and the WWE Champion and The Nature Boy start exchanging blows to the head. John lands a viscious forearm to the forehead of The Nature Boy, Ric Flair and then grabs him by the hair. Ric FLair was lead to Cena's corner and planted face first into the top turnbuckle.

As Flair stumbled back grabbing his head, Cena looked up in surprise as he felt a small hand tag him. Kendall had tagged herself in and was set up for a spear. As soon as Ric turned, Kendall brought him down in a spear. She drug him towards her corner and tagged in Maria who climbed to the top rope, did a one and a hlf twist in the air before landing a devastating leg drop to the chest of Ric Flair. Maria covered him. One...Two...Three! Flair was out!

Maria was halfway to her feet when Lita tackled her from behind. Lita went for a quick cover but Maria kicked out after one count. Lita dragged Maria up by her hair, picked her up and tossed her neck first onto the top rope by DX's corner. Maria bounced off the ropes and into a clothesline from Lita. Lita pulled Maria up, shoved her back into the DX corner, then tagged in Stephanie McMahon.

Steph came in the ring and chopped her hand down on Maria's chest. Then, using the ropes for balance, Stephanie landed several kicks to Maria's ribs before jamming a boot against Maria's throat. She held it there for the count of five. When the pressure was removed from Maria's throat, Maria slid down to sit on the bottom turnbuckle. Stephanie grabbed Maria and gave her a suplex, then went for the cover. One..Two..Three! Maria had been eliminated.

With Steph still in the ring, Kendall stepped in and told the billion dollar princess to just bring it. Stephanie laughed and tagged in HBK. Randy reached over the ropes, tagged himself then raced across the ring to Shawn Michaels. Shawn went down low, locking his legs around Randy's ankles, tripping the third generation superstar and sending him face first into the mat. When Randy got up, Shawn put him back down with a clothesline. When Randy gets up a second time, Shawn's leg kicks out for some 'sweet chin music' and Randy sinks to the floor. HBK covers, 1...2...3..Randy is eliminated.


	49. Absolution:  DX vs Crew, pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars.**

Batista immediately enters the ring and knocks Shawn Michaels down with a huge fist to the head. As Shawn stumbles back, Stephanie distracts the ref by trying to get into the ring. Shawn uses this time to slip on some brass knuckles and use them on Batista's head. He puts them away right before Steph climbs back out and the ref turns around.

Furious, the members of The Crew try to climb into the ring. With the ref busy with them, Triple H slides the WWE Championship belt to HBK. As Batista tries to rise, Shawn hits him in the head with the title belt. Batista falls to his hands and knees and Shawn hits him with the belt again. Shawn slides the belt out of the ring before the ref turns around, and he waits watching the big giant.

Batista is able to unsteadily get to his feet, although still halfway bent over, holding his head. Shawn's powerful boot connects to Dave's chin and Dave falls back. HBK goes for the cover and with a three count, Batista is eliminated. John gets in the ring and as HBK turns, he lifts the kicker over his head and delivers a F-U. John covers...1-2-3...HBK is eliminated!

"We are now down to Lita, Stephanie and Triple H for DX and Trish Stratus, Kendall Cena and John Cena for The Crew." J.R. said as Lita stepped into the ring.

John tags in Trish. Trish climbs into the ring and tackles Lita. Trish stradles the redhead, grabs her hair and slams her head into the mat. Lita bucks up, rolling the pair over so she's on top now, and sends her hands to Trish's head. The two rollover one more time and Trish slaps Lita soundly across the face then gets to her feet. Trish kicks Lita's side then uses the ropes as a spring to land an elbow to Lita's shoulder. Trish covers but Lita gets a shoulder up after two counts.

Trish uses the ropes once again to slingshot herself towards Lita. Lita manges to catch Trish around the neck and slam her back into the mat. Lita lands a viscious kick to Trish's abdomen, then picks up the blonde diva and drops her back on the mat with a body slam. Lita lands several more kicks to Trish, then starts to climb. Lita flew off the rope, taking Trish down with a moonsault and then covered.

"One...Two..Three! Trish is down for the count and has been eliminated from this match. But look out Lita! Here comes the people's neice!" King said.

Lita barely had time to regain her footing from eliminating Trish before she was speared by Kendall. Kendall covered her and Lita was eliminated with a three count from the referee. Triple H comes in with a hard fast clothesline as Kendal is getting to her feet. Then he shoots past the young Cena and knocks John off the apron, head first onto the barricade. Triple H slides outside of the ring, and shoves John shoulder first into steel steps.

With John on the ground, unable to help his daughter, Triple H slides back into the ring. Kendall is slowly starting to get up. Triple H stands over with a smirk, grabs her hair and pulls her head between his knees. He gives Kendall a pedigree, then tags in Stephanie to make the cover. Stephanie stands over Kendall, talking trash to the young diva's face and plants a boot in her ribs. Kendall jerks. As John Cena climbs back up on the ropes, Steph goes for the cover.

One...

"Well...it's over now, ladies and gentleman..." King said.

Two...

"There is no possible way the young woman could possibly kick out from the pedigree." J.R. said.

Thr...Kendall's arm snap up, lifting her shoulder off the mat right before the ref counted number three.

"I don't beleive it! That little girl's done it! She got a shoulder up! This match is not over folks!" J.R. exclaimed.

"As you can see, both teams are watching this match from backstage...both anticipating thier victory." King said as a short video of the two teams watching back stage came on.

Stephanie sat up, shock registering on her face. Triple H looked surprised too. Steph pulls the young diva up by the hair and slams her head first into the turnbuckle at the DX corner. John paces along the ropes, spewing threats towards Triple H as Stephanie tags him in. Triple H smiles smugly at John, grabbing Kendall's hair in his fist, he sends a hard right hand to her head. Kendall stumbled back, grabbing her head. Triple H grabbed her arm and pushed her forwards into the ropes. She bounced off the ropes and sprung at him. Triple H caught her in his arms and twisting her, slammed her back into his knee in a brutal back breaker.

Kendall cried out in pain as Triple H tagged in Steph. John came racing across the ring and slammed a forearm across Triple H's back, knocking the man off the apron. While the two men were exchanging blows outside the ring, inside the ring...Stephanie went for the cover. There was a 2 count and Stephanie was jolted to a sitting position with a look of absolute disbelief on her face. Kendall had kicked out again.

Meanwhile, outside the ring, Triple H had gained the upper hand in his battle with the WWE Champ. After planting John face first into the announcers table, he once again sent him into the steel steps. While John was recovering, Triple H grabbed a steel chair from the time keepers table and as John stumbled to his feet, Triple H sent the champ reeling backwards from a chairshot to the head.

Inside the ring, Stephanie had climbed on top of Kendall and was pummeling her. When the ref called her off, Stephanie grabbed Kendall's hair and drug her to the ropes, placing Kendall's neck on the bottom rope, she pushed down choking the young diva. Stephanie smiled, lifting her arms as she gazed out into the crowd. She was predicting her victory.

Outside the ring, the shift in power was apparant. John was on top Triple H, pounding his large fist into The Game's head. Stephanie slid out of the ring, pulling John off Triple H by the back of his shirt. John stumbled back, but quickly regained his footing. He slowly turned and leveled a fierce gaze at the youngest McMahon. Seeing his look, she stumbled back, going around the ring with him advancing on her.

As Triple H dug out his sledge hammer, Kendall was slowly coming to her feet and starting to climb. Triple H hit John Cena in the back of the head with the sledgehammer. He slipped on a pair of brass knuckles, stradling the champion and hit John's head over and over in the same spot. Stephanie got two laughs out before Kendall flew off the top rope, knocking Steph to the ground. Kendall rolled to her side, cradling her arm.

Triple H stopped his assault on John, and looked at Stephanie and Kendall on the arena floor. He picked Stephanie up and rolled her into the ring, then did the same with Kendall. He rolled in after them, picked Kendall up, body slammed her back into the mat and told Steph to cover. He was half out, half in the ring as the ref started to count, and then froze as no third count came. Kendall had gotten a shoulder up for the third time.

"This kid just won't stay down!" King exclaimed. Another short video clip of The Crew watching the match backstage came on.

"You can see the tension in the other Crew members. Kendall's family, her step mom Trish, her Uncle The Rock, pacing back and forth in the locker room. None of them are happy with the way this match is going." J.R. said.

Triple H saw John slowly getting to his feet and he walked over, chair in head and delivered another blow to the champs head. Inside the ring, Stephanie landed a hard kick to Kendall's ribs. Once, twice...a third time. She bent, pulling Kendall up by her hair and set her up for a suplex. Kendall changed positions though, grabbing around Steph's ankles and yanking her feet out from under her.

Kendall grabbed ahold of McMahon's feet, and copied a move Jeff had taught her and jumped, landing her heels on the abdomen of Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie and Kendall both rolled over onto thier side. Stephanie grabbing her middle and Kendall holding her arm. Kendall made it to her feet and grabbed Steph by the hair, sending her face first into the turnbuckle. As Steph turned, Kendall gave her a suplex and covered her in a back bend pin. One..Two..Three!

"She's done it! Kendall has eliminated Stephanie McMahon!" J.R. exclaimed. Kendall was leaning against the ropes as she looked around the ring.

"The good news is that now, it's John Cena and Kendall Cena against Triple H. The bad news...Triple H has put John Cena out of commission." King said.

Outside the ring, Triple H stood laughing over John Cena's body, holding his sledgehammer. John Cena had blood running from a small cut on his forehead and looks to be unconscious. Triple H backed up towards the ring, never taking his eyes off John Cena. Kendall stood in the ring behind him and when he got close enough she ran and slid upon the mat, her feet slamming into Hunter's back. Triple H stumpled forward from the impact. Kendall leaned back and used the ropes as a slingshot to fly over the top rope and onto Triple H. Both superstars came crashing to the hard arena floor.

"King...while that may have done some damage to Triple H...I think it did more damage to that hurt arm of Kendall Cena." J.R. said.

"You have to wonder...Triple H is three times Kendall's size. How much of a chance does she really have?" King asked.

"Well...I've seen smaller men beat Triple H. If Kendall wants to beat Triple H, she has to be on top of her game tonight...and frankly with her injuries so far...I doubt that's gonna happen." J.R. said.

Triple H got to his feet first, grabbed Kendall by the hair and tossed her into the ring, following suit a few seconds later. When he grabbed her hair, she rose to one knee and jammed a forearm up between his legs in a low blow. Kendall was released when Triple H bent over in pain. She put his head under her arm and Triple H went down in a DDT. Kendall went for the cover. The ref got a two count before Triple H threw Kendall off him in a kickout.

Triple H and Kendall make it to thier feet and Kendall uses the ropes to gain her momentum as she runs at Triple H. Triple H sticks an arm out there to stop her in a clothesline, but Kendall ducks under it and bounces off the ropes from the other side of the ring, flying at Triple H. Triple H catches her mid flight and slams her down across his knee for another back breaker. Kendall cries out in pain, a hand on her back as she rolls to her side.

Triple H rolls her over and covers her. One...Two...a kickout fom Kendall. Triple H bangs his hands on the mat in rage and lands a viscious kick to Kendall's ribs. He lifts her by the hair, picks her up over his head and slams her body back down onto the mat. He covers once again. One...Two...count broken by a large boot to the head.

John Cena had managed to get back in the ring and break up the count with a kick to Triple H's head. John and Triple H start exchanging punches, allowing Kendall a few moments to rest. John's eyesight is obstructed from the blood leaking from his cut, but he doesn't care. He lands a hard elbow to Triple H's forehead. Triple H stumbles back against the ropes and John rushes him. Triple H stops John's movement with a knee. Grabbing the champ by the back of his shirt and pants, Triple H swings John Cena in a circle then tosses him over the rope and onto the announcers table. The table collapses in a jagged heap with the WWE Champion on top of it. If John Cena wasn't unconscious before, he was now.

Behind Triple H, Kendall was standing, her arm covered in a present from a certain hardcore legend. As Triple H turned, he got a mouth full of Mr. Socko's neice...Sockee Socko! As Triple H stumbled back, trying to get the cotton-mouth feel off his tounge, Kendall stripped the sock off her hand and set up for a spear. As Triple H turned, she flew, sending him crashing to the mat in a spear.

He rolled towards the center of the ring, and Kendall set up once again behind him. When he made it to his feet and turned around, Kendall hit him with a Rock Bottom. She went from side to side in the ring, stopping just short of Triple H, bent over him, doing the five knuckle shuffle as the crowd chanted 'you can't see me' and landed the people's elbow. Not done yet, she climbed to the top rope and delivered her final move...the Cena-sation. Jumping off the top rope she did a double twist in the air before landing a heavy leg on the chest of Triple H. She went for the cover.

"And your winner...The Crew!"


	50. Absolution Aftermath, pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE superstars.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to a special edition of WWE Excess that I like to call Absolution Aftermath. I am your host, Jonathon Coachman and today we are looking back at some of the most memorable moments from the premier of WWE's newest pay-per-view Absolution."

Camera changes angle 

"One of the first match ups for the evening was Smackdown Announcer JBL against ECW Announcer Tazz. This match was actually not the idea of JBL or Tazz. It came from a certain 16 year old diva, Kendall Cena. She was tired of listening to JBL gloat over winning a match against Tazz three years ago. The Champ's daughter said it was time for JBL to put up or shut up and proposed the match idea to Chairman Vince McMahon on an episode of Smackdown. Mr. McMahon liked the idea and the match was set for the premier of Absolution. The match started off in JBL's favori but, the Smackdown announcer soon found out why Tazz is one of the greatest hardcore champions of all time. Tazz won the match with a Tazzmission hold and left the riches announcer on the mat writhing in pain. "

"Turning the channel to a higher 500 pound match...It was a bittersweet night for Raw's The Big Show who competed, in his last match before retirement, at Absolution, against Smackdown's The Great Khali and ECW's Umaga, in a triple threat match. Surprisingly The Great Khali didn't even make it through half the match. Umaga dominated the Big Show for a better part of the match, but in the end Big Show covered Umaga for a three count and proved once again why he is The Big Show. After winning the match, Absolution's co-founder, Kendall Cena along with several superstars from the roster, came to the ring with a special title belt labeled 'Best Show Around'. I think we can all agree with the young female superstar in saying...Big Show you will be missed."

camera angle change 

"Big Show was not the only to be surprised with a special award just 24 hours ago on Absolution. Lillian Garcia was surprised with a special 'Best Ring Announcer' belt and Good Ole' J.R. and Jerry 'The King' Lawler were also surprised with a belt, this time for 'Best Commentators'. The three were given thier 'best titles' before the start of Absolution by none other than Absolution founders Kendall Cena and Vince McMahon. Congratulations Lillian, J.R. and King."

"The American Bad Ass, The Undertaker went one on one with his brother The Big Red Machine, Kane. The Brothers of Destruction gave us an exciting and terror filled match, but in the end it was Undertaker who pinned his brother to the mat and won the first Brother against Brother match. The Two teamed up again in the Best Tag Team intergender over the top rope battle royal, but did not make it to the final stage in the competition."

camera angle change 

"Over twenty male and female tag teams participated in the Best Tag Team match. Teams were eliminated by being thrown over the top rope until two teams remained. Those two teams would then compete against eachother and could only win by pinfall only. At the end of Stage One, only two teams were left. The Hardy Boy's and The Rock n' Sock Connection. Both tag teams reunited for one final match at Absolution and it was an amazing race to the finish line. The match went back and forth, but in the end The Rock and Mick Foley pinned both Hardy brothers, at the same time, and won the title of WWE's Best Tag Team Champions."

"Once Jeff was back on his feet, he shook hands with the Rock n' Sock Connection in respect and saying that he couldn't have been more proud to lose to such an amazing and legendary tag team. Jeff's token of respect was short lived however when his brother Matt Hardy, hit him from behind with a steel chair. Matt was clearly sending a message to his younger brother Jeff. They had played nicely together for the tag team match, but play time was over. It was a message, that Jeff understood and took to heart."

"Later that night Jeff and Matt went one on one in a no-disqualification brother against brother match. It was one of the most anticipated matches of the night and the Hardy brothers did not disappoint. Once again, both Hardy's put thier bodies and careers on the line, trying to prove thier better than the other. Matt gained the upperhand early on in the match, but about two thirds of the way through, Jeff came back fighting and took it back."

camera angle change 

"Jeff climbed the ropes, ready to deliver a swanton bomb to his brother but was pushed off by Matt's girlriend, Ashley. Ashley might have been trying to save her boyfriend, Matt Hardy, she inadvertently saved him nothing. Jeff fell right on top of his older brother, sending the two superstars down in a a pile of broken table. Ashley's trouble didn't stop there. Kendall Cena, best friend to Jeff Hardy, came into the ring from the crowd, and chased Ashley around the ring, up the ramp and into the back stage area for her interference. The two would show up again at the end of the match where Kendall and Jeff delivered a swanton bomb to both Ashley and Matt Hardy. Jeff got the three count, proving that he was the luckier and better Hardy boy."

"With the injuries that Jeff sustained during his match with his brother, many of us wondered how he would fare in the later match against DX or if he would even be allowed to participate. As we learned later that night, a challenge had been issued by DX and none of The Crew members were ones to backdown from a challenge, including Jeff Hardy. He went against medical advice and showed up for the match, bandaged and limping, but ready to bring it. The question now was would Jeff's injuries hinder The Crew's possibility of winning against Degeneration-X? Well, we were all about to find out."

camera angle change 

"They are the two longest running factions in the history of the WWE and have been enemies since day one. As we saw at Absolution, DX and The Crew took every possible chance to fight with one another. The first was early on in the night when Raw's Trish Stratus competed in a triple threat match against ECW's Victoria and Smackdown's Ivory, for the title of Best Female Superstar. It was a grueling match between the three divas who all have thier own history with eachother. In the end, Trish Stratus was able to defeat both ECW's hardcore diva and Smackdown's most experienced diva, to win her title of WWE's Best Female Superstar."

"Trish's victory celebration did not last long, however. The female members of DX, Lita, Chyna and Stephanie McMahon attacked Trish from behind and triple teamed the former six time women's champion. The four were quickly joined by Kendall Cena and Maria, Trish's team mates and the ladies began an all out brawl. A few minutes later, the male members of both DX and The Crew had surrounded the ring, and we were getting a preview of what would take place later that night. Both sides were seperated by officials and security, but it would not be the last time they met before thier big match."

camera angle change 

"Thirty minutes later, the females of DX and The Crew met again in the Best Tag Team over the top rope battle royal. Kendall Cena paired with Trish Stratus to face Lita and Chyna and you can be assured, winning the match was furthest from thier mind. They entered the match for one purpose and one purpose only. They found a way to legally fight eachother and they were going to take it. Trish Stratus and Kendall Cena eliminated Lita and Chyna by throwing them both over the top rope. The Hardy's, Rock and Mick Foley then eliminated the female Crew members, but Trish and Kendall didn't seem to mind. They'd come here to give the DX females a taste of what to expect, and they did."

"The last confrontation before the big match up, was during the Best Brand match. Superstars from ECW, RAW and Smackdown competed in a royal rumble to determine which WWE Brand was the best. After thirty minutes of fighting, RAW won the title when John Cena and Triple H, of all people, teamed together to eliminate The Great Khali. The Raw superstars should have been celebrating, but they weren't. DX and The Crew were squared off in the center of the ring. The two team's respective leaders, John Cena and Triple H started this round of fighting and soon, the women ran down the ramp to join in. Once again, the two groups had to be seperated by officials and security."


	51. Absolution Aftermath, pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE superstars.

"If you thought the drama stopped there, you couldn't be more wrong. Seconds before the match was scheduled to begin, Vince McMahon came out on stage with an announcement that shocked not only the fans, but the superstars as well. Mr. McMahon banned The Rock and Mick Foley from ringside because of thier close relationship to the members of The Crew. Furthermore, Mr. McMahon stated that if Rock and Mick Foley interefered, The Crew would be disqualifed and DX would win. He didn't stop there either. He later went on to say that if The Rock and Mick Foley refused to leave...The Crew would be forced to forfeit the match. While unhappy with thier choices, The Rock and Mick Foley did leave the ring area, but not without a few choice words to the WWE Chairman. Take a look."

_**Clip Starts**_

_"Let The Rock get this straight, Vince McMahon. You want The Rock n' Sock Connection to vacate the arena because you think Mick Foley and The Rock are going to interfere in the match between DX and The Crew?" Rock asked._

_Vince nodded. "Yes...I think you..."_

_"It doesn't matter what you think!" The Rock interupted. "You don't seem to understand who we have in this match, Vince McMahon. So..The Rock is going to remind you." _

_Rock pointed to DX. "In one corner you have a 95 year old Keebler elf (Ric), a heart breaking hippie(HBK), a 7ft diapered crybaby (Brock), a man who thinks he's a video game (Triple H), a she-male robot(Chyna), a ten cents will get you ten minutes company whore(Lita), and The Rock's personall favorite...your two dollar slut for a daughter (Steph)!"_

_The Rock pointed to The Crew. "And in the other corner, you have a marine (John); a guarneteed stratusfaction chick-kicker (Trish), an animal (Batista), a legend killer (Randy), a high flying bomber (Jeff) and not one but two of the most electrifying superstars on the WWE roster... a hardcore diva...the people's sister (Maria) and a small but lethal stick of dynomite...the people's neice (Kendall)!"_

_" So, let The Rock make one thing crystal clear to you, Vince McMahon. The Crew does not need Mick Foley's help, The Rock's help, your help or help from any other jabroni in the back to beat the likes of DX! One by damn one, The Crew will shine thier boots up real nice, turn them sideways and stick it straight up DX's candy asses!" _

_"The Rock isn't gonna cause The Crew to forfeit. Mick Foley and The Rock are gonna walk up the people's ramp...just like this." Rock said as he and Mick started up the ramp._

_"And if Vince McMahon is still on the people's stage when The Rock and Mick Foley gets there, The Rock n' Sock Connection is gonna take this microphone and stick it straight up his candy ass!"_

_Hearing that, Vince fled off the stage and into the back. Rock and Mick paused at the top of the ramp, looked back over the crowd. Rock struck his legendary pose, the people's brow lifted and said one final sentence._

_"If you smeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell what The Rock is cookin!"_

_**Clip Ends**_

camera angle 

"With The Rock and Mick Foley vacated from the area, the match got underway. One by one, members of both teams were eliminated until only Kendall Cena and John Cena remained for The Crew and Triple H and Stephanie McMahon remained for DX. Triple H knocked the WWE Champion unconscious while Kendall eliminated Stephanie McMahon. With her father out of commission, Kendall had no choice but to fight The Game."

"The youngest Crew member took a lot of punishment from Triple H, but surprisingly showed some resilience, kicking out for a total of three times during her fight with Triple H. John Cena regained consciousness near the end of the match causing The Game to focus his attention on the older Cena. The very resourceful Kendall Cena used her father's distraction to her advantage and set The Game up to bring the match back in her favor."

"The young superstar surised Triple H with her own version of Mick Foley's Mister Socko, The Rock's Rock Bottom...a combination of The people's elbow and the 'you can't see me' five knuckle shuffle and then hit The game with her own move, The Cenasation. In a surprising end to this match, Kendall was able to stun Triple H long enough to get the three count, winning the match for The Crew."

camera angle changes 

"While this match was supposed to prove who the most dominating and feircest organization in the WWE was, it did little to stop the fued between the two groups. Take a look at what happened just after Kendall pinned Triple H and you'll see what I mean."

_** Clip Starts**_

_"Kendall's done it! She beat Triple H! The Crew has just beaten DX!" J.R. exclaimed._

_"Hey wait a minute! That's Shawn Michaels! And Brock Lesner! DX is in the ring! Kendall get out of there!" King cried._

_Kendall jolted as the ref raised her injured arm in victory. She climbed the ropes, her back towards the ring and raised her left arm for the crowd. She hopped down and turned by was met by something she never expected. The members of DX had sifted through the crowd and stood in the ring behind the youngest Crew member. When Kendall turned, HBK's big ass foot connected with her chin and she sank to the mat._

_When the ref tried to interefere, Brock Lesner tossed him out of the ring. Ric Flair came forward next winding Kendall up in a figure four leg lock. Kendall's leg exploded into pain and she screamed. DX laughed as Ric let the Champ's daughter fall back to the ground. Triple H was back on his feet and he and Brock held Kendall up, while Stephanie came forward, grabbed Kendall's cheeks with her hand and started trash talking. Kendall had enough fire left in her to spit in Steph's face. Steph gasped in outrage and Kendall's cheek exploded in paid as Stephanie's palm connected with it. _

_"This is wrong...someone needs to stop this!" J.R. said. _

_The official had gotten back up on the apron, trying to reason with the members of DX. Shawn Michaels landed a fist to the ref's head and the striped jersey fell back off the apron and onto the arena floor. Lita grabbed Kendall's hair and slammed her face into the mat. The male DX members held Kendall down as Lita, Chyna and Stephanie took turns stomping on Kendall's injured shoulder and arm._

_After a few minnutes they let her go and Kendall hugged her arm to her chest, her body screaming in pain. Three more officials had run down the ramp to interfere in DX's humliation party. Brock and Ric Flair got rid of the referees before they even had a chance to step all the way into the ring. _

_Triple H gathered Kendall's hand in his hair and pulled her up, pulling her head between his knees. He yanked her arms behind her back and gave her a pedigree. The crowd bood as Brock Lesner landed a kick to Kendall's ribs. Kendall curled in half, gasping for air. She had felt and heard a crack when the gian'ts boot came down on her chest._

_"That girl has had enough! There's no reason to do this! She's had enough Triple H!" J.R. said._

_Brock laughed. DX wasn't done. John was slowly starting to his feet, and seeing his daughter in the middle of the ring surrounded by DX, he jumped up onto the apron. Shawn Michaels and Triple H knocked him back down and the three started to fight outside the ring as Brock lifted Kendall high above his head. He turned towards John, gave him an evil smile and dropped the champ's daughter with an F-5. Kendall lay unmoving in the center of the ring. Brock looked down with a sinister smile as the three DX divas once again started kicking Kendall injured ribs and arm. _

_"It's The Rock! The Rock has come to save his neice!" J.R. said. "Kick thier candy ass Rock!"_

_"It's Trish and Jeff too! All the members of The Crew are coming along with Mick Foley!" King exclaimed._

_The crowd went ballistic as The Rock came running out onto stage and down the ramp. He was closely followed by Mick Foley and the rest of The Crew. Maria and Kendall attacked Lita and Chyna knocking them both over the top rope and out of the ring. Batista and Rocky went for Brock, pushing him back with punches to the head. Rock gave him a clothesline over the top rope and Brock joined Lita and Chyna at the bottom of the ramp._

_Mick Foley had taken on The Nature Boy, Ric Flair and tossed the older man out of the ring towards the other members of DX. Jeff had hobbled down the ramp and went straight for Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie had split before Jeff had even reached her. Randy had run around to help John. John was back on his feet and the two of them gave Triple H and Shawn Michaels a taste of thier own medicine. Triple H and Shawn Michaels soon found themselves up with the other members of DX. _

_John, Trish and Jeff surrounded Kendall, who was laying still in the middle of the ring. All the other members of The Crew along with The Rock and Mick Foley, were pacing back and forth in the ring, issuing threats towards the DX superstars. DX said nothing, just looked on with a smug smile on thier lips and a laugh at the damage they had caused to the youngest member of The Crew._

_"Kendall Cena in the middle of the ring, unmoving. Her family came to help, but the damage had already been done by DX."_

_The footage cuts to Kendall being taken out of the ring area on a stretcher, furious and concerned family and friends beside her. John and Trish climb into the ambulance and help load thier daughter in the back. Rock shuts the door of the ambulance, and taps it twice as the ambulance drives away._

_** Clip Ends**_

camera angle changes 

"Kendall was taken to the nearest hospital and treated by the best doctors in the area. We've been told that Kendall gained consciousness on the way to the hospital. Some of the obvious injuries Kendall sustained at thehands of DX, was a mild concussion, fractured ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Testing for internal injuries is still being evaluated, but we will update you as soon as possible."

"While the health and physical wellness of Kendall Cena is on everyone's top priority, all of us can't help but wonder what's going to happen now. Will Degeneration-X continue it's assult on The Crew, picking off one team member at a time until The Crew is just a memory? Will Kendall be coming back to the WWE or was her short career ended by DX. We don't know."

camera angle change 

"What we do know...DX crossed the line and The Crew won't let them get away with it."


	52. Three Weeks into Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE superstars.

A few hours after Absolution...

Upon getting to the hospital, Kendall had been checked out by the emergency room physicians and given pain meds. It had taken almost two complete hours for all the testing to be done, but when it was finally over, Kendall fell asleep with the help of a sleep aid.

A few hours later, the doctor explained his findings and suggested a course of action to John and Trish. When the doctor left, Trish went to call John's parents and Braedyn. She had just left when Jeff re-entered the room. He had just gotten done with a doctor tending to his own injuries.

"The doctor just left..." John began.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, I uh...ran into him in the hallway."

John nodded. "So...what about you?"

Jeff gave a small smile. "Oh..just a few bruised ribs. Nothing to sweat over."

Trish came back in the room a few minutes later. "Braedyn was worried when she watched the show, but I talked to her..she's better. Also...the nurse asked if we could um...get rid of the family members in the waiting room. Apparently they're scaring some of the other patients."

All of DX, along with the rest of The Crew were in the waiting room. Mick Foley, The Rock and Lillian were there as well, as well as J.R., King and Vince and Stephanie McMahon. They all stood up, looking up as Jeff, John and Trish entered the waiting area.

"So...what's the verdict?" Vince asked.

"She's got a mild concussion. Since she blacked out for a few moments in the ring, the doctor's are gonna keep her here overnight under abservation. She also has a couple of busted ribs...but..they should heal up just fine in a couple months." Trish said.

John nodded, continuing. "Her shoulder is going to require surgery, though. Aside from being dislocated, she injured tore part of the glenoid socket in her shoulder. We're flying out tomorrow night. Her doctor will do the surgery the following day, and then she'll go through physical therapy at home."

Brock stepped forward. "John...I'm so sorry."

John shook his head. "Brock...it happens. Stop beating yourself up over it. Besides, Kendall will do more than enough of that when she gets back in the ring." he said with a smile.

Stephanie cleared her throat. "So...speaking of that...what's her timeline?"

John gave a sad smile. "Well, with all the injuries she sustained...the surgery and therapy... we're looking at at least four months before she can start training again...and another two at the least before she can get back in the ring full time."

Three weeks later...

Kendall slowly opened her eyes and glanced around. She had fallen asleep in John's oversized chair out in the living room with the television going. Her head tilted as the door opened and Jeff walked in. Almost immediately her mouth begain to water from the aroma of food.

"Hey Cornflakes. Good or bad today?" he said setting the bag of food on the coffee table.

"Hey Fruit Loops. Today is a good day...I'm in a good mood." Kendall said. Jeff laughed. Kendall may be a great daughter, a great sister, a great friend, a great announcer and the best wrestler...but she was a horrible patient. She hated feeling so helpless and she made her feelings known to you on a daily basis.

Kendall gave Jeff a smile, then eyed the bag of food. "That for me?"

Jeff laughed, nodded then kissed her lips softly. "How you feeling today, baby?"

Kendall smiled. "Better now, thank you. And as much as I like kissing you, ...I'd like my Chinese Food better."

Jeff chuckled. Kendall was a one track mind when food was around, especially Chinese, her favorite. Jeff handed her a carton and some chopsticks, took a carton for himself and the two sat on the couch, digging into thier lunch.

"So, where is everyone?" Jeff asked, forking in another mouthful.

"Mom and Dad took Braedyn to the movies. Uncle Dwayne was here earlier, but he and Lillian had to take the twins in for thier well baby check up. Did you hear about Absolution?" Kendall asked.

Jeff smiled, nodding. "According to Vince, it was second to Wrestlemania. You did good, Cornflakes."

Kendall laughed, then groaned, placing a hand on her ribs.

"Still hurts?" Jeff asked. Kendall nodded. "Yeah, but they're getting better. a few more weeks and they'll be good as new. How about yours?"

Jeff lifted his shirt revealing unbandaged ribs. "Healed up just fine, Cornflakes."

Kendall smiled, then looked up as Jeff cleared his throat. "Kendall...I've been thinking...maybe...maybe you shouldn't go back in the ring. I mean next time could be worse."

Kendall's smile faltered and she looked away. Her dad had already tried having this conversation with her. "Don't start, Jeff."

Jeff frowned and looked away. Kendall sighed and made him look at her. "Look...I knew what the risks were when I started training. We all did. I wanted to wrestle more than anything, and I still do. One little injury isn't going to prevent me from stepping inside that ring, talking smack and kicking ass."

"It wasn't a little injury, Kendall. You had surgery." Jeff said.

Kendall shook her head. "Jeff...this was my first injury. It won't be my last...and it probably won't be the worst. It's a chance I'm willing to take, with or without everyone's approval. You wouldn't let this injury stop you from getting back in there, Jeff. How can you expect me to?"

Jeff looked at her, then sighed. He knew she was right. "Alright...I won't bring it up again. Just...please promise me...you'll be careful...really really careful."

Kendall gave him a mischevious smile. "I'll be as careful as you. Promise."

Jeff groaned. "Oh Lord...you're doomed." he said and Kendall giggled.

"So...Mike stopped by yesterday." Kendall said slowly.

Jeff stilled. "Really? What did he want?"

"He just stopped by to see how I was doing...I guess he saw the show on television." Kendall said taking another bite of food.

Jeff relaxed, joinging her in eating. "Oh...well that was nice of the guy."

Kendall nodded, saying non chalantly. "Yeah...he figured that since I was gonna be home for awhile, that you know...we could try again."

Jeff looked up. "What?!"

Kendall shrugged, hiding a smile. "I of course said no."

Jeff frowned. "You had better of said no!"

She lifted her eyes to Jeff, put thier food on the coffee table and leaned over, placing a kiss to his cheek.

"Don't worry, Fruit Loops...I've already found the one I want to wait for." she said, with another kiss to his lips.

Jeff relaxed, his hands intertwining in her hair as he returned her kiss. He leaned back after a moment and smiled.

"I like it when you do that..." he whispered as he carefully pulled Kendall onto his lap. His fingers reached out, catching her gently under her chin and leading her face in closer for another kiss. At the end, a breathless and excited Kendall, leaned close to whisper in his ear.

"I like it when you do that..."

As the couple went for another kiss, they both stopped short, turning thier heads towards the window. A car door had just slammed shut outside. Kendall saw her dad getting out of the car.

"Dad's home." she said.

Kendall and Jeff were seated on opposite ends of the couch, munching on thier lunch when Trish, John and Braedyn walked in. Braedyn immediately went over to the two, sat between them and started stealing bites from both thier boxes. Chinese happened to be her favorite too.

"Hey! At least get a fork or something!" Jeff complained. Braedyn grinned, and snatched Jeff's chopsticks from his fingers.

John and Trish laughed and Jeff looked to Kendall for help. Kendall shrugged, trying to hold in her laughter and failing.

"Hey..Vince called." John said.

Kendall and Jeff looked up. "What's up?" Kendall asked.

"He is sending a camera crew down here later in the week to film a message from you. They want to show it on Raw next week."


	53. Interview with the Coach

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars.

One Month After ABsolution- Monday Night Raw... J.R. speaking.

"Ladies and Gentleman...what an exciting night we have had so far tonight. Brock Lesner beat Jeff Hardy to become the new Intercontinental Champion. Lita retained her title in a triple threat match against Beth Phoenix and Trish Stratus. And just moments ago, John Cena was able to keep his title by pinning Triple H. As you can imagine, the waters between DX members and Crew members have reached almost a boiling point. This was supposed to have ended four weeks ago, at Absolution when Kendall Cena, the WWE Champion's daughter and the youngest member of The Crew, covered Triple H and won the match. However, after the ref raised her hand in victory, Kendall's celebration was cut short, by a viscious and unneccessary attack from DX. "

A short clip of Kendall's attack at Absolution played, ending with footage of her being loaded into the ambulance.

"Kendall suffered multiple rib fractures, a concussion and underwent a very serious operation to repair the damage done to her shoulder. We were able to catch up with her at her house where Jonathon Coachman, sat down and interviewed the young superstar."

_**Clip starts**_

_**"**__Ladies and Gentleman, I am Jonathon Coachman and with me is Kendall Cena who, four weeks ago, was brutally and visciously attacked by the members of DX after pinning Triple H at Absolution. Kendall thank you for agreeing to meet with me." Coach said._

_Kendall smiled. "Thank you for coming."_

_"Let me first say, for the amount of serious injuries you sustained at the hands of DX, you're looking pretty good. How are you feeling now compared to how you felt at Absolution?"_

_"First...thank you. I am feeling better. I had a lot of injuries from DX at Absolution. I had a concussion, a dislocated shoulder, a tear in my glenoid socket in my shoulder which had to be operated on and I had bruising along my ribs and several cracked ribs. I won't lie..I was in bad shape...but it happens...you let the doctor's do what needs to get done, you heal and you move on." Kendall said._

_"I had the surgery, I've been going to physical therapy and in a few weeks I'll start retraining my body so that I can get back in the ring as soon as possible." she said with a smile._

_Coach nodded. "We've received thousands of letters and emails in support of you. How has it been dealing with the fans?"_

_"The fans are amazing! I get emails and cards sent everyday. They are so great and so loyal...it's amazing and I'm just so excited and happy that they want me to come back. I appreciate all that they've done, all the support from them..and I promise to come back and perform for them as soon as I'm able." Kendall said._

_"If you havent' been watching Raw, your fellow Crew mates have certainly been dishing out as punishment to DX on your behalf. What is your thoughts on that?" Coach asked._

_Kendall nodded. "I have been watching. A lot of people thinkg that The Crew might be going overboard, but I think you have to remember one thing...the members of The Crew aren't just some superstars I've befriended. They aren't just people I work with on a weekly basis. They're family. The Crew is my dad, my mom, my uncles, my godfather and my best friend. Their actions, I think, are expected and understandable."_

_"I know that your focus right now is on recovering, as it should be. I have to ask though...with the rivalry between DX and The Crew, and the injuries you sustained by the hands of DX...out of all the things DX has done to you, your family, your team mates...is retaliation against DX for all that they've put you through and your family through...is retalliation at all in your thoughts?_

_"Absolutely. I'm a Cena...Cena's get mad...and then we get even. I don't know what's going to happen or when it will happen, but something will, I guarentee it. DX is always in the back of my mind. The thoughts of making them suffer as much as they made me suffer is always there. It has been since day one and it will continue to be there until I get back in the ring with them."_

_"And if you could send a message to DX, what would it be?" Coach asked._

_Kendall paused then narrowed her eyes. "As for DX, I only have one thing to say. Paybacks a bitch. What The Crew is doing to you now is nothing compared to what's going to be done when I get back. DX...I'm coming back and I'm coming back big."_

_**Clips Ends**_

"Well there you go folks. An update from Kendall Cena, the youngest WWE superstar, as well as a message of thanks to her fans and a warning to DX. Kendall is scheduled to return in five months, after her injuries have healed. And let me just say this...When Kendall Cena says she's coming back, and she's coming back big...she means it. DX...watch your backs.""


	54. Sharing Shares

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars.

**Three months later - Monday Night Raw **

It was the event that had caused a split in the McMahon family. The event? Stephanie McMahon's second wedding to Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Linda, Vince and Shane had refused to show up for the event, unwilling to support to the youngest McMahon. Why? Upon completion of the ceremony, Stephanie planned on handing over her shares of the WWE to her new husband, Triple H. And in just a few moments, the preacher would mutter the one line that sealed the deal.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife..."

**The following week on Raw...**

Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Chyna Lita, Brock Lesner, Ric Flair and Shawn Michaels came down to the ring. Hunter immediately took a mic and began to speak.

"In case you don't know...when Steph and I married...she signed her shares over to me...which means...I have the control! I make the decisions! I'm making changes!" Hunter said. Steph elbowed him and Hunter rolled his eyes, then corrected himself. "We are making changes."

Steph nodded and looked around at the fans. "First off, we want to switch things around a little. William Regal, Vickie Guerrero and Armando Estrada...come on out." Steph said. The three general managers came out and stood tensly by the ring. Stephanie looked down at them.

"You get to make a choice. Join DX or get the hell out." she snapped. Armando Estrada immediately joined DX while Vickie and William Regal stood outside the ring, unmoving. They each had a mic in thier hand.

"Stephanie, Triple H...I don't work for you. I don't even work for your father. I work for your mother, Linda McMahon." Vickie said, then dropped the mic and headed up the ramp, disappearing backstage.

Regal shook his head, frowning and spoke. "I would love nothing better than to stay and see your marriage fail yet again, Triple H and Stephanie, but I don't have the energy, nor the time to do so. Consider these two words my final decision. I quit."

With that William Regal waved goodbye to the fans and retreated backstage, leaving a stunned Stephanie in the ring. Hunter shook her arm, snapping her out of the surprise.

"Forget about him. Okay, now...we need Undertaker, Kane, Matt Hardy and all the members of The Crew to come join us out at the ring." Stephanie said.

The Crew, Matt Hardy, Undertaker and Kane all walked out together and climbed into the ring, looking on suspisciously. Hunter smirked and took up the mic, gesturing to The Crew members.

"If you haven't noticed...one of the Crew members isn't here. Kendall Cena is scheduled to return in two months, but...she won't be. I am hereby suspending Kendall Cena indefinitely." he said.

John Cena laughed at that, grabbing a mic. "Triple H...Kendall don't answer to you. And she don't answer to that slut you call wife. She's coming back in two months and just like at Absolution, she's gonna lay your ass out.

Triple H glared at John. "She won't if she knows what's good for her."

Undertaker, shook his head and grabbed the mic from John. "Enough! Kendall aint' here right now. We are. What the hell do you want Hunter?"

"Well, Taker, we said we wanted to switch things up. Mr. Kennedy, Carlito and Santino Marella have all been traded to Smackdown. You, Kane and Matt Hardy have all been traded to Raw." Hunter said with a glare.

Undertaker and Kane looked at eachother and shrugged. They didn't care which show they were on. Matt and Jeff looked at eachother and clasped hands, happy that the brothers would be back in action again. Stephanie saw and smiled evilly.

"Yeah..be excited that you have your brother, Jeff...because what you won't have is the rest of The Crew. Randy and Trish will be joining Smackdown. Which means, Trish, since you're leaving Raw...you'll need to relinquish the Women's Championship, which will revert back to the former champion, Lita."

Trish's mouth dropped open and she narrowed her eyes at the youngest McMahon. Trish had just won the women's title from Lita last week, before the Helmsley-McMahon wedding. She'd only had it a week, and now she had to give it up because she was being traded by some two-bit ho and her husband?! Trish opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped as Triple H began to speak.

"Trish won't be the only one going to Smackdown. Batista...you'll be staying on Raw with Maria." he said with a smile. Batista glared at Triple H, but didn't move or say a word. Stephanie turned to John.

"That leaves you, John. You will be going to ECW. Because of this...John you will be relinquishing your WWE Championship." she said with a smirk.

John leaned back against the ropes, with a smirk of his own. His arms opened wide, inviting the group to come and take it from him if they though they could. The crowd cheered and Stephanie and Triple H glared at him.

Undertaker, sensing a brawl ready to break out, cleared his throat, glaring at Triple H. "You called us out here to tell us we're coming to Raw? I don't buy it. So why don't you stop your little tirade and get to the point. What the hell do you want with me and Kane?"

Triple H turned his attention to Batista, Maria, Matt, Jeff, Undertaker and Kane. "You want to know what I want? Fine...you four will be staying on Raw. I'm asking you the same question I asked them." he said pointing to J.R., Vickie and King.

"Will you submit to our rule and become members of DX?" Hunter asked. The six superstars looked at eachother, then looked at Triple H, and answered unanimously.

"Hell no!"

Triple H spit out curses towards the six and Stephanie's mouth dropped open.

"Let me introduce you to a couple of friends, the new general managers of ECW, Smackdown and Raw...Road Dogg Jesse James, X-Pac and Badd Ass Billy Gunn!"

Music hit and the three friends mentioned came out on stage and got into the ring, with part of the crowd cheering for the DX alumni. The crowd hissed and let The Game know they did not agree with that decision. Undertaker and Kane shook thier heads at the decision, and Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy tensed beside the Brothers of Destruction. Triple H turned to them.

"And you six...you guys are competing tonight! It will be Batista vs Maria in a hardcore match! Undertaker vs. Kane and Jeff Hardy vs. Matt Hardy in a You're Fired match!" Hunter snarled.

The two sets of brothers looked at eachother, then turned a hardened glare on Triple H. Batista and Maria look at eachother, then glared at Triple H. They all took a step forward intending on beating his ass when Vince McMahon's music came on. Everyone looked up seeing Vince, Linda and Shane come out on stage.

"Before you go asserting your newfound power with the WWE superstars, Triple H...I have something I need to address. A few weeks ago...a video addressed to Shane, Linda and myself, showed up at the office. I'd like to show it now." Vince said as the video began.

A video clip started with Hunter and Shawn talking backstage. Hunter was telling Shawn that the only reason he was marrying Stephanie was to get his hands on her shares of the WWE. When the clip stopped, Hunter and Stephanie smirked at Kendall.

"Guys...I already know about that..." Stephanie interupted.

Shane held up a hand to quiet his sister. "Just wait Steph...it gets better."

_**Clip restarts**_

_"So...that's our plan then."_

_The voice of Stephanie McMahon came on the screen, and the camera moved to a better angle to capture both Stephanie and Triple H in the shot._

_Triple H nodded. "That's the plan. We marry, I get your shares, you run to Shane...Shane comes after me...I'll challenge him to a match...winner takes shares. I'll win, get control of his shares, you both run to Daddy ...Vince will challenge me for the shares, I'll win the match and then, you and I, Steph, will have control over the WWE." _

_The camera slowly zoomed out to show that the footage of Hunter and Steph was playing on a small television inside an office. Shane, Vince, Linda and another gentleman, no one had seen before were in the room watching it. After it ended, Shane reached over, turning the tape off and back in his chair, completely dumbstruck._

_"I can't beleive she plans on taking over the company...especially with him." Shane said. "I don't know what to do..."_

_"Well...we can't let it happen, Shane." Vince said. Shane nodded in agreement._

_"Well...we do have one option...it's just...it's a hard decision to make." Linda said, with an apologetic smile at the lawyer._

_The lawyer nodded. "I understand that this is going to be a tough decision. You know why my client sent this and you know what my client proposes. I can give you a couple days to think it over, if you need it."_

_Shane thought for a moment, then shook his head and looked at his parents. "We need to do this, Dad. It's a good plan and I trust his client. Well, I trust his client more than Triple H, anyways." Shane sighed. "I'm in if you two are in."_

_Linda and Vince looked at eachother and then slowly both nodded. "Alright...if this is the only way to protect ourselves from them, then...we're in." Vince said._

_All three signed the papers in front of them, then Vince slid them over to the lawyer._

_"Tell your client...it's a deal." _

_**Clip Ends**_

As the clip ended, Triple H and Stephanie, looked at eachother in confusdion then stared at Vince. So did everyone else. This wasn't part of the storyline that everyone in the ring knew. It wasn't uncommon for that to happen, and for now, the only thing they could do was roll with it and see where it lands.

"After seeing that video...we knew that we had to stop you. We knew that we had to do anything we could to protect the company from your clutches." Shane said.

Linda nodded. "In order to do that...we did the only thing we could think of. We sold our shares of the company."

"What?! You sold your shares? To who?" Stephanie demanded, in shock.

Vince gave his daughter a sinister smile. "To the one person that would never let you have them!"


	55. New Owner and New GM

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars **_** even though there are a few that I'd like to be associated withhehehe (5 Chapters left until end of story)**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's take you back to just a few moments ago, when the WWE Chairman Vince McMahon, his wife LInda and son Shane, came out to deliver a mind blowing announcement." J.R. said

_**Clip Starts**_

_Linda nodded. "We sold our shares of the company."_

_"What?! You sold your shares? To who?" Stephanie demanded, in shock._

_Vince gave his daughter a sinister smile. "To the one person that would never let you have them!"_

_Fans were on thier feet in a standing ovation, screaming the person's name as the music hit. Vince, Shane and Linda saluted Triple H and Stephanie, giving them a smug smile and departed the stage as the new owner of the WWE came out on stage. Every superstar in the ring dropped thier jaw when they saw who it was. The new WWE owner looked around, letting thier gaze stop on DX. The mic was lifted, and the new owner spoke._

_"Finally...The Rock is owner of the W...W...E!"_

_**Clip Ends**_

"The Rock is the new co-owner of the WWE. The Rock has beat Triple H and Stephanie McMahon at thier own game! I can't beleive it!" King exclaimed.

J.R. nodded. "The Rock has bought all the shares from Vince, Linda and Shane McMahon. He now owns 75 of the WWE. All I can say is...Thank God!"

"I won't stand for this! Rock, you are not the owner of the WWE! It's a mistake!" Stephanie screached.

"Rock...I swear if this is true...I will find a way to..." Triple H was cut off by Rock.

"The Rock says know your role and shut your mouth! They are chanting The Great One's name..."

The people's brow rose, as Rock took a deep breath and let the crowd's chanting wash over him. Triple H stomped a foot and paced inside the ring. After the chanting died down, The Rock lifted his mic and addressed the superstars in the ring.

"Triple H, Stephanie McMahon...you say it's a mistake...you say the WWE doesn't have a new owner...Well let The Rock make one thing crystal clear to the two of you. The WWE does indeed have a new owner. And it's the jabroni beating, pie eating, trail blazing, eye brow raising, death-da-fying, electrifying people's champ...The Rock!"

Rock stopped as the people chanted his name. Then he looked down at DX.

"Triple H, Stephanie...you two came out and ran your mouth...saying you wanted to make some changes. Well The Rock says he has some changes of his own."

Rock crossed to the opposite end of the stage. "You say Randy Orton, the legend killer will leave Raw and go to Smackdown. You say Trish Stratus, the WWE Women's Champion will forfeit her title and follow Randy to Smackdown. You say John Cena, the WWE Champion, will forfeit his title and move to ECW. You say, you say, you say...Well the Rock says it doesn't matter what you say! Trish Stratus and John Cena will not be forfeiting thier titles and they, along with Randy Orton will be staying right here on Raw!"

The Rock paused as the crowd cheered that proclomation. Triple H looked mad enough to spit nails and he glowered at the people's champion.

"Triple H you say that version one, Matt Hardy has been traded to Raw. You say that the Dead Man...The Undertaker has been traded to Raw. You say that Kane...the big red machine has been traded to Raw. And you say, Triple H, that you've suspended Kendall Cena, the people's neice. Well, The Rock says Matt Hardy, The Undertaker and Kane will stay on Raw, take Kendall Cena's suspension, turn it sideways and stick it straight up your candy ass!"

Matt, Undertaker and Kane turned, taking a threatening step towards the billion dollar princess and her husband. The rest of the DX members came to stand beside Triple H. Seeing that, members of the Crew lined up beside Raw's three new superstars. The two sides were nose to nose, staring the other down.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah...The Rock's not done! The Rock couldn't help but notice the tension between a certain legend and a certain legend killer. So The Rock thought what better way to relieve that tension than toget inside the ring and have a match, right here tonight in Little Rock?!"

Randy smiled, picturing where this was going. Shawn, shook his head, stood on the top rope and protested. The Rock smiled as the fans cheered for it. Rock smiled, thoroughly enjoying the growing anger coming from DX. Shawn and Triple H were pacing, cursing him up and down and sideways.

"Wait...wait...it gets better. Shawn Michaels will not be the only one in a match tonight. No, no, no, no, no! The Rock says that tonight, Brock Lesner, you will put your title on the line in a match against a 300 pound wall of steel...against an animal..against Batista!"

Batista smiled, rubbing a fist into his palm, while Brock shook his head, angry at having to be in a match. He joined Triple H and Shawn in pacing up and down the ring. Rock couldn't hold back a grin and after the cheering quieted, he turned his attention on two of the DX girls.

"Lita, Chyna...you say you want a title shot. You say you've earned it. Well the Rock says...you're right. You have earned it. The Rock's a fair guy, so tonight you two will be in a match."

Lita and Chyna smiled, assuming they were getting thier title shot and started mouthing off to Trish who gave it back just as bad. The Rock held up a hand.

"The Rock's not done. See, The Rock knows that there are two other divas who have earned the right for a title shot, and tonight they're going to be in a match just like you. But it won't be against Trish Stratus...no, no, no! Tonight we will hold a Fatal 4-way #1 Contender's match; Lita vs. Chyna vs. Maria vs. Beth Pheonix. The winner will go on to face Trish Stratus next week for the WWE Women's Championship!"

Lita and Chyna's mouth dropped open at that, but they quickly recovered and the two girls went back to bad mouthing not only Trish, but now Maria as well. Trish and Maria had smiled at eachother upon hearing the announcement and as the DX girls starting jawing at them, they smacked right back. Rock waited for the cheers to die down once more before turning back to Triple H.

"Triple H, earlier tonight you asked The Undertaker and Kane a question; you asked Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy the same question. And when you didn't like the answer, you took it upon yourself to put them in a match. Brother against brother...losing brother gets fired. Well The Rock says this...tonight the two sets of brothers will compete in a match tonight...but it won't be against eachother."

Rock paced to the other side of the stage before continuing. "No...The Great One says that tonight there will be an 8 person tag team match. In one corner you have Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy, The Hardy Boys...and thier tag team partner, The Undertaker and Kane...The Brothers of Destruction. And in the other corner you have DX's own, The Nature Boy Ric Flair, X-Pac, Road Dogg Jesse James and Bad Ass Billy Gunn!"

Road Dogg, X-Pac and Billy Gunn jumped on the ropes, spewing threats towards to The Rock. Ric Flair said nothing, but glared at his opponents. The two sets of brothers, stepped forward, standing side by side and simply set a hard ass kicking stare on the four DX members. As the cheering died down, The Rock held up a hand and looked specifically at Triple H.

"Now don't go getting all jealous, Triple H. The Rock didn't forget about you. The Rock knows you just got married last week on Raw. The Rock understands what it's like to be married...hell just look at The Rock's fine ass wife over there. " The Rock gifted Lillian with a smile, and a little pelvic thrust. "How you doing mama..."

Lillian grinned and blew him a kiss. The Rock chuckled. "Heh heh...lovin comes later, mama...Right now, The Rock's gotta take care of business."

Lillian laughed along with the fans and most of the superstars in the ring. The Rock turned back to Triple H.

"So The Rock understands, Triple H, what it's like to be married. He understands, husbands and wives like to talk together, dance together, eat pie and strudel together. Triple H, you're newly married. And in honor of your marriage...The Rock has planned something for tonight...that you...and your two dollar slut for a wife..can do together!"

Rock paused as the crowd cheered. Triple H looked ready to leap over the ropes and go after The Rock. The Rock glanced off the stage, over at a certain section and shook his head. "Hell no we don't want to see that slut eat strudel, you sick freak!"

Rock turned back to Triple H. "See tonight...tonight's main event is a very special main event. Tonight, Triple H...you and your wife will be competing in a mixed tag team match. But it won't be just any mixed tag team match...oh no...this will be a special husbands and wives tag team match. In one corner, it will be husband and wife Triple H and Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. In the other corner, it will be husband and wife...John Cena and Trish Stratus!"

John and Trish smirked at the announcement, while Stephanie looked at Triple H in disbelief. Triple H first threatened The Rock, then turned his anger towards the husband and wife champions. Trish and John took a step forward, not backing down. Once again, Rock kept peace by laying on one more announcement.

"Now The Rock has one final peice of business to conduct. Triple H...Stephanie, you two say that X-Pac, Road Dogg and Billy Gunn were the new WWE General Managers. Well The Rock says it doesn't matter what you say. The Rock brought his own general managers! The Rock says there is only one man qualified enough to run the hardcore branch, ECW. One man crazy enough..one man who can kick ass and talk trash better than any superstar on the ECW roster! The greatest hardcore legend of all time...Mick Foley!"

As the cheering erupted again, The Rock grinned and took a couple steps back, then continued.

"For Smackdown, The Rock knew he needed someone just as strong. Someone who could kick ass and talk trash with the best of them. Someone who could give the bottom line...The beer drinking, finger waving son of a bitch, Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

The crowd erupted once again as Steve came out on stage a beer in hand. He lifted the beer in one hand and the middle finger of his other in the air then drained the beer. The Rock took a couple steps to the side and began speaking again.

"The Rock found hardcore legend, Mick Foley, for ECW. The Rock found The Texas rattlesnake Stone Cold Steve Austin for Smackdown. Now The Rock needed to find someone for RAW. It couldn't be just any joe-schmoe from the back..no, no, no, no no! This person had to talk trash just as well as Mick Foley and Stone Cold. This person had to kick ass just as well as Mick Foley and Stone Cold. There was really only one person right for the job. Unfortunately, The Rock has a new multi-billion dollar company to run. He can't manage Raw. And if The Rock can't, then who can? "

Rock crossed to the other side of the stage as he talked. "It would have to be someone who talks trash just like The Rock. Someone who kicks ass just like The Rock. Someone who is electrifying just like The Rock. Someone who connects to the people just like The Rock. Someone just like The People's Champ himself. And suddenly, The Rock figured it out."

The Rock, slowed his pacing and smirked down at the DX members. "If you can't have The People's Champ...you get the next best thing...The People's Neice!"

The Crew, along with Matt Hardy, looked on in shock, but slowly the shock wore off and soon all seven superstars were grinning in disbeleif. Undertaker and Kane, tried really hard not to express any emotion, but if you looked closely you could see the corners of thier mouths slightly turned up. The crowd went ballistic, chanting Kendall's name as she walked out on stage, arm still in a sling. She lifted her good arm, waving to her fans, then looked down at the furious members of DX. When the chants died down, she brought the mic to her lips and addressed one DX member in particular...Triple H.

"Ain't payback a bitch?"


	56. Kendall's Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars (4 Chapters left)**

Over the few months, Kendall acted as General Manager for Raw. Even though The Crew were family members, she refused to give them special favors and they didn't ask any of her. She was fair to everyone and for this reason, she was respected by the Raw superstars. Well, most of them anyway.

DX was still a continual pain in the ass, due mostly to Triple H. He refused to back down and so did Kendall. The straining tension between Triple H and Kendall had often lead to heated arguments and a few physical altercations. The altercations had slightly irritated Kendall's injured shoulder and Kendall was forced extend her time away from the ring in order to recover.

The following week on Raw, her arm back in a sling, Kendall relinquished her position of General Manager to her uncle, The Rock. Rock had tried to talk her out of it but she stood by her decision, telling him that altercations between her and Triple H would not stop until they got in the ring together. And she couldn't do that until she was fully healed. With no other choice, The Rock accepted her resignation as general manager. The following week, Hulk Hogan was named the new general manager of Raw.

Kendall trained harder than ever, wanting to come back bigger, better and badder than before. There were times where she thought she was so close she could taste it. Times where, at the end of the day, she wanted to hunt down Triple H and fight him then and there. And then there were times when she thought it would never happen, that she'd never get to the point where she could get back in the ring. She worked so hard, never complaining, and finally...nine months after Absolution, she got her wish.

It had taken more time to heal than everyone had expected because of additional injuries, but it had healed. And she did come back to Raw, bigger, badder and better...just like she promised. She hadn't told anyone her return date, not even her family. She wanted it to be a surprise. And although every single person in the locker room and in the audience were shocked at her sudden appearance, no one was more surprised than DX.

**Clips from Kendall's return...**

** Clip 1 **

_Brock laid Batista out with a third F-5 in a row. He knelt on the mat, then covered the animal for the cover. Batista miraculously kicks out, and Brock, stunned shot to his feet. While Brock argued with the ref, Batista slowly got to his feet. When Brock turned, Batista landed a foot to Brock's mid-section and the blonde giant went stumbling back into the referee. Brock regained his balance using the ropes as leverage, as the ref went down in pain. Batista and Brock exchange blows back and forth, but Brock is once again able to gain the upper hand and flattens Batista in a spine buster. _

_While Brock was busy landing kick after kick to Batista's ribs, Kendall ran through the crowd and lifted herself over the barricade. Brock's back was to her, and quickly she took the closest steel chair and slid into the ring. Without warning, Brock felt pain explode in his back from a chair shot. As he turned, Kendal struck again, connecting the chair to Brock's head. As Brock fell back, Kendall rolled Batista over so he was covering the DX giant, then slid herself out of the ring. The referee started the count, realizing Dave had a cover. After it was done, Kendall could be seen, slowly backing away through the crowd... a twisted smile on her face._

_"Kendall hit Brock Lesner with a chair! Batista is the new Intercontinental Champion! Kendall Cena is back!"_

** Clip 2 **

_Lita finished Mickie James off with a moonsault, then tiredly covered the girl. She got the three count and the referee lifted her arm in victory. Lita climbed on the ropes, celebrating her victory over Mickie James, but Lita's celebration was cut short. Kendall jumped over the retaining wall and slid into the ring behind the red head. As soon as Lita got down and started to turn, Kendall brought the red head down with a spear. _

_Kendall didn't stay long in the ring, and after a few seconds of looking at Lita, the young superstar slid out of the ring. Once again, Kendall slowly backed away amongst the fans, that same twisted little smile on her face._

** Clip 3 **

_Inside the ring, Jeff Hardy and Shawn Michaels were exchanging blows again. The match had been going on for nearly twenty minutes now, and both superstars were getting tired, but neither was giving up. Thier tag team partners, Matt Hardy and Ric Flair, weren't giving up either and were fighting on the outside of the ring. Kendall was hidden amongst the fans near the ramp area, waiting for the moment to attack._

_HBK had just hit Jeff with a high kick to the chin and Ric Flair was busy at the opposite end of the ring, on the outside near the announcer's table, and was taken head first into the steal steps by Matt. The ref was bent halfway over between the top and middle ropes, trying to seperate the two on the outside. With the referee distracted and Shawn's back to her, Kendall slipped over the railing and slid into the ring. When Shawn's attention finally returned to Jeff, he turned around and was met by Kendall's boot._

_"Kendall is back! She just gave Shawn Michael's his own 'sweet chin music'!" J.R. exclaimed._

_"What is she doing? She just went under the ring!" King said._

_As Shawn Michaels went flying back, Kendall slid back out of the ring and dove underneath it before the ref and Ric Flair saw. Jeff was slowly getting to his feet and he glanced around in confusion seeing Shawn Michaels on the mat. Jeff began to climb to the top rope for the swanton bomb. Ric Flair sent Matt shoulder first into the stairs and started his way around the ring towards Jeff._

_Kendall peaked her head out from under the ring and glanced seeing Ric going after Jeff. Disappearing again, she tore across the space to the other side of the ring and just as Ric passed the announcers table, she stuck her leg out of the apron, making the nature boy trip and stumble forward. Kendall slid out from under the ring and grabbed one of the tag team title belts. When Ric regained his balance and turned around in confusion, Kendall slammed the belt against the vetran's head, knocking Flair off his feet._

_During this time, Jeff had flown off, landing the swanton bomb and was covering Shawn Michaels. As the ref counted, Kendall snuck off intro the crowd once again, a twisted smile upon her face._

_"Kendall Cena strikes again and because of it, Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy are the new WWE Tag Team Champions!"_

** Clip 4 **

_Chyna swung Beth Phoenix into the turnbuckles, landing her against the ref. The ref went down and as Beth came stumbling out from the corner, Chyna lifted Beth Phoenix above her head. She tossed the younger female in the air and took a step forward, allowing Beth to fall front first into the mat. Kendall once again came from the crowd, slid into the ring and stood behind Chyna. When Chyna turned, Kendall landed a kick to Chyna's stomach, then grabbed the woman around her neck and pulled her down to the mat in a DDT. _

_Chyna rolled to her back in the mat, her eyes closed as the inside of her brain swished around. Kendall climbed to the top rope and did a backflip off it, landing on Chyna. Seeing the ref and Beth Pheonix start to stir, Kendall slid out of the ring and got back over the barricade. Beth crawled over to Chyna and got the cover. Once again, Kendall could be seen backing away into the sea of fans, that twisted smile on her face and her eyes never leaving the ring._

** Clip 5 **

_Triple H was talking with Brock, Chyna and Lita when the four of them were joined by Ric and Shawn. Triple H was the only one who hadn't suffered an attack at the hands of Kendall so far tonight. The six superstars began to walk down the hallway towards DX's dressing room._

_"Hunter...you, not us, are at the top of her list. She could do a lot worse than just mess up your match tonight." Ric said._

_As they came to DX's dressing room, Triple H sighed. "Look, I'll be extra careful okay? I'll keep a close eye out for her. I'm not worried."_

_When they let themselved into the dressing room, they were shocked by what they saw. It honestly looked like a brawl had taken place in their dressing room. Pictures that had been hung up were now crooked, some even broken on the floor. Lamps had been shattered and plants knocked over. The couch was knocked over with Stephanie McMahon laying on the floor behind it. When Triple H climbed over the couch and knelt beside his wife, he growled and told DX they were accompanying him down to the ring that night._

** Clip 6 **

_DX accompanied Triple H down to the ring for his match against The Undertaker. For once they didn't interfere in the match, but placed themselves around the ring, facing the audience. They figured since Kendall had come in through the crowd with all the others, she'd do the same with him and they weren't going to let that happen. It was nearing the end of the match and Kendall hadn't made an appearance yet. Triple H had split Undertaker's head open with the sledge hammer and was going for the cover. He would have gotten a three count too, if he hadn't been distracted by the arrival of some unwelcomed guests._

_John, Trish, Randy, Maria, Dave and Jeff came out on stage and after a moment slowly started walking down the ramp. Triple H broke the count on his own, got to his feet and shouted for DX to move to the ramp. Triple H watched, his back turned to the audience, as all of DX lined up at the bottom of the ramp. During this time, Kendall had snuck through the crowd and slid into the ring behind Triple H. She had taken up his sledge hammer and was ready to use it. As he turned, she jamed it into his stomach and as he bent from impact she slammed it against his head and he went down._

_"J.R.! Kendall just hit Triple H with his own sledgehammer!" King said._

_Kendall slid out of the ring and dove underneath it just before DX noticed that thier leader was down in the ring. As DX slid into the ring and ran across it to Triple H, Kendall crawled underneath the ring in the opposite direction. Just as DX reached Triple H, Kendall slid out from under the ring, dressed in a new shirt and ran to the ramp. She met her team halfway up the ramp, and the group turned and looked back at the superstars in the ring. The rest of The Crew slid into place behind Kendall_

_Kendall closed her eyes, letting the sound of the chanting fans wash over her and then she snapped her eyes open. Together, all seven Crew members lifted thier fists and/or titles into the air, signifying that once again...The Crew was whole. Tonight had been about sending a message to DX. It was written on her shirt and it was only three powerful and promising words._

_Payback's a Bitch._


	57. Road to Wrestlemania

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE, or its superstars. (3 Chapters Left)**

Kendall's return had been a surprise for all the superstars and fans, but mostly for DX. It had been a calculated message for them, esecially Triple H. Kendall Cena was back...and she wanted payback. Two weeks later, she got her wish. DX and The Crew went for one final match at the pay-per-view, Vengeance. After a grueling 45 minutes, Kendall Cena finally got the pin on Triple H...1-2-3, just like before.

After that match, DX fell apart and within a few weeks, even Triple H and Shawn Michaels were fighting against eachother. With DX no longer there, The Crew stopped doing so many matches together. They would always be friends and would have eachothers back, but there simply wasn't reason to have such a large clique on Raw. The superstars mutually agreed not to get rid of The Crew completely, but put the faction on hold while they all focused on individual tracks.

In the following months, Kendall worked extra hard to establish herself as a permanent fixture in the WWE. She not only went down to the ring with Matt and Jeff as thier manager, but she also competed in matches of her own. She, along with Trish and Chyna competed in the King of the Ring. None of the females won, but the fact that they competed was a major victory for Kendall. She and Maria also competed against Brian Kendrick and Paul London in a tag team match and had actually won. She had also fought in a tag team match with Trish against John and Jeff. It was a match made just for the hell of it, and although the girls did good, they weren't strong enough to overpower the boys.

Throughout her time in the WWE, Kendall had gone through many 'youngest this, youngest that' titles. She had been the youngest announcer, the youngest superstar, the youngest general manager. These were great and wonderful titles to be, but it wasn't enough for Kendall. There was one title Kendall wanted but hadn't been able to get. The WWE Women's Championship. Today, Kendall would get her chance to prove she should have it.

Everything Kendall had done, everything she had trained for, all of the sacrifices and hardships came down to today. Today, Kendall needed to step up her game and get the job done. Today, Kendall had a match. She was scheduled to meet Beth Phoenix in just a few moments. The match would determine the #1 contender, who would then move on to Wrestlemania, next month, to face Trish Stratus for the Women's Championship.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Shelton Benjamin, she is the glamazon, Beth Phoenix!"

Beth and Shelton came out on stage and the crowd cheered as they got into the ring. As soon as the music died down, Lillian introduced Beth's opponent.

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Jeff Hardy, she is the youngest WWE Superstar...Kendall Cena!"

The crowd went nuts for the favorite, and Kendall and Jeff ran out on stage, did Jeff's little dance and then ran down the ramp and into the ring. The two climbed up to the top ropes, posing for the fans, then flipped back down to the mat. Shelton and Jeff slid out of the ring to let the two girls get busy with thier matches.

The bell rang, and immediately Kendall and Beth locked arms. Beth landed a forearm to Kendall's stomach and the two broke apart. Beth grabbed Kendall's hand and pulled, sending the young superstar towards the ropes. Kendall bounced back onto the ropes, then sprang forward. Beth was grabbed by her hair and went face first into Kendall's knee. Beth crumbled to the floor, holding her forehead and Kendall went for the cover.

"1...2...kickout by Beth Phoenix." J.R. said.

As Beth got to her hands and knees, Kendall planted a boot into the middle of her stomach, causing Beth to roll to the edge of the ring. Beth used the ropes to help her stand. Kendall grabbed her from behind and pushed her neck onto the middle rope for a count of five, then let her go.

Grabbing Beth's hair, Kendall lead the glamazon to the center of the ring and planted her face first into the mat. Kendall slid over her, grabbing her leg for the cover. Once again, Beth kicked out. Kendall quickly got to her feet and set Beth up for a suplex. Beth was able to stop Kendall's movement and counter with a suplex of her own. Kendall went bouncing across the ring, her back arching in pain.

The two divas got to thier feet and started exchanging blows. Beth hit Kendall with an exceptionally hard hand to the chest and she stumbled back from impact. She was knocked to the mat by a clothesline from Beth. Beth went for the cover.

"1...2...and a kickout from Kendall." King said.

Beth picked Kendall up by the hair, landed a kick to her stomach and then sent an open palm to the side of Kendall's face. Kendall fell back against the mat, and Beth went for the cover once again. Kendall was able to kickout after a one count.

Beth picked up Kendall over her head and slammed her body back down. Kendall curled to the side and jerked as Beth landed a viscious boot to her ribs, then dropped a sharp elbow on top of that. Beth went for the cover again, but again...Kendall kicked out after a one count.

Beth growls and lifts Kendall to her feet by her hair. Picking her up, she slams Kendall back first onto her knees. Truthfully, after having been given a back-breaker twice in a row from Triple H, Beth's seemed almost non-existant. Kendall easily rolled to her knees, only slightly winded from the back-breaker. Beth looked at her in disbelief and pulled her up by the hair. Kendall went flying towards the ropes and sprang off of them, but was caught in a clothesline from Beth. Beth quickly went for the cover.

"1...2...Kendall kicks out again!" J.R. said.

Beth screams out of frustration, smacks the mat beside Kendall and rises to her feet, advancing on the referee. While the glamazon argues with the ref, Kendall slowly got to her feet, and set herself up to attack. Kendall blocked out the sound of the fans cheering and Jeff's voice from the side of the ring. Her eyes narrowed on the woman in front of her and when Beth turned, Kendall attacked, knocking the glamazon down with a spear.

Kendall rolled to her feet and climbed to the top rope. When Benjamin got up onto the apron, Jeff flew across the ring, knocking him off, then slid under the ropes and the two men started exchanging blows. Kendall flew off the top rope, delivering a Cena-sation to the blonde glamazon, then went for the cover.

"1...2...3! Kendall's done it! Kendall will be advancing to Wrestlemania where she will be facing her step-mother, Tirsh Stratus for the WWE Women's Championship!"


	58. Winning Gold

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars (Two Chapters left)**

Tonight was a huge ordeal for Kendall. One week, after her 18th birthday, she, Kendall Cena was going after the Women's Championship. Her opponent...a six foot 200 pound wall of Chyna. Her step-mother, Trish Stratus was supposed to have been her opponent, but, a month before Wrestlemania, the doctor's declared Trish unable to perform. Trish was 4 months pregnant.

Kendall undid her seatbelt as Jeff pulled into the arena parking lot. She opened the door and jumped out before the car rolled to a complete stop and Jeff gave her a look.

"Cornflakes...I know you're excited and nervous all at the same time, but please remember that if I run over you on accident...you won't have anything to be nervous and excited about." he said.

Kendall laughed andleaned in through the passenger side, planting a kiss to his cheek. "Sorry, baby."

Jeff smiled and after gathering thier bags, Jeff and Kendall headed inside to meet up with everyone else. Kendall knocked on the dressing room door, announcing thier presence in case anyone was indecent. Trish told them to come in and Kendall rushed in and gave her mom a huge hug.

"So you nervous?" Trish asked.

Jeff gave Trish a look. "Are you kidding? She's been so excited the whole damn trip up here, she was driving me nuts!"

Jeff turned, muttering under his breath about jumping out of cars when they're moving and forgetting seatbelts and messing with the stereo.

Kendall laughed. "I'm really more excited than anything. You're tough Mom, so if I beat you tonight, then I'll have finally earned my spot, especially since we're doing a hardcore match tonight."

Trish smiled and kissed Kendall's cheek. "You earned your spot eight years ago when you tackled Melina to the ground at age 10. But...I ain't going easy on ya, darlin...so...like your Uncle Rock says...just bring it."

The two girls laughed and as everyone else arrived, they waited for their match.

Kendall Lenore Cena jumped from foot to foot back stage waiting for her music to cue. Although she'd been making appearances in the WWE for the last 8 years, tonight's match was different. Tonight she was going alone. No dad, no uncles and no aunts. Just her.

"This next hardcore falls count anywhere match is scheduled for one fall and is for The WWE Women's Championship. Introducing first, the challenger, she is the youngest WWE Superstar, Kendall Cena!"

Kendall ran out on stage, did her little routine, then slid herself into the ring. She climbed to the top rope, posing for the fans, then did a backflip off them. She retreated to a corner, waiting her opponent...Chyna.

"Introducing now, she is the ninth wonder of the world and the WWE Women's Champion...Chyna !"

Kendall narrowed her eyes on the women's champion, focusing her thoughts on winning the gold. The bell rang and the match got underway. Kendall and Chyna locked arms, then Chyna hit Kendall with a fist to the head. Kendall answered back with a fist of her own. The two exchanged blows to the head, and then Chyna turned, knocking Kendall down with a clothesline. Chyna went for the cover, but Kendall kicked out after a one count.

Chyna rolled to her feet and jammed the toe of her boot into Kendall's ribs. Chyna crouched, waiting as Kendall stumbled back up to her feet. Chyna jumped, landing a round house kick to the side of Kendall's head. The younger superstar stumbled back against the ropes, leaning on them for support. Chyna came at her, but Kendall bent low, picked Chyna up and tossed her over the top rope and onto the arena floor.

Kendall followed, sliding out of the ring under the bottom rope and grabbed the ninth wonder of the world by the hair. Chyna went face first onto the top of the banister then was thrown shoulder first into the steel stairs at the corner of the ring. Chyna cried out in pain, rolling to her side to catch her breath.

Kendall didn't let her rest for very long though. As soon as she found what she was looking for under the ring, she staged herself to attack again. When Chyna made it to her feet, Kendall knocked her back down with a shot across the back with a bamboo cane. Chyna fell to her knees, and Kendall delivered another shot across the back with the cane. As Chyna fell to the floor, Kendall covered.

1...2...kickout from Chyna.

Kendall grabbed Chyna's hair, pulling the older woman to her feet. As she swung Chyna towards the barricade, Chyna switched positions and Kendall went in shoulder first instead. Slightly recovered, Chyna grabbed Kendall by the hair and slammed her forehead onto the top of the boundry wall. Kendall's head bounced off the top and she stumbled back. Chyna ran a few short steps and knocked the youngster over the retaining wall and into the audience with a clothesline.

As Chyna bent over to grab Kendall's hair, Kendall smashed her fist into Chyna's jaw in an uppercut. Chyna stumbled back, around the ring near the ramp. Kendall jumped on top of the barricade, ran a few steps then tackled Chyna to the ground, landing on top of her. Kendall let her fist fly to Chyna's head a few times, then went for the cover.

1...Chyna gets a shoulder up.

Kendall grabbed Chyna's hair and lead her backwards towards the ring. Chyna runs at her, picking the young girl up and jamming her back against the edge of the ring. Kendall fell to her hands and knees just outside the ring and Chyna landed a heavy forearm across the back of her opponent.

As Kendall fell to the floor, Chyna dug under the apron, and got out a trash can and a couple baking sheets. As Kendall was rising to her feet, Chyna plowed her head with the cookie sheet. Kendall stumbled back, her fingers around her head. As Kendall took a step forward, Chyna hit her in the head again with the metal trash can.

Kendall went down to one knee, grabbing her head in pain. As Chyna went to hit her a second time with the trash can, Kendall punched her arm forward, connecting with Chyna's stomach. Kendall grabbed the trashcan and it over Chyna's body, head first. Then she planted a dropkick to the trashcan, sending Chyna and the trashcan rolling to the floor.

Kendall climbed to the top rope and flew a heavy and punishing leg lift on Chyna's stomach. Kendall rolled to the side, grabbing the back of her leg. She had done damage to Chyna, but that had also stung her leg. The two divas laid there for a moment, then Kendall slowly inched her way over to Chyna. She took the trashcan off the diva and went for the cover. Surprisingly, Chyna was able to get a shoulder up, right before the count of three.

Kendall got to her feet and pulled Chyna to the ring by the hair, sliding her in under the bottom rope. Kendall lifted herself onto the apron, then used the ropes to springshot herself over the top rope and onto Chyna. Kendall's ribs exploded in pain as she landed on Chyna's drawn up knees. The younger female rolled to her side, her bottom leg beating against the mat in pain and frustration. Chyna was able to reach over for the cover.

1...Kendall kicks out.

Chyna makes it to her feet before Kendall. Kendall is grabbed by the hair and shoved into one of the corners. All of a sudden she feels Chyna's shoulder slamming into her mid-section. Kendall is pushed back onto the turnbuckles as Chyna rams her shoulder into Kendall's stomach a second time. As Chyna ran at her a third time, Kendall sunk to the mat and rolled out of the ring. Chyna couldn't stop herself in time and went shoulder first into the turnbuckles.

Kendall dug under the ring and got a trash can lid. As Chyna stumbled back against the ring, Kendall jumped up slamming the lid into the back of Chyna's head. Kendall got a lid in each hand as Chyna rolled to the center of the ring from impact. As Chyna was getting to her feet, Kendall slammed the lids on either side of Chyna's head like symbols. She goes for the cover, but Chyna kicks out right before a three count.

Kendall groaned, and rolled to her feet and grabbed Chyna's hair, pulling her to her feet. Kendall lifted Chyna over head and body slammed her back down to the mat. Kendall went for a quick cover but Chyna kicked out again.

Kendall sent Chyna towards the corner, but Chyna changed thier positions and Kendall slammed back against the turnbuckles. Chyna ran towards her, but Kendal stopped her with an elbow to the face. As Chyna fell back, Kendall hopped up towards the top rope. Chyna came at her with one of the lids and smacked it into Kendall's head.

Kendall fell back, sitting on top of the turnbuckle, dazed. Chyna reached up, grabbing Kendall by the throat and threw her down to the mat. She landed several kicks to the young girl's ribs, then went for the cover.

1...2...Kendall got a shoulder up.

Both girls got to thier feet in good time, and Chyna ducked under Kendall's arm, then landed a foremarm to her chest. Kendall stumbled back but didn't fall. Chyna took a few steps then landed a kick to Kendall's stomach, sending the younger woman back through the ropes and onto the floor.

Chyna bent, grabbing Kendall's hair as Kendall started getting to her feet. She brought the youngest superstar into the ring, then tossed Kendall onto the mat by her hair. She went for the cover, but Kendall kicked out shortly after the ref counted to one.

Chyna led Kendall to her feet, and then jabbed an elbo into her face. Another elbow to the face and Kendall was stumbling back against the ring. Chyna sent Kendall against the ropes and then dropped her in a side slam. Chyna climbed to the top rope and jumped off. Kendall rolled out of the way and Chyna had nothing but the mat to land on.

Kendall got to her feet, while Chyna rolled to the side of the ring. Using the ropes Chyna, pulled herself up and when she turned, Kendall slammed her down to the mat with a spear. Kendall climbed to the top rope, taking a moment to breath. A few seconds later she flew off the top rope and landed the Cena-sation on Chyna. She went for the cover.

"One...Two...Three! Kendall won!" King cried.

"Here's your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion...Kendall Cena!"

Kendall sat up with a shocked look on her face. She looked to the ref, unable to beleive that she had done it. She got to her feet, with the help of the ref and as the ref handed her the title and rose her arm, Kendall shrieked and stated jumping up and down excitedly in the ring. Kendall ran over to the corner and jumped up on the ropes, holding the belt in the air as the crowd cheered.

When Kendall hopped down she turned and was immediately lifted off her feet and wrapped in a pair of strong arms. Kendall laughed, wrapping her legs around Jeff's waist as he twirled her around. As soon as she felt his arms around her, she didn't think twice about it and fastened her lips to his.

"Oh my word! Kendall's kissing Jeff!" King exclaimed as the crowd cheered.

Jeff and Kendall slid apart, almost in shock at the kiss. Kendall blushed slightly and her eyes widened as she looked at Jeff. Jeff wore a knowing smile, and before Kendall knew it, Jeff's lips locked with hers for the second time that night.

"Holy Tolito! Jeff's kissing Kendall!" King exclaimed again.

Jeff and Kendall broke apart when the chanting and cheers from the fans registered. Kendall laughed and blushed, then looked at Jeff as he chuckled. As if thinking the same thing, Jeff and Kendall turned to the crowd, lifting the shoulders and hands as if saying 'what the hell' and locked lips for a third time that night.

"Wooohooo! Jeff and Kendall are kissing eachother!" King exclaimed.

The night had been good to Kendall. A week after she turned 18, she'd won the WWE Women's Championship at Wrestlemania. Most importantly, a week after she turned 18, Kendall finally captured the man she waited so long to get.


	59. Epilogue:  Five Years Later, pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or the WWE Superstars. (One Chapter left)**

Five years later...

Kendall fanned herself and peeked around the door frame to look at her family and friends. These were the people who had inadvertantly helped to raise her from the time she was 10 years old to now. These were the people who had poured thier blood, sweat and tears into her because they beleived she could be the best female wrestler the WWE had ever seen. These were the people that she shared daily memories and conversations with. These were the people she loved...her family.

Vince McMahon was proudly showing off his brand new addition and soon to be addition to his family. Stephanie had given birth 1 month ago to a little baby girl, Aurelya Lyndon McMahon-Levesque. Paul and Stephanie were definitely very proud new parents. Shane had started dating a girl named Aysia, who became a WWE diva two years after Wrestlemania. Earlier this year, Shane and Aysia had gotten married and were now expecting a little baby boy.

Matt Hardy and Ashley Masarrow had broken up shortly after Wrestlemania. Matt had dated several of the divas since his break up, but he soon became fed up dealing with the constant maintenace and drama that came with the girls. Matt swore off girls for awhile, saying that he needed time to work on himself before he worked on a relationship. Two days later, he met his current wife.

He had woken up extremely early one morning and couldn't get back to sleep. So, he went down to a local coffee shop and stumbled across the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He was baffled when she told him that they'd already met many times before and that she actually knew his brother quite well. His curiousity was peaked and he sat down in the chair across from her.

When he sat down that first morning, he never expected her to be 'the one', but a year after thier first date, he proposed. Six months later with Kendall and Jeff as their maid of honor and best man, Matt Hardy and Hannah Michaels got married. It had taken Shawn a long time to accept that Matt and his daughter were together, but when Hannah announced she was pregnant, Shawn fully accepted Matt as his son in law. Nine months later, Gabriel Shawn Hardy was born. A year after that, his sister, Grace LeAnn Hardy blessed them with her presence.

For the last three years, Dave and Torrie have gone with the WWE overseas. They didn't just come back with suveniers, though. Everytime they went overseas, Torrie and Dave fell in love with the children at the orphanages they visited and have adopted five kids so far. The oldest, Miguel is 15 and comes from Portugal. The next one, Asha, comes from Africa and just turned 12. They adopted 7 year old twins from Endland, Donovin and Dillion. At age 3, Mei Ling is the youngest out of the siblings. With so many kids, Torrie retired from wrestling, but still made occasional appearances. Dave and Kendall are in the process of adopting thier sixth child, a 10 month old little girl from Hawaii named Nalani.

Randy and Maria were still together despite everyone's beleif that it wouldn't last. In fact, after seven or more years of dating, Randy had finally gotten off his butt and proposed to the beautiful bombshell. They were scheduled to tie the knot later in the year with a gangster 'Guys & Dolls' themed wedding. As for kids, both are in absolute agreement, that neither of them are ready for kids of thier own. Maybe after a couple of years, but for right now, they were happy being Aunt and Uncle to the forever growing amount of kids that seemed to just pop up in the group.

Dwayne and Lillian's family had grown as well. Aside from thier twins, Dominic and Mikayla(8 or 9 now), they adopted a brother and sister pair, Adrina Lanae(7 now) and Andrew Tobias (5 now) . Right after the adoption went through, Lillian found out she was pregnant and Alton Lucas (4) was born. Three years later, Dwayne and Lillian got another surprise and nine months later Lillian gave birth to Roni Aileen (6 months old now). Dwayne and Lillian had always wanted a big family, and even though most people would think 6 kids was a big enough family, Dwayne and Lillian didn't. They planned on adopting more kids once Roni was a few years older.

Kendall's little sister, Braedyn was going to be turning 16 soon. All the worries that Randy, Dwayne, Dave and John had with Kendall were ten times as worse with Braedyn. The men were really grateful when Dave's son, Miguel, took on the role of protector when it came to Braedyn, even though technically, it didn't make anything easier on them. Braedyn surpassed Kendall in stubborness and defiance. Compared to her little sister, Kendall was a proper young lady, both in behavior and dress.

Kendall was definitely a bit more reserved than Braedyn in clothing. Kendall's style was like Jeff's...sort of punk but not goth. Braedyn was like an eclectic music collection when it came to her wardrobe. Braedyn always wore black fingernail polish like most gothic people had. Her make up was darker around the eye, but it was more punk style than anything else and her hair was dyed blonde with bright pink highlights and cut in a rock band spikey look. Her clothing was a collection of skateboarder, punk/rocker chick and goth. Braedyn definitely had a style all her own.

Just like her sister, Braedyn was finishing school a year ahead of everyone else. She had plans with the WWE, although her plans were much different than Kendall's had been. Unlike her big sister, Braedyn wanted nothing to do with the actual wrestling part of the WWE. She'd been allowed to train as an intern over the summer in the audio and video graphics section of the company and she fell in love with it. Vince had told her that after college, he'd have a job for her if she wanted one. Two weeks after graduating highschool, at age 16, Braedyn would be leaving for college.

As for Kendall's parents, Trish gave birth to a healthy baby boy five months after Wrestlemania. It was the first and only time that John had been in the hospital room when one of his three kids were born. It was a moment that he cherished with his son and one he would have given anything to cherish with his daughters. He had given his all raising his daughters for most of thier lives, and now he would do the same throughout his son's entire life. At almost 5, Christopher Bailey Cena, looked just like his mama and acted just like his daddy. He was definitely the apple of his parents eye. With Kendall gone and Braedyn leaving, the house was becoming too silent for the two parents. So, after careful consideration, they decided to follow in thier friends footsteps and were currently in the process of adopting a little baby girl named Ayna from Ethiopia.

As for Kendall, she moved in with Jeff six months after they officially became a couple and has been living there with him ever since. Jeff and Kendall were both still wrestling, although Kendall was inactive at the moment. A couple weeks ago, Kendall was forced to take time away from the ring due to some medical concerns. It was going to be 8-10 months before she was able to come back.


	60. Epilogue:  Five Years Later, pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the WWE or its superstars. **

**Note: Thank you all for the reviews! I hope you had as much fun reading the story as I did writing it. I'm already starting on a new story so, hopefully within a few days, I'll get a new one out there for you to read! Thanks again!**

**Epilogue...5-6 months later**

Kendall gasped, startled as she felt a hand touch her elbow. She looked over and saw her Uncle Dwayne and Dad.

"Sorry Keeks...didn't mean to startle you." John said.

Kendall smiled. "It's okay."

"How you feeling? You weren't feeling well earlier..." Dwayne asked.

Kendall shook her head, and fanned herself with her hand. "Just..you know..hot. Nervous. I'll be okay."

John and Dwayne looked at eachother, then nodded to her. "Okay...but if we get up there and you need a moment...let someone know."

Kendall grabbed him up in a hug. "Hey...it's gonna be fine. I'm alright. Let's just get it done so I can put normal, cooler clothes on."

Dwayne and John laughed. Dwayne took off a moment later, running after one of his many kids. John looked at Kendall.

"Ready?" he asked.

Kendall shook ehr head and sat down. "What if I get out there...and...I forget what to say...or I fall over or I get sick? Maybe we shouldn't do this..." she said, a little panicky.

John tilted her chin up and set a warm smile on her. This had been their routine for over a decade now.

"Hey...what's my name?" he asked.

"John Cena." Kendall said.

"And what is your name?"

"Kendall Cena"

"And what's our move?" he asked.

Kendall waved her hand in front of his face. "You can't see me."

"That's right, baby girl. They can't see you, they don't exist. No one but us. Got it?"

Kendall nodded and took a deep calming breath. She leaned over capturing her father in a hug and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you Daddy. I love you."

John smiled, tucked a strand of hair behind his daughters ear and murmered 'I love you' back. He stood, offered his arm and Kendall and him went out into the small room, behind the others. Kendall slid up next to Jeff and smiled at him. He turned to her and smiled. She looked tired, but as always, she was the most beautiful woman in the room.

"How you feeling? You doing okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah...just kicks a lot. Kinda hurts." she replied with a smile, rubbing her belly. Jeff leaned over, placing a kiss on her protuding belly. Kendall wasn't due for another month, but she looked big enough to pop. She was carrying twins.

Jeff looked at her. "Want to reschedule?"

Kendall gave him a look. "Are you kidding? Do you even know how long it took me to get in this outfit? We're past the point of rescheduling, babe."

Jeff laughed and took her hand. "Ready then?"

Kendall nodded, smiling at him. "Ready."

The couple looked at eachother as a voice was heard overhead.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together Jeff Nero Hardy and Kendall Lenore Cena, in holy matrimony."

A short time later...

Kendall tried to hide the pain she was feeling, and she looked over at the preacher. Jeff looked over at Kendall as her grip tightened considerably on his hand. He could tell something was wrong.

"Are we married yet?" Kendall asked the minister. The official smiled as the guests laughed at Kendall's impatience.

"I now pronounce you man and wife...now my dear, you are married." he turned to Jeff. "And you can kiss your bride."

Everyone chuckled as Kendall pulled Jeff in for a kiss, not allowing him the chance. As another pain rocked her body, she clung to Jeff and whispered in his ear. Jeff's eyes widened as he listened and immediately Kendall found herself being carried out of the church with Jeff shouting at people to get out of the way.

"Out of the Way! She's having contractions!"

Later that night...way later that night...

Jeff pushed Kendall out into the waiting room in a wheel chair. They were both tired, Kendall especially, but they were excited and happy too. Jeff smiled, and threw some scrubs out into the waiting room to his fellow wrestlers.

"Get dressed...All of us are gonna go for a walk." Kendall said.

When everyone was dressed in scrubs, they followed Jeff down into the maternity ward. He pulled the wheelchair to a stop in front of a large window looking into the nursery. There weren't many deliveries tonight at the hospital and only three babies were in the room.

"We sat in front of this window, looking at the babies in that room...just studying thier behavior." Jeff said. Everyone looked at eachother in confusion, then looked at the three babies.

Kendall pointed to the one on the left side. "See the biggest one right there? That's Tristan...Tristan Sloan. He's deamnding and impatient. He doesn't like to wait."

Jeff pointed to the baby on the right side. "That's Daemon Cade...he's picky...has to be held a certain way, has to be fed a certain way...and when he isn't...he's loud. Really loud.

Kendall grabbed Jeff's hand as it was placed on her shoulder. She motioned to the middle, content baby.

"That's Emma Chianne...she's small, but she's strong." Kendall commented as her eyes began to tear.

"They're all beautiful Keeks, but...which two are your's?" John asked. Kendall looked down wringing her hands, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We didn't end up having two, Daddy." she whispered.

Everyone stilled, and they looked at Jeff and Kendall, in shock and sadness.

"You didn't?" John whispered, feeling like his heart was tearing in two.

Jeff and Kendall waited a moment, then looked at the group with big huge smiles on thier faces. Thier next words completely shocked and excited the entire group.

"We had three..."


End file.
